<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Butterfly Effect by BittersweetAlias, KimpatsuNoHoseki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617300">The Butterfly Effect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias'>BittersweetAlias</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki'>KimpatsuNoHoseki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harem of a Necromancer [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Discrimination, Gore, Harry’s a Tease, Language, M/M, M/M/M Pairing, Rape, Some Harem in this, Strong sexual content, Underage Sex, Violence, male/male pairing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23617300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since Harry’s life changed and five years since he moved to St. Louis, and there’s one question that has been circling Harry’s mind. Who is Edward? For once it’s not Harry who is in need of help. It seems Death has come calling, and Harry’s the fool who can’t help but love a man who can’t love him. </p><p>Warnings: Male/Male Pairing, M/M/M Pairing, Language, Violence, Gore, Rape, Underage Sex, Strong Sexual Content, Some Harem in this, Harry’s a Tease, Character Death, Discrimination</p><p>Book: Obsidian Butterfly (technically 9th, but will come 7th.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward (Anita Blake)/Harry Potter, Edward (Anita Blake)/Micah Callahan/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Seth, Light!Bernardo Spotted-Horse/Harry Potter, Seth/Vampire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harem of a Necromancer [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Easter! </p><p>Happy birthday Wufei_W!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seven in one night was quite a record, even for Harry Potter-Black. But that was exactly what he had done that night. And no. <em> Get the mind out of the gutter </em> , Harry hadn’t been doing seven men. <em> Merlin, there’d be nothing left of him! </em></p><p>It might not be easy to remember with how full his life had become in the last year or so, but Harry’s original job when he moved to St. Louis was Animating, and that was what he’d been doing. A half a dozen chickens and two goats had been the victims of the night. Harry always felt bad when he had to use a goat. Maybe he should look into donating his own blood when it came to the older ones? He’d spent the entire night raising the dead. It seemed the last few weeks Harry had been booked solid.</p><p>Summer had come and with it the need to raise the dead; and Harry had become the go-to Equalizer for it. It might have had something to do with the media frenzy when the Master of the City had come out of the closet; or was that coffin? It was a horrible analogy, Harry knew, but it was hard to resist when that was exactly what had happened two months ago. </p><p>Somehow in the last year, Harry’s almost normal life in America had taken a sharp turn into the zone of the unusual. First it was the Master of the City, who at the time wasn’t the master, and was simply the most beautiful vampire the world had ever known. </p><p>And somehow amongst all of that, Edward had come next. Or was he first? It was hard to tell. He always considered Jean-Claude his first friend even if he knew Edward first because that was just Edward, and despite his lustful flirtations and constant chasing Harry for years, he hadn’t counted Jean-Claude as the one who opened a door to his twenty-three years of celibacy. No, that went to Edward. He kicked open a door with his steel toe boot (these days it was dragon hide, the man loved them!) and he pushed Harry’s arse through that open door. The next time Harry came up for air he was somehow involved with not three, but four men. </p><p>Yeah, it was hard to believe. Ickle Harry Potter, the Savior and boy who lived in the magical world had somehow garnered the attention of some of the strongest and most beautiful men in all of America. Probably all of the world if Harry was being honest. Still, Harry couldn’t figure that one out. </p><p>It was almost four in the morning when he returned home, flecks of blood caked up and down his bare arms, and he was sure that some of it had gotten in his hair. He had used repelling charms, but even magic had it’s limits. </p><p>He saw a light on in the Entrance Hall and a couple of other windows and wondered who was there and who was up so early. Or was that late? There were times when Harry couldn’t tell, and so he swept through the entrance hall that was always sparkling clean as though a house-elf had done it. But, no. Harry did not employ house-elves. Instead, he employed himself. His hall smelled like roses, no surprise considering all the fresh roses that constantly livened up the wide hall. Emerald green and royal purple glass tile twinkled in the soft chandelier lightning. Harry had kept the well-aged stone on the walls that matched the outside, and allowed it to carry on up the staircase and through the winding halls. </p><p>It was a handsome home. One that he and Draco had taken great pride in making their own, and it wasn’t long before a lot of people did the very same thing. It was not unusual for people to come in at all hours. Outside of Marcus, Stephen, and Jason, Harry was still leery about letting the wolves inside his home. He did not trust most of them yet despite being their Lupa. It was a tenuous relationship; but the Wererats of St. Louis were a constant and the one lone Weretiger along with all his Pard members. </p><p>Harry couldn’t wait to get to bed. Sleep was a hot commodity these days, and so when the fireplace in the den on the ground floor began to buzz Harry couldn’t resist the moan that escaped as he crossed over to see his fireplace whirring and spinning as though someone was trying to get through. He used his wand to tap one of the stones, and when he knew it was Andy, he lowered the barrier allowing her head to pop through and suspend in the emerald green flames. </p><p>“Lo’ Andy,” said Harry tiredly as he crouched down in front of the Bellatrix Lestrange lookalike. Once upon a time Andromeda Black-Tonks was a robust and energetically beautiful woman, but time and death had been unkind to her. It had taken everything she knew away, and all that was left was a shell with graying hair and sunken dark eyes. </p><p>“There you are. I have been calling and calling all morning!” </p><p>Unusual. “Yeah, well it’s almost four in the morning here, and I only just returned from work.” </p><p>“Are you sure it’s work you’re returning from?” she asked sourly. Andy did not approve of his lifestyle. She also did not approve of the men in his life. She was as traditional as they came without the Muggleborn prejudice. But, she had the creature prejudice down to a fine science. She had never approved of Remus, and had tried to keep his heritage from Teddy. Harry and her never agreed on that, and this was before the men came into his life.  </p><p>“What do you need, Andy?”  he asked instead of letting her get to him. He was not compelled to answer to her as he once might have been. </p><p>Even in the fireplace, Harry could see her frown deepening. “What I need, Harry, is an explanation as to why Teddy is aware of the men in your life.” </p><p>“Why wouldn’t he be?” </p><p>“It’s unseemly that a little boy would proudly prance around talking about the men in your life! He’s stirred a hornet’s nest with the Weasleys when he was over there last by announcing your involvement! Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was?” </p><p>“How is it embarrassing? It’s not your life, and Teddy is quite proud. He loves them, and I love them, and Teddy has a right to the truth. He has a right to be involved with everything in my life.” </p><p>“It’s wrong! It’s tasteless! What kind of example are you setting for my grandson?” </p><p>“I’m setting an example that Teddy always deserves the truth. He always deserves to be happy no matter what. My life is his life, and he has access to all corners of it.” </p><p>“He’s a child!” </p><p>“He’s a child who will grow into an adult one day, and if all I can do for Teddy is give him the tools to be happy and healthy then I’ve done my job. No child deserves to be lied to.” </p><p>“It is not healthy for a little boy to know that his godfather is sleeping with multiple men!” </p><p>“Considering I’m not just sleeping with them, and these men are a strong part of Teddy’s life, your argument is completely unfounded. Not to mention the fact that Teddy can smell them on me and around the house. Teddy is the happiest and healthiest he’s ever been having so many figures in his life. Each one of them care and love for him as though he were theirs. I can’t ask for better for Teddy, and I won’t. He thinks of them as pack. As family, and the more I bring in the more he gets to adore, and no I am not sleeping with everyone who is in and out of this house on a daily basis. My life has taken an interesting turn, and for the better really.” </p><p>“He’s not an animal!” she growled. “You should have started curbing that behavior in him like I did. I don’t want the world to know that my grandson is a borderline beast!” </p><p>Harry’s hackles rose, and his magic began to wash through the room. “You can get out of my Floo, Andy, and don’t call back. Until such time I believe it’s safe, you are to have no more contact with Teddy. End of fucking story.”</p><p>“Harry! You can’t do that!” </p><p>“You call my son a beast, and expect me to let you have a say in his life?” Harry sneered as he stood. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it that way. But if you keep on this path, he will be one! He will have no boundaries, and he will not learn how to be normal!” </p><p>Normal, huh? Harry had normal, and it didn’t work. “Teddy is the sweetest most beautiful boy in this entire world. He is beloved by everyone who meets him, and I’ll be damned if I let someone like you stomp the beast out of him! I spent seventeen years under the roof of bloody bastards that would rather see me dead than alive all because of my magic. I spent seventeen years tossed and dragged around in a loveless life without any say at all because it was in that bloody fucking Headmaster’s grand plan to use me and then discard me. You really think after all this time I’ll let you or anyone else get your talons into Teddy? Let you twist him into something he’s not all because you’re embarrassed? All because you’re just as prejudiced as that fucking sister you look so much like?” </p><p>“Harry! Be reasonable-” </p><p>“Hah. I’d like to see you try. I’ll rip you and the entire magical world apart until there’s nothing left, and if my three men get a hold of what you just said… there will be no magical world at all. They will see it destroyed.” </p><p>“And what of Hogwarts, Harry? What is going to happen when word gets out he’s a borderline werewolf? How is he going to be treated?” </p><p>“You think after all this I’m letting him go to Hogwarts?” Harry laughed causing Andy’s eyes to round. </p><p>“What-?!” If it hadn’t been for the sound dampeners around all the walls, the entire household would have heard her. “You can’t be serious, Harry! You can’t remove Teddy. He’s been down since his birth.” </p><p>“I can and I will, Andy. He’s mine now, and like hell would I see him in the clutches of the shoddy teachings of Hogwarts. I spent six years fighting for my life in that school. I’ll be making plans in the coming weeks to make one final stop in the magical world over there. I’ll be transferring properties and deeds to Teddy as I make him my heir to the Black and Potter fortune. I’ll also deal with Hogwarts and have him transferred, and then we will be rid of that world for good. For now, you will not be having any contact. I don’t need you influencing things to make Teddy feel bad for being who he is. Until such time. Good-bye, Andy!” He jabbed his magic into the stone causing her to be immediately ejected from his hearth. </p><p>He scowled, and then waved his wand causing bold letters to scrawl across the top of the Floo. “DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES ANSWER THE FLOO - HP-”</p><p>He had charmed it sometime last year so that people could let down the barrier for Andromeda when she called, but no more. She would rue the day that she called Teddy a beast. What a bitch!</p><p>He turned with a huff, and prepared to head for bed when his cell phone went off. He frowned, hoping to Merlin it wasn’t Dolph. He didn’t recognize the number or the area code. He thought about ignoring it as it might be a telemarketer. How those bastards managed to get a hold of his cell number he was never going to know. </p><p>“Hello?” Harry answered dubiously as he flipped it open. </p><p>“Little Raven.” </p><p>Almost immediately, the buzzing in Harry’s skin began. His blood began to warm. “Ah, Edward. At least, I think it’s Edward. It’s been a while.” He drawled as he turned to sit on one of the tufted couches.</p><p>“Indeed. Why are you up so late?” </p><p>“To answer your call, why else?” Harry teased tiredly. Edward was the most confusing man in all of Harry’s life. It was a year ago when he and Edward had taken a mentor like relationship to a level that quickly became sexual. Edward was an assassin. He specialized in monsters, and sometimes humans if the danger was high enough. Edward was the last person you saw if your name ended up on his list. He had a reputation. He never failed nor did he discriminate in his kills. He was Death incarnate. So much so that he inspired fear in the supernatural world. </p><p>He was also a sociopath. </p><p>How did Harry end up in a relationship with a sociopath, who probably didn’t truly feel for him but saw him as more of an object? Well, that was a story with too much history. It was best to go back a few books or chapters of his life for the tale. It all amounted to Harry finding his name in a list of Remus’ things, and the rest as they say is history. </p><p>Edward was the man in his life that came and went. He was hard to reach for Harry. He would show up out of the blue and then leave at a moments notice. Edward’s answering machine service always came to the house. Harry had made him a special room one slow Sunday from the bedroom originally offered to Edward; he no longer slept there but in Harry’s when in town. It was an armory and doubled as an office of sorts. It helped that Harry’s house would never be raided, and despite those who came and went, it was also the most secure home in America. </p><p>No matter what Edward felt for Harry, Harry loved him. Harry would do anything for him. </p><p>“Teddy keeps asking about you. Just so you know.” </p><p>“I’m surprised he’s not too distracted, Little Raven.” </p><p>“Oh come on. You are Teddy’s first love. No matter who comes in or out of the house or his life. It is you he runs to first out of everyone. But, I know you’re not calling about Teddy, so what’s going on? Hope it's not another contract on my life. I’m not ready for that again so soon.” </p><p>“No. You will be happy to know that the grapevine is clear. In fact, there’s a rather large cease and desist order along the Bounty Hunter line. You are not to be touched under any circumstances.” </p><p>“It might help that I had Death on my side.” </p><p>“I need you, Harry,” said Edward in a tone that threw Harry off guard completely. It sounded strangely tired, and Edward used his name. He never uses Harry’s actual name.  </p><p>Harry recovered quickly. “You know you always have it, Edward. You should never doubt that.”</p><p>“I don’t. But I need a backup I can trust. I want you here.” </p><p>“Where is here?” </p><p>“Santa Fe.” </p><p>“Santa Fe?” It took him a moment to realize why the city was so familiar. “You mean, Ted?” he clarified. He’d seen it on Ted Forrester’s credentials last Christmas.  </p><p>“Ted Forrester needs backup from Harry Potter-Black, Equalizer.”</p><p>Ted Forrester was Edward’s alter ego, and as far as Harry knew the only legal identity that he was aware of. Ted was a bounty hunter that specialized in preternatural creatures that weren’t vampires. As a general rule vampires were a specialty item, which was one of the reasons that there were licensed executioners for vampires, but not licensed anything else. Vampires were sensationalized. Even more so now thanks to Harry’s sweetie coming out in the open and the world treated him like the hot celebrity of the year. Harry agreed with the hot part, but the celebrity part always made him cringe. </p><p>Bounty Hunters like Ted filled in the blanks between the police and the licensed executioners. They worked mostly in conservative states where it was still legal to hunt down lycanthropes that were considered animals or varmints. It always made Harry’s teeth grind at their names for them. In some states you could shoot a lycanthrope on sight, and as long as a blood test proves they were lycanthropes no one got in trouble for it. Some of the killings had been taken to court and were being contested, but nothing had changed yet on the local level. </p><p>“Okay, how can Harry help Ted? Just make sure to get permission from Edward first or I’m going to be in trouble.” </p><p>“Cute, Little Raven. I want you to come out to Santa Fe to find out.” </p><p>“When?” </p><p>“Now. Micah is there to keep watch on Teddy?” </p><p>Harry mentally reached out with his mind and brushed against the humming earthy power, and he smiled when something warm wrapped around him like a blanket. “Yep, he’s here.” </p><p>“Have you slept?” </p><p>“What is sleep, Edward?” Harry laughed as he stood. </p><p>“Get a few hours, and be here by the afternoon. We’ve moved the bodies, but we’re saving the rest of the crime scene for you.” </p><p>Now that was something. “Crime scene?” </p><p>“I’d say murder, but that’s not quite the right word. Slaughter, butcher, torture. Yes.” He rolled these words over in his mind as if trying to find the right fit. “Torture scene.” </p><p>“Yikes. Tell me more so I can prepare myself for what I’m walking into.” </p><p>“We’ve got ten missing, twelve confirmed dead.” </p><p>“Bloody hell! Why haven’t I heard anything on the news?” </p><p>“The disappearances made the tabloids. I think the headline was, ‘Bermuda Triangle in the Desert.’ The twelve dead were from three families. Neighbors just found them today.” </p><p>“How long have they been dead?” </p><p>“Days, nearly two weeks for one family.” </p><p>“Why didn’t someone miss them sooner? Or at least smell them, and in a desert heat?” </p><p>“In the last ten years almost the entire population of Santa Fe has changed. We’ve got a huge influx of new people. Plus a lot of people have what amounts to vacation homes up here. The locals call the newcomers, Californicators.” </p><p>“Transient.” </p><p>“Not transient so much as mobile, very mobile. We have a lot of tourism, and a lot of people moving in and out on a semi-permanent basis. I’ve already booked you for the one o’ clock flight to Albuquerque. You should rest up Little Raven. I’ve spoken with Jean-Claude to clear your arrival with the Master of this City.” </p><p>“I would have come anyway whether I had permission or not. If you need me, nothing will stop me.” He was already heading upstairs to pack. </p><p>“Good answer, Little Raven, but if things go south we may need the contacts.”  </p><p>“Okay, where am I staying?” </p><p>“With Ted Forrester. He lives near the city.” Harry couldn’t help but notice the way he sounded. It wasn’t Edward at all. It was… </p><p>“You think there are more bodies that haven’t been found yet,” Harry deduced. </p><p>“You heard it in my voice, didn’t you?” he asked, sounding almost amused. </p><p>“Will you be mad if I said, yes?” Harry saw Micah was fast asleep in his spot on the bed as he entered his room. Harry’s spot was open, and waiting for him. </p><p>“I suppose not.” </p><p>“Do you know the kind of creature we’re dealing with?” </p><p>“I’ve no idea. It’s why I need you. I’ve never seen anything like it.” An undercurrent in his voice had the small white hairs on Harry’s neck standing on end. He also didn’t like the sound of Edward maybe perhaps being afraid of something. </p><p>Death did not do fear. </p><p>He wanted to prod more, but felt that he could be walking a thin line if he did. He was just glad that Edward actually trusted him. Something the man never really did with anyone. Edward really was his more mysterious lover. Harry loved him all the same. Even if Edward couldn’t feel for him in the same way. “I’ll be there as soon as possible. I’ll bring my arsenal.” </p><p>“I have plenty of toys, but I wouldn’t mind some of those potions. We may need them in the coming days. I’ve saved you photos of the other scenes, but the last one I kept intact, just for you.” </p><p>“By the way, how did the local law enforcement like putting a ribbon around a scene and letting me in?” Harry asked. “I would imagine New Mexico being one of those states where anything supernatural is abhorred, I’d be seen as… well… equal to a lycanthrope.” His relationship with Jean-Claude had become national news. Hell, it probably reached across the pond. Harry didn’t doubt it after the debacle with Andy. He made his way to the bathroom to try and wash as much of the blood as he could off. He hoped he could wait on the shower for in the morning, and wanted to be as clean as he could. He silenced the water as he ran it. </p><p>“The local cops all like Ted. He’s a good ol’ boy. If Ted tells them you can help, they believe him.” </p><p>“Alright. I’ll be there.” </p><p>“I’ll be waiting. Get some sleep, Little Raven. <em> I really do need you </em>.” He hung up right after he said that last line, and the way he said it made Harry’s heart thump. Edward had never once said the words. ‘I need you,’ and to say it twice made his head spin. He closed the phone, and mulled over this Edward/Ted combination. </p><p>Edward was the kind of man who could not be nailed down. He appeared like Death, and he disappeared like Death. Harry had grown used to it, but he was the one man in his life that constantly held a barrier. He was kept at arms length because Edward didn’t know any other way. </p><p>But, Harry could live with it. As long as Edward needed him, Harry would always be there. He finished his washing, and most of the blood was soon washing down the drain.  </p><p>“Harry?” Micah’s voice jolted him out of his thoughts, and he smiled when he saw Micah turn over. “I heard Edward.” </p><p>“Yeah, he needs my help in New Mexico. He’s already cleared it with Jean.” </p><p>Micah curled his arms around Harry who slid into the bed with a deep sigh. It felt so nice to have his men wrapped around him; he kissed the wereleopard softly and snuggled down into his arms. “You smell like blood. You washed, but I can still smell it lingering.” </p><p>“Yeah, chickens and goats were my victims. Seven raisings. I’m tired.” </p><p>“Can't have that,” Micah kissed Harry softly. “When do you leave?” </p><p>“About twelve. He’s already booked me for one o’ clock.” </p><p>“I’ll remain behind with Teddy. For now, you should sleep.” Micah’s hands coasted down his arms, and circled around the black fur cuffs. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Just I have this unsettled feeling. Edward actually sounded kind of scared.” </p><p>“That’s not like him.” </p><p>“No, it’s not,” agreed Harry. “Edward is the one man I can’t seem to reach. No matter what I feel.” </p><p>“That’s not true.” Micah tightened his arms around Harry, lightly squeezing.</p><p>“It is. I’ve known from the beginning. I’ve always been okay with it.” He could feel Micah’s frown in the dark. Harry shivered when the man’s nose buried into his ear, and hot air coasted down his neck. Micah held onto Harry until he fell asleep leaving the lycanthrope pondering the mystery that was their human assassin. </p><p>oOo</p><p>He was up at ten o’ clock and Teddy, the sweet boy that he was, had been told that he was going to see Edward to help him out. Teddy had taken this news to heart and insisted on helping Harry pack. Micah could only laugh as he reclined on the bed while watching the scene. Teddy always sounded so proud of Harry, and Harry never wanted to let him down. </p><p>“Edward is always protecting you, and now it’s your turn!” </p><p>“You bet it is,” said Harry hugging the sweetest seven year old in the entire world. He squeezed him tight making Teddy giggle-squeak. “I love you very much.” </p><p>“Love you too, Parrain!” He smacked Harry with a kiss, his eyes shining a soft baby blue. He was trying to recreate Edward with his blond hair and blue eyes, but it fell short with the innocent glitter. </p><p>Good attempt though. </p><p>Harry had packed quite an arsenal. So much so that he had to enlist a multi-compartment trunk that he shrunk down to accommodate them. He also had to charm them so that he could get them passed security. </p><p>He had a license to carry, but it would make things a hell of a lot easier if he could simply charm his way through obstacles. Harry had never been one for abiding by the rules, and that went for the laws too. If he could get away with it, then the literal Slytherin inside of him would see that it was done. He was no longer honorable and bold like the Gryffindor he was as a teenager. That was a broom that flew away through the skies ages ago. He checked himself in the bathroom mirror, noting the diamond and fur torc that sat on his throat. On the back of his neck was an inch squared tattoo of a Scythe covered in ice blue flames. It matched the eyes of the very man he was going to see. </p><p>He had no idea what he was going to see out there or who. Keeping in mind that he was Jean-Claude’s human servant, he had dressed appropriately in case he had to meet with any contacts or be his representative.</p><p>He had chosen to wear dark red leather trousers that sat snugly against his slim frame, and a loose white and black kimono style sleeveless top that crossed over in the front. He knew Santa Fe was going to be hot being a desert and the middle of July. His hair flared around his head with a few pieces managing to touch at his jaw. It was all different lengths with the front sometimes dangling over his forehead like a spider or in a straight up position depending on what it wanted to do. It’d seen some length in the last year, but with the way it defied gravity it would never lay flat. It was blacker than black, and it caused his emerald eyes to really stand out against his pale skin. </p><p>If it wasn’t daylight, he could probably pass for a vampire. </p><p>His Deathly Hallows symbol sat strung around his neck lying against a bare part of his chest. If you looked closely you could see small bite marks trailing over his collarbone and down his chest. His torc hid the fresher ones on his neck. </p><p>He finished with matching red calf height boots that had a two inch heel to give him some much needed elevation, and he came out only to be whistled at by Micah. </p><p>“And you say you can’t dress yourself.” </p><p>“It’s been a year, I’m sure something's stuck.” </p><p>“I should not let you leave,” said Micah pulling Harry into his chest, and gliding his fingertips down his bare shoulders along his thin biceps to his forearms. “Good thing Edward is on the other side to catch you.” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not Jean.” </p><p>“No. You are Harry.” He kissed Harry until he became breathless, and it stirred the arousal in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>Harry moaned and nibbled Micah’s bottom lip. “You did that on purpose, you arse!” he pushed only for Micah to grin and grip him tighter at the hips. </p><p>“Maybe. Get you good and ready for Edward,” Micah teased. </p><p>“I’m not sure if Edward wants me to sleep with Ted. You know, I don’t kiss on the first date.” </p><p>“You did with me.” </p><p>“You never dated me,” Harry gently reminded. “You were naked both times we met, the second time I was unconscious.” </p><p>“You want me to take you on a date?” </p><p>“I don’t need a date. Jean-Claude took me to the symphony last week… I fell asleep,” he said dubiously causing Micah to chuckle. </p><p>“Oh, and how did he wake you up?” </p><p>“He gave me a blowjob during the middle of it,” Harry muttered. </p><p>“Now that’s a good date. So, maybe I should take you on a date.” Harry rolled his eyes, and turned red. “What?” </p><p>“I don’t need one, Micah. I better go before I miss my flight. I have a lot of people to charm.” He handed Micah his keys. </p><p>Micah watched him scoop Teddy into his arms. The boy had been hugging his wolf plush to his chest, and shamelessly observing them from his place on the bed. </p><p>“Love you Teddy Bear. Have fun while I’m gone. I’ll call you every night.” </p><p>“You better, and let me speak to Edward if he wants to.” </p><p>“He is always available to you, Teddy.” Harry kissed him one last time, and reached for the only carry-on that anyone would visibly see, and disappeared with a crack.</p><p>Flying was one of those things that Harry could enjoy no matter the stress. After the near uproar at the security gate over his age and right to carry a concealed weapon, his stress had gone through the roof. He had managed to charm most of the staff, but then one of the employees had gone off to lunch leaving him with a new guy who hadn’t been charmed in time. Harry wished he had just asked Jean-Claude if he could borrow his jet. <em> Maybe next time </em>, he thought as he settled in at the window seat. </p><p>New Mexico was one of those states in America that Harry forgot existed. Honestly, it was a perfect place for Edward to set up shop. He’d have countless bounty hunting opportunities. He wondered if Edward stayed there when he wasn’t in St. Louis at Harry’s? </p><p>Albuquerque's view from the window-seat was best described as a sienna dusted town with unnatural greenery blasted by the brightest yellow Harry had ever seen in his life, and he realized quickly one of the big mistakes he’d made when he saw how wobbly it looked from this view. </p><p>He should not have worn leather. </p><p>It was like the thready clouds were moving away, repelled by the sun’s rays, and even though he departed inside of a curving tunnel, he could still feel the heat seeping through the metal and plastic sheets. Sorry, Dr. Lillian, but Harry was definitely going to make use of his Cooling Charms. Already he could feel the leather and his skin getting moist, and so he casually flicked his wrist letting some cool magic wash through him. </p><p>He had only one carry on, and the trunk he’d brought with him had been shrunk down to fit inside of it. He learned long ago to never give the Muggles a chance with his luggage. Nine times out of ten would see it come up missing. Better to shrink and hide then deal with that. </p><p>Amongst the colorful crowd, Harry saw Edward instantly, leaning with his back against a wall looking loose and casual. He was wearing a similar cowboy hat to the one that he had given Teddy at Halloween, but this one had a fan of feathers tucked into the front of the hat band. It was a well worn hat. </p><p>Harry was now wondering how much of Edward was Ted and vice versa? He hadn’t thought about it before because Edward was Edward. Although when they first met, Harry would have taken him for someone born and bred in the city. </p><p>But, then who was Edward? A blank canvas really. Like his starch white short-sleeved shirt that matched well with dark blue jeans, and topped with hiking boots instead of the dragon hide boots he normally never took off. </p><p>He was seeing good ol’ boy Edward, and when he turned and their eyes met he saw that the last three weeks away had iced his baby blues, making them as cold as the winter skies. Harry could always tell when Edward was away too long because it was all sociopath and frosty whenever he returned. </p><p>Edward had the most captivating soulless gaze. You never knew what he was thinking. None of his smiles reached his eyes. Not even his laughter when it was natural. He could force it and act better than anyone Harry had ever seen. But, bringing warmth and emotion to his eyes was a learned behavior. Not a natural one, and so Harry preferred them cold. He liked them that way because that was who Edward was. </p><p>Right?</p><p>Harry never asked or bothered him about what he did when he was away. He never thought it was his business. Edward would do what Edward did, and Harry would never pry. No matter his curiosity. </p><p>“Little Raven.” Edward walked with a lazy gait, his cold eyes trailing over Harry. “Who dressed you?” </p><p>“Me,” answered Harry. </p><p>He made one of those noises with the side of the mouth like a cowboy would as though he were amused, and maybe he actually was as he let out a slow predatory smile. “Not subtle are you?” </p><p>“Not everyone is lucky enough to stay out of the spotlight. I might as well be me.” </p><p>“No luggage?” </p><p>“Hah, no. Just a box of toys that you might like.” </p><p>“You share with me. I share with you.” </p><p>“Most are yours after all. I figure you could use an arsenal, so I brought it.” He did not flinch when Edward grabbed the chain around his throat and closed their distance with his silent command. He was a bit on the stunned side when the man openly kissed him, and it was such a kiss that made him almost float. It was soft and sweet, holding a promise that was not possible with a man such as this.  </p><p>“Keep in mind, Ted is not Edward and Edward is not Ted.” He let go right then, and Harry licked his lips with a modicum of confusion. “I’m glad you are here.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t tell if he was being honest or not. He couldn’t tell if this was Ted or Edward as he stared into those cool blue eyes only to lose focus at the arrival of someone unexpected next to Edward. </p><p>A small woman about Harry’s height appeared from seemingly nowhere. She was smiling, and something inside of Harry froze solid when she slid her arm around Edward’s back until she was almost cuddled against him. She looked thirtyish, older than Edward appeared, though Harry wasn’t too sure of his actual age. Her hair was short, brown, a no-nonsense style. She wore almost no makeup, and Harry supposed that she was lovely. He could see lines along her eyes and mouth that denoted a past better left forgotten. She was petite, and tanned darker than was healthy. She wore jeans that looked so neat and pressed that they reminded Harry of Aunt Petunia, and a short white shirt that was sheer enough that she’d put a spaghetti strap tank beneath it. She held a brown leather purse almost as large as her head. </p><p>“I thought I told you to wait in the car, Donna,” said Edward, and Harry watched the man silently as he transformed from Edward to Ted down to the southernTexan drawl that sounded natural. </p><p>“What has been going on with you lately, Ted? It’s rude to make a lady wait on you,” she said airily, and then she turned to Harry and beamed. “Hi there, I’m Donna. My goodness how old are you? Are you even old enough to fly? Mercy, Ted!” She held out her hand. </p><p>Harry felt nothing as he took her hand to shake. It was a firm handshake, not the usual to most women unless they were vampires, but then vampires didn’t really shake hands. Some lycanthropes did. </p><p>“You know we talked about this Donna,” said Edward carefully. </p><p>“No, we didn’t talk about anything Ted. You are the one who did all the talking, and I did not agree. It’s all about compromise.” She let go of Harry and brushed a finger along his shoulder as though trying to smooth one of his wrinkles. “Here I was worried, I thought you were some woman, and I just had to come meet you.” </p><p>“No ma’am, I am not a woman,” Harry said smoothly. </p><p>“Ooh, you have an accent, hm? How did you two meet?” She asked in one of those tones that meant she really wanted gossip. She really wanted to know everything. </p><p>“Donna, now is not the time,” Edward said lazily. He tipped his head down. “And I also told you that I have business to take care of, and Harry here is that business. He is an expert.” </p><p>“Expert? He doesn’t look old enough to be out alone! How old are you?” </p><p>“Twenty four,” said Harry carefully. He was a few days shy of twenty-five actually, but decided it might be childish to mention this. </p><p>“No way!” She gasped, her eyes going wide. She looked him over, and seemed rather bemused. Harry had no idea what she could be confused about. He ignored the sick feeling in his stomach. </p><p>“Harry Potter-Black, I’d like you to meet Donna Parnell,” he said it so convincingly as he lazily moved a pace away from her and out of her reach. Harry noted that the lines around Donna’s eyes and mouth tightened as though she didn’t like how he introduced her. She was lost in thought for the briefest moment before beaming at him again. </p><p>“And here I thought the name Harry was short for Harriet or something.” She seemed relieved as though whatever internal struggle she was having had come to an end, and she came to a certain conclusion. He couldn’t help but wonder, and not care at the same time, what that happened to be. </p><p>“Pleasure, ma’am.” He kept his tone even and straight. A slight smile playing at the corners of his lips. </p><p>“But, you know, how is it you’re not burning up in those pants?” she asked wide-eyed as she looked down at them. “And how are you walking in those boots?” </p><p>More questions. </p><p>“Not now Donna. Let’s move away from here.” He slid around to Harry’s side and placed a hand on the small of his back. Harry could feel the tension in his palm as he was pushed gently but firmly through the throngs of people. </p><p>“Wait, doesn’t he have luggage?” asked Donna who was almost left behind. </p><p>“I don’t. I only need my carry on,” said Harry clenching it tightly with both hands. </p><p>“How was security?” asked Edward before Donna could say anything else. </p><p>“Oh, bloody hell, bad timing for me. One of the guards stepped away before I noticed, and I ended up with a git that had a stick up his arse!” Edward smirked. “I didn’t have time to fix him until afterwards. Never mind I have all the permission to carry my weapons.” </p><p>“W-weapons?” Donna was now on Edward’s other sides. “Why would you need weapons? Just who is he, Ted?” she demanded.</p><p>Harry arched an eyebrow. Never in Harry’s life would he have ever demanded something from Edward, and he watched as the Ted face tightened at the corners, and only the small pressure on his lower back told him that he was annoyed. </p><p>Also, his breathing. For most, it was healthy to breathe four to six times a minute, not that most Americans followed this rule, but in the last two minutes it seemed to have quadrupled in digits. Doctor Liliann liked to go on rants about the health of those in her charge if you stayed around long enough. Breathing exercises were her most recent rant that Harry had to listen to.</p><p>Death shouldn’t have to breathe if he didn’t want to. </p><p>Albuquerque airport was very different to the few others he’d been to. Everything was bright and colorful with a southwestern flavor. Multi-colored tile or paint in hues of turquoise, cobalt blue, and flaming orange lined most of the shops. A small covered stand sold silver jewelry in the middle of the large hallway leading from the gates to the rest of the airport. </p><p>Soon enough the crowd was left behind along with the noise, and they moved in a world of silence that was only heightened by the white walls and the large windows on either side. Albuquerque stretched outside the windows like some great flat plain with a ring of black mountains at the edge. </p><p>Even through the air conditioning and the cooling charms cast over him he could feel the heat trying to press down on him. </p><p>It was this backdrop that made everything seem so surreal to him. Here Edward was at his side playing Ted Forrester, and he was involved with someone. It was obvious the way she would touch him, and who the hell was Harry to be feeling sick about it? Who the hell was Harry to be getting angry and jealous? Harry had no real right. It was hypocritical. But. He still felt it. He still felt this sick roaring sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was threatening to come up through his throat, and out his mouth.</p><p>He chose the silent approach as he thought it was less damning. Normally, silence between Harry and Edward was natural, and it was a normal thing. Both of them could be in a room alone and not speak for hours. </p><p>But Donna didn’t seem to agree. “So Harry, Ted tells me you’re an animator and a vampire hunter?” </p><p>Harry’s left eye twitched. “I prefer Equalizer, but yes.” </p><p>“What does that mean?” she asked wide-eyed. </p><p>“Equal opportunity,” Edward answered for him. “Harry here just so happens to have a rather growing resume of kill-counts.” </p><p>Harry flashed Edward a look. “And Ted doesn’t?” </p><p>“Ted is a good boy.” He rolled with a lazy curl of his tongue. </p><p>Harry wanted to bet on that. <em> Good boy, Harry’s well fucked arse </em>, he thought causing Edward to tilt his head as though he could read his mind. Donna didn’t seem to understand whatever it was that transpired between them. </p><p>New Mexico was as hot and dry as any desert, and Harry had not been wrong about the bright yellow rays of sun when they finally stepped out of the airport. Harry wished he’d had some sunglasses because Merlin’s balls it was bright. He couldn’t help but think that Micah would go nearly blind with it’s brightness. Edward’s palm slid along the curve of Harry’s back as if instinctively drawing him closer when he noticed a couple people passing by and staring a him. </p><p>“Goodness, didn’t you check the weather report, Harry?” asked Donna wide-eyed. “I’m burning up just looking at you.” </p><p>“It doesn’t bother me. I’m used to being in heated situations.” He swore he saw Edward’s lip twitch. That was definitely Edward, not Ted. “So, Donna, what do you do?” he asked trying to avert attention. </p><p>She beamed. “I own a shop in Santa Fe.” </p><p>Edward added. “She sells psychic paraphernalia.” </p><p>Harry blinked at this and looked at Edward. “What sorts of stuff?” </p><p>“Crystals, tarot decks, books, everything and anything that catches my fancy.” </p><p>“So, you’re a witch?” Harry asked carefully. </p><p>She beamed so wide that Harry thought her face was going to break. “No, my psychic said that I lost the right to use it in my last life. She said I misused it. She insisted I’d get it back in the next though.” </p><p>“Right…” He looked at Edward with disapproval. If he hadn’t been annoyed before, he certainly was now. But, he stretched out his senses and felt nothing from her. “I see.” </p><p>It seemed that Ted Forrester prefers filthy red Hummers with black leather interiors. Harry’s cleaning senses were about to go into hyperdrive. </p><p>Edward opened the passenger door for him and Donna let out a scoff as he climbed in. “Now, Ted, is that anyway to treat your fiancée, and a lady? To make me sit in the back?” </p><p>It was then that all the world truly did freeze inside of Harry, and like a box with a thousand locks that had been slowly shutting since he got off the plane, each and every one of those locks snapped tightly close, and every ounce of emotion he’d been feeling evaporated as though it never was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’ll ride in the back. I don’t mind,” said Harry. He quickly slid out only for Edward’s hand to block him. It took a bit to actually get his feet on the ground. The Hummer was pretty high up. “It’s fine.” He turned out of Edward’s arm and slid into the back side door without looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good!” said Donna beaming, and Harry barely paid attention to the sudden death stare. “You know Ted, you’ve been quite rude to me lately.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donna,” he began in a cool crispy tone that Harry had never heard before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you Donna me!” She slid into the front seat with her gigantic purse covering her front. “You know as well as I do that I have been patient. You, up and leave for over a year, and then you come back and tell me that things have changed? I don’t agree with you. My psychic insists that we’ll work it out and I happen to agree with her. Now, close the door, and hurry with the air conditioner!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward might have closed the door harder than expected to the point the car shook a bit. Harry kept his eyes on his palms as he crossed his leg over his knee. His Edward would never stand for someone talking to him like that. His Edward would have shoved a knife in her throat. Even the Master of the City knew better than to ever speak to Edward in such a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Harry it was like the air had become thin all around him. Like he was trapped deep below ground, and the oxygen was getting less and less. He didn’t hear what Edward had said when he got into the driver’s seat. He didn’t pay attention to the car starting or the sudden back-out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry, why on earth would someone as fair faced as you hunt monsters?” asked Donna out of nowhere, and for a moment Harry didn’t think he heard her thanks to the tinnitus in his ears. “How did you meet my Ted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t notice Edward’s harsh grip on the steering wheel or the cold blue eyes that stared in the rearview mirror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry? Oh, the heat must have gotten to you.” She looked over her shoulder at him with a blinding smile. Her eyes so bright and warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Sorry was looking at the scenery,” he lied blandly. He hadn’t once looked out the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked why you would hunt monsters? Why you would choose to be a hunter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a hunter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Ted said…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an Animator who sometimes works for the police,” said Harry tonelessly. “I am their preternatural expert.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, and did you meet Ted on a job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know what to say to that. “Something like that,” he hedged carefully. “If Ted didn’t tell you then I won’t be able to,” he chose instead causing her to purse her lips in an Aunt Petunia like way. Of course, she was prettier than Aunt Petunia, but it was still annoying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a secret. I pulled him from the pond, and refused to return him,” said Edward. “And for the record, Donna, you and I have been uninvolved for over a year.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s just silly of you Ted. I’ve given you as much space as you need. But, you’re back now, right?” She began to rub his shoulders, and Harry dropped his eyes and willed himself not to raise them to see anymore. He simply couldn’t do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in town for a case, nothing more Donna. You shouldn’t even be here right now. Please don’t make a bigger deal of it than it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna let go of him with a harrumph. “I guess you’ve never heard of me, Harry, have you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you known Ted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a trick question. He’d known the name Ted since December, but Edward on the other hand? How did he answer that? “Years.” He chose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you kill just as easily as him?” What was with the questions? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donna…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to know!” Donna insisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When it suits me,” Harry quipped, and then he said something that he never thought he’d say. “Everyone has a price after all.” If it hadn’t been such a horrible feeling moment, Harry would have laughed when Edward actually swerved causing Donna to flinch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough, Donna!” Edward’s voice raised to a notch above average. A forceful edge that had a commanding power to it, and it caused Donna to draw back. “He is none of your business, and so I will only ask again to stop with the probing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna went utterly quiet, and Harry could feel her silently sulking in her seat. “If I knew you were going to be this grumpy, I wouldn’t have bothered to spend the morning with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you not to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned down a street made of flat top houses of varying bold colors. Some had palm trees and cactuses in the front yard, and most of it was desert like terrain. Edward pulled over in front of a hot orange house that burned against the desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted…” Donna leaned forward. “Please, can we talk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your kids are waiting,” said Edward in a tone that was entirely devoid of emotion, and Harry saw the coldness in his eyes sear through her as she drew back as though haunted. She stumbled her way out of the hummer, and slammed the door. She walked with her head high in front of the car. Harry watched as the door opened and a boy and one small girl greeted her. She lifted the little girl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Front seat, Little Raven.” It was not a suggestion. He put the middle console down as if expecting Harry to climb over. He was more than small enough to do so having had practice in his smaller Lexus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, instead of doing that. Harry opened the door and climbed out before slipping into the front like a normal human or as close as he could get without ripping his trousers, thank Merlin for charms. He ignored Edward’s gaze honed in on him like a laser. He grimaced when he saw the mud and filth caked to the windshield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He desperately wanted to say something, but he did not. Edward drove away from the house too fast for most people, and the silence began to build into a thickness that could rival frozen molasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you here,” said Edward for the third time in less than twenty-four hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever you are. I am here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes crystalized and he kept his eyes on the filthy windshield where only two small spots were clean enough to see through. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “You’ve got me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About Donna-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not why I am here,” said Harry before Edward could freak him out anymore. He didn’t want to hear it. “I am here for you to help solve whatever it is going on. So, let’s focus on that.” Yes, work. Let’s focus on work so that Harry didn’t have to deal with anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s best that you see it. Explaining it is something I have yet to find words for,” said Edward tightly. Edward turned on to a very flat road with wire fenced edges, and deep in the distance were those strange black mountains. Small houses sat on either side, once again they were small and flat with tiny yards that were well attended with cacti and huge lilac bushes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence once again filled the car, and Harry let it. If Edward couldn’t put it into words, then Harry wasn’t going to bother prodding him more and more about it. They travelled a few miles before Edward started speaking again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be heading to Santa Fe in a bit. You’re not here to shoot. I need you here for your other skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Investigation or magic?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both. I already have backup for the shooting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Backup?” Now that was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll meet them in Santa Fe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re driving straight to Santa Fe now? I haven’t eaten yet today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes sharpened. “Why didn’t you eat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Teddy kept trying to pack for me, and I kept trying to discreetly pull things out of my bag.”  For the first time since Harry had met Donna, Edward’s eyes flickered with something that was more natural. It wasn’t warmth, but it was acknowledgment. “He heard I was coming here to help you. He insisted. Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The survivors are here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes widened. “Survivors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the attacks.” He pulled into a large parking lot, and Harry looked up at the large hospital looming over them. Harry’s curiosity was raised, and he followed the man out of the Hummer. He grumbled as his feet dangled for a moment before his boots hit the hot asphalt. He blinked at the bright sun baring down on him. He did not look at Edward as they made their way across the lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saint Lucia Hospital was big, and one of the few buildings that did not look like a tourist attraction. It was the normal generic hospital with the same smells and cool damp feeling. Edward led the way through a long pale corridor with lots of closed doors, his hips swayed slightly in that good boy nature. His eyes even sparkled making Harry almost cringe because it was entirely unnatural. He understood persona. He understood fake identities, but seeing Edward force things into his eyes just made Harry think that Edward was long gone and never returning. He closed down the box tighter. Must be a lock loose somewhere. He’d have to fix that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the end of the counter was a uniformed police officer standing in front of one of the doors. He looked about as young as Harry. His eyes were cool and crisp gray, and he could see those eyes darting past Edward to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lately, it seemed that more and more men were acting weird around him, including the ones who were as straight as the day was long. John Burke had been the first to show this attitude toward him, but these days there were more and more. He would never forget Jamil, the Skoll of his pack. He’d been as homophobic as Richard, and yet somehow Harry had managed to cross that boundary. At first, he’d acted worse than Richard, but then Harry caught him one full moon sniffing his bottom in were form. He’d thought it was Jason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was the leather he was wearing or the eyes that didn’t blink and locked on him, but the man’s mouth opened slightly before shutting again. Something around him started to rise as his eyes dilated. Almost like testosterone, and Harry should know, he bathed in the stuff daily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry already knew he would not get a warm welcome when the cop blinked at him for not reacting. “The lieutenant is inside. He wants to see him before he goes in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Edward asked, voice still likable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The officer shrugged. “Just following orders, Mr. Forrester. I don’t question my lieutenant. Wait here.” He opened the door and slipped inside without giving much of a glimpse to what lay beyond. He shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was now frowning. “I don’t know what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” said Harry already reaching into his pocket to pull out his MACUSA Federal Marshall badge. “Been there, done that, with Freemont in Branson,” he said dryly. “I’ll just flash my badge.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will the MACUSA back you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward crossed his arms and glared at the door as if something bothered him, but Harry couldn’t find out what nor would he as the door opened. Harry couldn’t help but watch his face transform from Edward back into Ted. Once again that damned sparkle, the lips curved, the entire set of his face remade itself into a soft roundness as if it were a mask. His own personality vanished like magic. It took everything inside of Harry not to beat the facade off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man in the doorway was about the same height as Harry with gold sun-streaked blond hair that was cut very short and close to his square-jawed face. He was tanned a nice soft gold, as if it were as dark a tan as his pale skin were capable of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was starting to see a pattern. He looked at Harry with green-gold eyes. He had an almost feminine appearance about him. Only the masculine jut of the jaw saved him from being beautiful. And yet, despite how handsome he could be, he didn’t look friendly. It wasn’t even the coolness of cop eyes. It was hostile. No sweat off Harry’s back. He wasn’t giving the man a chance to start the ruler sizing as he started glaring with an intensity. Harry’s eyes played completely dead, not even bothering to blink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward noticed the stalemate, and Harry was pleased to have almost won with the way one foot shifted when Harry remained still as a statue. “Lieutenant Marks, this is Harry Potter-Black. Chief Appleton called you about him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Harry Potter-Black?” Lieutenant Marks managed to sound doubtful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed. “I don’t like civilians messing in my case.” He jerked his thumb at Edward. “Forrester here has proven himself valuable.” He pointed that same finger at Harry as though it had power. “You haven’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t smile or flinch as he brought the badge up to his face just below his eyes and he dropped the cover open to show that he was a Federal Marshall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Marks eyes narrowed as Harry extended toward him. “Brewster’s Law has not gone into effect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong government. MACUSA registered. All crimes with a potential magical or supernatural element gives me license beyond a vampire executioner.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lieutenant Marks took the badge and glared at it for a long time. “I don’t like black magic.” He fingered the cross-shaped tie tack that was standard police issue almost everywhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he said. How else was he going to respond? He was on the verge of just charming the guy, and one side-eyed look at Edward had him slowly shaking his head as if he knew what Harry was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need no Zombie Prince coming in here and messing with my investigation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As far as I am aware there is no investigation if you don’t know what the bloody hell you’re looking for. Just because you hate something doesn’t mean it’s not useful.” He moved too fast for Marks to realize he had taken his credentials and badge back. “-And technically I don’t need your permission.” Marks drew himself up to full height, but it wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you think you’re so tough little boy, go on in there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry bowed his head. “Don’t mind if I do.” He brushed passed Marks, and then turned to look at Edward who had gone still. “I’ll be back…</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He didn’t know what to call the man and so he swept on through unaware of the storm he’d caused within the sociopath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped into a small antechamber with another door sealed shut with a mostly glass door beyond. There was a hush of circulating air through the room as if the room had its own separate air supply. A man stood to one side wearing green surgical scrubs complete with little booties over his feet, and a mask hanging loose from his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was tall and slender, and one of the first he’d met that didn’t have a tan. “Put this on, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t object as he quickly put on the scrubs over his leather trousers. He noticed that the man had leaned around slightly as if to look at his backside. He then caught himself and his eyes darted away. “We weren’t expecting them to send us a police officer so petite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s lip twitched. “I’m not a police officer. Not really. I’m just an expert.” He also put on the short-sleeved shirt over the kimono top he’d been wearing. He then held a long-sleeved gown out towards him, and Harry slipped his arms through the sleeves. “What’s your name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ben.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry.” Harry was already putting the gloves on as he helped tie the mask around his neck. He was going to guess that something bad lay beyond the door. Something really really bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is your speciality?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burn unit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the survivors burned?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, but their bodies are still like open wounds. Just like a burn. The protocol is similar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could only nod. “Okay. I’m ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Evans is who you’ll be meeting. He might be stern, but he’s good. He’s the best.” Ben touched something on the wall that was a little too big to be called a button, and the doors whooshed open with a sound like an air lock opening. It reminded him of the vaults in the morgue that housed potential vampire victims. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped inside, and the doors closed softly behind with nothing but a white curtain in front of him. He pulled that curtain aside, and the room beyond was white and antiseptic looking, a very hospital of hospital sort of room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were six beds, each with a whitish plastic hooded tent over the head of the beds and upper bodies of the patients. A doctor was standing beside the nearest bed. A woman in matching scrubs was further in the room, checking on one of the many blinking, beeping pieces of equipment that huddled around each bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored her as he walked towards the closest bed. Doctor Evans never turned around or acknowledged him, and Harry didn’t care. All the white sheets formed tents over each patient, held up by some sort of framework to keep the sheet from touching them. Finally, the doctor turned to one side so that Harry could see the face of the patient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s face was set in a neutral blank mask as he saw the face red and raw as though they had been skinned. It should be bleeding, but it wasn’t. It reminded him of a cross between Bloody Bones and Sabin. It was like looking at raw meat in the shape of a human face, no meaty skull. The nose had been cut off, leaving bloody holes for the plastic tubes to be shoved inside. The man rolled brown eyes in his sockets, staring up at him. There was something wrong with his eyes beyond the lack of skin around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyelids had been cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought, feeling a bit of fascination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did this?” asked the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to see the rest of him,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to stare at Harry who met his gaze. “How are you not affected by this? Most of my nurses and doctors couldn’t even look at them without throwing up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen worse,” he said blandly. The Doctor looked as though he didn’t believe Harry, but the calmness, the looseness in the shoulders told him otherwise. Not to mention his eyes, and no matter how young he was in age, did not take away from his experience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you hope to gain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Insight. Can you see what’s wrong with a patient by looking at them with clothes on?” Harry asked. “It’s the same for victims and crime-scenes. I need the bodies, as they are.” He turned back to watch the Doctor pull the sheet from the man in the bed who was making small jerks, head tossing from side to side as if he were in a great deal of pain. Small helpless noises came from his lipless mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d been skinned alive, and it reminded him much of the way Elvira Drew and her outside witches had skinned a Naga. Harry stared at the groin, knowing that this was a man, but there was nothing there. Everything had been skinned off leaving him smooth and raw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Male correct?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good to know his intuition was right. “Why the restraints?” He never took his eyes off the victim. It would be better to just kill them. Let them go into Death’s Embrace in peace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They keep trying to get up and leave,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get up and leave, hm? As if something was calling them. But, this was the middle of the day. A vampire could not call anything right now. But, then maybe something old could. Something really old. Something Earthmover old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” asked the Doctor. “You sound like you’re thinking of something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.” He leaned forward a bit to look harder. “Are they on painkillers?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got them on some very strong painkillers, but when the pain dies down, they try to leave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marks on the body where they were skinned?” Even outside witches needed blades to skin something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are no blades on the tissue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay then,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right that saying the bodies of the victims have the best clues, but not these bodies. It’s almost as if their skin just dissolved away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No corrosive agent would stop at just skin. It was definitely something Supernatural,” said Harry factually. “Which means, the nice Lieutenant will have to put up with me,” he said with humor causing Doctor Evans to grunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. Unless it was washed off immediately, but there’s no residue on any known corrosive agent. More than that, the body isn’t patterned on an acid burn. The nose and groin were torn away. There are signs of tearing and damage that aren’t present elsewhere. It’s almost as if whoever did the skinning, skinned them then tore off the extra bits.” He shook his head. “I’ve traveled all over the world to help catch torturers. I thought I’d seen it all, but I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forensic pathologist?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s only too bad that these guys aren’t dead,” he breathed quietly so no one else could hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the first one to ever agree with me on that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head. “Death is just a sleep, this is… beyond, but what would you say if I said that this wasn’t torture?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you call it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something supernatural, something I don’t know yet. But, I think the skinning is important. It is a clue. A big clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think someone is eating it?” he asked, causing a nurse nearby to shudder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. It’s best to rule out all normal things. Tell me about the ones who died. Did they die from skinning?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, they were cut into pieces and left where they fell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like they might have been unworthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unworthy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Some creatures like to sacrifice things. It all depends on what power and supernatural is behind it. Everyone has a reason, and that’s why I say this might not be torture in the way the culprit sees it. Of course, for us this is torture. But, thinking like the enemy. It might not be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” said Doctor Evans. “That… is a good way to work a scene. But, it still leaves us with nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it also cancels out a half a dozen obstructions,” said Harry. “It hasn’t been useless or life-risking to these guys, and there is a chance that whatever is making them try to leave might be calling them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calling them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Like a Siren or a vampire’s call. Might be compelling them to come back to its side. I’d be very careful, Doctor Evans. I’d also beef up your security and always have silver bullets on hand. Tool marks on the cut up bodies?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were marks of a cutting tool, but it was like no knife or sword, or hell, bayonet that I’d ever seen. The cuts were deep, but not clean. Something less refined than a steel blade was used.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The cutting and tearing, I think might have been human, but I agree with the skinning. If it were done by a human, then there would be tool marks of some kind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say tool marks, not blade marks. Most people assume it takes a blade to skin someone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything that holds an edge can do it,” said Harry. “Although, it’s slower and usually messier, this is clean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he said nodding. “Yes, that’s a good phrase for it. As horrible as it is, it’s still neatly done, except for the extra tissue that was removed. That was not neatly done, but brutally done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have multiple perpetrators.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cutting up a body with a dull tool that isn’t strong enough to tear through bone, then pulling a person apart with bare hands is something more in the line of a disorganized serial killer. The careful skinning is something an organized serial killer might do. Why go to the trouble of carefully skinning the face and groin, then pulling off the pieces? It’s either two different mutilators, or it’s two different personalities.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A multiple personality?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly, but not all serial killers are so easy to put in one category or another. Some organized criminals have moments of savagery that resemble the disorganized killer, and some organized minds become more disorganized as they escalate their killings. The same isn’t true for the disorganized killer. A disorganized killer will always be disorganized.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A two man, woman, or man and woman team often share a roll of dominant and submissive. Most think that the woman is submissive, but that’s not always the case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying it’s a serial mutilator?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The serial mutilator idea is the most normal solution I can come up with, Doctor. But, I’m a supernatural expert. I’m rarely called in when the answer wears a human face. Someone thinks this wasn’t done by human hands or I wouldn’t be here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The FBI agent seemed very sure,” said Doctor Evans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “Have I just wasted both our times here? Did the Feds come in and pretty much say what I did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “This is not a normal human mutilator, Doctor. This was something bigger. Something I don’t know what. But it’s not human. Most Feds and Cops like taking the simple route and simple solution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t you taking the simple solution?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several reasons. One, if it was a serial anything, a human, I’d think the police and feds would have found clues by now. The level of fear and uncertainty among the men is too high. If they had a clue what was happening, they’d be less panicked. I don’t have a superior to report to. No one’s going to slap my hand or demote me in rank if I guess and I’m wrong. My job and income don’t depend on pleasing anyone but myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a boss to answer to though right?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on what you mean by that. I am an Animator, and my boss signs my checks, but I just so happened to own the building they run out of.” The Doctor was looking at him now. “Funny coincidence that isn’t it? Besides, Bert doesn’t give a rat’s arse how I do the job. As long as I do it and don’t insult too many people along the way. My point is that I am free to be a little foolish and cut through red tape and politics that the police mess with. My goal is to keep this from happening to anyone else. If I look a little foolish or indecisive along the way, that’s just fine. Solving something like this could make a cop’s career. It won’t bother mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But if you’re wrong, you aren’t hurt,” said Evans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I’m wrong, then no harm, no foul. If everyone’s looking in the wrong direction, me, the cops, the Feds, everybody, then this is going to keep on happening.” He looked down at the man on the bed. “That will hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Why will it hurt you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like innocents being victims,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry asked to be walked around the entirety of the room. Doctor Evans was surprised, but did so. He examined all six of the patients, including the female, and discovered their tongues were nothing but ruined bits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrific. Harry wasn’t disgusted more than saddened by it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am amazed that you managed to walk around and look at all of them. No one had made it through the entire room before running out,” said the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It takes more than this to really phase me,” he admitted, but there was really not much else he could get from this, and so Doctor Evans saw him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped out into the antechamber, and stripped everything off him before heading out into the hall. Edward was leaning against the far wall, hands behind his back. He was already staring at Harry’s blank face. Harry pretended not to notice as he saw Marks glare intensify. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head, and began to stalk toward Harry like a beast causing Marks to flinch. “You walked that whole room without a flinch, didn’t you, Little Raven?” he asked, slipping right out of Ted and into Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised his gaze to the man that he thought he knew. “It wasn’t human, of that, I can be sure.” he tried to ignore the buzz, and the stirring of his skin as Edward’s stare intensified, cold and burning. He loved it when they did both. It was empty, and yet at the same time, maybe it wasn’t. “I’m going to take a guess that it was something old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old?” It came from Marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t look at Marks as he kept fixated on Edward. “Old enough to be able to try and call the six victims. Doctor Evans mentioned that they try to get up and leave, despite their pain and their wounds. Like they are compelled, bewitched. Typically, Lieutenant Marks, the older something is, the stronger and more power it has behind it. I’m not saying it’s a vampire, but it could be something close to it. Maybe a vampire and his or her human servant since it looks like multiple are involved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked, and a hand gently tapped his cheek. “Exactly what I wanted to hear, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Evans came out not long after, and invited Harry for some coffee, which was hardly coffee at all. It was coffee from a can, and the tea the Doctor was drinking was from a pouch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gross</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Harry thought as Edward sipped his as though Harry had made it. Yeah, right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks looked as though he were sulking. Probably because Doctor Evans was so impressed that Harry had made it through the room without any issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been taken to a breakroom. Harry sat opposite with Edward half leaning against the wall. Marks was on the hard arse sofa. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they all alive?” Harry asked boldly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have six patients, all with varying degrees of health, and they’ve all survived a skinning. A torture that would see all kinds of things happening to them. How are they ALL alive? All varying ages, sex, background, physical fitness level... I would get it if one or two survived, but all six?” Harry placed the can of disgusting coffee down. No way in hell was he touching that anymore. Harry could feel Edward’s eyes on him, and not Ted’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re tough sons of bitches,” said Marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ignored the lieutenant. “Are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they what?” asked the doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they tough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his eyes as if thinking. “Two of the men worked out regularly, one of the women was a marathon runner. The other three were just ordinary. One of the men is close to sixty, and didn’t have a regular exercise routine of any kind. The other woman is in her thirties, but didn’t…” he looked at Harry. “No, they aren’t particularly tough individuals, not physically anyway. But, I’ve found that it’s often the people who aren’t physically strong or outwardly tough that survive the longest under torture. The he-men are usually the first to cave.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me ask another question, Doctor,” said Harry carefully. “Have any people that have been skinned like the six in that room, died?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked and again looked into the distance as if remembering, then he looked back at Harry. “No, the only deaths have been those people torn apart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shock, blood loss, or a bad heart, even fear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoever skinned them was an expert,” said Marks. “He knew how to keep them alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Edward. “No matter how good you are at torture, you can’t keep everybody alive. Even if you do exactly the same thing to each of them, some people die and some people live. You're not always sure why some make it and some don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Evans nodded. “Yes, yes, even an expert can’t make people survive what was done with these six. You should lose some of them. For that matter, I don’t know why they’re still all alive. Why hasn’t one of them contracted some secondary infection? They are all remarkably healthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks stood so abruptly, he spilled his coffee over his hand. He cursed, striding to the sink and throwing the cup and all inside of it. “How can you say they're healthy?” He looked over his shoulder at the doctor while he ran his hands under the water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are still alive, Lieutenant, and for their condition that is very healthy indeed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s mind went back to the Naga, and he sighed as he settled back. “There was a reason these men and women were kept alive. They hold some significance. Perhaps the skin is used to bring something back or as a sacrifice. I have to nix the idea of vampire and human servant for now. A vampire doesn’t have much need for human skin. Whatever is doing this is casting some very old blood magic,” he said, finally making everyone look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be sure?” asked the Doctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought about the way Voldemort had returned. He decided to save it for later. “I can’t be sure of anything Doctor. Last Christmas my team and I found a skinned Naga. But, he was an immortal, and so it left him alive, the others who were skinned weren’t so lucky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it, black magic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry resisted rolling his eyes. “Whatever is doing this is old, it knows what it’s doing, and it’s casting some pretty serious </span>
  <em>
    <span>blood</span>
  </em>
  <span> magic. No way your run of the mill outside witch would know what he or she is doing. No, this is something altogether different. A ritual is being performed, and why that ritual is being performed, I don’t know. But hopefully you can take that thread and go fishing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evil! All of it is evil!” Marks spat. “If I have it my way I’ll see you back on a plane tonight! You can’t ask a devil to help you catch the devil!“ He sneered as he pointed a finger at Harry.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try,” Harry mocked sweetly causing Marks’ face to turn a violent red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a threatening step toward Harry where he sat. “You are going to be damned to hell! Your soul damned! You probably don’t even have a soul! Look how unaffected you are! You’re a fucking witch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wizard, actually, and for your information, Death doesn’t work that way, Marks. He doesn’t really care if you’re a devil. He just collects his due when it’s time. No God has anything to do with souls. It’s all Death.” Marks made a move as if to strike Harry only for a body to step between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Edward, and while Harry could only see his back, he knew that he’d had his Edward stare because the red shade on Marks’ face drained until he was ash-white. Marks drew back, and then he stormed out of the breakroom leaving Doctor Evans sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you. It might be magic,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned. “You shouldn’t have goaded him, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t have mattered what I said, Edward. People like that never change. He prefers to save souls that can’t be saved by humans than catch a killer with the facts. It might be why you have so much horror around here. He never looked any further. No one ever does when they think it will ruin their religious beliefs.” He stood and turned to Doctor Evans. “Be very careful from here on out. There is a chance that someone may want these victims if they keep trying to get up and leave. There may be something more to this ritual than meets the eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will, thank you.” He stood and held out his hand, and Harry shook it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent as they left the hospital, and Harry could tell that Edward was more shaken than he let on. He wasn’t quite sure how to approach this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole Donna thing seemed like such a distant memory now. Edward’s eyes were severe, narrow like an owl. He was concentrating on something. It took until they got to the Hummer for Harry to piece everything together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Death was scared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The silence was once again overflowing so loud that not even the engine could be heard over the quiet that lay over them like a wool blanket. Edward was staring straight ahead at the road. His shoulders tense, and the trunk of his torso leaned forward slightly toward the wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked out the filthy passenger window at the scenery that passed them by. “You’re scared.” Harry could see from the reflection that Edward’s jaw clenched. “You fear becoming like them. You don’t fear Death so much as you fear that back there. You didn’t make it through that room did you?” Edward didn’t speak, but he didn’t have to. His own homegrown energy was coming off in veritable waves until it thickened in a near strangle. “You have deduced that you might not live to a ripe old age. You have a death wish for every storm you chase.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you?” And there was something in his voice, not anger, but it was close. It pressed down around Harry as though telling him to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You play monster so that one day, someone bigger and badder will come at you with the intent to kill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t play at anything,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I guess you don’t,” Harry considered. “Except when you do, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted Forrester</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Maybe it was the slight tone of mocking that trickled out that caused the air to compress until near explosion. Maybe it was Harry feeling vindicated for learning something new about Edward. Maybe, Harry was asking for it all along. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward slammed on the brakes and screeched to a sudden stop on the side of the road. Harry, as light-weight as he was and having not been wearing a seatbelt, crashed forward into the grab handle in front of him causing his head to smash into the front window glass. Black spots played across his eyes making everything blurry. Edward’s vicious hand seized him by his hair drawing him back to the side while the other hand pushed his seat back, giving Edward space to climb on top of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something cold and silver pressed to his forehead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Click. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry’s vision came back into focus rather quickly and he found himself staring into Edward’s pitiless eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Slow,” Edward spat. Harry said nothing as he kept his gaze on Edward, waiting to see what he would do. Something in his face must have pissed the man off because he growled. “Have I taught you nothing?” He bit out each word as though he were ripping into flesh. “Answer me!” His finger was on the trigger, the safety was off, and Harry could only stare at him. “You are not the better monster!” Something trickled from his forehead, felt like rolling water along skin, and he knew it was blood from his head hitting the shield. “You know I can pull the trigger? I’ll kill you as easy as I can kill anything!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but let a smile spread across his face. “I know,” and when he spoke, his voice was scarily calm and almost pleasant. “I have always known since the very day I met you that you would kill me and feel nothing for it. I’ve known that, and I appreciate that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw a haze of foggy confusion swirling in those eyes he’d stared into all these years. “Where is your fear? Of all those I’ve met, how the hell is it that you fear nothing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to shake his head, but it was starting to hurt, and the blood continued to trickle as the barrel of Edward’s gun pressed to the wound making it sting and burn. And even though it did, Harry never flinched. He never stopped looking into Edward’s eyes. “I do not fear Death. I do not fear torture. I do not fear pain in the slightest. My one true fear is something that can’t be touched or seen so easily. My fear is nowhere, and yet at the same time it’s everywhere. It haunts my every waking moment and my sleep.” At this, Harry raised his hand to brush along the wrist and hand that held the gun, and he danced his fingers toward Edward’s until one index finger lay on top of Edward’s. “My fear is nothing and yet it’s everything. It’s the fear of knowing that there is a chance that when this trigger is pulled, I will never die. That I will be left in a barren wasteland with no one and nothing.” Edward’s eyes never changed, but they seemed to change color, almost get deeper as Harry saw the flecks of silver and natural hues that would make up his baby blues. “I became invested in you when we first met Edward because I can’t seem to die.” Harry’s finger pressed down harder on top of Edward’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” A panicked Edward ripped his gun grip from Harry only for a loud bang to go off, and a spray of fiber glass and metal puffed out like a cloud of dust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward had raised up, his knees trapping Harry’s thighs between his on the seat, a strange look that had never before in any way, shape, or form crossed his face flickered as though something had struck him through the chest. He stared down at Harry who never looked anywhere else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I thought you would so much as end up like those people in that ward, I would rip your soul from your chest myself,” said Harry with a tone of finality. “I would mark you for Death because for some reason, I have the power to do so. I’d make it so that you would never come back to this plane of living. I’d work through my own fear of being forever alone if only to make sure your fear didn’t come to fruition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re bleeding,” said Edward as his face went back slack. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a handkerchief, and he began to wipe the blood from Harry’s forehead and along the nose between his eyes where the blood had rolled down. His hand was as steady as his gaze. “You should have worn your seatbelt, Little Raven.” His tone was so mild, and he was back to the Edward that Harry knew so well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in this car. It’s too filthy for me to be trapped in here,” Harry sulked, and Edward’s lip twitched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been waiting to say that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gave him a deadpan stare. “Since I met Ted </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> Forrester,” he snarked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward paused in his motions and looked down into Harry’s eyes. “I’m Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Harry shook his head. “You’re not. You’re Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Edward. Ted a legal name and an identity. It is nothing more than a fabrication. Edward is who I am. Who I will always see when looking in a mirror.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward folded his handkerchief once the blood stopped running and Harry was clean. He seized the fur lined cuffs around Harry’s wrists and pulled him from his pinned position. “You shot my door.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aim better next time.” And Harry sighed listlessly when Edward threw his head back and laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward slipped easily back into his seat. Harry stared at the hole in the door, and then waved hand causing the gaping hole to the road to start mending itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seatbelt.” Harry sulked at this. “You can clean my car later,” he bargained, and Harry couldn’t help but perk and agreeably reach for the belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the silence returned, it was no longer loud and filling the dead space of the Hummer as the engine roared with the spinning of tires on the road. Edward’s shoulders relaxed to their normal position. Edward position, not Ted. Harry noted. Yeah, it was childish to keep separating the two because likely Ted was his beginning, but he morphed somewhere into Edward, and so both straddled the lines. Good ol’ boy sociopath is really what he was when the two personalities fused together into one. But Edward never had that sparkle like Ted. That sparkle was pure fabrication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t explain why he hated Ted so much, and not because of the whole Donna thing, which was still weighing his stomach down like a water logged boulder. And then a memory flashed through his mind of encouraging grandfather smiles, twinkling blue eyes behind half-mooned spectacles. A show of kindness, and all the while leading a child he claimed to care about through trials and torture over and over again. Everything Dumbledore had done was a fabrication. Every part of Harry’s life had been fabricated from the time the old dead man picked up the prophecy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was real. He did not fabricate. He was what he was, and Harry had fallen in love with him for it. He’d probably fallen for this man way before he ever did Jean-Claude, but because Harry hadn’t understood it, it had never registered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head thumped with a slight headache coming on, but he didn’t have time for that because Edward was soon pulling into the drive of a two story split-level ranch-style house that was found all over Midwest America. It sat in an upper middle class area with a large yard that was done in rock paths running high with cacti and a circle of those small flowered lilacs that were so plentiful. Other people had tried to keep their lawns green as if they didn’t live on the edge of a desert, but not this house. This house, these people had landscaped their environment and tried not to waste water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry unlatched the belt, and stepped out into the strong sunlight that lanced down on him. It seemed desperate to get beneath his skin and clothes. His eyes squinted as he avoided looking up at the sun in the cloudless sky. That was when a uniformed officer got out of a marked car. He was medium build but he carried enough weight for someone taller, a lot taller. His weight was mostly in the stomach and made his utility belt ride low. His pale face was sweating by the time he’d walked five feet. He put his hat on as he walked toward us, unsmiling, thumb hooked in his utility belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward went right into his Ted Forrester act, putting his hand out, smiling. “I’m Ted Forrester, Officer…” he took the time to read the man’s name tag. “Norton. This is Harry Potter-Black, Chief Appleton has cleared us both to see the crime scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton’s pale eyes looked them up and down, stopping on Harry, the corners of his lips turning down into a frown as he took in Harry’s dress style. “Can I see some ID?” He didn’t bother to shake hands with Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward opened his wallet, and Harry was already pulling out his Federal Marshall creds making the man stare at them. He handed Edward’s back, but he squinted at Harry’s. “Federal Marshall?” He bit out like it was something bad on his tongue. “Just how old are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Old enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” he asked with beady eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry arched a brow. “Anything Supernatural or Preternatural falls within the guidelines of my right to investigation,” he said succinctly. He never broke contact with the sweaty pig as the lines of his face got more glossy. Harry didn’t bother to try and appear harmless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was told to let you two in.” Harry never flinched, and Edward stood to the side, face blank and watchful.  “I’m supposed to escort you around the scene, Mr. Potter-Black.” He didn’t look happy about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doubted that. He was not a civilian after all, and technically Norton could get in a bit of trouble if he pushed it. Harry could tell him to fuck off, but decided that he might make a good meat shield should someone come after them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lip twitched as though he saw exactly what Harry was thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way, Officer,” Harry chirped with a curve of a smile that unsettled the officer as he turned and started up the narrow walkway. It was like he was desperate to get away from Harry’s stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to ruin Ted yet, aren’t you, Little Raven?” Edward didn’t sound upset more than he sounded vaguely amused, and curious as to where this would go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You knew I would the moment I touched down. I never do anything halfway, and if I did why would you have anything to do with me?” Harry smiled and swayed forward with a subtle motion of his leather clad hips and arse. He knew Edward’s cold eyes dropped to look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was Death. Not dead. Big difference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t flinch when Norton came up behind him when he stepped into the house behind Edward. The air conditioner was pumping high and hard, but otherwise it was silent. Harry didn’t bother to look at him except for a slight turn of his head. Harry moved smoothly out of the entry hall and into the large high ceilinged living room. Norton continued to follow, staying right at his heels like some obedient dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As long as he didn’t do a Jason and sniff his arse, Harry didn’t care where he stood. Edward had settled into one of the room’s three comfortable looking powder blue chairs. He’d stretched himself full length, legs crossed at the ankles. He’d left his sunglasses on so he looked the picture of ease. Harry’s heeled boots sank into the plush carpet as he revolved around the great room that was a combination of living, dining, and kitchen sharing space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry personally liked things a little more closed off. He liked having rooms to go through. He liked having space when it was needed, and closeness when it wasn’t. It wasn’t that Harry wasn’t welcoming, but he liked the coziness of only a kitchen or the feel of only a dining room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think I should knock down some walls at home?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t think so,” said Harry. “It took me bloody ages to transfer the kitchen from the basement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noted that the furniture was all new and purchased sets. A powder blue living room set, a dark wood dining room set to one side with a bay window and white lacy drapes. It was like looking at a showroom. He supposed it was nice, but it was a bit typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kitchen was the smallest area, and he reached curiously for the southwestern cookbook on the kitchen cabinet, and thumbed through it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A lot of spices</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought. Tex-Mex. He set it aside as he traced over the white cabinets. He entertained himself for a moment with a cow cookie jar that mooed when it was opened. Harry was thinking that Teddy would like it. Edward’s head was angled in his direction as he closed it a final time. The cookies inside the jar reminded him that he was still hungry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Norton was still right behind him, so much so that Harry could smell him. He was breathing down Harry’s neck as if trying so hard to get a rise out of him. Either that or he was just being a pervert. Before Harry could call him out, and likely start a fist fight with a homophobic git the front door opened and a handsome man came through with his tie at half-mast, the white sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up over his dark forearms. His skin was a dark solid brown, and it didn’t look like a tan. His hair was cut very short, and he had a gun on his hip, and a gold shield clipped to the waistband of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Detective Ramirez. Sorry I’m late.” He smiled when he said it, and it seemed like a true genuine smile. Like one Zerbrowski would give him every time they saw each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, after all he’d seen from these police officers in New Mexico, Harry was far from trusting it. However, he was one for diplomacy and so he smiled and held his hand out. Ramirez took it. The handshake was firm, the smile still in place, but his eyes were noticing everything. Harry could easily use magic to distort the image, make Ramirez forget what he looked like, but that wouldn’t be very diplomatic now would it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Officer Norton was still behind Harry like a smelly pig. Detective Ramirez's eyes flickered to him and the smile wilted just a touch. “Thank you, Officer Norton. I’ll take it from here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look Norton gave him was not friendly. Maybe the Officer didn’t like anybody or maybe was just a jealous bastard as Ramirez was far younger and better looking than him with a higher paying job. Whatever it was Norton said not a word, and he went out like he’d been told. He shut the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Detective’s smile went up a full notch, and it was so blinding and bright as his big brown eyes traced Harry. He had a boyish quality to him, and did he feel something rising in the air? It was such a strange exchange that even Edward uncrossed his ankles from where he’d sat and leaned up with his forearms on his thighs. Harry was not female, and so he did not see why the Detective seemed so intent on him. He would like to point out that in the world of men, one did not fall over other men; no matter their sexual preferences. It was a simple fact, and one that Harry had admittedly liked because it meant less posturing. He’d seen the way men acted toward Hermione and Christine, and had been disgusted with the way they treated them as a delicate flower or tried to hint that their dicks were as big as their mouths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Ramirez asked. Even the slight frown was sort of boyish and endearing. Bloody Hell, what was going on? He could see Jean-Claude eliciting certain things from every straight man if he wanted to, but Harry? Just didn’t seem feasible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, Detective,” said Harry easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Hernando.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have pretty eyes, Harry,” said the Detective boldly, and Harry could feel an ice gaze from behind him. He wasn’t surprised when Hernando didn’t see or feel it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I really don’t. You can cut the boy charm. It’s adorable, but it’s not necessary, Detective. You don’t have to try and win me over. I’ll even share clues with you, honest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “Hernando,” he corrected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, Hernando.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I that transparent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just not necessary.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Harry.” The smile went down a watt or two, but he was still open and cheerful somehow. It made Harry a bit nervous. “Have you seen the entire house yet?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Not yet, Officer Norton was trailing a little too close for comfort. Made it hard to walk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile closed down, but the look in his eyes was real. “You’re young, Harry, and with that blacker than black hair probably part something darker than the rest of you looks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Nope. My mother was a redhead. My father was as black and wild as my hair. Maybe some Greek somewhere in my heritage. But nothing else. I’m British.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I guess that would make the difference. But, they would still see Mexican with your hair. You’re in a section of the country where there’s a lot of mixing going on.” He didn’t smile when he said it. He looked serious and a little less young. “The people that want to notice will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I’m neither Mexican or anything else for anyone to pick up on. I’m a cocktail of I don’t know what, and all the better for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez smiled. “I guess that’s a good way to put it. Is this your first time in this part of the country?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think so far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen a hospital and part of this house. I think it’s too early to form an opinion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez’ smile went up another notch. “If we get a breather while you’re here, I’d love to show you some of the sights.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a moment before Harry realized that this man was truly flirting with him. His head rolled upwards to meet the curious flirtatious gaze. His own held nothing more than bemused shock and confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Ramirez, good to see you again.” Edward in his good ol’ boy Ted Forrester charm was suddenly behind Harry, and no, Harry did not jump slightly as something unseen filtered through the room. Ramirez didn’t notice. The Detective never lost his grin, but it became more professional and less flirtatious as he reached and shook Edward’s hand firmly. Edward’s smile was a megawatt as Ramirez’ and made Harry completely uncomfortable especially when a spare hand pressed to the small of his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s great to see you, too, Ted.” He turned back to Harry. “Please, continue looking around. Ted’s told me a lot about you, and I hope for all our sakes that you’re as good as he says you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It depended on the definition of good as he glanced over at Edward who’s smile never dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck that sparkle</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. He could handle the fake smiles. He could handle anything, but that twinkle. Geeh! “Well, how about I try not to disappoint anybody?” he said in a lower soft tone that curled with an accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry removed himself from Edward’s touch, and headed back out into the living room. Detective Ramirez trailed after him, and gave him much more room than Norton had, but he was watching him carefully. Maybe he was truly flirting. Maybe he was bisexual or at least curious? What the hell? But, it didn’t feel like a date type stare, not that Harry would know what one of those were. Just didn’t feel right. More like he was a cop watching every move Harry made. To see how he reacted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward swept up and passed Harry, his sunglasses lowering enough to give Harry a strange look that he couldn’t decipher. It was as though he were displeased with something. Harry decided that from then on, he would ignore Edward. If Edward was being Ted, then Harry would let him. Harry would act like… well… Harry didn’t know. But, he would act as though Ted was nothing more than a business associate. Not friend. Not lover. Not… not anything because Ted wasn’t, and Edward wasn’t home right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stood in the middle of the bright living room, and he picked out all the things that were unusual. For instance, a newspaper was spilled over the pale wood coffee table with the business section folded into fourths. The business section had New York Times written across the top of it, but some of the other pieces said Los Angeles Tribune. A business person recently moved from Los Angeles, maybe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large colored photograph pushed to one corner of the coffee table. It showed an older couple, fiftyish with a teenage boy. They were all smiling and touching each other in that posed casual way photographs often used. Harry had a lot of framed photographs at home, but he didn’t like false poses. He liked them natural. He didn’t like the smiles that may or may not be fake. A person could be happy or amused and be themselves, and all without a forced and faked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hm, once again a pattern was emerging in the rare things Harry disliked. He did not like fake anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More smaller photographs were scattered throughout the living room on small white shelves. It took up the available space on the wall, and they sat like souvenirs, mostly with an American Indian theme. A lot of Indian artifacts lined the shelves, some of it was touristy stuff: reproductions of painted pots in muted shades, and those Kachina dolls along with rattlesnake heads.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw glass displays with things that looked a lot more valuable, and not in the slightest bit cheap. A pot lay behind one with pieces missing and the paint faded to a dull gray and eggshell color. A spear or javelin on the wall above the fireplace. The spear was behind glass and had remnants of feathers and thongs, beads trailing from it. The head of the spear looked like stone. There was a tiny necklace of beads and shells under glass with the worn edges of the hide thong that bound them together. Someone had known what they were collecting because every piece looked real and well cared for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this authentic?” Harry asked, pointing to the necklace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“According to the experts it is,” said Ramirez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it all legal?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That earned him a smile. “You mean is it stolen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Harry nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The stuff we’ve been able to trace was all purchased from private individuals.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you might not even know if it was or wasn’t. It could have come from a fence,” he muttered. “Is there more?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me please,” Harry requested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez bowed his head, and turned on his heel down a long central hallway. It was now Harry’s turn to follow, and he did so while allowing his eyes to trail up and down Ramirez’ back, noting how his slacks fit nicely. And then Edward’s chest was right there on his back, but Harry pretended not to notice. It wasn’t like Harry was boyfriend hunting or whatever. He had way too many men on his plate for that. But, what’s wrong with looking? Acting it up? Besides, Harry was going to bet all his gold in Gringotts that this man was not gay. He was either bicurious or something had gotten into him. Something that was definitely not Harry. Whatever it was, Harry could play it up without actually playing him, and so he let himself admire Ramirez’ fine arse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez stood at the end of the hallway. He was still smiling as if he were giving Harry a tour of some other house for some other purpose. His face didn’t match the truth. He motioned to the doors on either side of him. “Artifacts to your left, gory stuff to the right.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Harry felt as if he was intruding when he walked right to the bedroom, and found his eyes trailing up to the ceiling of the white and green bedroom to find a soul. Harry could feel it warming around him as it seemed to float and dance in the air as though it were waiting for something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was suddenly right there at his side. “What do you see, Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have they been dead?” Harry asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez had a confused look. “They aren’t dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked and turned to him. “What do you mean they’re not dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saw the Bromwells in the hospital. They’re both alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned back to the ceiling. “Someone died here,” he said seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one was cut up here,” Ramirez repeated. “According to Santa Fe PD that’s the method of killing that this guy is using. Look at the carpet. There’s not enough blood for anyone to have been cut up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t have to look. Small flicks of black blood soaked into the pale green carpet. It was a decision on whether to tell Ramirez or not to tell him. Harry decided not to. He didn’t trust these people. Hell, he didn’t trust anyone in this city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you see?” asked Ramirez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Marks blew through the house with his officers behind him. He looked pleased and angry all at once. It was an impressive look if Harry were being honest. “Get the fuck off my evidence, Potter-Black. You are outta here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry never flinched as he sweetly smiled at Marks without saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who authorized that?” asked Edward, using his Ted like charm as he stepped casually between Harry and the LIeutenant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Chief! Escort him off the property.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need. I’m going to go. It’s obvious you will never solve this because you can’t even look up.”  Marks reached for him right then only for Edward’s hand to come down in warning on Marks’ wrist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t,” Edward’s eyes flashed and Marks drew back as though he’d been burned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Marks a moment to get back at himself, his officers watching everything transpire, Ramirez frowning slightly at his own Lieutenant in disapproval. Marks gave Harry one good look of hatred and then. “Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,” he spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned with a sweet smile and leaned forward. “Go fuck your religion, Marks,” he whispered low enough for only him to hear causing the man to almost bodily attack him only for Edward to shove him against the wall with a resounding bang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant!” Ramirez snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blew Marks a kiss mockingly causing some of the officers to snicker as the man turned a brilliant shade of maroon and stumbled back until he fell. “You’re laying in your own evidence,” he offered waspishly and then he walked out well aware of all the eyes trailing after him as the burning hot sun danced around him. Edward remained inside for a few more minutes, and then met Harry outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boy charm vanished completely when it was only Harry. He unlocked the car door and both of them slipped in. Once Harry threw a silencer around the Hummer, Edward turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Religion sucks,” said Harry before Edward could speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what made him go off?” asked Edward blandly. “I don’t know how, but you’ve been taken off the investigation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No surprise. I’ll bet he and his Chief subscribe to the same dumb arse beliefs. Besides, I’m not here for them. I’m here for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward searched him with his cool eyes. “You saw a soul didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah. Someone died.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Bromewells are alive. You saw them in the hospital.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what about the son?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really know without more to go on. But, someone died within three days as that’s how long it takes for most souls to depart. I could have told it to go home, but I thought Ramirez would catch me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Harry saw the flicker, mentioning Ramirez made that blue gaze sharpen only to relax themselves. “Seems you had fun with the Detective,” he said blandly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “Hardly.” He chose to wear his seatbelt this time as Edward started the engine, and quickly backed out. “What’s the son’s name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thaddeus Reginald Bromwell, Thad for short.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, I need to see the pictures from the other crime scenes. I need to see everything the Santa Fe PD have.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got copies at my house,” said Edward with a small smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way he’s going to solve this case. It’s going to keep going on,” said Harry. “It won’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward knew that Harry was the last person in the world that was conceited until it came to his magic, food, and animating skills, and all three of those were well earned and well owned. “You recognize it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Harry rubbed his forehead. “I don’t think anyone can solve this Edward. I think this is extremely close to my kind of magic. In fact, I don’t think it’s an outside witch at all. No way an outside witch would have this much power or capability. All they do is pull from around them with the sensitivity that they have. It’s not in their veins from birth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve seen this before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I just have this feeling that this is much more than some monster. I feel like something is awakening. What it is, I don’t know. But you are smart because you’re scared of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I am not scared, but I am hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked at this. “How about Mexican?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had Mexican aside from horrid Taco Bell, but that doesn’t really count, does it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you will,” said Edward, putting on the gas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had never really entertained the idea of Mexican food. Not that he had anything against it, but it simply never came up as an option or a thought. “Does Ted or Edward like Mexican?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him. “Then why are we here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you can imagine, I have an image to uphold, and there’s more going on here than what you are seeing on the surface, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t quite sure how he should take that as they turned into a rock-covered parking lot behind a restaurant called Los Cuates. It was flaming orange. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate orange,” muttered Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My ex-friend’s room was the most garish orange in the world. It made it hard to sleep, not counting the ghoul in the attic or the twins next door with their explosions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he your ex-friend?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a git,” said Harry unbuckling his belt. “And an ungrateful one. I learned in the end that it was his family I wanted. Not him or his sister.” He slipped out of the Hummer at this, having done a funny hop to get himself down.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entrance led through a long shadowed hall, but the main restaurant was bright with white stucco walls: bright wall hangings, fake parrots dangling from the ceiling, and strings of dried chilies everywhere. Harry wondered about the cleanliness of the place. Is that sanitary? He supposed it was. Harry knew he was being nit-picky. He couldn’t help it. Everything was annoying him right now if he were being honest. It seemed pretty popular anyway. A Hispanic woman came over to them with plastic menus with a smile, and asked if they’d like a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Edward’s Ted smile returned. “By the wall if you don’t mind.” By the wall meant you saw them coming before they saw you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were seated in the back at a large table for four that sat diagonally. Edward as usual took the one closest to the wall with his back in the corner. Harry sat to the left of him, trusting in his spacial awareness to catch anything Edward missed as chips and salsa were placed on their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the food on the menu came with pictures, which was a good thing because he didn’t know what half of this even was. It didn’t matter because Edward ordered for him when they were brought something called a sopapilla. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is more your taste,” said Edward pushing the salsa away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was good, but he thought the chocolate sauce was an overkill, and so when no one was looking he charmed it off causing Edward’s lip to twitch as he enjoyed the sage like honey that was brought with it. Edward took a slice for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, but I bet I could do it better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the Little Raven.” Harry didn’t flinch when Edward brushed his middle finger along the slightly bruised cut from where he’d smashed his head into the windshield. Harry could feel it tracing down the lightning bolt scar that would forever be an identifier to who he was for anyone in any magical world. Edward dropped his hand, and lifted another piece of sopapilla and slathering the honey over it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t exactly know what he should be feeling right now. His whole body felt as though it were going through one hell of a Quidditch game, and with Slytherins as opponents. Harry looked off into the distance at a landscape painting of people by a water with reedy looking baskets. Everything in the restaurant was bold in color. He chose anything and everything to distract himself because Harry didn’t know how to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should take Teddy to a Quidditch game one of these days,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sport in the air. On brooms.” Edward arched a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you could fly? You didn’t use a broom the last I saw.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry half smiled. “Learned that indirectly from my personal devil. But, I first flew on a broom when I was eleven. It was the one thing I could do without knowing I could. I was in the air, and that was it. Draco Malfoy was a bloody git at the time, a complete bully. There was this boy named Neville, a pitiful kid, he was as klutzy on the ground as he was in the air. He ended up breaking his arm, and Draco had taken this magical object that belonged to him. He started making fun of him. I ended up chasing after him on the broom in an effort to get it back. I had no idea what I was doing, and then he threw it. I managed to catch it. Next thing I know instead of being expelled I’m being recruited as a seeker for a game I had never even heard of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this school of yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was… a learning experience, and most everything I learned did not come from a class. I think out of all six years that I attended, Remus was the one who taught me the most valuable skills of all. My godfather, Sirius had escaped from Azkaban. An impossible feat, but he did it. Everyone thought he was after me, and the guards of Azkaban are not human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dementors. My first real fear. I was thirteen, and on the train when I first encountered them. It was also the first time I ever saw Remus in all my life. He was asleep in the train compartment that me and my friends were in. It was halfway through the trip when the train slowed, and this icy cold sensation filled the entire compartment. You could see your breath, it was like the arctic. All the lights had gone out, and the worst bout of depression a person could ever have was released in the air. Then, this thing comes into the compartment. It’s hands were rotted and scabbed. It had only a cloak and floated. You couldn’t see under its hood, and when it locks on you it starts sucking on every bad memory. It plays out like a tape recorder. A Dementor will draw you into its clutches and then it will kiss you, and when it does. It sucks out your soul. Every bad thing in your life will rush back to you. Every horror filled moment is relived like a never-ending nightmare. It was the first time I heard my parents as I went unconscious. It kept repeating that year as the guards of Azkaban had come to the school. Remus taught me how to fend them off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t kill them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just haven’t tried hard enough,” Edward grunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “I don’t think they are killable. All that works so far is a guardian spell. A high powered one that I worked my arse off learning that year. It came in handy when hundreds of them tried to kill me and Sirius. They do not differentiate between innocent and not. They know nothing except despair. Kingsley, the Minister, and Hermione tried to round them up and place them on an island with a barrier. As far as I know, they’re still alive. If they ever got free… it’d be a feeding frenzy. Normal people can’t see them. You never see them coming. No one who goes into Azkaban ever comes out sane.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever see it here. I’ll shoot it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed and nearly choked on the iced sweet tea. “I don’t know if that’ll work. You can try it though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the Alpha can eat it if I use my flamethrower,” he said mildly causing Harry to turn red as he started snickering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But then he’d get indigestion. Or what if it gets inside of him and he has nightmares? I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are they made?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I think despair brings them around? I know a lot of them got made during the war. Remember, I told you that the reason Remus tried to send you away was because of these things? I’m not entirely sure. Like, times of real disasters and true carnage.” He shrugged. “Somehow, Voldemort was able to control them. Then again, I think he just offered them a feeding frenzy and they took it. Under the Ministry they were controlled.” Harry turned to Edward. “But, I think you’d be able to see them now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would prove interesting,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted hates monsters, right? What does Edward think?” asked Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lip twitched. “Everything has a skeleton. Everything has a bite to it. Edward does not care either way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he ever care?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I’ve seen as many human monsters as I have supernatural monsters. It is all the same.” Edward then seemed to think about it some more. “But there are always exceptions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to ask more. It seemed Edward was in a rare answering mood, and this might be his only chance, but then their food arrived. Harry had a hot-plate of sizzling vegetables and chicken with foil wrapped flour tortilla. Edward had the same thing, but his was steak. Before Harry could ask how to eat it or put it together, Edward’s back straightened, and his eyes flickered from Edward to Ted, and that was when Harry saw her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or rather, saw them. She had two children with her. A short slim teenage boy, and a tiny little girl with chestnut hair that was braided down her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit,” Edward hissed like a snake ready to strike. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit indeed</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought bitterly as his heart began to sink back into his stomach. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry’s appetite vanished with their arrival. It took Donna a moment to find Ted amongst the crowd. Once she did, she whispered something to the little girl before making her way to him with what Harry would suppose was a warm indulgent smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, why didn’t you tell me this was where we were eating?” asked Donna in that type of female voice that always ended in one of those overly sweet whines. “You forgot to call!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I?” Edward’s voice was the casual Ted. He smiled with that sparkle at the shy little girl. “Hello Becca. Peter.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was a thin boy with the same rich chestnut hair as the little girl. It was cut short with a wave of bangs that hung into his matching brown eyes. He had a sullen and angry look to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was one of those moments where Harry wished he could fade into the background or vanish. It was highly uncomfortable. Donna was tittering around about how small their table was, and that she much preferred booths as they were so much more comfortable. She grabbed a spare chair from the edge of the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca, honey why don’t you sit on the other side of Ted. Scootch over Harry,” she said in that motherly tone, and before Harry could comply or not, Edward’s eyes suddenly switched from Ted to Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Becca can sit on my other side.” A deft hand reached beneath Harry’s chair, and he pulled it by the seat causing Harry to slide around the corner of the table right up against Edward. “There. A lot of room now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna’s face mimicked her son who was looking from Harry to Edward, the point between his eyes wrinkling with confusion. Becca was beaming as she clamored onto the seat of the other side. Edward patted her head. “How’s my best girl?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She giggled furiously and started talking about butterflies and a cat. Harry gave up trying to follow what she was saying and instead kept an eye on the other two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna finally recovered enough to sit down beside her daughter, across from Ted and Harry. Peter sat on the side where Harry was, he easily shifted his items to his new spot without saying a word. “This is Harry Potter-Black. Harry these are Donna’s children, Peter and Becca Parnell.” Ted made introductions around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you.” Harry got out from behind his clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked at the accent and Becca beamed. “You sound funny!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled sweetly at her, ignoring how he felt inside. “That’s because I’m British.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know Ted?” asked Peter for the first time. “Is he why you don’t come around and see Mom anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” Donna chastised. However, Harry could see she didn't really mean it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at Edward who never lost his smile though his eyes did intensify with an icy streak that unsettled Peter as he held the boy’s gaze for a moment. “I’ve always known him,” said Harry diplomatically. “And his reasons are his own. I don’t make him do anything.” As if he ever would. He sipped at his sweet tea if only to clear the dryness in his throat. The waitress brought more chips and salsa for everyone along with some menus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you order before us?” asked Donna, trying to take back control of the conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you would be joining us,” said Edward. “I told you I had much to do today, and that I would be unavailable Donna.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We always have family lunch! You’re the one who forgot that and invited Harry, but that’s okay.” Her smile was so fake that Harry wanted to call her out on it. But instead he smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that. It seems I’m always the last to know things these days,” he said causing her smile to get sweeter.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Mommy, Ted hasn’t been to family lunch in a long long time!” Becca said wide-eyed. “Why aren’t you around anymore, Ted? Mommy only says you are confused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched Edward’s face swiftly switch between Edward and Ted as if the two sides were fighting for dominance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Edward better win</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assure you Becca, I am not confused. I’ve also explained to your mother, and it’s her job to explain it to you.” Becca glanced at her mother who had this strange look on her face. A cross between fury and something more, but she couldn’t seem to get it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry decided to forgo the tortilla, and just used a fork to stab at the seared bell peppers and chicken. Donna monopolized the conversation. She kept pointing out the stability of her home, and how Ted was a permanent fixture. As if she was trying to point out how Harry didn't fit. She didn't need to try so hard, Harry already knew he didn't fit in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted's</span>
  </em>
  <span> life. He didn't want to either, he wanted Edward to come back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just don’t know what I’d do without you, Ted. I’m so glad he’s come home! I know how dangerous it can be out there.” She looked at Harry as though he were the one to blame for the danger or the reason he was always gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is what it is, Donna,” said Edward, keeping his Ted persona up, but his eyes were sparkling a lot less.  “I do not consider Santa Fe home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Santa Fe is where you belong, Ted. Why can’t you realize that?” She tilted her head. “Harry’s only here for business right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my business, Donna. Not yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just mean, once he’s gone, what are you going to do? Just up and leave again? You know it’s about time you think about setting down some roots, Ted. Be stable and safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not having this discussion.” Only Ted would let someone nag him. Edward wouldn’t hear of it. He’d have stabbed her throat and cut her tongue out. Even if the kids were around. Did she not even see what he really was? Is she that convinced that Ted was some John Wayne who would ride up on a white steed to take her and her kids to a happily ever after? Is that the kind of person that Ted-Edward was playing?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought the food would taste better if she’d shut up. He could feel Peter’s curious and indignant stare. Harry met his gaze and arched an eyebrow when he saw something in those big brown eyes. A hidden intelligence and something else. Something more raw, but what it was Harry couldn’t figure out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate Mexican,” Peter grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” Donna chastised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had it until today,” said Harry casually. “Still have no idea what I’m supposed to do with this.” He held up the foil of flour tortilla, and Edward’s lip twitched as he took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fill it.” He showed his own. It did look good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, the tortilla is so small. They should be bigger. It doesn’t make sense as it won’t fold right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s so you’ll order more. Here, eat this one.” Edward gave him a steak wrapped tortilla with peppers and onions, and for all of a second Harry forgot about Donna and her daunting stare. It was good, but the steak tasted cheap and rubbery. He thought the chicken was better, and it had some odd spices mixed around in it making Harry’s nose feel overly warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Harry, what do your parents think of your choice in career? It had to have been startling for them,” said Donna conversationally causing Harry to blink. What an odd question that was. Why would she think it was appropriate to mention his parents? Is this to remind Ted of how young he looked? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think the dead really care,” he said, causing her to gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are your parents dead, Harry?” asked Becca with wide-eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. Besides, I’m twenty-four, I think even if they were alive I’m well past the age of looking to them for approval. Also, what I do is a natural talent. It can’t be ignored. Like breathing, you know?” Unless you were a vampire, Harry didn’t say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do?” asked Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an Animator.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widened. “You raise the dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, so you talk to dead people? That’s kinda cool!” said Becca excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna winced. “Maybe this isn’t a good conversation topic for the dinner table. It sounds sad and depressing.” She shook her head. “Probably something we shouldn’t talk about.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? What’s there to be ashamed of? You should never be ashamed of any talent that you turn into a strength.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a scary job, and a six year old doesn’t need to hear about it,” said Donna with a frown. “I guess you wouldn’t understand that would you?” She asked with a challenge lining each word. “I mean, you don’t have kids so I guess you’re never around them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but snort. “And why would you presume I don’t have children?” he asked back in the friendliest tone causing her face to go slack. “Is there some sign on my back that says I don’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights late at night. Her eyes became big and round, her mouth slightly open. “I-” She fell short of words as she looked at him owlishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t appreciate your condescending tone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mrs</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Parnell,” said Harry crisply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not being condescending, now you’re being rude. Harry. I only assumed…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You assumed because I’m male, gay, and so young looking that I couldn’t possibly have a child waiting for me back home. He’s seven, by the way, and there’s no truth about me he doesn’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna seemed to recover. “Then why are you here and not home with your son?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ed- Ted needed me,” he answered, smoothly recovering. “I will go wherever I am needed, and he understands that. Encourages it even, because he knows what I do and he’s proud of what I do.” He wanted this conversation to go away. He did not want to deal with anymore probing, and so he turned to Peter. “Also, I consult on crime-scenes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crime scenes? What kind of crimes?” asked Peter as Donna seemed to grow more and more upset. It was as though someone had kicked her cat. She kept glancing at Edward and back at Harry. Edward was angled toward Harry. Harry had not moved or shifted from when Edward had yanked the chair to him, and so they were shoulder to shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly with a supernatural element to it. I’m the go-to in St. Louis and am on retainer for when they need me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Peter wasn’t looking at him with pure distaste. “So, you’re an expert in varmint hunting? Like Ted? You don’t look like a hunter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stiffened. He hated the way that sounded. He hated being called a varmint hunter. It was horrible to him because his mind flashed to Teddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Peter he’s not. He’s more of an Equalizer,” Edward answered for Harry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t discriminate in species, and in St. Louis it’s illegal,” said Harry reaching for his sweet tea only to find it all watery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing to discriminate, varmints are varmints,” Donna hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For you ma’am, perhaps, but not for me,” said Harry, raising his eyes and zeroing in on her. He forced his eyes to go dead causing her to draw back slightly as her breath caught in her throat. “I have seen just as many human monsters as I have supernatural. It does not matter what face or skin or fur it wears. It’s all in the individual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, are you going to let him keep talking like this?” asked Donna with pursed lips. “You approve of this? You hate monsters too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward leaned back against his seat and the wall.  “Little Raven is a big enough boy that he doesn’t have to seek approval from me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have nothing to do with me if I sought out your approval,” Harry snorted and then he boldly sat the glass down, and took Edward’s coke. He couldn’t help but get satisfaction from the look on Donna’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always exceptions to the rules, and it’s finding those exceptions that make you a faster and quicker monster than the rest of them.” That was pure Edward speaking right there, so much so that Donna had this aghast expression, but Peter… for the first time Peter had a glint of what Harry might call respect in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone’s got a monster inside of them. It’s a question on whether it comes out or not,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Donna could come back with a reply, the food arrived for them, and Edward got both he and Harry refills. Donna was now glaring spitefully at Harry. Good, at least Harry wasn’t the only one who felt like shit. He did feel bad for the kids though. It was obvious that Becca adored Edward’s Ted persona. Peter on the other hand seemed to be a bit of a mix. He seemed to hate Edward, but at the same time seemed indignant with Harry being so close to Edward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry remembered being that age. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your information, Harry, my husband was killed by a varmint. A werewolf to be exact!” Donna sneered. “And you’re telling me that you see them as individuals? You don’t discriminate? All of them are monsters!” She believed this so hard and thoroughly that her hands were shaking.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had no pity in his eyes or his voice. “I do, because the things that hunted and killed my parents, friends, and godfather were all human, Mrs. Parnell and all before I turned eighteen years of age. But you don’t see me calling for the heads of every human being who walks the face of this planet now do you? Evil is what an individual creates, not a species.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to them?” asked Peter softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry for a moment didn’t think he heard Peter right. “What do you mean, Peter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, what happened to those that did that?” asked Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed all of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, an entire cult came after them. No creatures. No species. Just all human and their hubris, Peter. It’s okay to hate an individual for the things they’ve done. Or a group of people if they’ve hurt or done something to you that earns that right. But it’s not okay to project your hatred onto someone who is innocent. On someone who might not even know you. At least have a valid and logical reason otherwise it’ll consume you, and then that particular person that hurt you, whether dead or alive, wins. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>win</span>
  </em>
  <span> the right to your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one liked being proven wrong. No one liked seeing the folly in their skewed logic, especially when the emotions were still there and high. Donna now had a look of pure loathing on her face. No longer was it scorn or spite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will also make you look foolish,” added Edward, making Donna flinch slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, it’s not always easy. But then when is anything these days?” He thought he now knew why Peter asked that question, and why Peter had a gaze of someone who had seen too much. Looking from Donna to Peter, Peter’s hostility was clear. It was the same hostility that he had after his godfather died. Peter had pulled the trigger. Not Donna. It was Peter who protected his family. Donna was weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore hadn’t been weak when he shoved Harry like a good boy in front of monsters twice his size and magical ability. Dumbledore did it on purpose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the world was set out to prove his point that humans were just as nasty, the front doors of the Mexican restaurant opened up, and three obviously horrible humans stepped inside. He felt Edward’s subtle shift. He felt the slide of a hand, and knew a gun was already resting in his palm as he kept his hands under the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one was six foot and obscenely broad through the shoulders. His arms swelled against the sleeves of his t-shirt as if the cloth couldn’t contain him. His hair was straight and thick, tied back in a loose braid. He was very ethnic. Likely of American Indian origins, and it strangely reminded Harry of Alejandro, which was another red-flag for him. His cheekbones were high and tight under the dark skin. A slight uptilt to his black eyes along with a strong jaw and slender lips. He wore blue jeans that were tight enough you could tell his lower body had not had the workout that his upper body had. It made him look really weird. No even balancing. He also had a black barbwire tattoo chasing the swell of his arms just below the sleeves of his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two other men with him were not as memorable, one taller and one shorter than the first. The taller one was in better shape, but the shorter one had a wicked-looking scar that nearly bisected his face giving him the more sinister look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they turned to look at them, and the most shocking thing of it all? They knew Donna, and Harry could see her face the moment she turned her to look over her shoulder, and the fear that flashed drained any sort of scorn she’d had for Harry. What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flicked his wrist between him and Edward and his wand was already in the palm of his hand as Peter hissed, “Oh my God…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face showed fear, but he put his angry sullen look back up like a mask. Harry glanced at Becca who was now curling back into her seat between where Edward and Donna sat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t need to know what was happening, when Edward gets that look, Harry was going to react in a way he had always done. He was Edward’s backup. Edward called him because he trusted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn’t matter that Ted was playing boyfriend to a woman with two kids. It didn’t matter that Harry might be abandoned for them, and it didn’t matter how much Harry hurt or cried inside at the knowledge that he was likely losing Edward completely because who in their right mind would choose Harry over a woman like Donna? All that mattered was that he was at Edward’s back. The threatening threesome came right up to their table. Edward didn’t rise from the table, but instead he gave them a Ted-like smile as he tilted his head to see them from beneath his hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harold. You brought backup,” His voice was still Ted’s voice, pleasant but with a touch of Edward seeping out into his crystalizing gaze making the tension level rise another notch. Donna pulled her daughter into her lap as the girl curled into her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short one with the scar shifted from foot to foot. “Yeah, this is Russell,” he motioned to the big guy. “And this is Newt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tom and Benny still in the hospital?” Edward asked conversationally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not Tom and Benny,” Russell said. His voice matched the smile on his face, but Harry was reminded that smiling was just another way of baring teeth, another way to snarl. Harry should know being the Lupa of over six hundred werewolves in St. Louis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggest you leave, Russell,” said Edward. Ted was leaking away with every heart-beat, leaving his face a blank, cold mask. His eyes became empty as the winter skies. His voice was without inflection as if it were saying something totally different.  He saw that Donna’s eyes had rounded, looking at ‘Ted’ as though she’d never seen him before. That was because she hadn’t. All she knew was a fake. All she wanted was the fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russel shoved the seat Becca had been using away, and his large hands spread across the top of the table and cocked his head to stare at Donna face to face. “You and your friends stay out of our way or you are going to get hurt. You have a cute little girl. I’d hate to see anything happen to her.” All Donna could do was pale and clutch her daughter tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you threaten my sister!” Peter growled defensively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell’s gaze flicked to Peter, and he leaned further into the table until he was nose to nose with the boy. Harry watched as Peter sat unmoving much like a vampire. Harry could see his hands gripped the edge of the chair as if he were literally holding on to keep from backing down. “And what do you think you can do little man?” Russell sneered. He smirked and then turned his eyes on Harry. “Well, aren’t you one hell of a doll face,” he leered, “Never seen a boy look so pretty. Perhaps I’ll just take you and fuck your brains out as an example,” there was a click and a familiar silver barrel of a gun was pressed to Russell’s temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be looking at me, Russell before you end up like Tom and Benny.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Russell never took his gaze from Harry. “You wouldn’t dare in front of the kidlets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, test me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man with the scar, Harold, made his way around the table. He plucked at Donna’s hair causing her to flinch and Peter drew away as his hand grazed the silver back of the chair to come around to Harry’s side. Newt was also on the move, and he stood right behind Donna who shrank down in her seat, arms tightening around Becca as she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do, Forrester? There are three of us and one of you,” said Harold in a pleasant tone. “You may have one of us, but not all of us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Newt’s hands seized Donna’s shoulders making her whimper. Becca began to cry, and when Peter attempted to intervene, Harold shoved him roughly back into his seat. “Don’t move, boy. Sit and be good. It’s your mother that got you into this, not you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped right beside Harry’s seat and he leaned forward to grip the back of Harry’s chair and smirked viciously. “But, Russell is right, this one is rather… pretty, and even you can’t be in two places at once. So choose, Forrester.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…” Harry breathed. He could stop them. He could kill them right here. They could take them all out, and then charm the crowd to forget it ever happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Edward’s voice was tight. This right here, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span> that bled through, was pissing Harry off. Harry gave him a flat look, and decided that seeking Edward’s approval was not something he wanted to do. He flicked his wrist discreetly making his wand fly back into its holder while reaching for his gun; at the same time, Harold seized Harry by the back of the neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned and shoved his gun right into the man’s crotch. “Your mistake.” He cooed as he pulled the safety. Harold’s eyes bulged as he stared down at the gleaming magnum right in his crotch. “You want to try it? Get your bloody hands off me and Donna,” Harry sneered at Newt. “Or nobody will have a dick left.” Newt backed up. No man liked their jewels threatened. And though he didn’t much care about Donna, Becca and Peter shouldn’t be here in this situation. No child should be. If they were important to Edward or Ted they were important to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wanted to play the righteous good guy go right ahead, but Harry would play the bad guy. He would play Edward if he had to; because right now, Edward wasn’t home. And no, Harry wasn’t shooting him yet. Instead, he went for the more practical route with so many people in the restaurant including kids. He charged up his magic into his hand, and he punched Harold in the throat, and he wasn’t even staggering before Edward followed up with Russell and slipped out and around the table to hit Newt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All three men went down. Harold was rolling on the floor gasping and gagging as he couldn’t breathe. Harry slid out of his seat finally without saying a word and he seized Harold, forcing the gasping man to stand with a strength most would not expect him to have; his gun lazily swaying in his hand as he pulled the scarred face man closer, making him hunch to stare at Harry. “Don’t you ever threaten them again. You don’t come near them for any reason. You tell whoever the fuck it is you’re working for that they are off limits.” Harold gawked at Harry. “Do you hear me?!” Harry’s tone was calm, and yet it rolled through the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Harry smacked him playfully with his gun, and then dropped him to the floor. He turned to look at Newt who was struggling to get off the floor from Edward’s attack. Pulling out his wand, Harry swiped his hand causing Newt to yell out as pain whirred through him, and then he conjured ropes to snake around his body. Finally, he turned to Russell who had been slammed to the table on top of all the food by Edward. His nose was bleeding profusely. Harry fisted the back of Russell’s hair ponytail and drew him up. “Anything you’d like to add, Russell?” Harry asked sweetly as Russell’s eyes rolled with fear. “You see, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span> isn’t alone. He brought Death with him. He’s always got Death at his side. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk, tsk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’d apologize to the children if I were you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He caressed Russell’s cheek causing the man to shudder as he pushed a pulse of his magic into him causing a loud shriek as burns began to appear across his face.Harry released him before walking around to settle back down next to Edward, reclaiming his seat. Edward hadn’t said a word the whole time but only watched Harry as he placed his gun on top of the table, the barrel was pointed right at Russell who was still draped across the table. He could hear the sound of sirens in the distance. Becca was hunkered down in Donna’s arms, who had been shaken. Peter was watching with wide-eyes and the room was twittering in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get off my table,” Harry ordered Russell. Edward seized the man by his braid and slid him downward onto the floor. He did a strange sort of belly and arm flop as his chin hit the ground. Harry crossed his leg over his knee. His face slack and devoid of all emotions as the sirens got closer and closer. He could hear the screeching and spitting of gravel, and soon a room full of police officers made their way to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between Harry’s Federal Marshall badge, Ted Forrester’s reputation, and a crying little girl with a plethora of eye witnesses no one was planning to press charges. The cops didn’t bother to arrest Harry and Edward, or even charge them with anything, as they hauled all three men to their feet and arrested them instead. Harry and the group soon left the restaurant after he tipped them big for the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna broke down the second they were out the door, and Becca was right beside her. It was like they were both feeding each other’s emotions. Peter just watched the hysteria with an empty expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even flinch,” said Peter breaking through the sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t flinch. If you do, it’s over,” said Harry looking over at Edward who had gone resolutely silent and watching with empty eyes as Donna and Becca cried while holding each other. “You can’t pretend to be something you’re not. If you do, you will die,” he said clear enough for Edward to hear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t even know them,” said Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t have to.” He felt awful for the little girl. Instead of Donna sobbing her heart out, she should have been doing all she could to make sure Becca was alright, but she wasn’t. He’d do something, but it wasn’t his place to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No way in hell would Harry act like that in front of Teddy. It reminded him of when he and Teddy had been at the school, and a hitman attacked. Harry hadn’t panicked. He held on tight, and trusted that Edward or one of his men would be right behind him. He trusted his instincts, and never once flinched. Teddy had been scared, but he hadn’t been hysterical. Should something like that happen again, Merlin forbid, Teddy would have an example of how to be calm under duress. Harry hoped it never did as he couldn’t always be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward. Harry withheld a sigh as he looked over at the man who had knelt down to talk to Becca, and let Donna squall all on her own. His Ted act was good and all, but it wasn’t Edward. Edward was going to be killed if he didn’t pull out of it, and while Harry had agreed to take his soul should the time come, he would not let this piece of rubbish of a woman be the cause of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that finally, Donna got control of her sobs. Her face looked a mess, and she looked from Edward and then to Harry. Her eyes went uncomfortably wide, and with the swollen redness it made her look like a patient in the psych ward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stood with Becca’s hand in his, and he turned to Harry. “We need to go Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry agreed, and Donna’s face contorted. “Just like that? After everything that’s happened, Ted, you’re just going to up and leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have words with Riker, and clear this mess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t like violence! And you… what did you think you were doing?” She rounded on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I had to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like violence! Ted, you know how I feel about violence. I don’t like it!” Her voice raised a bit. It was raspy and on the verge of hysterics again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry chose not to say anything because what he would say wouldn’t be nice at all, and so he let Edward take that one, but Harry noticed that Edward wasn’t exactly in Ted mode. He was blank and empty. He wasn’t uplifted by some persona that was not his own.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you shouldn’t have gotten yourself into this mess. You shouldn’t have dragged Becca and Peter into it,” said Edward calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth dropped open, completely stunned that he would so much as speak to her in such a way. “Oh, so it’s my fault?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Donna. It is your fault.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like this Ted, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I don’t appreciate you turning my Ted into something he’s not!” Donna scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry arched a brow. “You want to take that one or should I?” He asked as though he were talking to daddy about a difficult question their child had come up with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lip twitched, and Donna swerved herself over to look at him aghast. “Donna. Who do you think taught him? Who do you think I am?” he asked tonelessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least he did something,” Peter butted in. “It’s more than I can say for you, Mom. You just sat there, letting them paw and bully you. You said nothing when they threatened Becca!” It was as though her whole world caved in right then. But what part of Peter’s words were wrong? “You didn’t even try to stop it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m so sorry!” she wailed uncontrollably. “ I- I am grateful. I just- I hate violence of any kind. I can’t stand it!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you start up again!” Harry snapped fearfully glancing down at Becca watching everything. He made Donna flinch. Good, it would straighten her up. “And if you have an issue with the way I deal with bloody bastards then next time I’ll let them do what they want to you and step back.” She looked horrified at this. “However, your children are different, and I will protect them even if it’s from </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and your boneless cowardice! No one likes violence.” Except Edward. “But, sometimes you have to do things you don’t want or like to do. When kids are involved the time for being a selfish bitch has long since passed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped at him, rocking back on her heels as though she’d been slapped. “Are you seriously going to let him talk like that to me? Your financée?” she asked imploringly to Edward.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donna, we have been uninvolved for over a year and were never engaged,” said Edward curtly. “Not to mention, Ted has no right to tell him what to do. Come on, Little Raven. Peter, I’m trusting you to do what you need to do to keep your sister safe.” He looked sharply at the boy who straightened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of respect in his eyes shadowed with something else. “Okay.” He looked at Harry. “I guess you’re really not a homewrecker are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” Harry scoffed as Donna glared at him some more. “Ed - er Ted will do what he wants, when he wants, and no one will tell him different. You go with the flow or don’t. I’d never let my son see me like that. Not even when I got shot by an assassin in front of him!” He was done. He’d said his peace, and he would do nothing more. He turned on his heel and walked away with Edward right beside him. Edward’s eyes went from empty to blazing the moment they were in the Hummer. An ice cold sort of fire that was so natural for him. Harry’s face was a bit more on the blank and empty side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like Ted much,” stated Harry shortly reaching for his belt only for Edward to snatch his cuffed wrist and pull him until the shifter in the middle console dug into him. “Going to shoot me again?” Harry had to work hard not to shiver when Edward’s calloused hand ran up the length of his neck over the torc to his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I have to be when you bring Ted to the party,” Harry ripped into him. “If I had pulled the hesitation that you had, you’d have kicked my ass. I don’t give a shit who Ted is or is not doing, but I will not have him getting you killed or worse, and let me see if I deduced this right, you sent two of them to the hospital instead of the grave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t? Or has your time away cost Edward?” Edward’s jaw clenched, and he was still touching Harry’s cheek, but now there was pressure. “I get the whole identity thing, but when it starts to affect who you really are, I don’t like it. Ted will never solve this case. Ted will never survive because he’s not real even if the name might be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then be you, Edward, so that I don’t have to be.” Harry sighed. “At least I like your hat.” He made to draw away but Edward pulled him back and their mouths locked in a deep kiss that wasn’t so rough as much as it was full of determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It cut through him so nicely, and Harry couldn’t resist even if he wanted to. His whole body began to quiver down his spine until he moved like a cat to straddle Edward in his seat. Being slim enough it was more than easy as Edward tore into him, tongue probing and diving into him making Harry suck hungrily and bite down on his lower lip. Edward’s fingers curled down around the torc and then slid to the back where the tattoo lay hidden, but always there. His other hand sliding down to grab Harry’s upper thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stared into his eyes, that cool and crisp Edward stare. “Donna is not a lover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but inwardly cringe and he drew away from Edward. “I didn’t ask. I’d be a hypocrite; and that’s one thing I try not to be.” He made to slip off and back to his seat, but Edward took hold of his cuffed wrists, his middle fingers slipped through the odd silver rings embedded in them, and he yanked them sharply making Harry jerk into his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking? Right now. Say it,” ordered Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “I’m scared.” He confessed. “I’m scared of you. I’m scared of Jean. I’m scared of Micah. I don’t know the rules, and I don’t know how to play them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not scared of the wolf?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s of no consequence. I don’t understand anything, Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t stop.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Harry’s heart jerked. If he said it aloud, it would mollify him in a way that nothing else could. He tried to pull away but Edward jerked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell do you know this?” asked Edward in the same mild tone, but the way he was gripping the silver loops made Harry think that his tone was the only mild thing going on inside of Edward. His eyes looked stormy. Not relaxed or simple or plain. He had a storm brewing, the clouds gathering in strength before the roll of thunder and clash of lightning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same way I know I love Teddy, just a different love, but it all comes back to the same thing. I love you. It’s not something I can explain. It’s just something I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. All of you are on the same level as Teddy. No matter what you feel or don’t feel. Mine do not change. I can’t change them. It’s an impossibility. Doesn’t matter if it’s reciprocated. It’s the same.” He knew he was repeating himself, but how else could he explain what he felt? Especially to someone like Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it not piss you off that I may never get that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Harry weakly. “I never expect anyone in this world to ever feel anything for me. I am of no consequence. I learned that lesson early on. We should go. You don’t want to blow your Ted cover with a boy in your lap,” he teased if only to have a way to avoid the stick lodged in his throat.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward let him slip back into his seat. Harry drew his seatbelt, and Edward started the engine and backed out of the gravel lot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we go through a carwash or something?” asked Harry after about ten minutes on the road causing Edward’s lip to twitch. “And while we’re at it, tell me about this Riker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled into one of those automatic washes.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harry's finally said the words!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry learned quite a bit as they went through the automatic car wash. First was the fact that Donna and her friend were a part of an amateur archeologist society that tried to preserve Native American sites in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew how archaeological digs were done, and how they would use strings and tags to mark where an object was found. It was much the way they’d work a crime-scene. It was all about preservation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot Hunters are pretty much thieves. They find a site that is already being explored, or sometimes one that hasn’t been found, and they bring in bulldozers and backhoes to take out as much as possible in the least amount of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry considered this for a moment. “So, I wasn’t wrong about the chance that some of those artefacts in the Bromwell house were possibly stolen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lip twitched. “No. You’re not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t get to see everything. So let me guess, Riker and his gang raided a site that Donna was working on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly, Little Raven,” said Edward. “But, Donna is a bit foolish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit? This better not be Edward talking,” Harry said tersely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s a fucking idiot,” said Edward flatly and Harry nodded. “She and her psychic friends thought they could reason with Riker, since they were pretty sure it was his people behind it. She doesn’t see danger. She trusts everyone. She’s on the bandwagon of every new age thing coming and going. She sees a cause and she rushes it without care of the mess she leaves behind. Some of the really big pot hunters hire bodyguards and goon squads to help take care of the bleeding hearts, and even the local law. Riker is suspected of having been behind the deaths of two local cops. It’s one of the reasons that things went so smoothly in the restaurant. All the local cops know that Riker’s a suspect cop killer, not personally, but of hiring it done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a peach,” Harry drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet and juicy,” Edward followed up making Harry grin. “There is no proof that Riker’s people are involved, just the fact that the cops were killed at a dig that had been partially bulldozed, and an eye witness that saw a car with a partial plate that might have been one of their trucks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he’s dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. If he was dead, I could find him and raise him,” said Harry. “So, why come after Donna and her kids?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was where Edward’s hollow eyes became more pitiless. “Because the kids were with her when she and her group formed a protest line protecting the site that was on private land that Riker had gotten permission to bulldoze. She was the spokesperson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry clenched his eyes shut. “I’m resisting the urge to say it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” said Edward flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody fucking idiot. How the hell is she still alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” answered Edward. “About two years ago after the werewolf attack on her husband, an associate of mine that I’m in good with in the Santa Fe Police Department asked me to keep watch when I was in town. As I said, Ted is a good ol’ boy. He had no reason to say no to protecting kids and a widow. It never escalated like she wanted, she simply assumed. I never laid a hand on her. By then I couldn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” Harry didn’t dare ask why he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, the seed was planted, and I had no reason to change the idea. It looked good on Ted’s reputation. Personally, I stuck around for the boy. You saw his eyes didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s an interesting one to watch for the future,” Edward said. “Anyway, the protest group was manhandled, abused, and beaten. They fled. Donna had a black eye, and one of them shoved Peter and threatened to break his arm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why aren’t they dead? Why in the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. Ted can’t do that, and I couldn’t do it without Donna knowing. So I made an example out of two of his men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry crossed his ankles. “If you’d killed them, they wouldn’t have come into the restaurant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Or maybe he’d hire more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter. You kill first and ask later,” said Harry. “Isn’t that your rule? Isn’t that what you bitched at me about when I didn’t kill Nikolaos on first sight? No excuses, Edward. You were trying to be something you weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Edward, and that surprised Harry. “What would you have done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then altered memories?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Harry. “You’re seeing through Ted’s eyes again,” he said, folding his arms indignantly. “Edward, what would I have done?” He repeated. “Me. Harry. What would Harry have done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you trying to teach me?” Edward sounded truly amused at this, and all the while the car wash was still going. Harry thought he could have washed it better and quicker. Luckily it was on the rinse and dry part. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet. Now, tell me. What would I have done?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward considered it. “You would work within the law… you’d have used the lax law on lycanthropes. You have access to the virus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. “You’ve earned a point, Edward. So, amongst all this they could somehow be tied in with what’s going on with those in the hospital? In a round about way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned to stare at Harry as if they’d only met, and Harry had said something fantastic and shocking. “... I didn’t think about that,” said Edward slowly and he actually smacked the steering wheel. “Fuck. I’ve fucked up. Again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted is bad for your health. I should know. It’s one thing to care about this family, Edward. But it’s another to lose yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not care about them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may find a fondness in the children, but I do not care about Donna. In fact, I find her horrifyingly bland. Maybe once upon a time I would have wished for it. Even if it’s fake or temporary. But, no. You saw me today. It’s always like that with her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you noticed your own breathing. Dr. Liliann will be pleased to know we actually pay attention to her rants. I counted thirty-four breaths a minute.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s a fucking idiot who is going to get her and her children killed. Peter was the one who defended them while she sat back and did nothing,” he said with a sneer. “I don’t respect anyone like that. Not even Ted could. But, he has to pretend or he did. I laid it out for her when she started talking about taking our relationship, that was nothing, to the next level. I told her there was no relationship. She refused to believe me. She laughed, thinking I was being a ‘typical’ man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, they were out of the hole of the carwash and driving out of Albuquerque. Now that the windows were washed Harry actually had an appropriate view as they drove out of town and towards the mountains. Harry couldn’t help but find himself charmed by the string of glittering light that gathered near the base of the black mountains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward noticed his curious gaze and pulled down the shades he’d been wearing. “Albuquerque is at 7,000 feet. The air is thinner than you’re used to. It makes light do naturally strange things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at the sparkling windows as though they were jewels. “Teddy would love it,” he couldn’t help but comment. “But I don’t think I’d ever bring him here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t either,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry settled back into the silence, and let his mind wander along with the hum of the motor. He had so much in his head that it was threatening to spill out. He’d dealt with so much today. He’d gotten so many shocks that he was still reeling. He didn’t want to think about them. He wanted to shut them down. But, how did you shut them down when you felt something creeping in on you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rested with his elbow against the middle console and he’d swooped his legs to one side, almost lying along the seat as the cool air conditioning blew over him. By now the cooling charms had worn off completely. He shivered when fingers folded into the back of his black hair, and trailed down to his neck. Instinctively he leaned into the touch, inside he was so desperate. But was this Ted touching him or Edward? He was almost afraid to look, and instead kept his eyes fixated on the hand set on the chunky looking wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward circled around the tattoo continuously, tracing the ink up and along its curve and flames. Finally he let his eyes fall close, and rested his head against the console, Edward still stroking the back of his neck and sometimes up into his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. It was Edward</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry concluded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel that the more they drove, the darker it got. Sunlight was fading slowly and Harry knew the view would be spectacular, but he preferred to stay where he was. It wasn’t often that Edward touched him out of the blue, and so he was taking what little he could get. His heart thudded a bit faster, and the feel went right into his ears. He frowned when something buzzed in the air, and he opened his eyes as the small hairs on the back of his neck and arms began to rise. He raised up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost dark, Harry turned to look at him. “Is there a place where you can pull over out of sight of the main road?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m feeling something... Death Magic in the air.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward let go of Harry and wordlessly used both hands to turn off at the exit and down a side road. It was dirt and gravel, and full of dry potholes. Harry’s skin buzzed some more and twitched as though he’d taken a muscle relaxer and couldn’t lay down in time when it took effect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was impressed by the shocks on the Hummer, and how it took the road like silk flowing down hill. A soft roll of hills hid them from the main highway, but the road was very flat in front of them. It gave them a clear view of the road as it went almost straight toward a distant rise of hills. A handful of tiny houses lay on either side of the road, the major clusters some ways ahead with a small church sitting to one side by itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shivered again. “Stop the car…” he requested, and so Edward pulled over to the side of the road as a dust cloud rose in a puff around the car making it dirty again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whoops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already getting out of the car and Edward promptly followed. Harry walked along following the buzzing feeling, and he began to circle as the magic clung to his skin. With the darkness hung over him and hardly any moon in the sky, Harry crouched to touch the ground.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered at the vibration that surged through his arm. It wasn’t his imagination. He was feeling something. Something clinging to life. Something… not here, but elsewhere. Something that was so big and powerful it made Rawhead and Bloody Bones seem like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked through the rustling dry grass, the soil was covered in a thin layer of pale reddish-brown gravel with paler dirt showing through. The ground ran until it met the hills that continued on and on towards the darkening sky. Harry took a deep breath, and closed his eyes before slowly lowering his Occlumency shields. He’d gotten better with them thanks to Draco and Jean-Claude. He reached deep into the earth, and allowed his own Death Magic to spread like a creeping vine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt it like a strong fish tugging on a weak line. He turned toward the direction of the road going toward Santa Fe. Harry could feel an eager impatience. As if something was coming. Something big and it would be seen free. Whatever it was had such power that it could reach out and lick him, and from so far away. He wasn’t sure if it was evil or not. He didn’t know what it was, but if it was in the ground and this big, chances were it was something nasty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spiritual energy struck Harry like Edward’s Hummer, and he went down on his knees as something closed down on his chest. Something weighted and pressured. He hadn’t felt something so awful and so powerful since Lord Voldemort when he was fifteen! He snapped his eyes open, and reached out for Edward on instinct. Later, he would be surprised to remember that arms snaked around him, pulling him close as he shivered at the rolling power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven? Can you breathe?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked up into icy blue eyes. “S-something is coming. Something big. I haven’t felt something like this since Voldemort. He tried to possess me. I threw him out, but the pain was there. Like I couldn’t breathe.” He pulled his shields back up and over to keep the entity away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I’ll bet all the gold in my vaults that it’s connected. Something in Santa Fe, that way. It’s like Bloody Bones but worse?” It was more of a question than a statement. “It had a huge presence as if it filled an entire city. That is its power. Probably worse. My theory of blood magic is beginning to take root.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me show you later. It’s easier.” Edward helped him to his feet, and kept hold of him as he tried to get steady. “My only real go around with blood magic is being a sacrifice myself. I might be able to get some books here that could point me to a ritual. Merlin knows the Black’s will have it, and if they don’t, Voldemort’s library will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stumbled over the terrain, Edward grunted, and then swung around lifting Harry into his arms bridal style. Harry squeaked, and clutched Edward around the neck. Shocked as he was that the man would ever do such a thing out of nowhere. “There better not be anything for me to shoot. My hands are full.” He’d have expected something like this of Jean-Claude. Not Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too far away even for you, Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was a bit embarrassed that Edward had gone around to the passenger side and actually sat him inside. He gave Edward a dirty look but his face revealed nothing as the door was shut. He tried to shake the energy from the magic off him, and couldn’t stand the idea of a belt going over him and his skin right now. He needed to be more movable, and so he folded his legs beneath him. Aware of the fact that he might end up tearing at the leather of the carseat with his boots. Oh well, he could fix it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Olaf and Bernardo won’t be there yet,” said Edward checking the time on the radio.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house I have here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to tell me about these guys or surprise me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward considered it. “It all depends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep your distance from Olaf. Just on principle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both are assassins right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They aren’t me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one is you,” Harry muttered. “I’m not going to like this Olaf am I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one likes Olaf. He shouldn’t be an issue for you. You’re not his type.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Type?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Female,” he clarified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now the darkness had blanketed the sky completely. Not even a star could be seen for the heaviness of the clouds. Everything looked gray-black on black, and the Hummer’s headlights glowed a cat like yellow. They drove further into the night, and it was an hour or so later before they reached an adobe style house that looked well aged. It sat a little ways back with a small bit of yard and a gravel drive. Harry only had his carry on, and Edward had grabbed it from the back as they headed up the path toward the small porch with one dangling light.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his enhanced night vision he could see that the door and window trim were a deep blue-violet color. “What’s with the door?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Area wide thing,” said Edward. “Some believe that a witch can’t cross over a blue or green door,” he said with a smirk as he stuck the key into the lock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “Only if it’s laced in iron and with a ward over it. The iron would distract them, but not prevent them, and only a ward would keep them out. Trying to bar my path, Edward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now why would I do that Little Raven? I have too many plans to bar your way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the air conditioner already pumping as he stepped into a smooth white walled room with dark hardwood flooring. There was a fireplace against the far wall, but it was narrow and white. An animal skull was mounted over the fireplace. It looked like an antelope or buck as it was heavier than a deer with horns that were long and curving. A narrow mantelpiece held two tusks, as in elephant tusks, and smaller animal skulls. A low white couch faced the fireplace, and a large block of unpolished marble sat to one side of it with a small black and white china lamp on it. A small alcove above held a huge chunk of white and blue crystal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned his head slightly at this. “You do have a protection ward.” He had used those crystals in Edward’s room to bar anyone from going in. Harry had done this as a quick method so that Edward could set who he wanted and who he didn’t want since he couldn’t use magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never leave without zipping up first,” said Edward as he placed Harry’s bag on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large black lacquered table against the far wall between two arched doorways. A second larger lamp sat on the table. Two chairs facing each other in front of the fireplace. They had carved arms with winged lions on the arms and legs. They were black leather, and Harry knew they were Griffin inspired. Other than the basics, the living room was so very bare. He didn’t even have a rug or anything to signal that it was home. It had an emptiness in it. Various alcoves sat empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need a picture in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asked Edward leaning lazily in the door frame, and his shadow seemed to grow as Harry circled around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not? You have to keep a persona up, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when I sleep. It would see me killed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned as he continued to revolve, inspecting the skulls on the mantelpiece. “Yes it would,” he agreed completely. His fireplace had never been used. It was like a show-room. It spoke of nothing except that Edward or Ted might or might not exist, and both of those pieces of information were relative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My house isn’t exactly pretty. Not like yours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “You saw what it looked like when I first stepped into it. I know you have an appreciation for that pony sized spider that came at us. Surprise you didn’t keep the carcass.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too big to mount.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A leg?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe next time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’ve met spiders that could talk? Pure human speech,” said Harry coming down to sit on the white couch. He was angled in the corner, and he rested his elbow on the back with his hand to his head casually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “I don’t doubt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was twelve,” Harry offered. “It was a crazy year. Something was petrifying all the students. It even managed to get a ghost. It was so bad that my Headmaster was kicked out of the school, and my friend Hagrid was arrested. He sent us into the woods to find answers, straight into a nest of truck sized spiders. Can you imagine, trusted authority figures sending kids into a forest full of man-eating things?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward moved with a sway of his hips. “Teddy is not going to that place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I guess he’s not,” said Harry watching the man swoop around the dark coffee table. “It all culminated into a sixty foot snake that could kill with a single look into its eye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How were there no victims then?” asked Edward. “Why didn’t anyone die?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At the time, I drummed it up to luck and coincidence, being twelve what else was I supposed to think? I didn’t realize until well after all of that, Dumbledore knew. He knew exactly what was attacking, and he let it. He was curious about my ability to speak to snakes. Curious about what I would do. He let me go down into a chamber and kill it. He only gave me a sword and a hat - oh and a bird.” He gestured to his bare arm where the fang scar could be seen. “This is the scar from when the basilisk bit down on me. But once again, I didn’t die. Bird tricks you know? I think what was worse is that I think he knew about what was in the school. He knew about the diary with Voldemort’s soul. He knew that it was in possession of an eleven year old little girl. He had to have known, and yet he just </span>
  <em>
    <span>watched</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely not going to that school.” And then Edward grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and dragged him to his feet. “I think it’s time you see where you sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could not tell you about the blank narrow hall with various rooms on each side. He could not tell you which door he was pushed through because all he saw was Edward’s eyes, and they weren’t cold nor were they Ted’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was that same tendrilled fire that was so natural. The door slammed, and Edward pushed him against the wall instead of the large queen size bed in the middle of the room. It was so military that a nickel could be bounced on the cold sheets dressing it without a crease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do with me?” asked Harry feeling the burn in the pit of his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, Little Raven,” hands traced down his bare arms to the cuffs and middle fingers looped into the silver rings again. His hands were brought up and when he raised his eyes he saw there were two hooks on the wall. “I asked the Alpha to specifically have the rings made so I could trap the Little Raven.” Harry gasped when he was hooked onto the wall to the point that if he wasn’t wearing boots he’d be dangling with his feet barely brushing the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do like hunting,” Harry managed to say beneath Edward’s raw stare. “What if I fly away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t. You are trapped, Little Raven. I will always catch you. No matter what.” His fingers gripped Harry’s jaw. Not tightly, but not gentle either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you have these hooks installed for me?” Harry asked in surprise. “You planned to bring me here?” But, he never got an answer because Edward kissed him hard and all other questions drifted away as he opened up. A trailing hand moved with intention down his chest, sliding beneath the loose fitting shirt, and ripping it until it hung open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Harry tried to jerk off the wall to touch Edward, but he couldn’t. He moaned beneath the man that pressed into him, fingers teased and pinched at his nipples that hardened. Edward was never the kind of man who explored. He wanted his sex hard and rough. Every touch, rough and gentle, had Harry’s back arching off the wall. He could feel every callous in his palms. Harry watched through heavy lidded eyes filled with the arousal that shot through him as Edward got down on his knees and began to unbuckle his belt. Edward removed the thigh holster that was always strapped and invisible on Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always so tight, Little Raven,” Edward drawled, and instead of trying to fight or cut the leather he seemed to enjoy pulling them down off Harry’s hips. His digging short nails scratching slightly at his skin. “Silver. Flashy.” His hand curved around Harry’s ass, and fisted the meat of his cheek as he fingered the slip of thong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was shivering by now, and he was drenched with sweat. His hips writhed naturally and he pushed his lower half into Edward who smirked, and sucked through the cloth at his hardening arousal. “Ngh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was always clean and bare. It made things much easier and Harry loved the feel of his skin being touched or teased in any way. Edward reached over into a bedside drawer for the tube of lubrication all the while teasing and drawing Harry into soft needy sounds as he jerked his captured wrists. Edward always loved playing with the thongs whenever Harry wore them. He liked to fist the material and pull. He liked to make it rub along his sensitive areas until he was aroused before he got out of his trousers, but this… this was insane. Harry was going to orgasm before it had even started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You fucking tease,” Harry groaned causing Edward to grin as he finally had some mercy and pulled the thong down. He began to tease and suck at Harry’s cock. Harry whined, moaning as Edward who had never sucked him off before devoured his swollen cock. Harry charmed his boots off his feet to make it easier to get out of the leather, and it was soon tossed to the side. Edward spread his legs, bringing one to rest on his shoulder as Edward buried his nose into Harry’s smooth balls as slick coated fingers teased and taunted his tight pulsing entrance. “Hah!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers worked and teased every nerve inside of him. His thighs quivered, and his hips writhed as he jutted further into Edward when a second finger entering him caused an orgasm, but it wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He was still hard, and Edward drank him down as he became slick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not work you too much,” Edward said as he climbed back up Harry’s naked body and bit down on his nipple. Harry moaned with a jerk of his wrists again. He wanted to wrap around Edward, but he couldn’t. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sucked on Edward’s tongue as he undid the buckle on his belt with a small chink. He bit down on Edward’s tongue hungrily and while he couldn’t use his wrists he did have legs that he could wrap around Edward’s hips with a small hop; so he did. Hooking on and eagerly getting himself into a perfect position. Edward released his swollen cock and slicked it. Harry let out a cry with his head back against the wall as he was entered. It was a tight fit as Edward never truly worked him open and it was one of the things Harry loved. He was not treated like glass and instead Edward used his body, forcing his way through Harry with a lot of initial pain and a chaser of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First thrust and then on the second Harry shrieked when Edward slammed him hard into the wall. “Ahh…!” His face contorted with pain slightly. “You bastard…” He groaned as Edward rotated his hips and slammed inside again. He bit down again on Edward’s lip when his tongue probed down his throat. Edward hooked his forearms beneath Harry’s thighs for better grip, and Harry lost his screams and voice when he was railed and railed hard. Edward’s hips were fast and furious. Each fill was too quick making his arousal pulse and the sensitivity to become worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He longed to cling to something, but being trapped as he was, he was not offered the chance, and so he took what he could get as Edward bounced him off the wall onto his cock and back. He was stretched and pulled, his stomach tumbled and turned. His orgasms continued to release with barely a space to pause between. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward…!” Harry growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Little Raven?” Edward growled with a rare desperate hunger lining the edge of his words. “Something wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More!” Harry bit out, and he could feel Edward’s grin against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll give you more.” Somehow, Edward picked up a faster momentum. How he was able to do so was beyond Harry. Their sweat was slick and salty. Harry’s tongue ran along Edward’s jaw and swirled around his ear, biting and nibbling causing a real thick groan to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but notice that something else was bouncing and smacking the wall with their movements, and he arched his head and caught a glimpse of a black and white oil painting stretched above his head and the bed. It was humongous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flock of large ravens with stretched out wings surrounded by swirls. He squealed as his bottom thrummed with the tell-tale spinning sensation. He squirmed as Edward let one of his legs go, and seized his neck. “Picture is nice,” Harry barely managed to get out beneath Edward’s lips. “Ahhh!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry started to turn his head the other way at the sound of the door clicking open. He could see it opening and a shadow stretch along the floor from the corner of his eye when a bullet landed in the door jam.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! Peace man. Heard strange sounds coming from the room.” Harry barely paid attention to the male voice from the door. Eyes caught on the gleam of silver from Edward’s gun as he continued pounding into Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Continue to come in and the next shot is through your head.” Edward growled out. Harry wished he had access to his hands right now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want your attention on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thought as he strained forward to suck on Edward’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, we’ll just wait downstairs.” Harry heard the door click shut again as Edward tossed his gun down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry forgot about the intruders as Edward pinned him to the wall, and the fast and furious thrusts became deeper and a touch slower. Every slick glide and coil of a vein could be felt as Harry’s sensitivity went into overdrive. He was really pulling on the wrists now, begging for them to get free and to grab something. “Edward…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers fisted his soaked hair, the other keeping his hip pinned. Harry’s entire body was shaking without stopping. He couldn’t control it. How many orgasms had he lost count of now? Harry couldn’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mine, Little Raven, do you understand that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh!” Harry squealed when his hair was pulled sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>N’huh</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” How could he respond when he barely had any breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You belong to me. My decision. My Little Raven. You got that?” Each word coming from Edward had a bite to it. It had an emphasis, and translating was way too hard for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ngh…!” And then Edward slowed just before he could really orgasm, and he pulled back just enough to see Harry’s blood red face, stare at his bright glittering eyes. Harry took in deep swallows of air that tasted of salt and Edward. His chin was gripped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you understand me? Answer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” Harry’s eyes rolled when Edward stilled completely. “Er- question?” he asked drunkenly. Edward growled at him. Harry pouted. “Your fault... “ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps it is,” Edward smirked. “Maybe I didn’t pose the question right.” His thumbs rubbed the slick rolling sweat into Harry’s neck. “You belong to me. You know that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Harry didn’t like that Edward was sounding almost condescending, but then maybe he wasn’t, and Harry was just too intoxicated to know different? “I know?” he added. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You also know that you belong to Jean-Claude and Micah. Do you know why I let them belong to you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a weird question</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. “Erm…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is because I did not think I could give you what I believe you deserved,” said Edward, not giving Harry a chance to really think about it. “I don’t like having a weakness and before you, I did not tolerate monsters. But, I came to a conclusion that monsters are the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> that could ever keep you and Teddy safe. The only way I can cover my weakness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...” What was Edward saying? “I’m a weakness?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Harry whined when Edward began to move again, slow and quiet. No more smacking into the wall, and Harry whimpered as a mouth trailed down his ear and into his soaked neck. Edward’s tongue lolled along the sweat, sucking his skin around the torc. His hand swerved down around his chest and flat belly, threading through the layer of sweat and cum as though it were fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not anymore,” Edward’s throat rumbled. “You showed me today when I split into two personalities that all you’ve ever been was a strength. When I lost it. When I truly saw a fear staring down at me. A strength I have come to realize that I need. So, Little Raven. Answer me a question. How is it that you are able to make a sociopath love something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t have been hearing that right, but he knew that Edward was not the type of person to say what he didn’t mean. Edward would never ever say such a thing if he did not mean it. He wouldn’t even use that in a lie. It wouldn’t be him. He wouldn’t be able. But, he didn’t get a chance to answer because he was thrusting into Harry again causing the wizard to lose his mind. How this man could train his body to stay hard on command, and remain nestled inside of him was truly impressive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s orgasm spun higher and higher until it tipped over the edge and exploded. He could feel Edward inside of him, spilling as his loud noises turned into soft half-sobbing moans. His skin burned and prickled icy at the same time leaving him shaken and almost blinded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was still buried inside of him. Harry’s face was pressed to the man’s cheek as his heart thumped inside the cage of his chest. He said the only thing he could think of in that moment. “Teddy. It’s all Teddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward laughed, not a happy or cheerful laugh that was false or Ted-like. But a typical Edward laugh and he buried himself into Harry’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry was understanding all this correctly, it meant that the sociopath Edward, somehow in his own twisted and blank emotional way, loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Harry James Potter? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward reached up and removed his wrists from the hooks. Harry’s arms came down around the man’s neck, and he buried himself into the sweat of his neck. “You’re mine.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for the first time since these strange relationships began. Harry not only understood something, but he believed it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin, Harry believed it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ready for some Olaf and Bernardo? :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Six</h1><p>Edward’s bedroom really was a perfect picture of nothingness. Pure military except for the stretched oil painting that had managed to stretch from one bed-side table to the other. Everything was in position as if it were a dorm room of a sort. A neatly organized desk pushed beneath a window that had tightly sealed thick drapes. </p><p>Harry lay stretched across the bed. He still had a sheen of drying gel like sweat over him, but otherwise had managed to be presentable. Or at least presentable as he could. He’d abandoned the leather trousers for a pair of blue jeans that Edward had tossed him. He’d been limp since he’d come off the wall, his bottom was burning, his hand tingly, and his spine a bit on the numb side. He’d repaired his kimono style top, and though it looked odd in combination. Harry didn’t quite care. </p><p>“Can you walk, Little Raven?” Edward had returned, and Harry wanted to throw something at his head. He didn’t look any different. Harry’s face was still flaming. His blood pressure had settled, but the effects were still there. </p><p>“Better than that, I can fly if I want to.” He then waved his hand and began to float off the bed. In the same position. “How about I present myself like this?” he asked sitting up as though the air were the bed. </p><p>Edward followed his floating figure. “You could, but I’d rather my roof not be shot by trigger happy assassins.”</p><p>Harry used the magic in the air to fly toward Edward and then slipped off the air like he would a rail. “Let’s go meet your friends!” </p><p>“Friends?” </p><p>“Whatever. Associates. Assassins. Whoever you shot at, and since they’re still here, let’s go with temporary friendship because Ted does friends right?” Harry stalked pass him, and out the door. He was highly amused, and maybe a bit on the high side as though he’d had a few too many magic mushrooms. </p><p>Damn Draco and that one time he slipped them into the spaghetti. He reached the living room from the winding narrow hall, and turned the corner to see the first of the two men who had almost intruded upon them. </p><p>The man was a good six foot give or take an inch. He was lean and muscular with a very nice set of abs that was on display through an open button down black shirt. He was tanned a lovely brown, though some of that natural color was probably because he had American Indian in him. His hair was waist length and it fell over one shoulder and across the side of his face, heavy and solid black. His face was soft, full triangle with a dimple on his chin, and a full mouth. His chocolate brown eyes were looking at Harry now with a curious sly smile that was on the verge of being shy. </p><p>“Bernardo, right?” Harry guessed because Olaf was more of a German name, and deductive reasoning would lead him to conclude that this was Bernardo. He certainly didn’t look like an Olaf. </p><p>“Bernardo Spotted-Horse,” he held out his hand, and Harry shook it. </p><p>Aware of how strong and firm the shake was. Harry met his firm shake with his own. “Harry Potter-Black.” </p><p>“I thought you’d be taller, the way Edward describes you.” </p><p>“He said not a thing about you. So, where’s the other bloke? Let’s get it over with before you decide to amuse yourself with what you found upstairs.” Harry swayed passed the man who followed him with only his eyes and head. As if he were confused. </p><p>Harry found the dining room that was predominantly off-white with more heavy dark beams traveling around the room. The dining table was black and silver with an emerald green tablecloth that looked almost too fancy for the rest of the house. He noticed it was embroidered in silver along the ends in what looked like an ancient language that only Hermione and Draco could decipher. Or maybe Jean-Claude? </p><p>In the center of the table was a black metal candelabra with white and green candles. There was another fireplace in the corner nearly identical to the one in the living room except for a black piece of wood set into the white stucco. Harry wouldn’t call it a mantel as it didn’t stick out. The true mantel was decorated in more white and green candles of every shape and size. None looked like they’d ever been used as the wick was still white, some of them in black metal holders others not with two tall ones on each end. A silver edged mirror that looked antique was hung behind the candles so that when they were burned, you’d get their reflection. </p><p>Harry felt him before seeing him, shadow lining the wall and a man appeared in the doorway on the other side. He had to bend over to keep his bald head from smacking the top of the door. He was taller than Dolph, who was six foot eight, but still had nothing on Hagrid. The only hair on his head was heavy black eyebrows and a shadow of a beard along his chin and cheeks. He was wearing the drawstring bottoms of men’s black satin pajamas. Harry noticed he had on slippers, the kind that have no heels and always seemed in danger of falling off. </p><p>Once he got over the stooping through the door, he moved like a well-oiled machine, muscles rippling under his pale skin. There wasn’t an ounce of fat on him. He walked around the table and then he seemed to notice that Harry hadn’t shifted at all. His eyes were like two deep cavernous pits. </p><p>Bernardo had come through the door behind him. He was watching the two of them stare at each other. He looked kind of worried. Probably wondering if he was supposed to come to Harry’s rescue. Harry mentally snorted. As if Harry needed it. Edward would not call him here if he couldn’t take care of himself. </p><p>“You must be, Olaf,” said Harry, knowing better than to ask his surname. </p><p>Olaf was glaring at him, and Harry had no idea why. Maybe he didn’t like gay men? That was definitely possible with how backwards this place seemed to be. He shrugged carelessly as he never lost his smile. It was a signal that let Olaf know he didn’t rightly give a damn what the hulking figure thought. </p><p>“You look younger than we expected,” said Bernardo. </p><p>“With Edward you never expect anything,” Harry chastised causing Bernardo to chuckle. </p><p>“Perhaps you’re right.” His eyes seemed to dance. “You’re from Britain right?” </p><p>“Yup. Spent most of my time in the Scottish highlands,” he said, keeping light conversation, and pretending the staring Olaf didn’t exist. </p><p>Bernardo was staring at him oddly now. “<em> Time </em>. Just how old are you?” he asked bemused. </p><p>“Older than you’d <em> expect </em>,” said Harry with a playful smile. “By the way you might want to hide that knife better. I can see the bump in your hair.” He smiled as Bernardo’s eyes widened in surprise and he parted his long silky drape of hair to show a glimmering silver knife. </p><p>“You noticed?” He took a swagger toward Harry, hips rotating much like the men in Guilty Pleasures would. </p><p>“I notice a lot of things,” said Harry casually. </p><p>“I expected to find a female to be honest, that Donna chick?” </p><p>“Once again, expectations are not conducive where Edward is involved.” </p><p>“Not wrong, Little Raven,” Edward came in with his hands clenched on the side of a large white box. It had ‘evidence’ written on it.  “-And Bernardo, he is off limits.”</p><p>Bernardo inclined his head. “I guess he is.”  </p><p>“What is a Toy doing here?” For the first time since Harry had met him, Olaf spoke. It was a rich lowlands German accent.  “I did not agree to a hunt with a toy involved.” </p><p>“Then you can walk out,” said Edward blankly. </p><p>“It speaks,” Harry chirped cheerfully. “Be still my beating heart!” Bernardo quietly chuckled causing Olaf’s dark eyes to narrow on him. </p><p>“What is he doing here?” asked Olaf coldly. “You fucked him, make him leave now.” </p><p>Edward raised his eyes, and the blank empty canvas of his baby blues made Olaf draw back one step. Bernardo grimaced slightly at the tension. “First bullet was free, second… well… let’s see what happens. He stays.” </p><p>If Harry didn’t know Edward, he’d have been in awe of the way he was able to make such a hulking man back down, but Harry had always been convinced that he could even make Voldemort back down if they were face to face. </p><p>“Well, should we get started?” Bernardo asked in his cheerful voice. “It’ll be interesting working with you, Harry.” </p><p>“Same to you. Same to <em> all </em>of you,” Harry purred in a way that Jean-Claude would. That was when something silver shot into the air, but Harry turned and caused the silver blade that Olaf had flung to stop in midair. It then did a drum-stick like twirl before shooting back at twice the speed. It angled off barely a millimeter from Olaf’s cheek, and it might have clipped at his ear before it embedded itself into the wall. </p><p>“You better fix that,” said Edward to Harry. “You done yet, Olaf?” </p><p>Olaf had gone utterly slack as Harry turned his bright eyes on the towering man, and Bernardo was observing Harry. Harry blew him a kiss, and then he plopped down. Never mind the fact that his arse hurt.  </p><p>“Lay all the paper on me, Edward! Let’s see the mess you’ve got here.” </p><p>“Yes, Little Raven. Sit down, Olaf,” he ordered without raising his tone, and Olaf did exactly that, but he scooted the chair as far away from the table as he could until his back was to the fireplace. That was when Harry waved his hand and the silver dagger shot out of the wall and then laid itself gently right in front of Olaf. </p><p>All Olaf could do was stare as Bernardo took the right seat beside Harry and Edward, removing the center candelabra, took his left. </p><p>Murders and police investigations always bred a lot of paper. Harry had always been glad to be on retainer, and not a full member of the team because Merlin’s saggy balls, this bloody sucked! And considering this was a serial murder with multiple victims and survivors it made the table look like a sea of endless white. Not a bit of green could be seen from the tablecloth. </p><p>Olaf had walked out at some point leaving Harry with Bernardo and Edward. Harry wondered if the man had decided to pack up and go home. Harry wouldn’t care either way. If he wanted to piss them off, and end up dead that was not on Harry. </p><p>Harry saw the bits of obsidian mixed in with some of the cut up bodies. An obsidian blade, maybe? Though they were in the wrong part of the world for it, or were they?</p><p>“Aztecs,” said Harry. </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Harry tilted his head to look at Edward. “Am I not the first to point it out?” </p><p>“No, the local cops talked to the leading expert in the area. Professor Dallas couldn’t come up with any deity or folklore that would account for these murders or mutilations.” </p><p>“And - you Edward, who believes everyone is a liar, just happen to believe them?” Harry asked, causing Bernardo to draw a small breath at Harry’s cheek. </p><p>Edward never took his stare off Harry. “I want new theories.” </p><p>“Remember the last Aztec we played with? How hard he was to kill? Who is the Master of the City?” </p><p>Edward couldn’t help but smirk as he settled back. “Amusing you say that. The Master of the City is an Aztec goddess of sorts. Her name is Itzpapalotl.” </p><p>“Merlin, I am never going to be able to say that. Bernardo, say it five times fast, I dare you.” </p><p>Bernardo grinned. “I will if Olaf tries it.” And both of them laughed causing Edward to glance from one to the other. </p><p>“Seems as if most masters own clubs. You can find Professor Dallas there if you’d like to talk to her yourself. But, I don’t think it’s connected.” </p><p>“Let me ask a question, were you speaking to the locals with Ted?” </p><p>Edward considered his words, and inclined his head. “Might have.” </p><p>“Then we shouldn’t trust it, and I’ve heard of experts before, and I will guarantee that it’s the loosest term. If this leads to nowhere, I’ll let you say I told you so or some such nonsense, but I want the full scope. I don’t trust the police around here to find a rabbit in a hat. If they can’t look up, they aren’t going to find anything. Isn’t that what you told me, once?” </p><p>“Indeed, Little Raven.” </p><p>“I know you think it’s wasting time to backtrack. But, humor me. You can punish me later if I’m wrong.” He flicked through several papers. “When can we see her?” </p><p>“Tonight?” Edward suggested. “The cops already talked to her, but they got nothing. She doesn’t seem to know anything.” He was unconvinced. </p><p>“Vampires don’t really like talking to the police,” said Harry. “But, maybe she’ll speak to me.” He smiled at this. “There was a reason I wore leather into a desert after all. It’s all about impression.” </p><p>“Why would she be willing to talk to you when she wouldn’t talk to the police?” asked Bernardo inquisitively. </p><p>“I’m pretty?” Harry tried, and Bernardo chuckled. </p><p>“I agree, for a boy you are pretty.” Harry’s eyes tightened, and Bernardo quickly corrected. “Man. Sorry.” He seemed to actually mean it. Maybe he did. It was hard to tell. Assassins could change in the blink of an eye after all. None were as good as Edward though. </p><p>“Better,” Harry quipped. </p><p>“Vampires like pretty things,” said Edward, understanding fully that Harry was averting the question with some amusement. It wouldn’t do to mention Harry’s human servant status to anyone. Especially anyone Edward brings in for a hunt. It would be stupid.  “Still, I want you to go through everything. I want something new and fresh.” </p><p>“Then someone make me coffee,” Harry said as he reached for a stack of papers. </p><p>Bernardo was quick to do just that if only to get out of paperwork. </p><p>“I doubt that the Master of the City is doing this, someone from the council would have seen to her quick end,” said Harry flipping through. </p><p>“Same,” said Edward. “Ted is a good enough boy to only go after rogues. He’s built up a rapport with the local scene.” </p><p>Harry leaned forward to drag more papers toward him. It was a nice long table. He didn’t flinch or even look over when Edward’s hand lazily trailed down his back, and slid beneath the shirt. Instead he settled back and leaned into the touch as he flipped from one page to another. He noted the people in the neighborhood all having left, citing a stir craziness to get out of the house. </p><p>A suffocating feeling. </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>“Did you notice something?” </p><p>“Yeah, but so did the Detective. Actually impressed by him,” said Harry. He sorted all the witness reports that he could find. Bernardo had returned with the coffee, and then left the room again. He looked bored as hell as he meandered in and out of the room. </p><p>‘The majority of the houses are isolated ones, mostly because of the wealth of the owners. They’ve got enough money to give them land and privacy. But three of the houses were located in developments like the Bromwells’ with neighbors all around. Those three attacks occurred on one of the few nights that all the neighbors were gone.” </p><p>“And?” </p><p>“It’s not human. It could be a spell, but I don’t know any outside witch that could pull this kind of spell off.” </p><p>“Could you?” asked Edward tilting his head and staring at Harry. His hand was still trailing up and down Harry’s back. It felt really nice. </p><p>“Yes,” Harry answered. “You’ve seen me use notice-me-not charms. There are also wards you can use that when someone gets nearby they start thinking of a hundred different things they have to do, and will likely run off. You can also provoke intense feelings of unease. I’ve done it a few times. You remember Phillip right?” </p><p>Edward nodded. </p><p>“I did that very same thing, though I used a milder compulsion or misdirection spell. But, my spells are a lot nicer. This seems darker, almost older. Many things seem darker and older. So all were restless, says here a Mrs. Emma Taylor thought the night felt awful, and she couldn’t stand being inside. She goes on to say that outside the air was suffocating, hard to breathe…” Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. “Same thing I felt earlier.” </p><p>“When you had me stop?” </p><p>Harry nodded. “But, whatever that was. It was trapped, though it could have an emissary. Maybe it’s planning a ritual. Maybe it needs ingredients, and these people somehow fit the bill? Maybe the skinning is a way to make something come back from the dead. Homunculus,” he murmured. </p><p>“Now, we’re getting somewhere new,” said Edward smirking. </p><p>“I need to show you something. Send Bernardo away from the room when he circles back next time. It’s only for your eyes.” Harry summoned his bag, and it floated into the room.</p><p>Bernardo was confused when he came back only for Edward to send him out. Harry waved his hand forcing the room to become silenced and temporarily warded as he pulled out a clay bowl with runic markings on it. </p><p>He placed it down, and then drew his wand to his temple, and concentrated on a memory. “You go in. I’ll stay out here. Just don’t shoot anything.” </p><p>Edward stared at the silvery substance, and then he touched it without flinching. From an outside view it looked like Edward was still touching it. His eyes not even blinking, but Harry knew what he was viewing.  </p><p>Harry lifted more papers as he watched for Edward who was now twitching. Harry couldn’t help but watch his face. Shockingly, it contorted into a natural anger. A frown tugging down at his lips. His eyes would flicker back and forth. </p><p>It was strange seeing someone view his memory from this side. He hadn’t gone in because he didn’t want to see it again. He’d lived it once and that was more than enough. </p><p>Harry flinched when Edward’s hand moved toward his gun. <em> Please don’t shoot the table </em>, Harry thought. He’d only just sorted everything into orderly piles. </p><p>It was a good half hour when the memory ended, and Edward blinked and turned to him. Harry didn’t say anything as he continued to stack papers. </p><p>“He stole your blood. He didn’t take skin.” </p><p>“No. But, you saw the man who cut off his hand?” Edward nodded sharply. “That was Wormtail, the rat who betrayed my parents.” </p><p>“And the boy?” </p><p>“Cedric Diggory.” </p><p>“He had a strange kind of skin,” observed Edward. </p><p>“Snake skin. He mixed all kinds of potions to turn into that,” said Harry. “His skin is actually rather smooth and scaly.” Edward didn’t blink, but his eyes did narrow. “It might not be exactly that, but I think it's on the right track. You saw the baby that Voldemort was?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“It’s called a Homunculus. A combination of snake venom and unicorn blood as far as I know. But how he made that body when before he was only a ghostly wraith, I do not know. I’m guessing he might have skinned someone and used it to build it. Might have even used Bertha Jorkins… took over her skin. I don’t know. I didn’t dream that part.” </p><p>“Dream?” </p><p>“I used to see him in my sleep when I was younger. By the time I started seeing him, he had that baby’s body. It might not be anything at all, but I don’t think you can ignore the similarities. Maybe it’s an older version of the ritual. Maybe it’s an Aztec version. Maybe there is a God or Devil out there trying to get free. It would make sense if something with this much power has the ability to call all those mutilated men and women to him. No other way they’d be able to get out of bed otherwise. Unless they were compelled.” </p><p>Harry dropped the silencer and the barrier before he placed the memory back into his mind, and banished the bowl. Edward was unusually quiet as if he was sifting through everything he’d seen. </p><p>“But my real question is, Edward, why that house?” he asked leaning back and crossing his leg over his knee. “Why the Bromwells, and not the house next door? Why is that one targeted? Why were they special?” </p><p>“It’s the million dollar question isn’t it?” </p><p>“You know all this don’t you? Did I waste your time?” </p><p>“What about a demon?” </p><p>Harry shook his head. “If it had been anything demonic I would have felt it. Those things leave a  stain behind. A big stain. I would have felt it, and even those without magical abilities might have felt it and fled. But, I am more certain than anything that whatever is doing this is calling out to the victims.” </p><p>“Why doesn’t the monster just take them with him the night he skins them?” Edward asked. </p><p>Harry thought about it. “It’s not the victims it wants. It wants the skin. It wants the shell.” </p><p>“Then why call them?” </p><p>“Residue? Or punishment? Maybe the Bromwells were chosen because they are being punished and so they are the worthy sacrifice? I think we need to try and find out more about this Thaddeus Bromwell, the one whose soul I saw in the house. Maybe he is our clue, and that’s why he’s missing.” </p><p>“A fishing thread,” considered Edward. “It’s better than we had.” </p><p>“If only we could borrow one of the patients,” said Harry. “It might lead us right to it.” </p><p>Edward actually grimaced. “You saw the hospital today, Little Raven. They are not going to let us take one of their patients and set him free. Between you and me, I’m not sure I can stand to watch it myself.” </p><p>“Well, the great Edward, afraid at last,” another voice said in the doorway. </p><p>Both turned to see Olaf standing in the far doorway. He was wearing black dress slacks, and a black polo-style shirt. The shirtsleeves were a little short for his long arms. It reminded him of Hagrid and his big hairy overcoat during Yule. For a human, Olaf was a good glider, and especially being as large as he was. </p><p>“Has the Toy Witch solved your mystery yet?” </p><p>“More than we had,” said Edward flatly. </p><p>“More than we had? Sounds more like an excuse to me. You have such confidence in your toy. You do know they’re disposable right? What use is he besides that of a fuck toy?” </p><p>Edward answered Olaf’s question, never taking his gaze off the tall man. “When you look at him, Olaf, you see only the surface. Just a small beautiful packaging. Underneath all that is someone who could level this entire city if he had a wish to, and yet he never does. Someone who can bridge the gap between man and monster. He is not only a preternatural expert, he is a preternatural <em> phenomenon </em>, the only one of a kind you will ever meet in this life.” He stepped forward into Olaf’s gargantuan shadow and raised up with a smile. “Do not call him a toy again.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t see the look on Edward’s face, but whatever he had done caused what color Olaf had on his face to drain out. Harry never imagined that Edward saw him like that. It made his heart burn, and that strange fire and ice energy that came from Edward when he and his men were all connected to waft out through him. It was like it wrapped around his soul, tightening it’s hold, and refusing to relinquish it. </p><p>Olaf seemed to find some courage under all that bulge, but he was still more ash-faced. “You told me all this before he came. You waxed eloquent about his abilities. But I have worked with your magical people in the past, and you never talked about them as you speak of him. What the fuck is it about him that’s so special?” </p><p>Edward glanced at Harry with an unreadable expression, and then he looked back at Olaf. “The Greeks believed that once there were no male and female, and that all souls were one. And then one day the souls were torn apart, now they claim that one half is a man and the other a female, but I don’t buy that because a soul is a soul. It is neither gender. It has no face and it has no sides. It simply is. But, these Greeks believed that when you found the other half of that torn soul that it’s a mate. A soulmate.” </p><p>It was most candid that Harry had ever heard Edward speak, and Harry knew he wasn’t lying or posturing or simply trying to make Olaf uncomfortable. Hell, if Edward wanted he could kill him with a snap of his fingers, and be done with all of it. He could send Olaf away without argument, and Harry knew Olaf would go. </p><p>Olaf was truly terrified of Edward as most smart people tended to be. Edward was the better monster. He was the personification of a human Death. And Harry? Harry was Death’s consort in a roundabout way. </p><p>Wow. Just wow. Harry was glad that he’d kept his face neutral though his blood felt warmer than normal. </p><p>“What are you trying to say?” Olaf demanded. </p><p>“He is a piece of my soul, Olaf.” </p><p>“You are mad,” Olaf scoffed. “A lunatic. Soulmates, bah!” </p><p>“Do I look mad to you? Lunatic to you?” asked Edward. His expression never changed. His eyes never intensified or lifted like the Ted persona. What he said was a simple fact. A fact that Harry himself knew, and Harry was the last person to believe anything good of himself half the time. </p><p>“He’s not even a hunter. I’ve only see a bit of witch play, nothing more!” </p><p>“He is an Equalizer. He Equalizes the playing field, and he only ever uses his power when he needs to. Do not give him a reason to, because I won’t be shielding or helping you should he have enough. Right now, he is only amused by you. He finds you funny, not even worth his time.” <em> Oh dear </em>, Harry thought looking at the way Olaf’s face turned a rather dark shade of red. </p><p>“Can he kill you?” Olaf threw back. </p><p>Edward smiled at this. “Maybe. He’s the only one I believe that can.” Olaf turned to Harry, eyes so narrow you’d think he’d transformed from German to serpentine. </p><p>“And what do you have to say about this, <em> boy </em>?” </p><p>Harry didn’t even wave his hand as Olaf was lifted off the ground and he slammed bodily into the wall causing the entire foundation to start shaking. Bernardo had run in to see what was happening. Olaf was still pinned, and Harry turned to Edward. “If we’re going to see a Master, I need to get dressed. Not sure if she’d approve of your jeans,” he said sweetly. </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” said Edward conversationally as though Olaf wasn’t stuck against the wall. He then turned and lifted Harry’s go-bag. “But, I do suppose you should play your part.” </p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“Let me down! What the fuck-!” Olaf growled, and Harry waved his hand causing the man to go utterly silent. He opened his mouth, but no words came out. </p><p>Bernardo was a cross between horror and amusement as he turned away. “You’re not boring at all.”</p><p>“No sugarkins, I am not boring,” said Harry grinning as he slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll release him when he decides to be a good boy. I did say you needed more decor on the walls, didn’t I?” </p><p>“A decor of Olaf was not something I had in mind, but I will give you points for effort.” </p><p>Harry stopped in the doorway beside Bernardo and smirked. “I think I’ve already accumulated as many points as I will ever get. Anymore and it’s just going to spill over. One last question, green or blue?” </p><p>“Green.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Vampires being vampires. &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He made fast work of Edward’s shower, and was soon adjusting one of the many interesting outfits he’d brought along for the trip. How and when new things appeared in Harry’s wardrobe, he would never know. He was convinced that Jean-Claude snuck in when he wasn’t around to rearrange and put new things closer to that he would choose. </p><p>He’d never seen these jeans in his life, but he approved of them completely. Not only were they glove fitting tight at the waist and thighs, and they were acid washed with what looked and felt like a brush stroked black and red snake skin from the hip down around the thighs and along the leg of the jeans. He topped it with one of the many blood red vests that hung in his closet with silver and black stitching. He left his hair alone to lay where it would, and re-added his belt and the thigh holster that often went ignored. Harry made only a few adjustments to the torc and the cuffs, he had a small red line from where he’d jerked a bit when he’d been strung to the wall. His Deathly Hallows symbol rested just outside of his vest in full view, and he was out the door with the same red half calf boots he’d worn earlier that day. </p><p>By the time he got back to the living room, Olaf had managed to climb down off his wall. Harry was tempted to charm Edward’s wall as Olaf’s special little corner for naughty boys if he acted out again. </p><p>Instead, Harry circled the living room lazily before plopping down onto the white couch and propping his feet onto the coffee table. Edward didn’t have a TV, no surprise. </p><p>Bernardo came out first, and he was wearing a nice pair of white dress slacks with a sharp crease and a roll of cuff. Harry didn’t notice how they sat on his hips so nicely. He too had a vest, but it was white that showed off his darkly muscled arms. He’d added heavy silver arm bracelets at mid-bicep, and matching ones at each wrist. A silver saint’s medallion glittered against the smooth darkness of his chest. Most of his hair fell like a curtain around all the white, except for a braid on one side. It was a thick braid because he just had that much hair, and he’d woven silver chains with tiny bells here and there in his hair so that when he stalked into the room the hair chimed. </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure if Edward would approve of the noise on a person, and here Harry had whined and complained about wearing eyeliner a couple months back. He was looking at Harry now through a curtain of blackness hanging to one side of his face. The other graced by the silver on the black glint of the braid. </p><p>Not eye catching at all. Nope. </p><p>Olaf traipsed in, and was Harry being deceived or was he ever so slightly sulking? And while Olaf was never what one would call handsome or even hot. He was striking in a way that could appeal to many a woman if they were stupid enough. Harry had this vibe from him. A vibe that he hated anything and everything, but hated women in particular. Olaf had gone for a black sheer shirt, and to hide his shoulder holster, he’d put on a leather jacket. He had black jeans and black boots with silver toes and heels, the leather jacket really did fit him. </p><p>Harry rose as Bernardo smirked. “Nice jeans.” </p><p>Harry couldn’t help but spin around when Bernardo made a motion with his finger. “You like? I like your hair,” Harry said daringly reaching over to touch the braid and the silver. </p><p>Bernardo grinned boyishly. “I can’t do the wild look like you and get away with it. It’s about time we do something fun. I was getting bored from all that paperwork.” </p><p>“It’s why I like my original job. No paperwork.” </p><p>Olaf looked even sulkier than before, his eyes darting around the room from Harry to something else and back to Harry. Harry tilted his head. “Looking pretty smashing too, Olaf,” he cheered causing the man to grunt. </p><p>“Fuck you.” </p><p>“Not right now.” Bernardo laughed, and Olaf’s eyes widened at the simple reply. “I just got into these. I’m not ready to get out of them yet.” He tugged at the pockets of his jeans to show how tight they were. </p><p>Harry grinned when a hand raked up his back to his neck where the tattoo rested. “Night is young, Little Raven, what are you talking about? Plenty of time for you to come out of them.” He gripped the back of Harry’s neck and traced his eyes up and down before smirking as if he knew something the others didn’t.  </p><p>He hadn’t noticed before because he’d been a little too into other parts of Edward, but he saw that the man’s blond hair that was often slicked back had grown giving it some natural color, and Merlin above. He was wearing a red tank top with a short-sleeved silk shirt that matched the tank. His jeans were new and black, and they sat nicely in their usual way with one of the many custom belts Harry and Jean-Claude had given him that had goodies that no monster or human could see. His empty baby blues shone beneath the glow of the china lamp. </p><p>“-And here I thought I was the consummate night owl.” </p><p>As they made their way out the door, Bernardo paused and looked over at Harry, tracing his dark eyes up and down. “Where’s the green?” </p><p>Harry smiled sweetly and raked a hand down Bernardo’s shiny dark bicep over the bracelets. “Where indeed?” He stalked out passed both Bernardo and Olaf. </p><p>Edward smirked as he followed along. “Come on boys,” he said in his best Ted voice. </p><p>oOo</p><p>Obsidian Butterfly was the name of the club. It was also her nickname for people who could not exactly say or even spell Itza-whats-it. Harry admitted that he was kind of good at saying and spelling odd names. It was not an unusual thing in the magical world, so he was sure given time he would actually be able to say it. Maybe not five times fast like he had challenged Bernardo, but he would be able to say it.</p><p>Anyway, the club was located between Santa Fe and Albuquerque. It had been a nice drive. Harry sat in the front. Olaf was behind Edward, Bernardo behind Harry. Harry and Bernardo made small talk, and Harry learned that Bernardo played bodyguard at times to many of the rich and powerful. He also liked beautiful women and a good time. </p><p>He was probably extremely deadly beneath the sheets, but Harry had more than enough men to be going on with. Not to mention, Bernardo was straight, but he didn’t mind a look or two and appreciated all. So long as he had a good time doing it. Harry could get on with that. Least he was open, Olaf hadn’t said a single word. He took to glaring at Harry or glaring out the window into the nothingness of darkness. </p><p>Harry was no stranger to exotic and sometimes masochistic shows at clubs, and so he was expecting something quite spectacular. He still remembered the first few macabre things he’d seen in Jean-Claude’s clubs, and after enough of them he’d become desensitized. He’d also come to learn that some creatures, particularly shapeshifters lusted after sadomasochism. It wasn’t being mean and hurting them. It was something that they had to have to survive. Nathaniel was one of those who required a certain amount of forceful handling. He hadn’t liked it at first, and often felt as if someone was hurting Nathaniel. </p><p>But, the look in his eye, the look in many eyes had taught him that they needed it. Surprisingly it hadn’t been Micah who had taught him to understand this. It had been Jason. He’d been taken by Raina and Gabriel several times before Harry stepped in, and while he’d hated it and it was awful, the damage had been done. He had a certain kind of kink that he craved and needed. His beast wanted it, and so he had to have it. </p><p>As long as it was in a controlled environment, and those participating<em> wanted </em> it, then what could Harry do? He would not force someone to do something they didn’t want to, and that meant letting go of what he believed when he thought someone was being hurt. He had to take a step back and learn. </p><p>The club itself was set back from the road like one of those Indian casinos. It must be quite a popular place with the large lot full to bursting. Edward had to circle around three times to find a spot. </p><p>The building was done like an Aztec temple, and for all Harry knew it was authentic enough. Draco would say it looked like a film set. Red neon traced square carved faces, and the name was traced in more red neon. There was a line stretching around the corner of the building and out into the hot summer dark. </p><p>Harry wondered if they were going to wait in line. Somehow he doubted it. He walked beside Edward with Olaf and Bernardo behind him. They veered around the outside of the line toward the bouncer who stood near the doorway. He was of Indian descent and stood bare-chested, wearing what looked like a fur loincloth that would look like a skirt to most. He had a heavy faux-gold collar that covered most of his gleaming tan shoulders like a mantle. He was wearing a crown covered in macaw feathers and other smaller feathers that Harry couldn’t identify. </p><p>“We’re Professor Dallas’ party. She’s expecting us,” Edward said in his best Ted friendly persona. </p><p>The feather and gold bedecked man said, “Names.” He uncrossed his arms and looked at a clipboard that had been in his hand the entire time. </p><p>“Ted Forrester, Bernardo Spotted Horse, Olaf Gundersson, and Harry Potter-Black.” No need for incognito when Jean-Claude had already done all the hard work for them. </p><p>Thinking about Jean-Claude, he couldn’t help but feel a whirr inside of him. He missed his vampire sweetie. He hadn’t gotten to see him at all last night thanks to Bert overscheduling Harry ever since his name ended up in the papers and media. Bert was surely raking it in. </p><p>“IDs.” </p><p>Harry’s wallet was often always clipped to the inside of his belt. Most of the time, his jeans were way too tight, and so he plucked the ID out as everyone handed theirs over because the man was looking at him doubtfully. Sometimes, it truly sucked looking seventeen. </p><p>Whatever idiot thought it was a good idea to sing or say that forever seventeen was every person’s dream was a complete buffoon, and had no idea the uproar it would cause when one gets close to thirty. Harry was not looking forward to it. </p><p>The man kept looking at Harry, and back at the ID before finally nodding and returning them. The big double doors were opened by another large muscled guy in another loincloth, though he didn’t have a feather crown or a nifty collar. The doors led into a darkened room thick with incense that made his already sensitive nose twitch. The walls were completely covered with heavy drapes, only another set of double doors showed the way. </p><p>Another well muscled tanned man with honey blonde hair stood by the door, and he smiled the moment he saw Harry, and he opened the door. “After you,” he intoned. Harry was also sure that he was checking out Bernardo’s arse, which Harry couldn’t blame him for. Bernardo was a beautiful sight. </p><p>The room they entered was large, stretching out and out into the near darkness. People sat at square stone tables that looked more like alters. The stage took up most of the far left wall, but it wasn’t a stage. Not really. It was being used as a stage, but it was a temple. It was as if someone had sliced off the top of a pyramid temple and transported it there to the club, in a city so far removed from the lush jungles it was incredible. </p><p>A woman appeared in front of Harry and Edward. She looked as ethnic as the first doorman with high sculpted cheekbones, and a fall of shiny black hair that fell to her knees as she moved through the tables. She had menus in her dark hands, so Harry assumed she was the hostess. Her dress was a lovely red with a black design, and he knew it was silk. He’d been around Jean-Claude and Draco enough by now to spot it when he saw it. The dress was vaguely oriental, and didn’t match the decor of the room or the waitress hurrying to and fro in an odd loose dresses made of some rough material. </p><p>She was a vampire, Harry was betting. He could see how she glided and moved. She was beautiful and tall; slender much like a model. She showed them to a table that was in the very front with a view of the dead center of the temple. </p><p>There was a woman at the table, who stood and offered them her hand. Her handshake was firm, and her hand was about a size smaller than Harry’s. Professor Dallas, who preferred to be called only Dallas, was much shorter than Harry and so petite that in the right clothes she’d have looked like she was about twelve. She wore tan docker pants and a white polo shirt with a tweed jacket to complete with leather elbow patches. </p><p>Her hair was shoulder length and fine with medium brown tones throughout it. Her face was small and triangular and as pale and perfect as God had intended it to be. Her glasses were gold wire frames and too large for the small face. Harry noticed almost instantly that Olaf was staring at her as though he was bedazzled. So, that was his type? </p><p>Edward had taken his seat beside Dallas and gestured for Harry to sit on the end. Bernardo on Dallas’ other side with Olaf as the odd one on Bernardo’s end side. From Harry’s place on the end he noticed that the crowd was overflowing with quite a few more men than there were women. </p><p>A man stepped out of the odd-shaped door at the top of the temple, and the moment he did silence fell in rings around him. It spread out and out into the murmuring audience until it was so quiet Harry could hear the rub of fingers together. </p><p>It wasn’t magic so much as it was an energy of command. It was silent and thick as it permeated the room. He could feel the power, and looking at Edward, found that he could too. He wondered if this was a human servant because he was entirely human and yet he had vampiric powers. </p><p>His crown was a mass of thin, long feathers, a strange greenish, bluish, goldish color, and when he moved they shifted color. His cape hung nearly to his knees and seemed to be formed of the same feathers as his headdress, so that he moved in a wave of iridescence. The body that showed was strong, square, and dark. Harry was sitting close enough to tell that he was a handsome being. He had a strong presence about him even without the power. But, many men before him had the same presence. Harry had been between Alpha men with such a heavy flow of energy that it was almost suffocating. Nothing was going to make him flinch. </p><p>He spoke of something, but what it was Harry couldn’t quite tell because it was using big words and historical things that kind of flew over his head. He claimed his British upbringing entirely, but was impressed how he didn’t stumble over those big ol’ words. </p><p>Bernardo was gazing at him as was Doctor Dallas. Edward was scanning the hushed crowd and then looking at Harry. Olaf however was stuck on the doctor as though he were a cat and she were a bird in a cage. </p><p>Apparently, he was a king or a high priest, and he used rich velvety tones as he spoke about the month of Toxcatal, and a chosen one. Guess there was one in every culture, not just the British wizarding world. His voice seemed to be laced with a lovely spell that drifted out. Harry had no doubt that he was definitely a human servant. The high priest had been powerful in life, a charismatic leader. Now centuries of practice had turned that charisma into a kind of magic. Harry pushed the power away from him mentally. </p><p>“You saw him as the god Tezcathpoca in our opening dance. Now see him as a man!” And all the dimming lights went out leaving them in near darkness, and with only an iridescent gleam of feathers showed as he moved. </p><p>The light came up on the other side of the stage, revealing a man, pale skin that glowed in the lights from his bare feet to equally bare shoulder. His back was to the audience. He looked naked, completely. Harry’s eyes played up and down the curve and muscles of his round arse and lean waist. His hair looked black under the lights, cut so close to his head that it looked shaved. He turned slowly revealing a g-string, the color tone the same as his skin. </p><p>“Ideas, Little Raven?” Edward’s voice drifted into his ear. </p><p>“It’s thinner than the one I’m wearing.” </p><p>“Perhaps we can fix that.” </p><p>“But, Edward if it’s that thin, how are you going to pull on it and have your fun?” Harry purred sultrily, hardly caring about the man on stage whose face shined like a star. His attention was all on Edward. It always was. He could feel Dallas observing them, her eyes bouncing from one to the other. </p><p>“You make a point. Do you want to be a bride?” </p><p>“A <em> what </em>?” Harry blinked, not sure he’d heard Edward causing the man to smirk deviantly at him. His eyes were slack and empty. “I like being male,” he reminded. </p><p>“Me too, but ever since the passing of the law, the show has changed.” </p><p>“I can imagine many in New Mexico not appreciating it.” </p><p>“Maybe on the surface, but look around you.” Harry did look around him, noting all the men in the crowd with their male lovers looking eagerly at the stage. A lot of women too. </p><p>Harry supposed the man was rather good looking. A line of black hair ran down the center of his chest and stomach to vanish into the g-string. Harry’s table was close enough, and his body white enough that he could see the thin line of hair encircling his nipples to meet that thin line down his chest like a T. </p><p>As the lights came up slowly the Priest came back into view. “It was traditional that twenty days before the great ceremony, brides would be chosen for him.” </p><p>Harry was locked on the scene, and so when he looked back he saw Professor bent close to Edward, and talking to him in whispers. Harry caught a glimpse of fur and for a moment, Harry thought it was a line of shifters in their half-human, half beast form. But it was men dressed in leopard skins. Not hanging loose like cloaks but as if the skin were sewn around their bodies. It looked almost like a fur onesie that they’d grown out of thanks to the legs and arms on some of the men. </p><p>They moved among the tables in a strangely graceful line, encased in fur with their faces framed through the open jaws of the dead animals. </p><p>A man passed within touching distance of the table, and almost instantly he could feel the pull of shifter beneath the worn fur. He realized that the black spots that decorated the golden skin wasn’t leopard. It was jaguar. Harry would know his spots anywhere these days considering he was the Nimir-Ra of his pard. </p><p>And then Harry realized what Edward had said about a bride, and he paled dramatically when fingers trailed down his shoulder and he looked over to see that same man. Harry on instinct and knowing how cats were, reached out to him and his hand was stroked. It was taken and rubbed against the living fur. Jaguars differed as their spots were larger, and the markings weren’t nearly as neat. Not to mention the heads weren’t that cute soft roundness. It was more square. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about the furs or not. Raina used to like wearing real wolf fur. It all depended on how it was obtained, but he didn’t think questions were appropriate right now. </p><p>The man shifted position and looked at Harry. His eyes were a soft blue, his face tanned a pale gold that matched the line of belly fur just before it turned white. The moment he looked at Harry the energy danced down his skin like a hot breath. Harry passed his own energy back causing those baby blues to dilate. He smiled gently and then he began to dance away with the others moving like a fog through the tables, and soon more and more energy bathed over Harry causing him to shiver slightly. </p><p>“Looks like someone is enjoying the show.” </p><p>Harry looked at Edward. “I can feel his shifter,” he murmured. “It’s like a hot energy from them all.” </p><p>“Hm.” </p><p>The werejaguars picked women and men from the audiences, Edward had been right. First was a petite blonde that was pulled from her seat giggling. Harry rolled his eyes when he saw a short, square woman with the skin color of tanned leather was pulled solemn-faced and didn’t seem to be nearly as pleased. Once again, why would you come to one of these shows and not expect to be picked? Harry wondered. He had no empathy for her. He’d seen that rubbish too many times. </p><p>A tall but very wiry thin male was picked next with soft blond hair and dark eyes. He looked rather shy as he was pulled from his lover’s side by one of the jaguars followed by a short Hispanic man who looked only a few years older than Harry. He had long black hair that shimmered like Bernardo’s. He stumbled onto the steps and only the werejaguar’s arm saved him from falling. He laughed as jaguar steadied him. Obviously drunk. </p><p>And then a figure appeared in front of Harry, blocking his view of the stage. Harry’s eyes rose up into the dark face framed by snarling jaws. The jaguar’s golden glass eyes rode above the man’s face. He reached a square, dark hand out to him. Harry looked once at Edward who watched with mild interest and a tiny nod gave him permission. He took the man’s hand, and let himself be pulled. </p><p>His hand was unusually warm, particularly since it was almost a new moon. Most of the weres were at their calmest and lowest body temperature at this time. Wolves generally got hotter, and felines were off and on. The felines could regulate their temperature much better than wolves. </p><p>Harry allowed the man to lead him to the side of the line. He was getting far too used to the attention placed on him. Each chosen man and woman was standing on stage side by side. Harry was put next to a woman who smelled strongly of beer. The priest in his feathers encouraged the audience to applaud.</p><p>“These are your brides,” the priest said, “Your reward. Enjoy them!” </p><p>The solid woman who hadn’t been happy took a step back while Harry remained standing with one hand on his hip, and wondered what was going to happen. The blonde woman and tall dark headed man melted into the arms of the main man. Harry wasn’t sure what he should be doing, and so he stood there waiting feeling a bit awkward. </p><p>The man played to them, but it was their hands that wandered over his body. He was careful where he touched them. Harry thought at first it was just fear of being sued, but there was a stiffness, a tightening of his body when their hands wandered over his arse that said he wasn’t having as good a time as it looked. From the audience you’d have never noticed. He came away from them with orange-red lipstick like a wound on his pale skin that looked like a patch of glitter. </p><p>That was when the man moved with a strange glide. He tried to draw the disapproving woman toward him only for her to shake her head furiously, and he rolled from her and stared right at Harry. All of the other men and women were falling around on the ground near him, trying to paw and touch him. </p><p>He held out his hand to Harry who deliberated for a moment, and then handed it over. He was pulled right up to the hard chest as if they were going to dance. A large hand came down to rest on the small of his back, and the man’s eyes lit as he seemed to notice Harry was entirely cognizant. He could not be rolled or pressurized by the priest. </p><p>“Control me,” Harry breathed into his mouth feeling a need to rub and brush against the man, to push his power into him. The man’s lip twitched as he ignored the women and men at his feet. He dipped Harry back with their bodies pressed hot skin to skin, leg to leg, and thanks to Harry’s vest he could feel every ounce of heat. He could feel the man’s bulge in his g-string and other curves of his muscles, and he shivered when fingers drew him up for a lustful kiss that he willingly returned. He used a tendril of magic to flick the pawing blonde that the man didn’t appreciate as he allowed himself to be thoroughly ravaged. Tongue diving and sinking further as if this person had become addicted to him. He was clutching hard and tight. </p><p>He parted from Harry and rubbed his face against his hair. “I am Cesar.” A cold sort of tendril like power burned its way through Harry. A need to clear and own something, and it was that small movement that had Harry shivering as a finger traced from his ear down to his neck. He could smell everything about Cesar. Even with all the mixed perfumes and colognes around him; he smelled clean and sharp. A deep green grass scent filled him and his blood became hotter. So very hot that he was sure if it dripped it would sizzle on the floor. The scent was so strong that he swayed; and for a second he could feel the brush of black fur against his face. A sense memory poured through him and overwhelmed all his control. The power poured upward in a spill of heat along his skin and out came his men. </p><p>He’d always been linked with his men, but this was simply ridiculous! He was feeling them all, and all at once. He just didn’t know why. Why they were rising to the surface. He didn’t know how to control this or keep it under wraps, and when it flowed, Cesar jerked back from him as though he’d been burned. His perfect blue eyes with the darker blue ring stared, and then he smiled. It was a knowing smile like a shared secret. He thought Harry was a shifter. </p><p>Well, he suppose he might have the blood, even though he couldn’t really turn. It was some wonky combination that allowed him to be. Cesar’s hands went to either side of his face, hesitating just above his skin. Harry knew he was feeling the push of that power and energy. Harry’s mind cleared, an Edward-like determination and hyper awareness came into focus as though he were seeing through cold blue eyes, and so he stilled and waited. It was an empty feeling. A feeling that kind of helped against the rush of what he had known was Micah, when he had made the order to be controlled. </p><p>He was feeling his boys in all their glory. In a way that he’d never done before, and then Harry almost yelped when Cesar pushed his power into his. It hit him like a jolt of electricity, raising all the small hairs on his body, and making him arc into the man’s touch to his cheeks. As the power flowed towards Cesar, Harry could hardly stop, and he knew that the best thing to do before it exploded was to ride the power instead of letting it ride him. </p><p>Cesar bent his face towards Harry, still cradled between his hands. Harry placed his own on top of Cesar to see what would happen, and the power poured from his mouth as he hovered over Harry’s lips. As the power ran through his body and spilled out of half-parted lips like a hot wind, their mouths met again and the power flowed exceptionally between the two. It was like two great big cats rubbing their furred sides along each other's body. </p><p>The energy was beginning to turn sharply sexual with his arching back and the desire and lust coursing through every part of him. As that unusual taste of sexual need mingled in the air, Harry’s eyes were drawn to the man’s throat and the pulsing vein in his neck. It glowed as if it were some sort of jewel, something to watch sparkle and glitter in the lights. Harry felt as though he were stepping inside of Cesar, and pressed his body down the front of his. </p><p>His face drew close to his neck as though he wanted to bite. To sink down on that soft skin and suck him in, and then that clear cold perception flashed through him again, and he stilled completely.  Cesar was panting, pressed so hard into Harry’s body that if he wasn’t used to such big men, Harry would have fallen over. Harry clutched him. </p><p>One of the women climbed up Cesar’s back and he turned as if drugged and began to kiss her as though it were part of the show. Harry settled back on his heels, skin and power buzzing at the same time that he felt jumpy. Like the night he’d raised the dead at the Circus. </p><p>Harry now wondered what it was that the men had from him? He wanted to look into the crowd, and see Edward. Before Harry could realize what was happening a white screen came down out of the ceiling, and before it was solidly in place, the priest pulled Harry to one side. </p><p>A man his size with hair identical to his own appeared and moved toward the mini-orgy. More of the women and men were being replaced by actors. Even Cesar was being replaced, and the shadow orgy played against the white screen, thrown large for the audience. Each one of the actors and actresses had been chosen to match the others. </p><p>The actors weren’t really doing anything, but it must have looked rather hot from the audience’s point of view. Clothes flew and the women were topless. Harry wondered if the shadows looked as topless as the real thing. </p><p>Probably. </p><p>The priest drew Harry further until they stood in a small curtain area. He spoke low, but clearly. “You would never have been chosen if we didn’t think you human. Our deepest apologies.” </p><p>Harry blinked. “Oh, you think I’m frightened?” he said tilting his head up at the man. “No, no! I had a great time!” he insisted, shocking the priest completely. “Cesar was a perfect gentleman.” </p><p>“But you are not human.” </p><p>“I don’t know what I am, sir,” said Harry honestly, and the priest considered him. “I am human, but it’s a confusing time for me. It’s alright. I had a load of fun.” He beamed. “I’ve been to many shows before. Sometimes I get dragged into them. What do you do?” </p><p>The priest looked at Harry as if he were an alien. “Are you saying you do not have a beast?” </p><p>“I’m saying I do not know what I am. But, if I hadn’t wanted to volunteer, I wouldn’t have. Besides, I figured you knew who I was.” </p><p>“Why would we know?” asked the priest with an intense gaze. </p><p>Harry tilted his neck to show the JC torc around his throat. “Wasn’t your Master informed of my own Master?” he asked sweetly, causing that intense gaze to widen. “Isn’t that why you chose me?” </p><p>He was still staring at the torc. “You are the human servant of Jean-Claude of St. Louis.” </p><p>“I am,” said Harry proudly. “I was not only given permission, but also invited.” </p><p>“He speaks true,” said Cesar stepping forward, and placing a gentle hand on Harry’s shoulder. </p><p>“Why was I not informed of this?” the man hissed so suddenly, and his anger whipped around the room. </p><p>Harry shrugged. “No idea, sir.” </p><p>“Lord Pinotl. You were on stage when we were told to seek the man with the torc,” said Cesar. “It was a last moment arrangement. She did not know when you were coming.” </p><p>Pinotl didn’t look like he believed Cesar, but then he went still, and for a moment Harry thought he’d turned white. He inclined his head. “Seems… you are correct.” It was like it pained him to say this. Ah, must be the mental connection. </p><p>By now the actors and actresses in front of the white screen were done with what they were doing, and the crowd had gone absolutely insane. He would say so, it was porn like they’d never seen it. Or as close as they could get. </p><p>He didn’t flinch when Cesar nuzzled into him, fingers dancing along his shoulder. “You will have to partially undress for this part if you don’t mind.” </p><p>All around him the men and women were taking parts of their clothes off, some were giggling and pressing to each other, still drunk and sedated from the rolling. Harry resisted rolling his eyes as he unzipped the vest to let it hang open. </p><p>“Good enough? I’d rather it not be all off.” He was pushed toward the screen next to the woman who didn’t want to be there. </p><p>Harry didn’t particularly care. Honestly, she shouldn’t have come if she didn’t want to be a part of something. Cesar seemed to have chosen him out of everyone languidly moving around, and he pulled Harry to him and began to kiss down his neck and chest. He dropped to his knees to suck along his flat soft stomach as the screen began to rise. </p><p>He nibbled on Harry’s stomach and then he was on his feet in a graceful movement, and he went to the one with all the hair first. He gave her a long drawn out kiss, and then he spun her around in a pivot, and the jaguar men were suddenly there to escort her and her arm full of clothes back to her table. </p><p>Harry saw that the one woman was about to have a panic attack, the one who hadn’t wanted to be there. So he used a silent spell to calm her so that she could leave without drawing attention to herself. </p><p>One by one each person was taken back to their seats, and Harry was last as Cesar kissed him again, longer and deeper. A bit more ferociously. Harry bit him. “Play time is over,” he teased with a tap to Cesar’s nose and allowed the men to lead him off the stage and back to his seat. </p><p>Bernardo was staring at Harry wildly, and Edward was smirking at him deviously. “Did you have fun, Little Raven?” </p><p>“Oh yes, great fun,” said Harry cheerfully. “Did you like watching?” </p><p>“It was a spectacle,” said Edward, his eyes zeroing in on him with unspoken words. Harry wondered if he felt it. He traced a finger along Harry’s neck. </p><p>By now their meal had been served, and admittedly Harry was hungry. Edward passed him a linen napkin. Dallas was staring at Harry curiously. </p><p>“So did you enjoy yourself?” </p><p>“Sure did,” said Harry cheerfully as he nibbled at the sweet potato. Not bad, but then again this place was pretty popular, so the food had to be as good as the show. Almost. </p><p>Edward leaned closer so that his lips brushed Harry’s ear. “The entire crowd felt it,” he hissed causing Harry to pause and tilt his head. </p><p>“What?” Harry flicked his hand allowing a thread of magic to come out and misdirect some of their conversation so that Bernardo who was talking to Dallas, and Olaf who was just staring at Dallas couldn’t hear or anyone else for that matter. </p><p>“Looks like someone has an ardeur coming to life,” Edward breathed behind his napkin causing Harry’s eyes to widen. </p><p>“Is that what that was?” </p><p>“I wouldn’t know. But, Jean-Claude mentioned it,” he kept his voice quiet. </p><p>Harry thought back to being on stage. How he seemed to adopt bits and pieces from all his men. “I felt all three of you during that,” he hummed carefully behind the sweet potato. Edward didn’t respond, but he did seem a bit curious. “Your hyper awareness is very useful,” he added. </p><p>Edward turned to him at this. “Is that what you caught?” </p><p>“Clarity too. Like no matter what is going on, I was super aware, which was helpful when I felt Jean-Claude.” He shivered at this. “It’s kind of interesting. I find myself unable to pity the people who come into these places, and expect no attention. You look uncomfortable, they will make you uncomfortable if only on principle. We are in their territory.” He was still misdirecting their conversation with subtle waves of magic. </p><p>“Indeed,” Edward agreed.  </p><p>Harry noticed that Professor Dallas seemed to be watching them, she seemed fascinated that they were speaking, but no one could hear them. Harry dropped the misdirection discreetly, and commented on the flat bread. </p><p>He was kind of glad to be getting food after the restaurant disaster, though he didn’t like the look of veal on everyone else’s plate. </p><p>Harry then considered the plate he was eating. “Huh…” </p><p>“What?” asked Edward. </p><p>“I think JC mentioned our food preferences,” he said using Teddy’s nickname for Jean-Claude as he tilted his head to look at Edward, and around them at most of the tables that were eating. “Everyone else is eating veal.” </p><p>“Small favors,” said Edward. </p><p>“Pun intended?” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“You don’t like veal?” asked Dallas. </p><p>Harry shook his head. “No.” He stabbed at the medium seared steak with interesting spices on it. He rolled it around in the sauce that came with it. “Sauce isn’t bad.” </p><p>Bernardo seemed thoughtful. “How would they know you don’t like veal?” </p><p>“They knew we were coming,” Harry answered easily. </p><p>“Why don’t you like veal?” asked Olaf to Harry’s surprise. </p><p>Mostly it was because of the baby cows involved, but he shrugged. “It’s got a funny texture.” He fixed it sometimes for his leopards, but he didn’t like it personally. </p><p>“You think so?” asked Dallas. “I eat it almost every night here.” <em> She had very little to do </em>, Harry thought. Harry had eaten half of his food by the time the lights began to dim again. Harry shifted, and took this time to discreetly button himself back up. </p><p>A dim spot-light flashed on, and Harry saw Cesar step out into the bright pale gleam. A crown of brilliant red and yellow feathers bent towards the light. A cloak of small feathers from the neck down. He turned his face to one side, giving a perfect profile and showing that he had earrings going from his lobe to halfway up the edge of his ear. Gold glittered as he moved his head, and the light grew stronger. He lifted something in his hands and a note of music filled the near darkness. </p><p>It was a thin haunting trill from a reedy kind of flute. It was a rather beautiful tune. A jaguar man lifted off the feathered cloak and vanished into the darkness. A heavy gold collar lay across his shoulders and chest. Hands came from either side of the darkness, and took the feathered crown without ever fully showing themselves. </p><p>Cesar moved slowly halfway up the room until Harry could see what he was playing. He wasn’t sure what it was called. One minute it was happy and uplifting, but the next it sounded like a funeral tune. </p><p>Jaguar men continued to strip him of everything he was carrying; from a bow like thing to a shield. The feathered loincloth had a jade decorated belt. But all these pieces began to vanish until he was left in nothing but that fleshy g-string. </p><p>Harry had a feeling he knew what was about to happen, and as the song rose into the dimness he began to move along the rows of men and women. He let the flute he was playing hang from a necklace. He knelt and removed his own sandals, then handed them to a woman at the nearest table. </p><p>He stopped at a table just behind that one and spoke quietly to another woman. She stood and removed one of the gold earrings from his ear. Then he went from table to table alternating between men and women to take the last of his decoration. </p><p>Everything seemed cheap that was being taken off by the audience, except for the last of the earrings. A medium sized jade ball set in each lobe, but it was the figurines that dangled beneath. Each figure was about three inches high. As he got closer, Harry spotted the intricately carved deities in the jade stone. </p><p>He then stopped at Harry’s table. Cesar took his hand, and he was on his feet. Strange, he’d ignored all the other brides on his walk. He then turned his head so that Harry could reach for an earring. </p><p>So, what was a man to do? He carefully reached up and unsnapped the earring. He could tell it was real jade. It was too heavy and too smooth to be anything different. </p><p>He laid a gentle kiss to Harry’s cheek who offered it back only to have it folded in his hand. “I will get them back from you,” he breathed before he turned and walked back to the bottom step. </p><p>He began to play his flute again. Harry sat back down. “I can kind of guess what’s going to happen,” he said thoughtfully. “It’s such a vampire move.” He rolled his eyes at this as he settled back. </p><p>“I’ve never seen this particular show,” admitted Edward. “But, I’m sure you’ve seen many.” </p><p>“Yes,” Harry agreed. “I helped create a witch burning at the Danse Macabre two weeks ago. It was a hit.” </p><p>Cesar had broken apart his flute, and four jaguar men were waiting at the top, grouped around a small, roundish stone. The Priest, P-whats-it was there too, but without his cape. He was even broader through the shoulders than he seemed. He seemed more warrior than priest. </p><p>Cesar made it to the top of the temple, and the four jaguar men grabbed him, by wrist and ankle. They lifted him over their heads, steadying his body with their hands.  </p><p>They walked around the stage with him held above their heads, then brought him to the small round sacrificial stone and laid his body across it, so that his head and shoulders leaned back, and the lowest part of his upper chest and upper stomach were curved over the stone. </p><p>Harry watched with a slight fascination as the jaguar men held Cesar down, and the priest drove the blade into the flesh just below the ribs. Cesar’s body jerked in reaction, but he didn’t cry out. The blade tore across him. He never made a sound as the blood poured across Cesar’s pale skin. It was bright and almost unreal beneath the lights. </p><p>The priest reached his hand into the wound nearly up to his elbow, and Cesar cried out. </p><p>The Priest’s voice came into the utter silence that filled the room. “I hold his heart in my hand. In the long gone days we would have torn it from his chest. But those days are gone. We worship as we can, not as we would.” He slid his hand out slowly, and Harry was close enough to hear the wet, fleshy sound as his hand pulled out of the wound. He raised a hand covered in blood above his head, and the audience cheered. They threw Cesar off the stone slab, and he rolled down the steps. He was fighting hard to breathe. </p><p>Harry did not like that kind of torture even if it was agreed to by Cesar. He didn’t find anything entertaining about it. He liked rough sex, but that was about all he could stomach. He did not approve of it one bit. But, Harry knew from his leopards that some of them craved it. Still, he didn’t feel particularly comfortable about it. He wasn’t about to cheer. </p><p>Bouncers came and carried Cesar off through the tables. Harry didn’t look at him as he passed and remained seated. Edward’s face was blank, but there was a stony pinched wrinkle, and then Harry felt her for the first time. He turned in his seat as he felt her power flow over him like wine. </p><p>She was the smallest person in the entire room, and she wore a red hooded cloak. Edward was the second to notice her, and Dallas had shown surprise when he turned and stood from his chair. She came to the middle of his chest. Almost a little girl, and it reminded him of Nikolaos, but she was entirely adult. </p><p>Her face was as delicate as the rest of her, her skin pale brown. Her eyes were black, reminding him of Snape’s eyes. Her eyes reflected back like a mirror; and Harry drew his shields up tight and placed them under lock and key before she had time to call upon his powers to taste them. She drew back slightly, surprise minutely playing on her face before it was gone. </p><p>“Hello Madam,” said Harry cheerfully, causing her to stare at him curiously. </p><p>“Jean-Claude’s precious emerald.” Her hands reached up and caressed his cheeks. “You are strong. You hide your power from me.” </p><p>“It’s always best to keep careful, Madam,” said Harry smiling. “No sleight to you. Just safer.” </p><p>“Indeed. Come, please. I hope you enjoyed my show.” </p><p>“Most of it,” he confessed easily. He could feel her age pressing down around him as if trying to work her way into him. But he wouldn’t let her get that far. She was well over five hundred he noted, but she came off as younger. </p><p>“Well then, Harry Potter-Black, I welcome you. Shall we go and have a delightful conversation?” She asked with a slow spreading grin. </p><p>“I would like that, madam.” </p><p>She turned and began to walk away. Harry didn’t hesitate to follow only to be grabbed by Edward and drawn back. “Dallas. You first,” he ordered. Professor Dallas blinked at him for a moment, and then she nodded before stepping around and taking point. </p><p>Bernardo, who was looking rather pale, looked from Harry to Edward but he said nothing. Olaf was already following Dallas, he looked enchanted and Edward let out a rare hiss. </p><p>“Keep your eye on him, Bernardo,” Edward ordered. </p><p>“Not on Harry?” </p><p>“Harry and I can take care of ourselves.” </p><p>“On it,” said Bernardo moving around the table elegantly. “But I must say, Harry, I’m quite surprised at you.” </p><p>“For what?” asked Harry following Bernardo with Edward making up the back. “I liked the show until the end.” </p><p>“That is what confuses me.” </p><p>Harry cocked his head. “Well, when you run in certain circles you have to realize that this is simply them. Even if you don’t like it. You just tough it out.” Bernardo turned to look at Harry. “What can you do when someone needs it?” He brought up his shoulders, and Bernardo considered this for a moment. </p><p>“Who needs their heart nearly ripped out?” he asked, honestly curious. </p><p>“Keep going, and he can answer later,” said Edward prodding Harry gently in the back. Bernardo did, and he quickly moved until he was at Olaf’s heels. “You armed Little Raven?” </p><p>Harry reached behind him and took Edward’s wrist and drew it to his belt, and he could feel the man smirking as he began to caress and touch all places where weapons were hidden, including the thigh holster. </p><p>“My determination and clarity, hm?” </p><p>“Mhmm.” </p><p>“Good.” </p><p>Harry looked over his shoulder. “What do you have?” Edward didn’t reply, and Harry knew he wasn’t going to. “Will you tell me if I find out?” </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>Harry grinned. “Challenge accepted. Now, let’s go play with vampires because I’m much better at this than police politics these days. My how things have changed.” </p><p>“Indeed, but I must say playing in these games is rather entertaining. You give me so much to kill.” </p><p>“Glad I could help, <em> lover </em>,” Harry clicked his tongue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A small door was set to the side of the temple with a fleet of steps going down. It was surrounded by a gold heavy drape that had been pushed aside to frame it. Dallas disappeared with a bounce in her step, and Olaf trailed behind her as though he was besotted. Harry’s vibes for that guy was coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a perfect view of Bernardo though as they descended deeper into the depths. Harry’s vision fixed itself the longer they were bathed in darkness. The stairs didn’t go very far nor did they loop around like the Circus. It was as they passed the doorway that Harry could feel and see them through the gloom of darkness. A lot of vampires lined one side as though they were greeting an entourage. Harry knew everyone, even Edward, would be uneasy. If she didn’t think he could feel each and every one staring at them then she really didn’t know his power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beneath the gloom and torch-light that he saw the vampires up-close, and he couldn’t help but feel indignant and insulted that the master would allow them to starve. He did not approve of that one bit. Some of the vampires were gaunt and withdrawn, skin taut across the skeletal bone. Harry did not care about the potential dangers right now, that’s what the others were there for after all. He watched as the vampires drew a breath, each chest rising as one, as if they were many bodies with one mind. It was as if life flowed back into them so that they looked more healthy and flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not all of them. One of them stumbled close and fell at Harry’s feet. He landed heavy on his hands and knees. He stayed where he was, head hanging down. His skin was a dirty, almost zombie like flesh. The other vampires moved around him as if he were a bump in the road. They flowed past him, and he didn’t seem to notice. His hands were like a skeleton, barely covered with skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised his face up slowly to look at Harry. His eyes had sunk so far into his head that they seemed to burn at the end of long black tunnels. Harry could see his hunger. Harry knew that he was going to fling himself with the way he tensed, and seemed to swoon even off his feet. Harry reached down instinctively to offer his wrist. He knew it was dumb, but good Merlin, Harry couldn’t stand anyone being hungry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire stared at him with fear in his eyes. Harry brushed a finger along the sunken bone, and he probed just enough magic to cause his face to start smoothing. He kept his wrist bared, and the vampire took hold of it, and he sank his fangs into Harry’s wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeouch!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. It wasn’t like Jean-Claude or even when Damian bit him. It hurt. It was hungry. So very hungry. He could feel eyes on him, watching him. He could feel Edward, and couldn’t tell whether he disapproved or not. Oh well, once again, Harry wasn’t after his approval. Just a small taste of the blood began to refill the vampire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough,” Harry ordered with a power behind his voice, and when the vampire unlatched, he was back to almost perfect health. “On your feet and go.” His eyes were almost sparkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly, the vampire climbed to his feet. He breathed deep. “Thank you!” He brushed a hand across his mouth and he staggered away leaving Harry with a bleeding wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offer sustenance to my vampires, Equalizer?” Obsidian Butterfly was standing at the end of the hall between two golden pillars. They were in a large cavernous room with a high ceiling. Torches sat on both ends of the walls, and more vampires congregated around the Master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was hungry. He would have attacked in a frenzy if I hadn’t,” he said logically as he used a surge of his magic to close down the wound. No need to tempt anyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One donor a night,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bowed. “I shall accept your offering as befitting of a God. Come into the light, Harry Potter-Black, let me see you better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved between Bernardo and Olaf. Olaf didn’t seem to want to move away from the curiously watching Professor Dallas. He was still staring at her, and not knowing any dangers around him. He was either that good or that stupid. Edward remained by the door having not said a word. He seemed to completely trust Harry and his decisions, and what he planned to do. Good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now most of the vampires had retreated, including the one Harry had fed. But there were still a few left over. A group of young looking women surrounded each side of the Master of the City in pairs. A small cluster of Aztec looking men, and at least these were healthy. Except one that was led around on a chain. He was withdrawn and gaunt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two days ago the Master of the City of St. Louis requested safe passage,” she said pleasantly. “I know your name. You solved the vampire murders in St. Louis one summer before this, and you are responsible for seeing to the destruction of that fetid devil Fey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xavier was a monster of a different kind,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he most certainly is. But, what of Serephina?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was foolish enough to house and protect him. We made no moves against her. It was her who came at us so foolishly. It was her decision. Not ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was weak. But we here are not weak. You are displeased with me. You’re not as cheerful as you were when we first met. My starved ones have a purpose, Harry Potter-Black.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I can respect that Madam Butterfly,” said Harry evenly. “As long as I don’t have to stand by and watch. I’d feed an enemy before killing him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “Unusual, you are. You hold compassion when those around you do not. We Aztecs feed as the Gods feed, would you like to see how we Gods feed? Would that lessen your ire toward us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have any ire, Madam,” said Harry. “What I am here for would likely benefit you more than it would anyone else. Surely, you know that the attention of these mutilations does not look good on you. Your law enforcement are trigger happy morons who wouldn’t know how to look up if they tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet they believe a God such as myself and my people would have something to do with these crimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a Master. You hold the city of your people together. Attention like this would benefit no one at all,” said Harry. Not to mention if a certain crowd of European officials got wind of it, things would go sideways fast. He didn’t say it, but looking directly into the black pool of her eyes, she knew exactly what he was thinking without having to dig inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also even if someone like her was part of the mutilations, it would benefit no one to accuse her in her own territory. It would be a death wish, and even with the strength they’d brought, maybe only Harry and Edward would get out alive. He didn’t know enough about Olaf or Bernardo to believe they would make it, and then there was the good Professor who was watching everything transpire like it were a science experiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are correct, Harry Potter-Black. It is nice to have guests who aren’t in the business of accusing, and so for your reward I will reveal what I know. But first, allow me to satisfy your compassion. Do you believe in God, Harry Potter-Black?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Harry flatly. “But I respect others’ beliefs.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Except vaudun</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he didn’t say aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no beliefs whatsoever?” she asked, tilting her head. “You believe us vampires, but not God.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe in Death, Madam Butterfly. I believe in a sort of certainty, and my moral compass does not travel around the scope of a God that may or may not ever be paying attention, even if he  was by some strange fate real.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then allow me to change your mind.” Harry wanted to say that one couldn’t change the certainty of Death, but he figured it was moot. She was going to do what she wanted to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shapeshifter coming down,” Bernardo said uneasily. By now, Edward had moved from the doorway, and Bernardo had taken that position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have called a priest to feed the Gods,” she explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recognized the werejaguar with the blue eyes and golden tan as the one he met upstairs. He stepped through the doorway with a neutral face. His eyes were empty as if he wasn’t sure that he wanted to be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at Harry, and that empty gaze transformed into a sparkle as he stood in front of Itzpapalotl, and went down on one knee. His fur covered head bowed. “What would you have of me, holy mistress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeesh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. It was no wonder Jean-Claude didn’t like his people calling him master. Harry had tried to get them out of this, but he knew that vampires so loved their traditions and routines. All of them had very sexual appetites. It was like an inherent need that sex came with their blood. All of them wanted to enrapture others, to convert them into their sexual sphere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish to show our visitors how a god is fed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up then, looking into her face. “Who am I to worship, holy mistress?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was clear to him, and probably everyone in the room that the brown haired vampire off to the side had started at his name being called. He was not happy. “Yes, my dark goddess, what would you have of me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seth will offer sacrifice to you.” She caressed a delicate hand across the fur of Seth’s hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you like, my goddess,” Deigo said hollowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched in fascination as Seth crawled on all fours across the floor in a mimick of a jaguar. He pressed his forehead to his hands, lying nearly prostrate at Diego’s feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rise, priest of our dark goddess, and make sacrifice to us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth stood, and he was nearly half a foot taller than the vampire. He did something on the front of his jaguar skin, and it opened, enough for him to lift the headpiece over his head, so that the animal’s sightless eyes stared back at them over the man’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was a rich honey blond, sun-streaked, and held back in a long dark weave that wove through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Turn so our visitors can see all,” Itzapapalotl said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both turned so that Harry and the entourage had a full view. Seth’s ears were covered in thick white scars. He drew a small silver knife from his belt, the hilt was a deep jade. He placed the silver blade against his earlobe, steadying it with his other hand, and sliced it open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the blood dripped from ear to shoulder and to the blade, Diego went to the taller man, and placed a hand behind his neck, and another at the small of his back. Harry thought they were going to kiss, but instead the vampire’s mouth closed around the earlobe as Seth bent his head downward. His throat worked as he swallowed, sucking on the wound. It really was quite sexual. Most blood donations tended to turn that way. His skin began to glow, and the pale blue of his eyes deepened along with his brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth closed his eyes, and seemed to be sinking into the sensation. Diego drew back, flashing his blood coated fangs, and spoke. “The wound closes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another offering, my cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From one ear to the other, and a strange sort of power flowed over them, and while shifters healed supremely fast, this was almost ridiculous. Vampires had a talent for keeping a wound open. It was often why Harry used his magic to seal himself. Considering they are using silver, they must have developed a sort of resistance or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want them to see what it is to be a god, Diego. Show them, my cat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth moved with fluid precision, dropping the belt that held knives and a small pouch, and he slipped the fur down over and off his beautiful body. His golden tan was all over, not a blemish or pale speck in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh boy. Harry had a feeling he knew where this was going, and looked around the room. He saw Edward’s face carefully blank, watching the scene with nothing in his eyes. Olaf was staring from beside Dallas as if crossed between disgust and fascination. Professor Dallas was staring, curious as she was. Bernardo on the other hand was outright grimacing. Everyone knew what was coming. At least, most everyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth slipped out of the skin until he was completely nude with his cock hard and full. It was swollen to attention, hungry and aroused. He cupped his cock and pressed the silver blade against the delicate skin and drew a thin crimson line. His breath ran out in a ragged gasp. His back rippled with muscle as he did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo hissed. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wished he could grimace, but he’d seen so much that there was no grimace. He’d even see Nathaniel come in a time or two having had too much rough sex. He’d had to patch him up twice now. It was like Stephen who had been manhandled, this was almost willing. A kind of sadistic pleasure flowed through Seth that Harry recognized on many a face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward and Harry were the only ones who hadn’t reacted, even Professor Dallas had backed up to the wall as if it was the first time she’d seen this. Olaf looked on in horror. Nice to know something could horrify him. Sad that it didn’t Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego,” Itzpapalotl said. “Show them what it means to be a god.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Couldn’t someone just say suck and fuck?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry wondered crudely. Oh boy. He noted the thread of warning in her voice as if she was warning him to do the job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diego hesitantly dropped to his knees, and his face was very close to the offered blood. But Harry could see his face. It was pure contempt. Distaste. He stayed kneeling and refusing to reach out and take it. He stared at the cut flesh with eyes that still blazed. He stayed kneeling until the cut began to heal, and finally vanish. It was an amazing heal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth looked over his shoulder, one hand still around his slackening cock. “Holy mistress, what do you wish me to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sacrifice,” she said, and there was enough heat in that one word to make almost anyone shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth did it again, though it was more difficult when it was slack. Diego, however, refused. He made no move to speak or to feed. All that fire had faded from his eyes, and the glow leached out of his skin. Almost like someone was sucking what he’d drank. He looked defeated, hands limp in his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women moved around behind Itzpapalotl, gliding as a unit until they stood in a half-circle behind the kneeling vampire. “You have disappointed me again, Diego,” said the supposed goddess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and bowed it, eyes closing. “I am sorry for that, my dark goddess. I would not disappoint you for the sun and the moon itself.” Wow, he was very unconvincing. He was tired, and it came out dull and thick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched as the four female vampires surrounded him, and pulled black leather bound rods from their belts. Dozens of thin cords spread out from each like an obscene flowers. Silver balls were braided in the cords so that they sparkled in the torchlight. It was a cat o’ nine tails, except it had a lot more tails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you insist on refusing this honor, Diego? Why do you make us punish you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not a lover of men, my dark goddess, and I will not do this. I am sorry that my refusal pains you, but this one thing I will not do.” It was amazing to think that this guy might have been turning down the honor for over five hundred years. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He might have been a Gryffindor in another life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Itzpapalotl gave the four women a small nod, and their arms went back, flaring the cat o’ nine tails in a fan of silver and leather. They whirled it through the air like they knew what they were doing. They hit him in sequence, right to left, each whip landing a blow, then the next, the next, the next. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It reminded him of the human women back in Branson, but the women, Harry noted, weren’t getting the sadistic pleasure that those had been while doing it. He saw vengeance on their face. Harry did not flinch this time. He showed nothing on his face, and made no move to interfere. They whipped him until they drew blood, then they stood motionless around him, waiting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you still refuse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my dark goddess. I still refuse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you raped these women long ago, did you dream of the price you would pay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that’s it. That’s why there was no real sexual component to the whipping that Harry had often seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my dark goddess, I did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t believe in our gods, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my dark goddess. I did not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You thought your white God could save you, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my dark goddess, I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head hunched between his shoulders as if he were trying to draw himself into a turtle. “Yes, my dark goddess, I was wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whipping resumed and more slices lanced down on Diego. Harry didn’t flinch when Olaf made a small sound. Harry glanced over, and saw that he was watching it with glowing eyes. He loved it. Harry glanced at Edward confused, who gave him a sharp nod. Bernardo, Harry noted, had a look of near fear on his face. He turned and concentrated on the stairs, turning back on everything in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t really know how to feel about all of this, and so he chose not to feel anything. Hell, it’d been five hundred years, he supposed some people simply couldn’t forgive. But, Harry did think it was excessive. The whole point of a punishment was to repent and learn from mistakes. So why didn’t Harry feel that knotting sadness? Why did he not see memories of his own past? Why was he so clear headed? It had hurt him to watch the starved vampire, but it didn’t hurt him to see this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Edward. He already had his answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s clarity was pouring through him. His determination, that blank emptiness. It wasn’t overpowering like the other two, and it didn’t mean that Harry was empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It also meant that Edward wasn’t fully empty. He did feel. It was just more complicated and complex. Like the veal, Edward hadn’t liked the veal. At first, it was as if he didn’t know why. He simply didn’t. But, he knew without having to really feel it, that Edward didn’t like veal not because of the taste, but because of the knowledge of where it came from. His emotion was channeled into hard logical knowledge. A cold brewing knowledge. A power all on it’s own. A power that had a subtle flame in the middle. A special flame. No one knew that flame existed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except for Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not suffer fools and he did not have a bleeding heart. He was cold as ice. It was more like the principle of the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was confusing, everything was so complex, and so he could stand to watch this scene without flinching and without horror because he had a thread of Edward spinning around him, and Harry was turning it into his own thing. Instead of Edward, it was Harry’s clarity. He knew that Edward had become a faster man. Almost too fast for a regular human, and his reflexes had gotten better. Harry could feel a certain kind of power flowing through Edward. It was subtle and gentle, but it was there. Both of those things were from Jean-Claude and Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So what did Edward get from him? Oh forget it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tore his eyes away and gazed around the room; aware of choking and spluttering, the smell of blood and slaps as the women continued to strike Diego. The five guards surrounding the Master of the City stood impassive, but the vampire that walked at Itzpapalotl’s right side watched it with a hunger on his lips. The other two Spanish survivors had moved back to stand against the far wall, as far from the show as they could get. The one with salt and pepper hair stared at the ground as if there was something of great interest there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The starved one on his leash had curled into a fetal position, as if he were trying to disappear altogether. Diego had been turned into ribbons. His back was like a red carved onion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Diego was one of the strangers that came into our lands. He thought we were barbarians. We were things to be conquered, robbed, raped, slaughtered. Diego never saw us as people, did you Diego?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No answer came as he was near unconscious. Harry could see him shuddering and breathing deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t think we were people, did you, Cristobal?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A high keening sound came from the starved vampire on the leash. He unrolled from his fetal position. Cristobal let out a high keening laugh of madness. One of the vampires holding the leash jerked it tight, pulling him like a dog. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, Cristobal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we did not think you were people, my dark goddess.” Then the ragged laughter came from those impossibly thin lips, and he huddled around himself some more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They broke into our temple and raped our priestesses, our virgin priestesses, our nuns. Twelve of them raped these four priestesses. They did unspeakable, vile things to them, forced them with pain and threats of death to do whatever the men wanted them to do. So allow me to ask, you would hold pity for these things? Did you hold pity for that Xavier in Branson?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He never gave me a reason, but I would have probably still fed him. Maybe not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>blood. It’s simply who I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She considered this for a  moment. “You do not hand down judgment?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until I know them.” Or unless one of his three men told him to, that was completely different. Yes, he was like a light switch. He could turn on and off at a moment’s notice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is why you are an Equalizer and not an Executioner, hm? You only hand out what you believe is equal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, Death takes no prisoners, Madam Butterfly. It is what it is. My calling is Death. One cannot change another’s calling, can they? You are a God, why would I change that if that’s what the world intended?” Of course, he did not believe it, but she did. So Harry would play to that.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He appeased her. She smiled at him. It was a crimson smile. “I suppose I should not have expected anything less from an emissary in Master Jean-Claude’s clutches. I am pleased.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snapped her fingers, and Diego was dragged to the corner by two of the bodyguards surrounding her, and tossed into a heap against the wall. He had turned into nothing but meat with some spine gleaming white. Harry had always told Jean-Claude ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Not in front of me, please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ if he had to exert his power and control. He knew that Masters had to keep their control. One slip, and there could be a revolt. So sometimes other vampires had to be used as examples. But unless they truly deserved the punishment, Harry didn’t want to play witness. He hadn’t liked what he had been forced to do to Raina a couple months ago. But that had been well deserved, and he still couldn’t have finished. Jean-Claude had to pick up the slack for him. He simply didn’t have it in him even after what she had done. But Jean-Claude did. That was why he had his men with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed that Olaf was making a high-pitched hiss under his breath, faster and faster. Ah, shit, he was going to orgasm at this rate. He was bloody fucking turned on. Harry admitted the man was lovely and nice, not Diego but the other, but come on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was simply nothing sexy about a bloody piece of meat with bones sticking out. He might try a normal whip or a bit of breath play here and there, but only with his three men. He simply wasn’t into sexual brutality. Not like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that even the werejaguar who had enjoyed cutting himself didn’t like it either. He was still nude and beautiful, his cock had gone limp, the cut had long since healed. Had someone come over to wash him during that time? Perhaps they did. He had been watching with a neutral face, but every so often he would avert his eyes as if he was trying hard not to see anything more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women walked in a line to a small stone basin in the far corner, and dipped each whip into the water in turn, and then they ran their hands over each lash lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf tried twice to speak, and finally said. “Do you use saddle soap and mink oil on the leather?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four women turned as one toward him, and then to their master. She answered for them. “You sound knowledgeable about these things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not as knowledgeable as they are,” he said, and he sounded so impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have had centuries to perfect their craft.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they use their craft just on the bodies of the men who hurt them?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not always,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can they speak?” He was watching them as if they were something precious and lovely. Geez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They have taken a vow of silence until the last of their tormentors is dead.” Harry didn’t think he could go quiet for that long. “Allow us to finish as the night grows weaker by the hour. Chualtalocal, show them how the sacrifice is to be embraced.” She made a circular sweeping motion of her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vamp that stood at her right hand stepped forward, but Harry knew that Seth was not exactly in the mood right now. Diego’s beating had been a serious libido killer, and Harry could see the fear spreading across the muscles of his lovely body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was this that kind of annoyed Harry about some vampires. It was as if anything hot-blooded should be able to pump up to full attention in a snap. Not realizing that it didn’t work that way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make your offering, my cat,” she said imperiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth was looking from Diego’s bloodied body to the vampire standing in front of Harry. “My holy mistress, I am willing, you know I am, but… I seem to be..” he swallowed hard enough that everyone could hear it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make your sacrifice, Seth, or suffer my wrath,” she hissed as the four sisters swayed toward the cat o’ nine tails that were hooked to the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth seemed to know they were there, and now Harry’s compassion was back as the man grabbed his cock and tried to work himself into hardness. Harry felt the prod in the back and knew that it was Edward, and so Harry moved like a cat causing the entire room to freeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth didn’t flinch when Harry’s palm ran up the expanse of his chest. It was smooth and taut, each muscle so wired. He imagined what Jean-Claude would do to get this man raring to go. “Allow me to assist,” Harry purred, running his hand up the length of his chest to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth took hold of Harry’s hips, and his head dipped down and their mouths met. At first, it was soft and hesitant, but Harry rolled his tongue causing Seth’s entire body to start shivering as if Harry’s tongue raked down his spine. Seth let out a long lustful moan, his fingers fisting the back of Harry’s vest as if trying to get beneath it to his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kept full control, rubbing and flicking his tongue like velvet as he stroked and circled down Seth’s hard abs to the cock that swelled with a newfound eagerness. He didn’t quite touch him, instead he danced up and down and around his perfect flesh and along small white scars. He pushed his desires into Seth, the things he felt when Edward had him against the wall, when Jean-Claude’s cock turned to hard velvet and expanded bigger and bigger until every nerve ending inside of Harry’s already sensitive body spun, and then there was his Micah. His warm and practical Nimir-Raj, smooth and solid, always big. Always pleasing. Always eager. He poured all of these things into Seth. He let him have a taste of what Harry felt on a daily basis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth’s warmth began to push against his, a power that trembled like a shadow spilled across Harry’s, and Harry took hold of it and wrapped them together like a fur blanket. Seth shuddered, his arms hugging Harry close, desperate holding and clinging like any cat would do when they needed another. Harry nuzzled him in understanding and sucked some more power into him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s enough, Little Raven,” Edward’s voice cut through the hazy fog, and Harry released Seth only for him to sway as though he were drunk. His blue eyes were on fire, and he drew closer to Harry who smiled and placed a finger to his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be good, and play along,” he purred as he pushed a thread of his power into the man. His eyes dilated, and he recognized Harry as a Nimir-Ra. He didn’t say it, but he could taste it on his licking lips. Harry didn’t have to be a woman to have the power after all. He didn’t have to be female to command, and hold it within him. The scent and commanding power was more than enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally turned to face the rest of the room, he was kind of surprised to see that every single person including the Master of the City looked as though they’d fallen under the sexual spell, as though they could feel everything that Seth had felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was the only one who had a blank expression. Bernardo was holding his breath, his eyes round as he seemed to consider Harry through a curtain of his lovely dark hair. As if he was seeing something he hadn’t expected. Yikes, Olaf was licking his lips. The four women were leaning forward watching while clutching each other. By now, Dallas had been taken out of the room. Probably couldn’t handle what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chualtalocal reached for Harry only for the Master of the City to make a noise causing him to draw back as though he’d been stung. Whatever he had released just now was causing the Master of the City serious discomfort if the pinched expression between her eyes were anything to go by. She did not like what he had just done, and how Seth was swaying, and smiling with an almost giddy expression. He was nearly purring and staring at Harry as though he were the most important thing in this entire room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All yours, sweetheart,” he rubbed his cheek up against Seth’s in a show of solidarity before he moved to stand beside Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him. “Enjoy yourself?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as you did,” Harry folded his arms across the expanse of his chest, and he thought he could feel Edward silently laughing although on the outside he looked as blank and empty as any other time.  Huh, now that was something new. Edward could laugh without laughing out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you enjoy yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> cat?” the goddess asked, and Harry could hear the possessive quality linger in her voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, holy mistress, I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready to make sacrifice?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had no idea what everyone had been feeling when he helped Seth. He had no idea why Olaf was staring at him with a slack jawed expression. What he did know was that Edward did not like it. He could feel the sociopath’s tense muscles, and the hand that settled on the small of Harry’s back like a claim. Harry looked away and focused on Edward when Seth brought his blade back out. He did not want to see it again. Bernardo had turned back toward the door, and Olaf while having been startled the first time was now fixated as if he couldn’t take his eyes away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vampire had dropped to his knees, and Harry watched as he gathered Seth in his mouth, and he sucked all the way down. Seth’s eyes fell closed, and there was a look of concentration on his face. Harry watched Seth, encouraging him to hold his control mentally, and Seth let out a soft noise as the vampire slurped and sucked. Not once taking Seth out of his mouth and keeping the length in the back of his throat. Harry’s ears picked up the soft, suckling sounds as Seth continued to whimper, and dig his fingers into his palms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Seth could lose all the control he had, the vampire pulled him out leaving him hard, intact, and shining as the saliva rolled. “The wound has closed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chualtalocal stood and went back to his mistress as Seth collapsed to his knees, opening his hands slowly as though they hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I offer you hospitality, to you and your friends. You may have Seth if you like and finish him as his body seems to so badly need,” said the Master of the City. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seth began to whimper, and he managed to get some baring as he began to crawl with one hand in front of the other, one knee sliding. He was moving right toward Harry, and he brought his head up to stare at him. Lust and need was begging from every inch of him. He reached out to Harry’s red boot, and he began to roll his cheek across it. His hand petting and stroking up his boot clad ankle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry admitted to feeling a certain sort of euphoria. A glide of lustful power crawled through his spine and spread down into his acid wash jeans. But, he kept still, arms crossed and watching Seth get bolder and bolder. He could feel Edward’s stare, watching him. He was amused, though he didn’t show it. He was intrigued, and then the man brushed down Harry’s back as if to give him permission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry used his foot to gently nudge Seth onto his back, and the werejaguar rolled languidly as though intoxicated, he stared at Harry. “Please?” His cock was still swollen and hard, the red coil of veins gliding along the edges. It pulsed with a throb. So he moved, placing one heeled boot on the other side of Seth’s head, and then he dipped down as if touching his toes with his butt in the air until they were nose to nose, but he was still standing. He stared into Seth’s eyes, and he pushed some of his power into him causing Seth’s back to arch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted gracefully onto his knees, and he gathered Seth’s face into his hands, and began to slide his tongue deep into the crevices of his pleading mouth. Seth seized hold of him. He tried to roll and pin Harry, but Harry kept him locked in with his knees, refusing to submit as he penetrated Seth’s mouth. He flicked his tongue along his chin and down into his neck. Harry shimmied an inch or so down the honey muscled torso, keeping Seth pinned as he teased and sucked him. He worked his way further, dragging across his nipples making Seth cry out and plead for more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not stop. He let all of the power inside of him flow and wrap Seth, sending him into a fit of shaking. Harry’s crotch brushed the heated cock that bobbed and begged. Seth’s hips went up, but Harry pinned him back down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong muscled fingers went into his wild hair as Harry nipped and licked with his tongue, tracing along the fine white scars that couldn’t be seen but from up close, and then he got to the coarse trail of hair below his belly button. Harry curled his fingers around Seth, and he could feel the heat seep into his palm. He teased and pulled, all the while keeping Seth’s writhing hips from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He soon came face to face Seth’s cock. He raised his eyes to look right at the fire blue of Edward, and he curled his mouth teasingly across the fleshy head, his pink tongue flickering out and rolling across the swell. He swallowed Seth whole, and used his throat muscles to tease and suck. Never taking his eyes from Edward. It was as though everyone disappeared. Seth let out a scream, his orgasms coming high, and Harry tasted the salt that splashed into the back of his throat. He pinned Seth’s hands to keep them from mashing into his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only his men could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry drank down every bit of him, and when he did, he shoved more power into Seth causing him to writhe and beg, and then he raised up, leaving the slackening cock to pulse red. He took the extended hand offered to him by Edward, and climbed to his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room except for the Master and Edward had collapsed to their knees. The four Priestess women were hugging their knees to their chest and shaking violently. The starving man on the leash had dropped in a dead faint. Bernardo was holding up against the wall, dark eyes rounded, hair puddled in front of one eye, and Olaf had his hands clenched into fists, staring at Harry with an unreadable expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cocked his head like that of a puppy, and he pushed a glitter of innocence through his big emerald eyes. “Did I do something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You continually surprise me, Harry Potter-Black.” Her voice sounded thick as though something had pressed in around her throat through the whole act. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea why.” He was standing, but he was still standing over Seth’s limp form. The Jaguar was taking deep solid breaths, and he moaned as he rubbed his face into the top of Harry’s boot. Like he was pleased and satisfied. “It would have been rude to say no, right? Besides, I couldn’t leave the poor bloke this way. It’s not fair to anyone. Anyway, I wanted to ask about those attacks, but I see that we won’t be able to. It’s almost dawn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, the night is dying. So ask, Harry Potter-Black, and I shall answer to the best of my ability.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He got right down to business when Edward gave him a nod, and he told her details of a crime that one should never reveal to anyone unless they were sure. Harry was ninety-nine percent sure that Madam Butterfly was not involved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His gut told him so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry told her about the survivors, and about the dead. She turned to look at him, a serious expression on her face. She gave him good questions at the right places, and he got a glimpse of a very intelligent mind behind all the games. She might be delusional, but that didn’t make her stupid. She’d have been dead ages ago if she had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was done, she considered him thoughtfully. “The skins of men are valuable to Xipe Totec and Tlazolteotl. The priests would flay the sacrifice and wear the skin. The heart had many uses for the gods. Even the flesh was used, at least in part. Sometimes, the insides of a sacrifice would have some strange thing inside it, and be an omen. Then their organs might be kept for a time and studied. But it was rare.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you think of why they would cut the tongues?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To keep them from speaking the secrets they have seen,” she said, like of course that was the reason. Harry supposed it made sense. Like a cruder obliviate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eyelids?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So they can never not see the truth, even though they cannot speak it. I do not know if this is why they have done these awful things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The genitalia on the men, the breasts on the women were all removed. Why would they do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered, and Harry realized that the woman was frightened. “It sounds like some of the things the Spanish did to our people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But the flaying and taking the organs, that’s more Aztec than European, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded. “Yes, but our sacrifices were messengers to the gods. We caused pain only for sacred purposes, not for cruelty or a whim. All blood was holy. If you died at the hand of a priest, you died knowing it served a greater purpose. Literally, your death helped the rain to fall, the maize to grow, the sun to rise in the sky.” And Harry understood this. It was kind of something he’d preached in a way. About how Death Magic was nourishing. How it replenished the earth and ground, and washed the stains of corruption away. “I do not know of any god that would flay people and leave them alive. Death is necessary for the messenger to reach the gods. Death is part of the worship of the deity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with you wholeheartedly,” said Harry with a true emphasis. He reached down and lifted his symbol. “Do you know what this means?” He asked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at it. “No, but I have seen it before. Only once. A long time ago, in the lands of the old.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a symbol. It’s Death’s symbol here on earth. I understand and I respect all forms of life and all forms of Death, Madam Butterfly. I told you my moral compass is not shrouded by one purposed God or Man. It is something that encompasses all. In the end, we all die. In the end, something has to reap us, and only Death can do that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him truly. “You truly are an interesting creature, Harry Potter-Black.” She swept forward to look at him. “You have an unseen power about you. Something that calls all, including Gods to your side.” She looked down at Seth who had almost fallen asleep. “The Spaniards taught us to kill for the sake of killing, not as a sacred trust.” She stared past him at the four women that waited patiently for her to notice them, for her to give them a purpose, but just for slaughter. “We have learned the lesson well, but I would rather have stayed in a world where it was not true. The Spaniards killed so many of our people along the road to Acachinanco that they tied white handkerchiefs over their noses because of the stench of rotting bodies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at Harry then, and he could feel her hatred burn like a power in her eyes. It danced along his skin, and Harry thought maybe he understood a little of why she believed herself to be a Goddess or a God. Why she believed the way she did. After all this time, she still carried a grudge. But, grudges consumed a person if they allowed it. Everyone suffered in their own right, and if you allowed grudges and vengeance to sprout from its root then getting rid of them is damn near impossible. Maybe that was why Harry let go. He let go of his anger over Voldemort. He let go of anger over Dumbledore. Both were still right arses, and if he saw them in real life he’d kick them, but never mind that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let it all go because if he didn’t, and like he told Peter Parnell, they would win otherwise. Harry wished he could show her this. But he could not. She was too old. She was too set in her ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he came away with from this conversation, or from this whole thing, that would prove useful in the coming days of closing the case. But, if he did, he knew it would come to him when the time was right. For now, he had pushed enough, and his mouth was full of Seth.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The lot of the club was utterly deserted, and the drive home was silent with only the motor running. Harry sat with his legs crossed, watching the true dark blanket the skies that looked so much larger than they had before. Maybe it was because by now the clouds had rolled away and filled the sky with tiny white specks of starlight, and no moon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed that Edward kept staring into the rearview mirror, likely looking at Olaf who had been breathing kind of heavily since they walked out. As if on cue, Olaf broke the silence in a strange voice that was somehow intimate and foreboding. “If the rest of us had accepted the hospitality, do you think I could have had the vampire they whipped?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Define have?” Bernardo asked. His voice blank, but Harry felt an unease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have, to do what I liked with.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t want to know, and I don’t want to hear it,” said Edward. He sounded tight in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you liked women, Olaf.” Bernardo said it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sex, I like women, but so much blood. It shouldn’t have gone to waste.” He sounded wistful, and Harry saw Edward’s hands tighten on the chunky wheel. “Why is it only </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was offered hospitality?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because he offered himself to one of hers,” said Bernardo. “Why did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, I’d offer anyone something to eat before killing them,” Harry said simply. “I also know how courts work. Everything they did tonight was a test from the moment we walked through the doors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he hadn’t been with us, she’d have killed us all,” said Edward flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” Bernardo asked boldly as he clutched the back of Harry’s seat and leaned around to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Edward’s lover, Bernardo Spotted Horse.” That one simple statement had a lot more to it than the obvious. It meant that Harry was more than able to take care of himself, and not only that, but anyone in his sphere. He turned to look at Olaf. “I’m no one’s toy, unless I’m in the right mood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s lip twitched. “Indeed, Little Raven. I do think you earned some serious street points for ol’ Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all settled into the silence, and pulled into the house an hour or so before dawn. Bernardo and Olaf made haste to their rooms on the opposite side of the house. Harry went to the bathroom to wash his mouth. Edward followed after shutting the house down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Careful of Olaf.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet,” said Harry, plucking his toothbrush that he’d unpacked earlier. “What’s his story?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rape conviction,” said Edward as he moved around Harry to relieve himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I not surprised?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had known how tonight was going to go, I wouldn’t have brought him,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that,” said Harry about to put his brush in his mouth only for Edward to snatch his wrist, and pull him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open,” Edward ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry opened his mouth, and clucked his tongue at Edward. “You approve?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Did you have fun?” he asked running his finger along the edge of Harry’s lips as if fascinated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry considered it briefly. “It would have been more fun had the poor guy been willing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was pretty willing for you. Are you going to steal a kitty cat, Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might. My other cats can use a playmate, and he’d fit Jean-Claude’s criteria. He’d also be safer. More allies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked, and drew him in for a deep penetrating kiss, not caring what Harry tasted like. Harry pushed himself into Edward and wound his arms around his neck. Harry couldn’t help but be drawn in and naturally rub into him. His stamina spinning around his exhaustion and trying to take over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, Little Raven, but right now you need to get enough sleep so that you are not locked in,” Edward drawled, pulling him back with a rare gentleness. “Don’t look at me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled back as he did his best to ignore the burn that coasted down his arms. “I’m not. I know I need sleep.” He then reached for the man’s toothbrush and handed it over. Edward took it from him. “Besides, I’m still recovering from earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” And both mimicked each other by brushing their teeth and washing up for a quick nap while the weak night lasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t packed anything appropriate for sleeping. He was always forgetting pajamas, but that didn’t matter as he plucked one of Edward’s army green t-shirts from the drawer, and then crawled into the Queen sized bed. Edward had gone to double check around the house. Harry had a feeling he was weary of Olaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry settled down in the bed on his side with only a crisp cool sheet draped over his lower half. He was extremely tired after today. It had felt like the day would never end, and it’d been one emotional roller coaster after another. He had learned so much today about the man named Edward. So much he never imagined. He knew that the sociopathic hunter was mysterious, but this went beyond that. Merlin, it had hurt so bad thinking that Edward was slipping away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had cut him something fierce, and truthfully? It hurt more than the idea of Micah and Jean-Claude. He couldn’t pinpoint why either. He loved all three the same. Just different flavors and textures. Perhaps it was because when he moved to America, Edward had been the one who gave him a purpose. He helped shed the facade that Harry had lived with for eighteen long years, and helped reshape him into who he was today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry liked who he was. Mostly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, through all of this, Edward had come to a conclusion. He had laid a claim. He never would have expected it. He never would have believed it either except Edward did not mince words. He did not say what he didn’t mean when he was saying it. He never had to say it. He never had to confess it. Harry never would have pushed him or bothered him about it. He would let Edward always be Edward. No other way about it. Harry could live with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then it all changed, and Harry believed him. He believed that in some cold recess of Edward’s mind, Harry was important enough. He wouldn’t say heart so much as the logical knowledge from Edward that someone or something belonged to him. Maybe that was why he panicked when Harry almost shot himself. Oh, what did it matter? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let Donna come at him with her pretty face and smile. Harry’d go down on Edward right in front of her if she got in his way. He was confident enough to know that Edward would just let him at it. Cold fiery eyes brewing as he manhandled Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Harry breathed softly through his nose and his eyes fell shut on their own. A cool warmth spread through him as the room seemed to expand and get further away. It didn’t really smell like Edward, not like Harry’s room that was always mixed with scents. In fact, the bed was firm, considering how little it saw use. But that was fine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind fluttered, his blood settled, and he thought for a moment he felt something adjusting him, tugging the sheet further. He didn’t know or care and curled into it. His face pressed to a hard shoulder, and that was all he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH</span>
  </em>
  <span>!!” Harry woke with a start at the high pitched scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is this, Ted? Why would you point a gun at Becca and me?” Donna sobbed out. “Why is </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> in your bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled and lifted his head as footsteps pounded closer. He took one hand that had been wrapped around Edward to rub the sleep from his eyes. Once clear, he took in the situation. Edward was still lying under him, one arm wrapped tightly around his back the other stretched out behind Harry. Looking over his shoulder revealed a gun pointed at Becca’s red and scared face. Donna clutched at the girl from behind. Soon enough Peter stumbled into the doorway followed by Bernardo. Shit. Harry didn’t set proximity wards. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer me, Ted!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too early for this.” Harry whinged, catching sight of the clock on Edward’s bedside table. They had only gotten four hours of sleep. He flopped his head back down, not caring, and deciding that Edward can deal with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you in my house, Donna?” Edward asked as if he’d been wide awake the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We came to spend the day with you! Put that gun away!” Donna clutched Becca even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in?” Edward transferred his glare from Donna to Bernardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me.” He held his hands up. “I left my room and found this one about in the dinning room where things had been left out.” Bernardo pointed to Peter. He didn’t seem to be able to find any words. Just watching the scene with careful weary eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop ignoring me! You’re frightening Becca!” Donna moved to slap the gun to the side but paused when Edward clicked off the safety. “How dare you point a gun at us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of the room.” Edward swung the gun to indicate the door. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Everyone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Amazing how one word could have so much menace behind it without changing pitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does this mean we have to get up? Can’t you just shoot her and be done with it?” Harry asked softly into Edward’s chest. He rubbed a hand across the front and settled it on his back, hugging Edward closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know better than that, Little Raven. You make the coffee to wake everyone and Ted will get rid of her.” Edward dropped the gun once all intruders were out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know. It’s just too early for this. She’s lucky neither were shot.” Harry grumbled one last time before pushing himself up and off of Edward. “Thanks for being my pillow.” He did a quick push-up to drop a kiss on Edward before crawling out of the bed. “I do really like that painting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gift from Toy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Harry gave it one last glance before turning to his bag to get dressed. He didn’t want to have to deal with the woman or her kids again. He’d leave Edward, or Ted, to deal with them while he would focus on making breakfast for the guys. “I have spent way too much time around vampires with penchants for leather. Why did I think this was smart for a desert again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess. You grabbed the first few things in your closet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the Toy sneaks in there when you’re away and rearranges it? I’ve seen him at it.” Edward drawled, and he seemed to get some enjoyment watching Harry move around in just his army green t-shirt and a bright green g-string. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah hah</span>
  </em>
  <span>! I knew it!” Harry declared triumphantly. “I knew it wasn’t my imagination! Bloody Hell what has he turned me into?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really want an answer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward chucked on jeans and a loose t-shirt leaving Harry to his intricate dressings so that he could get Donna out of the house. Harry didn’t particularly like the woman, but it might be smart to get her out of there before Olaf met her. No one deserved to be in a room alone with Olaf. If only the bastard had met Raina, they would have been a match made in the most fiery pits of hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stomped off to the bathroom, and took the world’s swiftest shower. He shrugged into black leather trousers with silver cross-stitching up the side to the hip, and a blood red button down with a soft thin gray furred collar and sleeves. A silver print of a wereleopard was placed across the shoulder and dived down around one side of the shirt itself. His shirt was too form-fitting to his slim frame to be tucked in. Nor was it long enough. It was amazing how Jean-Claude could get his exact measurements without fail every single time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the first three buttons unbuttoned so that the diamonds of the torc could be seen.The Deathly Hallows chain was left to dangle as usual outside as he looped his belt, and topped everything with knee height velvet black boots that zipped on the side and had a funny bucklet at the top. He had charmed every single pair of heeled boots he had to be comfortable, and so with all of that worked out, he headed out to hear Donna beyond the narrow hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re telling me that you copied my key without my knowledge?” Edward’s voice was empty and devoid of all emotion, which in Harry’s opinion was more deadly than spite or anger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go in there if I were you,” Bernardo whispered at the edge of the hall. “I think he’s going to kill her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t do that.” Harry reminded. “Besides, I already </span>
  <em>
    <span>tried</span>
  </em>
  <span> that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo’s lip twitched. “That’s not Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only wanted to surprise you, Ted! How could you do that to me? To Becca?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Intruders come into my home. I’m going to shoot first.” There was a pause as though Donna expected him to explain himself. But, yeah, good luck with that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And-?” she prompted. “You owe us an apology.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about I apologize to Becca. You knew better. She did not.” He went quiet and then. “Becca. I am sorry that your mother made a copy of my key and put you into this situation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so it’s my fault? And just what were you doing sleeping with - with him in there!?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You answered your own question. I don’t see why I should repeat myself. It’s a waste of time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed. “I’m hungry, and going to make breakfast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your funeral.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes twinkled, and he teased Bernardo by raking his fingers through the man’s coal dark hair, and chuckled at the flickering reaction he received as he walked away. Donna was going on a tirade, and didn’t even notice him. Edward was standing calmly looking at her without making a move. Becca was sitting on the couch. Peter was nowhere to be seen nor was Olaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He headed into the small kitchen beyond the dining room. It was white with black appliances, and he set the coffee on a medium drip, and took a minute to decide what to make that would see everyone happy. He settled on the American basics. You couldn’t go wrong, and so he worked the small kitchen, noting the appliances seemed new as if they’d been added recently. Most of it had never been used. Even more so a few of the foamy like paper was over a couple of the copper skillets. He raised his head when he saw the small shadow, and locked eyes with the angry brown of Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want coffee?” Harry asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want answers, and mom’s not talking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s talking quite a lot right now,” he said hearing her get louder. Merlin, Edward would not put up with that. Ted on the other hand. “Ask your questions,” he waved a hand as he moved to the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you really known Ted for? Are you the reason mom and him broke up? I mean, I don’t give a damn. I don’t like him, but… Becca does,” he grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the truth or me to lie?” Harry asked genially.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to look to see the surprise on his face. “Truth! Why else would I ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might not like the truth. A lot of people don’t want to hear it. Your mother is one of them.” He saw Peter’s eyes close as if he were tired. His shoulders sagged in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Question one. How long have I known Ted? Erm, well, the man you know? Since Christmas, but in reality the one I know since I moved here when I was eighteen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes reopened. “Eighteen? Why did you come over here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One question at a time. Come on now.” He poured some coffee, and slid it to Peter along with the canister of cream and sugar. Surprisingly, Peter took it, and put a hell of a lot of sugar in it. Harry’s kind of boy. “Let’s see, second question. Probably, but I can’t be sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” asked Peter when something crashed against the wall in the living room. Neither of them flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Edward- er Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call him Edward,” Peter pointed out. “Might as well use it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kid was smart</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. “Edward was a mentor. My son’s father and he were associates. I don’t know when things really changed, because I’m an oblivious dunderhead half the time.” Peter choked on his coffee. Harry couldn’t help but smirk. “But if I was a guessing man, I’d say about two years ago? Maybe… I don’t really know. It got heated a year ago, almost to the day. I didn’t know Donna existed. I never asked. Some things you just don’t ask about. And honestly, Edward was never the relationship type. I was okay with it. It was who he is, and I accepted it. I do not make his decisions. If he wants to see her, he can. If not, then that’s all him.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter tilted his head. “I see… but, if you’re involved with your son’s father why are you here with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to laugh. “No. You have it wrong. Remus was a great friend to me, and he was good friends with my parents. Almost godfather like. He made me his son’s godfather. He died when I was seventeen. It was originally why I called Edward, to let him know when I found the number in Remus’ effects. One thing lead to another, and I decided to hop on a plane away from a life I despised. My godson lived with his grandmother for a few years, but once I settled down here he moved in with me and lives as my son.” He meandered around, and began the eggs. Eggs were delicate, and they cooked fast. The bacon was fried extra crispy without being burnt, and the hashbrowns came out perfect and golden. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you hunted with him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some. I had a natural talent to do so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look like a killer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do killers have a look?” Harry questioned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yeah,” said Peter. “Don’t they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “No. I assure you they don’t. I know a man three times Olaf’s size and three times his girth, and he’s the most harmless cuddle buddy the world has ever known,” he said thinking of Hagrid. “I’ve seen little girls as small as your baby sister drag full grown men around like they were dolls.” He was thinking of Nikolaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was looking at him long and hard now as Harry set everything on large round white plates. “I won’t apologize for my relationship, but I will apologize to you and Becca. You did not deserve that, and contrary to what you might think, I do not dislike your mother.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you don’t like her either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she’s foolish. She’s going to get someone killed. Ted hangs around not for Donna, but for you and Becca,” he said shocking Peter completely. “Donna is an adult, and she can make her own foolish mistakes if she wants. No one needs to hold her hand, but you and Becca are different. No matter your age or what you’ve seen. No adult has a right to drag a kid into shit all for their own causes. I should know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You?” he asked faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was a product of adults moving a child around like a chess piece.” He held out a perfectly pristine plate to Peter. “I burned a man alive at the age of eleven by accident because an adult shoved me toward him, waiting and watching to see what I would do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter accepted the plate. “Why did you tell me everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t deserve to be in the middle, that’s why. Kids should have answers, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>truth</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not whatever convenient lie adults decide to use at the time. If you’re old enough to be asking the question, you’re old enough to get the truth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned against the counter, took up a fork, and stabbed at the eggs. He seemed to like them and kept eating them. He was quiet and Harry left him to his thoughts as he moved around and placed the platters in the center of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of the reports and evidence had been shoved back into the evidence box. Harry silently grumbled; there went his perfect piles. He was guessing Bernardo did that. Olaf wouldn’t have bothered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could see Edward and Donna just beyond the dining room, standing like shadows. He had no idea what they were fighting about now or what she had been going on about. It didn’t really matter. She’d be out of here soon enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare you say that Ted!” Donna screamed. “I want him gone! Either he goes or I do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no choice in that one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what does that mean, Ted?” Donna finally turned into the dining room as Harry placed the last plate on the table. “Peter, what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating.” Peter shrugged. “Harry made breakfast.” With another shriek, Donna tore the plate from Peter and threw it at the wall, narrowly missing Harry’s head. Before anyone could move, Donna flew forward and grabbed the edge of the table cloth pulling it from the table causing everything to crash to the floor.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made sure that the food hovered an inch from the floor, but Donna didn’t notice as out of control as she was. Peter stared at her like she was crazy. Becca started crying and pushed in against the back of Edward’s legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mommy is being so mean…” she sobbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna’s face was contorted in fury. “How dare you come here and ruin everything! Just who the hell are you? Why are you in Ted’s life? You have no right to be; you monster loving freak!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned his blank gaze on the woman who was breathing heavy in gasps. “Done yet?” he asked cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could say a word, Edward stepped up behind her. “She is done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna whirled around, her eyes wide and bulging. “How can you do this to me, Ted?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did nothing more than watch over you and your children. I never made a single move on you, Donna,” said Edward in that same plain tone. “It was you who assumed, and Ted simply saw no reason to say otherwise. It’s not everyday a man like Ted can be wrong. But I suppose that has happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re choosing him over me?!” She pointed behind her at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no choice. It has always been him. It has been him since the day I met him. Probably since I heard his voice on the phone. Probably before I met him, when for years all I heard were stories about him. You call him a monster for defending the honor of you and your children when Riker’s men harassed and bullied you; and yet you turn around to harass and bully him for something he was never aware of until yesterday at noon? Your fury should be with me, Ted. Not with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry curled his fingers causing everything that she had destroyed to reverse itself. Peter let out a soft gasp and leaned back to watch, and Donna’s already large eyes got even larger as the tablecloth slid elegantly back over the silver and black table. Each bit of food was still piping hot, and fresh. Even Peter’s plate had rushed back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter observed it. “It didn’t touch the floor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” Peter picked up his fork and resumed eating. Harry wanted to laugh, instead he hid a smile behind a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter, what are you doing?” Donna asked again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eating. I told you, and no you are not taking it away again. It’s too good. You shouldn’t waste food.” He clutched his plate as if afraid she’d do just that. “You’re being unreasonable, and in front of Becca, no less. You always did let your emotions get to you.” He shook his head in disapproval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt kind of bad when Donna’s face crumbled, but then the next second it was gone, and she was glaring at him again. Okay. Maybe he didn’t feel so bad for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think once Peter has eaten. You should leave,” said Edward. “We have much to do, and you are in the way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should only be so lucky that</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span> is so nice,” murmured Harry as Bernardo, who was moved by the smell of food, braved the dining room. Olaf came in from the back somewhere, and Donna flinched when he stared her up and down briefly before reaching for the crisp bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I recommend going outside and cooling off, Donna. Once you’ve become human again you can come back in to get Peter,” said Edward coldly. Donna backed away. She turned on her heel and did exactly that. Becca looked reluctant before chasing after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about mom,” said Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never apologize for something you didn’t cause,” said Harry reaching for the eggs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right,” said Edward, sitting down and reaching for the food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked troubled for a moment, and then glanced at the box. “I saw some of the pictures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward paused briefly, and raised his gaze to Peter. Bernardo shook his head, and continued eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did that?” asked Peter wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea,” said Harry. “I haven’t looked at them yet. I will after I eat.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you want to do that?” asked Bernardo, tearing off a piece of bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “I compartmentalize well,” he said, tearing off his own bite of bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was happy about his eggs, even Olaf had nothing bad to say. He’d heaped an extra scoop onto his plate. Harry had made three different ones. Perfect sunny side, scrambled, and over-easy. He’d added green peppers, chilies, and ham to the scrambled knowing Edward liked it best with a bit of heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a strange silence, Harry would float a report to him every so often. Peter would watch in fascination. “You’re a witch?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Peter. I’m not a witch,” said Harry kindly. “I’m what is called a wizard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in my blood. The kind of witches you know, are of the ground and the earth around them. They are sensitive enough to draw on the elements and spirits around them, but they haven’t a real drop of magical blood inside of them. I don’t need a ritual or other things to make my spells work. I can use them, but if I do I might blow the city up. Because it would amplify my magic like dynamite thrown on a fire.” Olaf was staring at him when he said this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donna was so unimportant in the grand scheme of things, that no one blinked about her or her disruption. So when she came back in and softly apologized before making Peter with leave her, no one paid much attention. She was still giving Harry nasty looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked at Harry. “What did you tell him? He was calm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told him the truth. Is that okay?” asked Harry. “He asked, and I thought he deserved to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truths can make all the difference in a kid’s life,” said Harry standing and gathering the plates. “Adults, especially parents, don’t have a right to lie to their faces and expect it to be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bernardo. You’re on dish duty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo would have groaned, but Olaf was reaching for the photographs in the evidence box, and so he decided that doing the dishes wasn’t so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cast a temporary sticking charm to the expansive white walls. “There, now you can just place the pictures as they are.” He demonstrated by placing the first horrific photograph, and it didn’t move. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And here I was ready with sticky putty,” Edward said, holding up a small packet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save those for when I’m not here,” said Harry as Olaf lovingly reached for a stack of photographs. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeesh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought not for the first time, and for the next hour or so placed all the pictures on the wall. They had grouped the photos by crime scene in large clusters. It was Harry’s first glimpse of the bodies that had been torn apart. Harry crossed his arms, and flicked his eyes from one to another without a trace of the horror he felt inside. It was hard to get his eyes to focus on just one thing. There was so much. Harry noted that the blood was fresh. It was fire-engine red. Much like when that mad zombie had torn through the family, and someone noticed fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Edward turned to him innocently. “Do you see something?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did the police find the bodies so quickly in this house? It’s way too fresh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The husband’s parents were supposed to meet them for an early breakfast before work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, the parents found him like this?” Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It gets worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I want to know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wife told her best friend she was pregnant. The breakfast meeting was to tell the husband’s parents they were about to be grandparents for the first time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart sunk at that, and he shook his head solemnly. “I’m getting memories of Dominga Salvador’s debacle,” he told Edward. “That was the only scene that visibly got to me.” He shook his head. “Little boy that was missing. Just as small as Teddy. I didn’t like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would.” Except Olaf who was staring at them as though they were prized pieces in a museum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did the parents arrive at the house?” asked Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward fished through some papers. “Six thirty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned against the table. He admitted to feeling a bit woozy. But like hell would he show it in front of Olaf. “When did the sun come up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to know,” said Harry, and began to move in a pacing circle. Not brisk or anything. But just something he did to get his mind back in order. “The grandparents arrived at six-thirty. It takes what, ten minutes, less for them to recover enough to call the cops? The uniforms arrive on scene first. It could take thirty minutes or an hour, more, for a crime scene photographer to arrive, and yet the blood is still fresh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Parents nearly walked into it,” said Edward. Harry nodded at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What difference does that make?” asked Olaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him, and wanted to ask if he was actually serious. “If dawn was close to six-thirty, then the creature can be out in daylight. It axes a lot of things off our list. However, it also adds the chance of a servant working with it. So whatever the big bad is is limited to darkness or maybe not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smiled. “Good, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what does that gain us?” asked Olaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s limited to darkness, then it may help us figure out what it is. There aren’t that many preternatural creatures that are limited exclusively to darkness. It would help narrow the list.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it holed up near the first murder scene,” said Edward pointing at the photographs. “We might find some traces.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The police tramped over that area within an inch of its life,” said Olaf. “Are you saying you can find something that they can’t?” His arrogance was showing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the first murder in particular, they were looking for a human perpetrator, and when you do you have to change the perameters.” Harry leaned forward, hands on his knees. He felt something on the edge of his tongue wanting to come out. But, for some reason he stalled. He wasn’t ready to send them in another direction if he was wrong. “Besides, the basic police are bugger all when it comes to supernatural elements. I am still thinking there are two perpetrators, and I think one might have been like a human, but no longer is.” He was thinking about the power he’d felt that first night. “I think something is trapped, and I think there’s a ritual going on. If I think about this, whatever is roaming in the night can likely survive in the daylight. But why use night? Cover? Why? When he or she can just send the others away with it’s magic? You wouldn’t need the added cover. Unless it can only be called at night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was grinning a little too widely at Harry, and Olaf looked as though he’d swallowed a razor whole when he saw it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have never seen you smile like this, Edward, unless you are pretending to be Ted. You look like a proud teacher whose pupil is doing well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More like Frankenstein with his monster,” said Harry with an offhanded smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward cocked his head. “I like that, but you’re much prettier than any monster, Little Raven.” He kissed Harry on the lips at that, and if it was possible, Olaf looked even more horrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m thinking a Necromancer who has evolved,” said Harry leaning closer to Edward. “Necromancers, not Animators aren’t entirely human. It’s not vaudun either. Whatever this is, it’s older than vaudun.” He said pointing. “We need to find out if any of the killings took place after daylight. When I’ve looked at all this, let’s go see some scenes.” He touched Edward’s chest. He rather enjoyed the feel of the fabric over muscled skin, and let his palm trail down in a lazy fashion. He was getting a bit warm just staring at the man beside him. “If that’s alright with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a nod, his empty eyes sparking with that tell-tale fire. “That’s fine, but to keep Ted working with the Santa Fe PD, we’ll need to include them at the sites.” His eyes were all on Harry now as if Olaf didn’t exist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it could be a Necromancer?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remember Dumare?” Edward’s nod was slow and direct. “He or she could be employing zombies to tear them apart like that.” He then pulled pictures from the table when he noticed that bits were missing. “There’s no head and no hands, unless those are fingers - was the body completely disjointed even down to the finger bones?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every victim has been almost completely dismembered down to the joints.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Where’s the head?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They found it down the hill behind the house. The brain was missing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heart? I see the spine, almost intact, but I don’t see any viscera. Where are all the internal organs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not found.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why take the internal organs? Did they eat them? Or is it ritualistic? Souvenir? Also, if you take the internal organs they would have to be preserved in something otherwise they risk rot.” he remembered Potions class clearly. All the eyeballs and bits suspended in the liquid. Olaf was staring at him as though he were the juiciest steak he’d ever seen. “Did I say something?” Edward was now glaring at Olaf.  “What’s with the staring?” asked Harry. “It’s a logical conclusion!” He exclaimed as though he were being judged. “I mean, I had Potions class for years. I hated that bloody class, stupid Snape. He had all these things suspended in jars of liquid. Mostly eyeballs and entrails,” he grumbled. “Sometimes, if he was feeling particularly nasty during a detention, he would make us clean them or go through and throw out the rotten ones without gloves and without magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf took a sudden step toward Harry, Edward slipped between them. One hand going to his chest. “Don’t even think about it.” His gun was out and loose at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s small,” Olaf intoned with a visceral hunger as he stared over Edward’s head and down at Harry. “He’s slim… he has an ass like a woman… all the same from behind.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me kill you, Olaf,” Edward’s tone went into the steel category. “You keep gawking at anything else, but Harry is off limits.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does he have that bright innocence?” he asked. “It’s not fake. How does he look at those and still look so pretty? Like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> boy.” He sounded like Luna. Dreamy like.  Harry was getting serious vibes from Olaf. He wondered if he looked down and around if he’d see Olaf with a hard-on through his black jeans. Olaf tilted his head, dark cavernous eyes were shining a little too brightly. “You’re the boss,” he said flatly, but Harry knew that stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stare of promise and of longing. Harry could have threatened him, and could have done something, but he had a feeling that the real reason Edward interfered was because if Harry did that, it wouldn’t piss Olaf off so much as make him hungry. It would be a challenge, like running away from a werewolf covered in blood. It would be a tasty treat to see Harry’s reaction, to add more fuel to the fire that was expanding. Harry would later learn that afternoon that Olaf had been the only other person who had done anything like these attacks. His rape conviction was only because the cops had gotten there too quickly. He had said it so wistfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo who had been hanging in the doorway through it all shook his head when Olaf left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry if I did something,” said Harry shifting from foot to foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked strangely unhappy. “I knew he would get like this. But we need him. We have to figure this out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo grumbled. “Just curious, why do you need me?” Edward stared at him with hollow pits for eyes. “Guess you just like me being pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but laugh. “No, Bernardo. He asked you here for a specific reason.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know why. I’m a bodyguard who sometimes takes hits. Give me something to kill, give me something to guard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have something to guard,” said Edward flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved his fingers at Bernardo who tilted his head, and then he smiled. “Ah, I see. Well, why didn’t you just say so?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s elementary, my dear Watson,” Harry quipped, making the man chuckle. “Don’t worry, Edward. I won’t let him near me.” He didn’t flinch when Edward was suddenly right there, pinning him to the table. He placed his gun down, and seized Harry for a hard and sharp kiss. Harry sucked his tongue readily. He let out a moan before he could control it. Merlin, all of the men in his life could make him burn with a single touch.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo crossed his arms. “Well, I know where I’m not wanted right now. I’ll just go make sure Olaf is being a good boy.” He wandered out and shut the door with a snap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw nothing but Edward, and he ran his nose down the man’s white t-shirt, fingers slipping beneath as his hair was gripped and he was pushed to his knees. He worked the zipper with careful fingers as Edward loosened his black belt. Harry swallowed him the moment his cock sprang out, and he moaned at the heat that flowed into the back of his throat. He sucked deeply, losing himself in the taste and texture as Edward pushed himself into Harry’s mouth. Edward held Harry’s head still as he moved in and out to avoid banging it on the table. Hissing quietly, fingers tugging at his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already reaching down to unzip himself, using a bit of magic to coat his entrance with a lubrication. Edward pulled him back up, and he circled and probed his tongue into Harry before turning him over and smacking his front flat on the surface of the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got to make sure the Little Raven is at his best. Much to do,” Edward drawled causing Harry to moan and lay his hands flat on the tablecloth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Harry whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward tugged the tight leather and thong so that it crowned his thighs below his buttocks making his cheeks plop out over top. Edward ran both hands up to squeeze as if he was kneading the cheeks before slipping the fingers of one hand to work their way slickly inside of him. “Best ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry arched with an arousing eagerness, pushed into Edward’s fingers, and shuddering when the fingers were replaced with the throbbing head of Edward’s cock. It pierced him like so many times before, a lovely stem of pain blooming with sensitive pleasure and longing arousal. Harry always loved it as he let out a slow and low moan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gripped and fisted the tablecloth when Edward thrusted hard up inside of him. Harry raised his front, and used Edward as a springboard to bounce on his cock from behind. Being tall enough with boots on allowed him a great amount of his own control, and Edward pulled until Harry’s back was to his chest, fingers wrapping around his throat as Edward thrust in harder. Harry couldn’t exactly spread his legs, and so it was a rough tightened fit, and all he could do was fuck himself on Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pushed him back down to the table when the orgasms began, and Harry began to quiver and shake. He was held down and slammed into making the ride longer. Harry did his best not to be too loud. He hadn’t silenced any rooms after all. He especially loved it when Edward wasn’t gentle, and just went all out tearing into him. He wished Edward could feel what he was feeling right now. Feel the sensitive buzzing that traveled like a corkscrew. He reached back to touch his chest, and imagined sinking his own arousal into Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s hips bucked, his mouth hissed, and he clutched Harry by the throat. “Is that what I’m doing inside of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nnngh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yes…” Harry shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pumped him deeper, and Harry added more slickness for the glide. It coiled and vibrated, tingling every nerve. With his hand to Edward’s hard chest, he poured what he felt like a power into the man causing him to make a long low groan as both of them orgasmed hard. Edward’s hips slamming and holding, his fingers digging into Harry’s skin as he did, leaving tiny crescent marks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry doubled over onto the table, boneless and wildly panting. Everything inside of him buzzed and burned as Edward folded over top of him, pushing his messy hair aside and kissing him passionately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No wonder you affected an entire room, Little Raven. It’s as if your body is made to be fucked,” Edward taunted languidly. “I hope to see what that wolf does to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but giggle a bit. He was drunk. “You started it all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? I think your Toy did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. He might have been a first friend, but you were first before I knew it,” Harry continued to laugh softly. “I’m just the dunderhead who had no clue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, Little Raven. Indeed. We better button up. We have work to do.” He trailed his hand along Harry’s naked hips and bottom. He cracked down causing Harry to yelp. As if it didn’t burn before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Evil bastard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked, and Harry decided to leave what was in him, in him. He merely dried it enough to not leak out with a wave of his hand. What was the point in washing a second time when he didn’t mind what he smelled and felt like, hm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Handy, but next time I’ll just get you a plug.” Edward said when he pushed a finger inside to see what Harry did.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was an hour later, and Harry was riding in the front seat beside Edward. He could feel Olaf’s eyes boring a hole in the back of his head. But, Harry was used to staring, and he could ignore it. Bernardo was sulking. Come to find out, Edward had put a ban on either of them satisfying their needs in his town. Mostly it was because of Olaf, he was a psycho, and so to even the score Bernardo was suffering too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry almost felt bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Almost.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One must wonder what they were doing already heading to a crime scene since Harry didn’t look at every single photograph. That was because Edward, shortly after their fun in the dining room, had received a call. It was Lieutenant Marks. Another family had been slain, and he had politely asked Harry to return. Apparently, Lieutenant Marks’ job was on the line. Funny, how his religion and beliefs weren’t strong enough to stand up to the big bads. It seemed like someone didn’t like Marks sending Harry away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Harry were a guessing man, he’d say it was the FBI that didn’t like it. After Branson, Harry had developed a good rapport with the Feds. Agent Bradford had called him several times over the last few months with questions about preternatural creatures. A new unit had been developed specifically for it, and Agent Bradford was the lead. A few times the agent would call just to rant or list off a string of what was going on, and sometimes Harry would be able to give him an answer to his conundrum without ever having expected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, yes, Harry was quite valuable to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To waste some time, and to try and ignore the daunting stare, Harry turned on Edward’s radio. He arched an eyebrow when </span>
  <em>
    <span>George Jones’ White Lightning</span>
  </em>
  <span> came on. It was a CD. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted?” Edward didn’t answer as Harry pulled it out and summoned the case from the glove compartment so that he didn’t hurt it. He flipped through the dials. Harry didn’t have a particular music taste if he were being honest. He just needed something to drown out the loud stare. One of the rare songs he recognized and liked was playing on a random station. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beatles, Here Comes The Sun</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It seemed to have been a popular choice because Bernardo started humming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo’s hair that morning had been intricately put up on the side in a barrette of feathered colors. How the man was able to do it and look so masculine while sporting that style, Harry would never know. His other side of hair folded around him, glittering in the summer sun that streaked in through the window. It was like someone had taken a massive city sized orange and blanketed it across the dry land. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were driving back to Albuquerque, but they took some low streets off the highway and through a set of backroads that sometimes turned into reddish dirt or gravel. Just where on earth were they going?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry needed sunglasses, and he reached down to the floorboard where he kept his rucksack at all times, and summoned those Dior sunglasses he’d stolen from Jean-Claude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you have those yesterday?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Distracted,” said Harry. “Can you believe JC had them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s face didn’t shift, but Harry could just feel the curiosity. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess because he can? I saw them on a rack, and swiped them. I don’t think he’s ever realized they’re missing.” He made sure they were clean before sliding them on. Much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the distance, Harry could see the rolling hills beyond the tall dry blades of grass. Livestock farms and ranches were passed every other mile until they got to a long swooping brown gravel lane surrounded by wooden fencing. It was a real ranch, not a ranch style house, but a cowboy and horse ranch. Like on an episode of Gunsmoke. There was a lot of empty space, and the house and corrals sat in the middle of nothing really. It too was adobe style, but newer and larger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many police cars, emergency units, and fire rescue teams lined around the property that it was any wonder there was any space at all left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw the lovely long maned horses in the distance. He couldn’t really identify what they were, but they were golden and dark, some black with thick manes of hair that matched Bernardo in a way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were stopped just inside the gate by a uniformed cop. He took their names and went off to find someone who would let them pass or boot them away. Harry had no doubt that Lieutenant Marks was there somewhere. Everyone waited silently for the dunderheads to do what they did best.</span>
  <em>
    <span> If only Dolph was taking point</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought sorrowfully. He thought about home, and winced when he realized he hadn’t called Teddy or Micah to check in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What with everything happening. I forgot to call Teddy,” he murmured lowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did,” said Edward, surprising Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart warmed, and he nodded. “Don’t want him to ever think I forgot about him. I put a ban on Andromeda having contact with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should have done that the moment you took him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them went quiet when the uniform returned with Marks trailing behind him. Marks’ pale tan suit jacket flapped in the hot wind, giving a glimpse of his gun riding just behind his left hip. He stared at the ground as he walked, briskly. He really didn’t want Harry here, but his hands and ankles were tied and strung up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely FBI flogging. An FBI agent could ruin anyone’s career at the drop of a hat if they wanted to. There was a reason the local police didn’t like FBI muscling in. It wasn’t all about the glory. FBI were the human equivalent of Masters of the City. The police were the underlings. A few might have Damian type power, but they would never rise to master status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks was likely one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The uniform got to them first, but he stood back a little from the open driver’s side door, and let the lieutenant catch up. Marks arrived and he looked fixedly at Edward, as if he could exclude Harry just by not looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are the men in the back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otto Jefferies, and Bernardo Spotted-Horse.” Harry wasn’t surprised that Olaf had to use another alias, and Bernardo got to keep his name. Bernardo looked like a good boy. Olaf on the other hand. Yeah. No. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Spotted-Horse is a bounty hunter like myself, and Mr. Jefferies is a retired government worker.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks looked at the towering Olaf through the glass. Olaf gazed back at him. “Government worker. What sort of government worker?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind that if you contacted the state department, they’d confirm his identity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks tapped on Olaf’s window. Olaf rolled down the window using the button. “Yes?” he said in a voice that was totally devoid of his usual German slur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do for the state department?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call and ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks shook his head. “I have to let Forrester and Black inside my crime scene, but not these two.” He jerked his thumb at the back seat. Looks like someone wanted control of them. “They stay in the car.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a “because he said so” kind of deal, and Bernardo slumped back irritatedly, though he nodded as Olaf shrugged. “Of course, whatever the good officer says.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was enough to raise any good cops hackles, and it did. Marks frowned as he stepped back from the car. His hand hovered around his body as if he had a sudden desire to touch his gun, but didn’t want to appear spooked. Harry could only imagine what had been in Olaf’s eyes when he spoke. Not pretty, he was guessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned off the car, and handed his keys to Bernardo. “In case you want to listen to the radio,” he said in his Ted-like voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gee, thanks, dad,” Bernardo frowned as he took the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward and Harry both climbed out of the car. If it had just been Harry and Edward, he’d have slid out on Edward’s side as it would have been easier. But, since he had to do professional, getting out properly was simply… proper. Did that make sense? Harry supposed so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re ready when you are Lieutenant,” Edward said cheerfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry came around to stand beside Edward, and that was when Marks finally looked his way. It was like he’d been trying to get courage this whole time to do it. Harry resisted blowing him another kiss, but thought maybe he shouldn’t tempt a stroke so soon after the invite. Might look bad on Harry’s resume. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face was harsh. He really didn’t want Harry there at all. He opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it, and just started walking back toward the house. Harry couldn’t help but let a cocky smirk play as he ran his fingers discreetly up Edward’s forearm as the man put on his good ol’ boy face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let go and remained at his side, enjoying the spectacle of Edward greeting and cheerfully smiling to each police officer and emergency worker. Everyone and everything in their path. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of cops were outside in the yard, and probably every plainclothes officers in all of Albuquerque had been called out. Not that it was going to do much if they had no idea where they were going. Harry picked out the FBI agents amongst them. Each one of them had a more tailored air about them. Militarial. A few looked at Harry and their eyes sparked in recognition. Some gave him nods of respect. Others were observing him, curious as they were as they might have heard of him or his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had no doubt that the scene was gruesome, and most of these people were choosing the New Mexico heat in July over being inside. A lot of people were smoking, moving around, and refusing to look at the house. It must be bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry noticed that a uniformed police officer was sitting at the open doors of the ambulance. The emergency medical technician was bandaging his hand. How the hell had he gotten hurt? Harry kept good pace with Marks. Edward fell back a step and let Harry go in front of him, no question asked. He’d seen the scenes live and in action, Harry had not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to the uniform that’s getting his hand bandaged?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks stopped in mid-stride to look at him. His eyes were still a hard, pitiless green. Harry didn’t bother to smile or arch a brow, and kept blank. It was part of the investigation. Marks’ loathing seemed to get stronger, but before he could snap out, Edward stepped up casually as if he were included. “One of the survivors bit him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are the survivors inside?” he asked surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “They’re on their way to the hospital.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anybody else hurt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks nodded, and some of the hostility drained from his eyes leaving them puzzled. “Two officers had to be taken to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell. How bad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One nearly got his throat ripped out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have any of the other mutilation vics been that violent?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many vics were there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two and one dead, but we’re missing at least three other people, maybe five. We’ve got a couple unaccounted for, but other guests heard them talking about a picnic earlier. We’re hoping they missed the show.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded, but didn’t bother to say anything. Not even a thank you like he normally would. The living room looked as if someone had taken white liquid and poured it down to form the sloping walls. The doorways were curved leading away into the house where a freeform fireplace sat. As Harry began his walk through, he could feel a tingling in the air, like an essence of magic kissing around him. It caused the small white hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes narrowed on Marks’ back, and he turned to look at Edward. “Do you feel that?” he mouthed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “Is your spidey senses tingling?” He asked quiet enough not to be heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t a fan of the bleached cow skull above the fireplace. A brown leather couch wrapped a huge nearly perfectly square in front of the cold fire. A familiar southwestern style like Edward’s house. No surprise, Ted was the perfect southwesterner. Is that the term? Eh well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a large open section for a dining room area. The table was still there, but everything had been moved. There was a pile of white, red-soaked cloth to one side of the table. Blood was seeping out of the bottom of the cloth bundle, and it leaked across the polished hardwood floor in tiny ribbons of crimson and dark fluids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A photographer was snapping pictures of something on the table. Harry’s view was hidden by three suit-covered backs. It was a fresh death, the smell between an exploding toilet unclean and a slaughterhouse. But beneath that, Harry smelled something sweet. A lot of meat was ahead of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recognized the short man in the middle of the suits when he turned. His face was grim, but then when he found himself staring at Harry a small smile curled at his lips. He left the others grouped around the table and came toward them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Bradley Bradford,” said Harry cheerfully. He started to put his hand forward to be shaken, but then he stopped. His gloved hands were covered in blood. He smiled in apology as he lowered his hands. “Ah, so it was you, Agent Bradley. Pity, it’s at the worst time to see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Bradley nodded. “It sure is, Harry. But it is good to see you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked around. “Someone cast magic around here,” he said flatly causing Marks to turn as if to yell only to stop when he saw the FBI agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it?” asked the Agent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I feel. A strange hair raising like something dancing down my back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Bradley smirked as if he was satisfied. Marks drew back as he tried to keep his mask in place. Agent Bradley had been most pleased when Harry had had the forethought to silently remove Jeff Quinlan from his parents house before the attack. It had likely saved the kid’s life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another agent joined them. He was a tall slender black man with his hair cut close to his head in a low, well-groomed wedge. He straightened his tie and settled his coat in a place with long-fingered hands that seemed to dance even in the small movements. His fingers reminded him of a dark version of Jean-Claude rather than FBI hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special Agent Franklin, this is Ted Forrester and Harry Potter-Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook hands with Edward, and then turned to Harry with a serious gaze. Harry shook his hand firmly. “Hello sir,” he said, voice thick with accent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been in the house, Mr. Potter-Black?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded as if it were important. “Bradford has painted a glowing picture of you.” Harry had a feeling he didn’t agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you don’t agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was startled by that. Harry didn’t look bothered in the slightest. “Let’s say I’m skeptical of civilians with no special training coming into a crime scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agent Franklin. He’s not a civilian,” said Agent Bradley causing the man to look at him sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was already pulling out his badge, and Franklin’s eyes widened when he saw that it was MACUSA issued. “I see.” He took it, and looked Harry over. MACUSA Aurors worked alongside the FBI. Several of them were on retainer, and they passed information back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that the posturing is done, can we let Harry see the scene?” asked Agent Bradley. There was a tone in his voice that told Harry, Bradford had enough of the younger man. Franklin’s frown deepened as he returned the badge. He stepped aside without another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry and Edward moved toward the table, and his eyes took in the contents beyond the naturally pale pine that matched the white walls. It looked like a jigsaw puzzle of meat and blood. Harry could make out the meaty bits of a neck, and the broken edges of a spine. He reached over to take the offered gloves from Edward’s hand, and fixed them on as he moved carefully around the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrible. His stomach clenched, but he wasn’t about to throw up. He’d seen worse or near worse. Harry looked around for the head, but none of the blood covered lumps were the right size. But a leg nearly perfectly whole sat to the side having been ripped from the hip. It had not been disjointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry saw a curled hand lying on its back, fingers cupped as if cradling something. Harry picked carefully to see the nails were painted and polished with a golden wedding ring around her finger. It was petite, and definitely a woman. It was obvious she had struggled if the chips and bits of nail missing were anything to go by. After silently pointing out the nails to Edward, he glanced at the thing in her hand. It was a feather. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s holding a feather,” he said looking around the room to see where it had come from. “Greegree? But, this is not voodoo,” he said, straightening suddenly. “Unless, the person in this house felt it coming,” he muttered to himself. Edward was on his right side. Bradford and Franklin looked at each other. “What?” Harry asked, noticing it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you say her?” asked Franklin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry waved a hand. “The nails, the wedding ring set. She was small. Probably my size or smaller. Definitely smaller.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides the fact that it’s female, what else do you see?” Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other vics were disjointed down to their finger bones. This one isn’t. When I first heard that the survivors were being carefully skinned and then mutilated, and that the dead were all torn apart, I thought we might be dealing with a pair of killers. One very organized and in charge, the other disorganized and following. But the bodies weren’t torn up. They were carefully dissected. It was very organized, very thought out. But this…” Harry motioned to the thing on the table. “This was not. Organized killer is beginning to devolve and become less coherent or we have two killers like I originally thought. If we have two killers, then the organized one in charge has lost control over his or her follower.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say it,” said Edward suddenly at his shoulder. “You’ve been holding something back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley and Franklin were staring at him. Harry bent over the body again. “Something about the victims is bothering the shit out of me,” he confessed. “Like I know what I am seeing, but I can’t put a name to it,” he said through his teeth. “Shit… the magic in here is annoying. I don’t like it.” His skin felt off. “Problem is, if the organized killer has lost control, then the body count from here on out will be higher, and the kills way more frequent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not bad, Mr. Potter-Black. I even agree with you on most of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still think this is human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at the remains again. “This is too fresh of a kill, Agent, real fresh. How long would it take a person, even two people to reduce another human being like this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His long hands played over his tie again. “I couldn’t really give an estimate and be accurate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you really think a person is strong enough to tear someone apart like this quickly enough to have the blood this fresh? The damn thing’s bleeding like it’s still alive. It’s really fresh. I don’t think a human being could do this much damage this quickly. Maybe a human servant of a vampire, but I don’t think this is a vampire and a human servant combo. Unless, it was exceptionally old.” He looked at Edward, thinking Earthmover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are entitled to your opinion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “It’s not a matter of opinion. It was logical for you to assume the killer or killers are human. It usually is human in your line of work. For me, my job is supernatural. You can look and say human. But I can’t. Not total human anyway. You get Dahmer and Gacy, I get Dracula and Bigfoot.” Franklin couldn’t help but laugh at this, and Bradley grinned. “Let’s say for the record. You might be right and that this is human. It also means that this thing </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> magical. It is a witch, wizard, a necromancer, or some sort of servant to something bigger and badder that is not human, and it’s feeding this person power enough to do this. So, we might be dealing with a duo. It also means that even if it were human we are dealing with a monster human. If you wish, you can split the manpower, but it will cost time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you’re wrong, Mr. Potter-Black, if it is a human being doing these terrible things and we stop investigating down that avenue it could cost more lives.” He shook his head. “It’s not my initial report I’m standing by, Mr. Potter-Black. It’s the chance that it is a human perpetrator. We will continue to treat this as a normal investigation.” He looked at Bradford. “That is my final recommendation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve already got dozens of victims, so far the human perpetrator is not panning out,” said Harry causing Franklin to scowl at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franklin, looking for something to be right about, looked at Edward. “And you, Mr. Forrester, are you going to dazzle me with your profiling abilities?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” he answered succinctly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you offer to this investigation then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we find it, I’ll kill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franklin shook his head. “We are not judge, jury, and executioner, Mr. Forrester. We are FBI.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But we’re not,” said Harry. “He is the one who brought me in, and as a MACUSA Marshall with knowing that there is magic being used it would fall to us. I can have a warrant of execution in five minutes flat.” Franklin frowned when Harry said this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s good ol’ boy charm seemed to have seeped out of his eyes, leaving them cold and uncomfortable to meet for most. “I also have two men out in the car, one of them is an expert on this type of crime. If this was done by a person, then he’ll be able to tell us how it was done.” His voice had gone bland, smooth, and empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is this expert?” Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he still out in the car?” Bradford asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Otto Jefferies, and because Lieutenant Marks wouldn’t let him in,” Edward answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“By the way,” said Harry. “Thanks for getting me back on the case.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me. Just help us solve this damn thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why I’m here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Otto Jefferies?” Franklin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a retired government worker,” Edward said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does a retired government worker have expertise on this type of killing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward looked at him until Franklin began to fidget, smoothing his hands down not just his tie, but his suit coat. He even checked his cuffs, though to make the movement really effective you needed cufflinks. Buttons just didn’t do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you are implying something by your so pointed gaze, but my question stands. What type of government worker would have this kind of expertise?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the state department,” said Edward. “They’ll answer your questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to answer my questions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward gave a small shrug. “Sorry, if I told you the truth. I’d have to kill you.” He said the last with a good ol’ boy smile, and an awe-shucks shine in his eyes. It meant that he was damn serious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring your men in,” said Bradley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must protest involving more civilians in this case!” Franklin scowled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duly noted.” Bradley looked at Edward. “Bring them in, Mr. Forrester. I’m agent in charge on this site.” Edward went for the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For now,” said Franklin contritely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley looked up at the taller man. “I think you need to be elsewhere, Franklin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where would I be of better use than overseeing the crime scene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anywhere that is away from me,” said Bradley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franklin started to say something, then looked at both Bradley and Harry. Finally, he turned to Bradley. “I won’t forget this, Agent Bradford.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nor will I, Agent Franklin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Franklin turned abruptly and walked out, hands sliding over his clothes. Harry arched an eyebrow. “He doesn’t seem to like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Making a new division for preternatural crimes wasn’t a popular move with everyone. Until now the Investigative Division has been handling them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry removed his bloodied gloves, and stepped back from the mess on the table. Bradley followed. “It’s a good call. Creatures are not human. What we see here as senseless makes perfect sense to them in some way, shape, or form. All the parameters are different when it comes to supernatural.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree,” said Bradley. “Just not everyone agrees.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like fishing and hunting. Two different skills in two different areas. Sometimes, they cross over. Like if this was a human. It’s a super human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Super human?” Bradley laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a five foot nothing witch that can hold a twenty foot giant down and rip him to shreds kind of super human. It still falls under preternatural. How do you profile that? How do you find that if you’re looking for a normal human with normal strength? Preternatural you cross out a lot of normal so you can focus on what it might be.” Harry surveyed the scene again. “This is a really, really fresh scene, Bradley. I don’t mean to tell you how to do your job, but maybe we should be searching the area for the creature?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did a ground search, turned up nothing. We’ve still got the helicopter up. We also sent off for geology maps of the ranch in case there’s a cave we missed” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would a geology survey cover man-made ruins?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This area of the country is supposed to be lousy with ruins. Just because nothing’s visible from above ground doesn’t mean there won’t be something buried. A room or even a kiva.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s a kiva?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A sacred underground room for ceremonial magic. It’s one of the few things that most of the southwestern tribes, or pueblos, have in common.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley smiled. “Don’t tell me you’re an expert on Native American religions too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Hell no. I’m British, Bradley. I wasn’t born and bred there so I have to overcompensate somewhere, and that’s learning the geographical land.” Mostly for all the wells of magic and where the strongest focuses were, and the places where </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> magicals were still seen as monsters. He had helped Draco last semester who had taken a preternatural course as an elective. How that had anything to do with business, Harry didn’t know. Harry thought Draco just liked college and wanted to drag it out. He had taken a comparative religion course. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had plans on starting a Trust Company, and shockingly enough he wanted Hermione to partner with him. They would hold and protect the assets of the preternatural community. It was still being talked about, and if they had Jean-Claude’s backing it would boom faster than anything. Most supernaturals did not trust their savings or money in the hands of the governmental branches of banks and trust. It could be used against them. Jean-Claude had Swiss and other accounts set up all over the world. He never placed all his eggs in one basket as it were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just knowing about kiva is all the knowledge I have on southwestern tribes. I probably have a book somewhere filled to the brim with these things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll check with the surveying company and see if they mark man-made structures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The locals called in some tracking dogs. The dogs wouldn’t come in the house. They refused to track.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloodhounds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloodhounds are a very friendly breed. And they are not preternatural bred. It might be that their senses are clogged, and it terrifies them. You need trollhounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Troll-what?” Bradley asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trollhounds. They were originally bred to hunt Greater European Forest Trolls,” he remembered that lecture in History of Magic, shockingly enough. It had been on his OWL. One of the few questions he got right before it all went to hell in a hand-basket. But, then it might have been because of Hagrid’s love for them that he retained this knowledge. “They’re a rather rare breed, but they are the best you can find for tracking preternatural species. Unlike the bloodhound, they will attack and kill what they trail. They had to or risk being clubbed to death.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know so much about dogs?” Bradley asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was in my History of Magic class,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you are educated? Your profile doesn’t say college.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the non-magical sense. I went to a school for six years for magic,” Harry told Bradley. “It should have been seven, but the seventh year didn’t seem so important in the grand scheme of things. One of the first friends I ever had, he had this love for vicious creatures. He thought they were cuddle buddies. From cerberus to a dragon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dragon, hm?” Edward had returned with Olaf and Bernardo at his back. “How did you meet a dragon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How didn’t I?” Harry asked, smirking. “First year, I was eleven. I met a baby dragon. My friend hatched it from an egg in his hut. You can imagine, the hut was made of sticks and wood. I bet you can guess what happened? I had to help him smuggle it out to the top of the tower to keep him from getting jailed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At eleven?” Bradley asked wide-eyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I was fourteen when I out fle- er ran a dragon. It was chasing after me. Bloody thing had spikes for days on it, and it’s flame was hot.” He shuddered causing everyone, even Olaf to blink at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you out running a dragon?” asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in a tournament with three other witches and wizards. I shouldn’t have been, being only fourteen. You had to be seventeen, but the goal of it was to outrun a dragon and steal it’s egg. Did I mention it was a mother dragon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley was shaking his head slightly, and though Edward had no expression. The repeated message was clear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Teddy wasn’t going, end of discussion!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there any trollhunds in this area?” Bradley asked Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No. If there were I’d know it. I’d have used them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned to Bradley. “I can get you in touch with someone I know who breeds them if you want some for your unit. I don’t think I could get them here in a day or so. I’d have to track her down and what land she’s currently combing through.” Luna and her lover Rolf bred them for the local Muggles who were sensitive enough to magic to need them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can probably get you a good deal, maybe even free if you mention my name. I’ll get you the information later.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then that he looked at Olaf, and resisted cringing. The man was staring at the remains in an almost loving fashion. He had a raw lust burning in his eyes. A kind of look Harry held for Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude. Not bloody remains. Oh dear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo was looking anywhere but the remains. He looked angrier than he last remembered the man being, and kept shooting Edward scowling looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry thought he’d seen it all before, until now. Geez. He turned to Bradley. “You said there were more bodies? Can I see them?” he asked hoping Bradley didn’t notice the obvious lust. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley nodded. “Right this way.” He was careful not to touch anyone with his gloved hand as they moved passed Olaf, Bernardo, and Edward toward a small hall with a nearly busted down door. It was half-hanging out of its hinges. Something big had pushed through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradly had to use both hands to get the door to one side. It seemed to have settled into the carpet, wedging itself. He jerked back with a hiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn splinters!” He held up the palm of his gloved hand and there was a small crimson spot on the plastic. He jerked his glove off. The splinter seemed to have come off with the glove, but it was bleeding freely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some splinter,” said Harry reaching out to take his hand. “May I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley arched an eyebrow. “What are you going to do-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Episkey!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Harry waved his hand causing the cut to seal itself, and when the blood was wiped away the wound disappeared as if it never was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley stared at it. “I’ve seen your magic being used before, but they always had a wand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need it for small things,” said Harry. “Although, I do keep one on me in case something big and bad comes at me. You never know. You know what’s bothering me most about this scene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the house is in the middle of nowhere. You could scream and no one would hear you. How did you get to this scene so fast?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A guest called it in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he or she?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital. Severe shock brought on by trauma.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No physical injuries?” Harry asked. He shook his head. “Who were the mutilation victims this time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The wife’s brother and two nephews, all over twenty. They lived and worked on the ranch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the other guests? Where were they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most of them were off on a planned outing, an overnight camping trip into the mountains. But the rest borrowed the ranch cars that are kept for the guests’ use and left.” Bradley explained, both still hanging in the doorway and having yet to enter the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess,” said Harry slowly. “They just felt restless, jittery, had to get out of the house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley nodded. “Yeah, that’s what Detective Hernando Ramirez told us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he’s here is he? He’s one of the few that was nice to me,” said Harry. “Nice bloke. My idea of a witch or necromancer is getting stronger, and I’m wondering if the people who lived here regularly cast magic? All this stuff in the air. It’s all misdirection. A feeling of dread is a common spell and ward to send people off. Make them nervous and give them an anxiety about getting away. It’s not noticeable when it happens to one or two people, but when it’s cast over an entire street that’s a different thing altogether. Of course there are nicer versions of these spells, but whatever is doing this is old. I’ve already figured that out already. It’s old, and it’s skilled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You already have more than me. Glad I called you in, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you did too. We need to find this thing at all costs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley nodded. “That’s why we’re here.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry admitted silently that he was feeling unsettled. He didn’t want to be in here any longer. Something was all wrong, and it felt like fire ants were crawling up his arms. “Marks said that one of the first cops on the scene had his throat nearly bitten out. How did that happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t here for the first rush. The Lieutenant waited to call certain people in,” there was a tone of distaste in Bradley’s voice. “But, I heard that the three living victims attacked the cops. They had to subdue them with batons. They just kept trying to take pieces out of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s mind was spinning. “What about Bromwell? What happened to Thaddeus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley looked at him. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bromwell. Two victims and a son that’s missing. What happened to him?” asked Harry slowly and carefully. “Don’t ask why yet. Just… find out!” His head was starting to hurt. Too much shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley didn’t argue, and he leaned around the hall. “Ramirez!” He called in a sharp direct tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward saw them from the hall, and asked. “Otto wants to open the table cloth and see what’s inside.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll send a photographer and Agent Franklin in to oversee it,” said Bradley snapping his fingers to a nearby cop loitering around. “Do it.” He told him as the handsome detective came around the corner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes shined when he saw Harry. “Hello Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Ramirez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hernando,” he corrected with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hernando,” Harry quipped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry’s asking about Thaddeus Bromwell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hernando’s eyes widened. “Marks didn’t call you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, he’s such a shithead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did they find the body?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive. He was away on a camping trip with friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at him. “He’s alive?” He repeated and turned it into a question. Then who the hell’s soul was that hovering in the bedroom? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” asked Bradley. “You know something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you think Thad Bromwell was dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ready to be staked by your lieutenant,” Harry snarked as he began to pace around in the circle of the hall outside the broken door. “But, animators and those sensitive to magic like me can feel things. People. Souls,” he confessed with an imperious move of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez’ eyes grew wide, and Bradley tilted his head. “What do you mean soul?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it takes three days for the soul to leave this earth after death. Sometimes longer if the death was violent enough. I assure you I am not crazy, and I think I now know what’s going on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you enlighten us?” asked Bradley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These new mutilation victims, they kept fighting, kept trying to take bites out of the officers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took a breath. “I need to see this body behind the door, and then I’ll tell you. Once we’re done, I think it’s time to go back to the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved toward the door only for Ramirez to grab his arm. He turned Harry to face him. A fierce intensity set off in his eyes. “You’ve only been here a couple of days. I’ve been dealing with this for weeks. What do you know that we don’t?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. I am an animator. I raise zombies for a living. My speciality is the dead. One thing that the living dead have in common with one another is the need to feed to sustain themselves.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombies don’t eat people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If a zombie is raised and the animator that raised it can’t control it, then it can go wild. It becomes a flesh eating zombie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought that was just stories.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “I dealt with one last year. It ate through families, kidnapped a boy. It’d been a special zombie. It’s why I’m not having the same reactions as you. I saw too much very quickly last year about it, one being a child. So, you can understand I’m a bit desensitized these days. Anyway, the one who raised it was murdered leaving it to its own devices. I think those at the hospital aren’t alive at all, they’re dead. No soul. Skinned zombies. Not survivors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley and Ramirez looked at each other and back at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be a good reason as to why they kept trying to get up and leave. But, these turned… which means whoever might have controlled it lost control or is dead. Maybe this magic in the air is a strong spell that stopped it. Stopped it from what it was doing? I don’t know, but we need to get a good look at this, and now. I have a nasty feeling about the hospital.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you get rid of a flesh-eating zombie?” asked Bradley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once it’s gone amok, there isn’t anything anyone can do except destroy it. The only way to do that is fire. Napalm is good, but any fire will do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll never let us roast these people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until they kill the entire unit,” said Harry almost too cheerfully. “I can talk to Doctor Evans and we can come up with something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez looked paler than Harry had ever seen him. “I’ll call the hospital and get more men down there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call the Santa Fe hospital, too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take you through the room,” said Bradley with a bitter smile. “You’re here for five minutes.” He shook his head. “Souls. Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask any animator worth his or her salt. How do you think we do what we do, Bradley? Most don’t talk about it because no one understands it, and they fear it. Look at Marks. He’s slowed this investigation to a grinding halt all because of his prejudice. I don’t even believe in Satan, so I don’t really get his burn in hell shtick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley frowned. “He said that? I’ll make note of that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother. No one here will care. I’ve discovered that for myself around here. It’s varmint season all year long in Santa Fe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound as if you don’t agree, and yet you are good friends with Ted Forrester?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted Forrester is one smart man,” said Harry looking up at Bradley. “He doesn’t think of them as varmints unless he’s given a reason. He’s a Bounty Hunter because he’s good at what he does, but unlike some Bounty Hunters, he doesn’t discriminate. He’s a good ol’ boy that way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley smirked. “Ready for the scene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it. Regale me, Agent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was almost solid. His face stared up at Harry with a wide glass like gaze. His head was still attached, but the chest had been split open as though two great hands had dug into his rib cage and pulled. His heart was missing. His lungs were ripped and the stomach had been punctured allowing the sour smell to permeate the room. The liver and intestines lay in a wet heap to one side of the body as if they had all spilled out at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked everything over critically, but his attention was taken by the room itself. A book lay within the circle of salt covered so thickly in blood that he couldn’t read the pages it was opened to. If Bradley hadn’t been standing there he could have charmed it away. It didn’t matter if he touched things, the photographers had already come in and the technicians had already swept. So long as he wore gloves, which he was now doing, he could get a closer look at some of the objects. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He used a homemade banishing ritual,” said Harry staring at the blood-soaked pages. “He’s not a real wizard, but he is a witch. Good enough to have likely sent it away.” Harry was careful not to close the book and lose the place the man was probably reading from. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The book was hand-written. For outside witches, they often came up with their own variants of age-old spells and rituals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell all that?” asked Bradley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was me. I’d just wave a hand and send you away.” He waved his hand and showed a lamp on one side of the room sliding. “But, with an outside witch they have to rely on the elements coming into them to perform magic. So they have to use salt and rituals to see it done. Probably something else more complex. You might have to get an outside witch to look at it. I do know it’s traditional. So it might actually be passed down from family to family.” Harry placed the book down where he’d found it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bookshelves against the near wall were full of books on psychic research, the preternatural, mythology, folklore, and wicca. Harry had most of these at home except for the wicca one. He supposed he must have a bit of Voldemort in him. He really did not like outside witches much. Even if some were good human beings. It was a principal thing. A territorial issue. And they say Harry Potter-Black didn’t have a prejudice? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moved toward the altar. It was an antique wooden chest with a silk cloth over the top. There were silver candlesticks with other partially burned candles in them. The candles had runes carved in them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More witch paraphernalia littered the area as Bradley came over passing the dead man. “Is that what I think it is?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An altar. He was a practitioner. I think that is his book of shadows. Merlin, I hate using that term. It’s a spell book. Homemade spells, rituals, that sort of thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened here and why the salt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he was somewhere further back in the house. He heard his wife screaming or heard the monsters. He might have even felt them. Something alerted him. He didn’t come running with a gun. Instead, he came running with a handful of salt. Maybe he had something else in his hands or on his person. Some sort of charm or amulet. I don’t see it, but that doesn’t mean it’s not here. Might be part of the feather in her hand. He might have given it to her, thinking it would keep her safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying he threw salt at this thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded solemnly. “ Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? For god’s sake.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salt and flame are two of our oldest purifying agents. Sometimes, I use salt to bind a zombie back into its grave. You can throw it on fairies, fetches, and a whole host of other supernaturals, and it will make them hesitate maybe, but not much more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you affected by salt?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the slightest,” said Harry. He was not about to tell him about his iron allergy, no matter how much he liked the Agent. No need for that to get back to anyone else.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he threw the salt and maybe some charm at the creature? What then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s why the monster stopped, and why the tablecloth full of trophies is still sitting by the table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t the monster go back and get the trophies after he killed the man?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he could. I think the banishment startled him or it. Maybe the victim drove it from the house. He didn’t have time. But, I’d like for you to check if the other victims had been sensitive to magic. If you can clean this up,” he pointed to the book. “Without damaging it further, we can probably see the spell used, and we can get more information.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley nodded. “I’ll do that.” He then gave Harry a really thorough look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry arched a brow. “See something in me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something I don’t get about you, Harry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Harry, turning and smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That!” Bradley pointed. “That smile. How are you able to… see all this? How does it not affect you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does affect me, Agent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley shook his head. “No. No it doesn’t. I’ve seen men who’ve been on this job twenty and thirty years, and the ones that took a single look at this scene went running out. Hell, I thought I would. In Branson, you didn’t flinch. St. John told me everything that happened. You didn’t panic, not once, and you’re what? Twenty-two?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m about three days shy of twenty-five,” Harry told him with the same soft smile. “Uh, well, I don’t know what to tell you. I am affected by all of this. I’m really affected, but I’ve learned to turn it into a determination. Your fellow agent made a remark that I wasn’t trained. He’s wrong. He’s very wrong. I was trained from the time I was a baby. I was what you would call a child soldier.” Bradley’s eyes rounded at this. “I had a megalomaniac after me all my life until the age of seventeen. I spent my life moving from one disaster to another trying to stay alive for a General of a man who posed as a Headmaster of a school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So why are you doing this now? You are a gorgeous young man, and I bet you have a lot of talent. So why choose this? Why choose to chase monsters?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in me,” Harry told him. “It’s in my blood, and the difference between the monsters now and the monsters then, is back then I didn’t have a choice. I had no choice whatsoever. I was used and flung in front of monsters without any say or care for my safety. But, now as an adult, I can make that decision for myself. I like what I’m doing because it’s my choice. Everything I do. It is my choice. I have the tools, I have the experience, and I have the abilities to do things to help someone. To help the dead get a sense of peace. My client and the people I work for is not you or anyone else. It is that person right there.” He pointed at the dead man. “My job is to help the dead in any way I can, and maybe try and be a bridge for all species.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound way too ambitious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not ambitious. Just… I feel too much,” he said looking away. “Despite my wicked poker face, I feel everything inside when I look at them. Instead of being grossed out. I feel sadness and loss. I’m not an empath before you ask. It’s just how I am, because I’ve been in their position. I’ve been helpless before, and I don’t want anyone else to be in that position.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the end. You care too much to react,” said Bradley with understanding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. I care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another cursory look around the room at all the Native American artefacts had Harry pausing on them. He made a comment that the Bromwells had quite a few similar pieces. But they all had dismissed it as a pattern because everyone in New Mexico had something Indian in their home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t so sure if it should be discounted. Bradley seemed troubled over something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now what?” Harry couldn’t resist.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also wanted to let you know that the state department confirmed Otto Jefferies is a retired government worker, but they couldn’t access the rest of his file at present time. I’ve got a friend at the state department with a level two secret clearance. He couldn’t access Otto Jefferies’ files either. He’s a total black out, which means he’s a spook of some kind. You do not want to get involved with spooks, Harry. If they try to recruit you, say no. Don’t try to find out who Otto really is, or what he did. Don’t get nosy or you’ll end up in a hole somewhere. Just work with him, leave him alone, and move on.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought as he turned. He knew that Olaf was more than he said, and he knew very well that Olaf was a dangerous man. Not as much as Edward, but he was pretty high on the list of guys that Harry kept clear of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry about that, Agent. I truly do not like Otto,” said Harry. “I have no contact with him unless I’m in a room with Ted. I know better. I’m not too proud to admit that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Just trust me on this. Stay the fuck away from these people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay. I don’t think it would occur to him to try and recruit me.” Harry shook his head. He couldn’t imagine it. “Besides, what would the top secret set want with me?” He gave Harry a look as if he was mad. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry. You can raise the dead. You are a wizard. You are probably the youngest Federal Marshall in the world, and you are part of MACUSA. You even have my boss looking at your file from time to time. So far, the MACUSA Aurors have asked that they leave you alone. But they are looking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shifted uncomfortably. “I wish they wouldn’t. I’m not interesting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradley laughed, but it wasn’t meant to be an amusing laugh. “Not interesting? Five minutes, Harry. You spent five minutes here, and we actually have a couple threads to fish with. Also, with your talent I can think of a half a dozen reasons that they would want you. Prisoner dies in interrogation. Doesn’t matter. Raise him up again. A world leader is assassinated. We need a few days to get our troops ready, raise the leader for a few days. Give us time to control the panic, or stop the revolution.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zombies are not alive, Bradley. They couldn’t pass for a country’s leader.” Although, he had heard about a cat being Mayor in some far-off rural town. One of those things Draco liked to look up on a lazy Sunday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From a distance, for two or three days, don’t even try and say you couldn’t pull that off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter how good the cause seems at the beginning, Harry, eventually it won’t be. Eventually when you’re so far in you can’t see daylight, they’ll ask things of you that you won’t want to do. You said you were a child soldier?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I won’t let anyone control me again, Bradley.” Unless it was his three men because that was different, wholeheartedly. They were a part of his soul. “I also won’t burn out because I actually do know when enough is enough. I also have more than enough in my life. I’m not isolated anymore. Everything I’ve ever done has been my decision. A simple yes and no. If I didn’t want something, I wouldn’t have it in my life. Not anymore. But, I like where I am. I like moving from place to place, and helping where I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a good head on your shoulders. One of the best I’ve ever seen, Harry. I saw that the night at the Quinlan house. You have natural leadership skills. It’s valuable. You could be dangerous if given the right or wrong motive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wondered what Bradley was trying to say. Why all the flattery? “I’ll always be careful, but did someone approach you about me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking about offering you a job with us.” Now that was a switch. Harry blinked a few times, wondering if he’d heard right. “Yeah, after looking through your file. It was decided that you’re too independent, too much of a wild card. It was decided that you do not thrive in a bureaucratic setting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got that right. In my world, the Minister begged me to go into the Auror Program. It’s your equivalent of training. I told him no. He sent an owl every day to me asking if I would join until the day I left. Everyone did. I said no, and then flew out here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re like a bird. You fly away when you want, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got that right. But, I am flattered you thought of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face went back to serious, and there were lines in his face that hadn’t been there before. “Your file got flagged, Harry. It got moved up the line. I don’t know where to or who asked for it, but there is a government work out there for the independent wild card if they have specialized enough skills.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “I wish I was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned slightly, thinking about what Edward had said about Olaf. How he wouldn’t have brought him in if he knew Harry was coming. It made it sound like Olaf had been invited in, not volunteered. Olaf owed Edward a favor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shut that line of thinking down. It didn’t matter. Edward was Edward. Even if he was somehow connected to all this secret investigation thing. It did not matter. If Edward wanted him to know, he would tell him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling me, Bradley. I don’t know much about this stuff, but I know you’re taking a chance telling me at all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to tell you, Harry. You see it was me that pulled your file in the first place. I was the one that pushed to get you invited in. I brought you to someone’s attention. For that I am heartily sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a big deal.” He did have access to memory charms if all else failed. “A lot of things have happened that have seen eyes on me lately. I’ll take it as it comes.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had nothing else to say, and neither did Bradley. He turned and walked out the room leaving Harry with the dead body. He glanced down, and tilted his head when he saw a wispy cloud hanging in the corner of the room. It wasn’t really a cloud, but it had the feel of one so he imagined that’s what it was. “Go home,” he ordered it, and it puffed away leaving Harry to his ever growing thoughts. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ted, I’ve gotten what I can from here. Time for the hospital.” Harry stated as he followed Bradley from the room. He stripped his gloves off and tossed them into a conveniently placed hazard bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t leave yet, Little Raven. Need to watch over Otto.” Edward said the last part quieter once Harry got close enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you stay and I’ll go.” Harry shrugged. “No point in everyone being here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want you going alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take Bernardo.” Harry cocked his head to the side. “You did call him in to protect me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but he drives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too short for the Hummer.” Harry glared at the innocent smile </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ted</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave him. It looked creepy on Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck do you mean I’m too short for your car?” Harry was surprised Edward would even go there, even in his Ted persona. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve all seen you scramble in and out. Bernardo drives. He also still has the keys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that.” Harry grumbled as he turned to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have Agent Bradley call ahead so they know to expect you!” Edward called out in his friendly Ted voice as Harry exited the front door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t bother to respond and instead stomped his way back to the car. Once he was close enough he called out to Bernardo as he passed him in the yard. “We’re headed to the hospital. Ted and Otto will stay here a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are we getting there? Are we leaving them without a vehicle?” Bernardo asked as he followed Harry back to the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward’s giving us use of the Hummer.” Harry reached out a hand, expecting Bernardo to pass over the keys, when a beep went off from Bernardo’s pocket. He pulled out his phone to read the message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward says I’m to drive.” Bernardo read out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m driving Bernardo. Pass them over.” Harry made grabby hands. “Don’t make me spell you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you get me killed, I’ll haunt your ass.” Bernardo replied after staring at Harry for a minute before reluctantly passing over the keys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Harry snarked back as he climbed into the driver’s seat. Harry admitted that it was big. But, it was nothing he couldn’t drive. He was a damn good driver, and pretty sure that he would have a better reaction time than Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took some doing to adjust the seat. Maybe that was it? Edward didn’t want his seat adjusted too much. That would be just like him. Bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you drive?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry looked at him flatly, and started the smooth engine, and he smirked when he saw Edward standing on the porch outside the house with a smirk on his face. Harry blew him a kiss and then with a spray of gravel he roared the Hummer out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m so dead!” Bernardo said looking behind him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, it’s my arse he’ll bust.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo shook his head. “It’s not fair that he gets some, but I don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me,” said Harry, and then he stopped at the end of the lane. “Do you know how to get to the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Bernardo’s phone went off. “Directions in the glove box,” he said after checking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bastard. He was messing with me. Besides, I’m a good five seven in my boots!” He snatched the well written directions, and took the proper turn. It was nice how quickly and smoothly the Hummer went over eighty without him noticing. It also drove with a smoothness that rivaled Harry’s well charmed Lexus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could see the stretching shadows gathering at the edge of the sky, and he kept a good eighty pace onto the highway. Ramirez was shockingly able to keep up behind him. He and Bradley were the only ones who believed Harry. Marks thought he was out of his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what are we doing exactly at the hospital?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t tell Edward. He would have insisted on coming with us. Someone will clue him in, and it won’t take him long to be behind us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo groaned. “You’re so going to get me in trouble.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably,” said Harry shamelessly. “I have come to the conclusion that the victims who ‘survived’ aren’t alive. They’re dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo straightened. “What?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, dead. As in, they are no longer of the living. You might get to shoot something after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise the Lord,” Bernardo cried out. “I was so fucking bored!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise Death, you mean?” Harry corrected. “I don’t think Lords would approve of anything any of us do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo grinned. “You’re serious about that Death stuff aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it the only certainty you know of?” asked Harry. “You know you’re going to die. You know someone is going to take that soul of yours and whisk it away into the afterlife.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some people believe in reincarnation.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too. To an extent. I think some souls are too powerful or valuable to remain in the pool for too long. You know that term everyone uses, ‘he’s an old soul?’ It comes from somewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got quiet, and it seemed like Bernardo was actually thinking about what he’d said. “Just don’t get the reason why Edward thought I would be useful to this case. I mean, sure I can guard you. But, you’re a power house from what I’ve seen so far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward has his reasons, and if he called you here, then he must have seen something of value in you, Bernardo. Maybe it’s because he knew you and I would get along, and it might make Olaf pause.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo scowled. “No idea why he called that guy in, even with his expertise.” His eyes narrowed and he settled back. “So, what’s your story? You’re an odd package, and I didn’t know Edward liked men.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bull shit. No one your age could possibly know what to do around a room full of monsters. You got a lycanthrope off last night, and you didn’t flinch or blush or anything. You had the whole room going. Not everyone is gay, but you made them want to be last night.” His eyes had gone wide at this.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you have blushed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. I’m not one for an audience,” said Bernardo. “I like my sex in private.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “I used to. I used to be - well - I was a virgin exactly one year ago,” he confessed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo squawked. “No! No way…” He leaned up and stared at Harry. “You can’t be. What you did last night in that room, and the fucking noise you made through the dining room? No fucking way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear it. I was a virgin. Never even kissed a man, and then I kissed Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my God, I can’t believe what I’m hearing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It all changed after that. I still stumble around, but it fits me, I suppose. I’ve never been one for planning. I work with what I have and go with what I feel in the moment. If it’s right it’s right. If I’m wrong, oh well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo carded a hand through the sides of his hair, the part that was down. How he could do it without looking so feminine, Harry was kind of jealous of. But, then how did Jean-Claude make frothy lace white shirts look masculine? “Just feel useless, and I don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not useless or Edward wouldn’t tolerate you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Just, I was with Edward when he cleaned out a nest of lycanthropes in Arizona. Fifteen of them. We mowed them down with machine guns and grenades.” He had a wistful expression. “Before that I’d killed two rogue lycanthropes, but afterwards I got a lot of calls for this shit. I took the ones that were basically just hits. The only difference was that the vic wasn’t human. Those I could handle, but I am not a detective. Call me in when the kill is in sight, and I’ll be there, but not this. This fucking waiting around, looking for clues. Who the hell looks for clues? We’re assassins, not Sherlock Holmes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably why he asked me to come down here,” said Harry. “But, I know this case has him spooked. Something that never happens, Bernardo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has us all spooked. Except you and Olaf. Olaf looks horny all the time, and you.. You look… I don’t know. Not empty, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in pain,” said Harry swerving into the middle lane of the highway.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo frowned. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not in pain like you would think. I mean, I feel numb and a bit of urgency. To me it’s painful. But, I’m so used to it that I don’t notice it’s there until someone looks at me, and asks me what the fuck is going on in my head because I’m not throwing up at a crime scene or fainting. Bradley pretty much asked that. It’s hard to explain. But it does get to me. It’s usually a delayed reaction. I am good at moving forward at any given time. I never panic. Ever. Even if I was in a room full of dynamite with the fuse being lit. I will not panic. Afterwards, yeah, I’ll probably panic. But as long as I’m moving ahead and doing something, I can live with it and hardly notice it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re strange, Harry Potter-Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something I don’t know, Bernardo Spotted-Horse.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you conjure water?” Bernardo asked out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you don’t panic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry then remembered the one time he had panicked. He’d been without his magic. It was when Mr. Oliver had dosed him with iron. It’d been the worst time of his life. He hated the useless feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being useless sucks doesn’t it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet it does.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not useless. You’re here beside me, Edward trusts that about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo snorted. “You think? I can’t tell with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry laughed. “He would never put anyone in the room with me or a car with me alone. He would never say Bernardo drives if he didn’t have some sort of trust in you. Hah. I am a good driver. Maybe that was what he was trying to tell me when he was teasing me about being short. He was telling me to trust you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo arched an eyebrow. “You got that from him telling you to let me drive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward’s like that sometimes,” said Harry shaking his head. “He might not trust trust you. You are an assassin after all, and Edward’s trust doesn’t come cheap. But, he trusts you with me. So, that’s something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re the only one of us who isn’t a sociopath,” said Bernardo after a few minutes of silence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am me, Bernardo. It’s all I can be. Same with you guys.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. We are all monsters in our own way. Even you. You’re just a prettier one.” Harry reached over with one hand to slug the man in the shoulder, and got a barking laugh in return. “Sorry, I’m fucking horny,” he confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once again don’t look at me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a woman, and I’m unavailable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Although, he didn’t seem to mind you sucking that guy off last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was politics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Politics my ass. You enjoyed it. You made the room enjoy it. I saw the Master, she was about to fucking faint! Everyone was feeling it whether they wanted to or not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. He was pretty sure that a lot of his men came through him last night. Jean-Claude in particular. He’d mentioned that Harry might have adopted a form of ardeur. It might have been what caused all that last night.  “Of course I enjoyed it. But, I have no reason to suck you off.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a reason?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward would have to watch. If he and the others gave permission.” Harry knew he’d have him there.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah. I’m not really into the watching. As I said, I’m private.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “See?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet a moment, and then Bernardo turned his head almost like that woman in the Exorcist. “Others?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oops, did I say that?” It was at that moment, he turned into the large hospital lot. “We’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn you! It was just getting good. You shouldn’t have driven so fast!” Bernardo huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask me again later.” By now, the world had turned a deep saturated blue. The moon was still in that funny phase, and only a sliver of it could be seen. Not a cloud in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was trying to figure out how to prove the zombies were actually zombies. He honestly had no clue. He had half a mind to march in there, charm everyone to hell and back and then kill all the survivors. It would save time. He just hoped that later on he wasn’t going to wish he had done that very thing.  They seemed to have a heart-beat otherwise the doctors would have mentioned it. They seemed to be aware of the pain they were experiencing. But, what if this was some form of zombie that Harry had never encountered? How did you prove that something was soulless when no one could see a soul but him? It was too late to call other animators in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Bernardo and Harry had gotten there, the survivors had become agitated and violent, snapping at the hospital staff like rabid dogs. No one had been hurt, but the timing coincided with the last murders. Why had the skinned ones been more violent? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez appeared on one side, Bernardo on the other, and Harry was escorted into the hospital. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I explain something that is impossible to normal people?” Harry wondered as he took the elevator. Edward would not approve, but that was okay. Edward was not here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo shrugged. “No idea.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez frowned. “Are you sure they are dead?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry closed his eyes, and then reopened them. “Yeah. I’m sure. I’ve encountered strange zombies before. Last summer, a very old zombie was raised. It was unlike any zombie I had ever seen before. It tore through everything when the animator who raised it was murdered. It kidnapped a boy, held him for a good twenty-four hours before killing him, and leaving him in a cemetery.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo’s eyes grimaced, the rest of him remained blank as Ramirez stared down at him. “You had to see that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yeah, it was not something I ever want to see again. This zombie had cognitive thought. It could also feel pain. But, these don’t have souls. So unless the soul was put back in them, I don’t see how. They should be in a vegetative state or at least not feeling anything.” Although, Harry had commanded a few zombies to be rather life-like. He was good at that. He’d even had some that followed him around like puppies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of adoration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was an advanced form of Necromancy that was lost? Harry needed to brush up. He’d become too comfortable with the way Manny had taught him when he moved over here. If only he could speak face to face with another Necromancer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe even John Burke? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’d be worth it if he got something out of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the moment the deep blue skies began to shade, Harry had been feeling antsy again. He had a sense of dread that something was about to happen. He didn’t like it one bit. He asked for Bernardo’s phone, and sent Edward a quick message. He would understand where most would not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t been able to convince Doctor Evans that his patients were dead, but the urgency must have been persuasive enough because he did give permission for the two officers that were already at the hospital to guard inside the room instead of out of it. The only proof Harry had that there were cops inside the room was a hat lying on one of the chairs just outside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to go in, but he knew that by the time he’d gotten suited up in the scrubs and gown that it would be full dark. Harry stood outside in the hall, stupidly pretending that he was okay where all this was going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo got the standard lecture about not shooting inside an oxygen atmosphere. It would be bad, though it wouldn’t explode. Instead it would be a flash fire to end all flash fires. It would turn the room into a man made Fiendfyre without the beasts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, Harry thought that it might be a good idea. Harry was usually the last person who wanted to put down a zombie. Normally, he’d rather put them back where they came from. But these ones had nowhere to go, and they were going to go savage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez frowned.  “And if they try to eat us, what are we supposed to do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” said Evans honestly. “All I can tell you is what you shouldn’t do, and you shouldn’t fire a gun into a room full of oxygen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo drew a knife discreetly from his hair. It had been right behind the feathery barrette. Harry had flicked his wand into his hand. “You cut them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” asked Ramirez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My wand,” said Harry twirling it like a drumstick. For Harry, it seemed the pressure was getting thicker in the room. Like a strange molasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evans observed it. “My wife doesn’t need a wand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to tell him that his wife wouldn’t know a real spell if it danced naked in front of her. “It’s better than a gun, and doesn’t spark as much. Unless I ask it to.” He then slashed his wand down causing a spray of champagne to pour out, and then he twirled it lazily making flowers bloom from the champagne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez reached for one. “It’s real.” He looked at Harry in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does it cut?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah,” said Harry, and then he slashed his arm again making all the flowers splice into dozens of tiny pieces, except for the one in Ramirez’ hand. It was red and looked like a Dahlia. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pity, they were nice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evans was observing the display. “Where’s your spell? Your ritual?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not that kind of witch. I am a wizard. A much different thing,” he assured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the darkness fell around them, Harry could feel the change in the air, and he frowned slightly when a clanging in his head rolled like thunder. Harry waited for the door to open. He waited for screaming to start because that’s what he expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the pressure that had been building for hours seemed to vanish as if something had swallowed it up, making Harry stand up straight as an empty feeling came over him. “Something weird is going on-” And before he could continue, the door swung outward, and the male Nurse named Ben that Harry had met once before paused at the door staring at them all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never took his eyes off Harry, but he talked to Evans. “Doctor, the patients are quiet. Quieter than they’ve been all day. The police officers are wanting to know if they can step out of the room for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The survivors are quieter than they’ve been all day?” Harry asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben nodded. “Yes, sir.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took two steps towards the door and back again. He was still tense. “I don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mr. Potter-Black?” Evans asked. “Can the officers come out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want them to. He thought they should remain, but no one was going to listen to him for much longer. “Ask Ramirez. He’s ranking officer on site. But, I guess so. Whatever I have been feeling seemed to fade when darkness fell. I don’t understand. It’s like whatever it is was sucked away.” He did not put his wand up, and kept it at his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sound disappointed.” Bernardo was about to put his knife up, but he saw Harry’s wand was still out, and so he let it hang loose too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not disappointed. I’m confused, and a bit worried. Usually when a power like this gets sucked up, it comes back tenfold. That power went somewhere. I don’t know where, and I don’t know why. It’s off somewhere doing something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any idea what it’s doing and where?” Ramirez asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez turned to the doctor. “Tell the men they can come outside.” Ben the nurse looked to Doctor Evans for confirmation. Evans nodded, and the nurse ducked back inside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evans turned to Harry. “Well, it looks like you hurried here for nothing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only hope so. I’m glad I can be wrong.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also glad you were wrong, this time, Mr. Potter-Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wished he understood what was going on. Why he felt so empty so suddenly. If only his devil could materialize and tell him. He would bet Voldemort would know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opened, and two men came out dressed in Albuquerque uniforms. Their eyes looked haunted. The tallest one was blond and built all of squares. Broad shoulders, thick waist, heavy legs, not fat, just solid and strong. His partner was shorter and almost completely bald except for a ring of curls low around his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evans inclined his head. “Excuse me.” He left for the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond looked at Harry, eyes narrowing, not friendly. “Well, if it isn’t the wicked witch of the Midwest. I hear we have you to thank for us sitting in there for the last hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suggested it yes, and I’m a wizard. Not a witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond moved closer, using his size to intimidate Harry or he tried because really. How many big men was he around on a daily basis? See Olaf, Hagrid, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Rafael. Jean-Claude, and the list continued to grow. “Maybe Marks was right about you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah hah, he must have been one of the officers on site when Marks kicked him out. Harry felt Ramirez start to move up, probably to step between them. Harry shook his head. “It’s fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ended up sandwiched between the men. It wasn’t his usual sandwich as typically, Micah, Jean-Claude, or Edward were the ones who sandwiched him. So this was a bit new. Bernardo looked amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must have been one of the officers that helped Marks throw me out,” said Harry. Harry was looking way up at the man, and he was looking over Harry at Ramirez. It took him a second to blink and look at Harry. He frowned at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His partner came up behind him. “Yeah, Jarman and I were both there.” the partner sounded calm and a bit worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are?” He asked it like Jarman wasn’t about to pick a fight with everyone in the hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jakes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jarman and Jakes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“J and J at your service!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt the tension easing in the big man in front of him. Hard to stay pissed when ignored, and everyone else was behaving themselves. Harry pressed his back into Ramirez, trying to urge him to back off a little. He took the hint stepping back a bit, but not before placing the red Dahlia into the side of Harry’s hair. Everyone, even Bernardo laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovely,” Harry drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Least you match,” said Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t do the pretty things that you can, Bernardo,” he said observing the feathers in his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just haven’t tried yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My hair would never agree to it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the officers that Ramirez had been given by Marks came bounding down the hallway. He’d gone to the car to get something less explosive than his gun. Harry thought his name was Officer Rigby. What he was carrying was a Tazer gun. Oh dear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez was already shaking his head. “What the hell is that for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t use my gun so I’ll use this.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rigby,” said Jarman slowly as though he were talking to a child. “A tazer makes a spark.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rigby looked puzzled. “So?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any spark will set off the room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back to the car and find something else,” said Jarman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakes and Harry had moved to one side, watching Ramirez and Jarman chastise the rookie. Everyone was back in decent spirits, or sort of. Harry felt bad for putting them through it, but something was still bothering him about the whole thing. When Rigby disappeared through the doors at the far end of the hall, Jarman turned to Ramirez. “Is Rigby all Marks gave you as backup?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez nodded, then shrugged. “He’ll learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And get someone killed doing it,” said Jarman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you a devil worshipper?” asked Jakes with real curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snorted. “I don’t worship anything.” Except Death, but they didn’t need to know that because they wouldn’t understand it. “I am a born and bred wizard with animating abilities. You can ask Ramirez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s true. He did nothing but walk the scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marks tried to get you arrested for magical malfeasance, so the rumor mill says,” Jarman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m not surprised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It didn’t stick. In fact, he got his ass handed to him when he even tried,” said Ramirez wincing. “He almost lost his job over it. It seems someone knows you high on the chain, and went ballistic when they heard what Marks was trying to do. How did you know Agent Bradford?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I worked with him in Branson. A pedophile vampire case,” he explained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marks was trying to get you up on charges of kidnapping, says you made people disappear,” Jakes teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his eyes. “You mean, the fifteen year old boy who was being hunted by the same pedophile? Yeah, I kidnapped him,” he said boldly. “And I gave him back once the pedophile was dead. I didn’t trust anyone to keep him safe. I even saved his machine gun puppy. That thing barked like crazy! Everyone knows about that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone laughed at him, and Ramirez arched an eyebrow. “You kidnapped a boy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had little choice in the matter. I didn’t realize it was a pedophile vampire until it came at us in the woods. It was a split second decision. I didn’t trust his family, who told the Sheriff that the reason his beautiful wife died was because she was too damn weak in her faith. Not realizing the power that some vampires can have, and not even a cross can save them sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him at this, and Jarman whistled. “You’re kidding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. So, if Marks really wants to try and get charges on me for that. I’ll admit to it proudly, and then he can explain why he would rather a child brutalized and dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone cringed at that idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, yes, I am a wizard. I am also an animator.” just as he said that Doctor Evans came bursting out of the door. He let out a cry, holding his wrist upright. Blood gleamed like a scarlet bracelet around his arm. More screams wrenched through the air, and Harry moved so fast that no one expected it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only Harry could have been wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once upon a time, the white sterile room had been a very quiet place with only the oxygen rushing through the air like a whistle. Now, it was a loud chaotic sort of hell. A skinless hand snatched at Harry who took a step back with a slash of his wand. The hand bled and jerked back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They bled. Good, then they could die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised his wand for a neck blow as the corpse came at him again, Ramirez seized him by the arms to stop him. “They’re civilians!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck! If only Edward were here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought with a white hot rush of anger. “They’re going to kill us, and they’re not civilians, they’re dead!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ramirez could come back with a reply, the raw skinned thing that was held to the bed by only one last restraint launched itself at him again, slashing the air with it’s bloody hand, screaming wordlessly, butchered tongue flopping like a worm in it’s lipless ruin of its mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stay out of reach,” he said and pulled Harry past it. He held up an asp. “Don’t kill them.” He moved into the fight, though it wasn’t a fight yet. Most of the corpses were still restrained to the beds. They struggled, screaming, wailing, jerking their ruined flesh to bloodier ruin against the restraints, bodies sucking as they thrashed to free themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben the nurse was beating the head of one patient. It had sunk teeth into his arm so deeply that he couldn’t free himself. Jarman was with him, beating the thing’s head with his baton from far back like he was a beater and the head was a bludger. You could hear soft, melon-like thunks even over the screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck, this was going bad and quick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakes and Bernardo were at the last bed near the windows. The African American nurse was held in an embrace of a corpse that still had one hand and one ankle attached to the bed. It’s head was buried into her chest. Blood plastered her gown to her body like someone had spilled a can of red paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakes was beating at the things head, his body almost leaving the ground with each blow. The corpse’s head was bleeding, cracking, but it wasn’t letting go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was eating the nurse, and Bleeding Heart Ramirez said to restrain? Seriously? Bernardo was stabbing the corpse in the back over and over. The blade came free in a spray of blood, but it didn’t matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Harry could think was that they had to get out of this room before they freed themselves. Fuck, Ramirez! Harry moved in beside Bernardo, moving him back a step. Harry changed his wand out for one of the many silver goblin made knives. For once, magic wasn’t going to help him here. He had to get in close and personal. He jutted one of his knives from the underside of the neck through its mouth to the cavity of its nose causing it to finally unlatch from the nurse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was amazed to see it clawing at its mouth with one free hand, letting the nurse fall back onto the bed. “If you need more proof that these things are dead, then here it is!” Harry shouted. “It’s still moving!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A big gaping hole gleamed in the middle of the nurse’s chest. She was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing in the bed had freed its other hand. It was tugging at the hilt of Harry’s blade, trying to pull it free. Jakes, Bernardo, and Harry exchanged a look between. One look was all it took before they turned to run to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run!” Harry shouted. Harry never ran from things, but he was running now. They weren’t dying, and if he caused a fire, everyone would die, and these bastards might still be alive. He couldn’t take that chance as much as he wanted to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez and Jarman were at the far door with the male nurse sagging between them. Harry moved to help get them when there was a blur out of nowhere, and the corpse hit him full on, sending both crashing to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s raw wounded body weighed down around Harry, it’s teeth gnashing out as he used both hands to seize it’s forehead and chin and push it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Accio knife!” Harry shouted, and whatever blade shot out of his belt went right into its skull causing it to flail and shriek. But it didn’t stop. It was still attacking as the blood splattered over him. It was like it didn’t know it was in pain, and all it wanted was Harry. Harry did his best to cut and thrash at it. Anything to get it free. Bloody thing was strong because it had no restraint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It snapped at him repeatedly. Harry gritted his teeth, resisting the scream when it managed to bite down on his hand. Harry called for another knife, and when he did he managed to sink one into its eye causing it to let out a howl as the eyeball ruptured, spilling all over him. He took it again to the second eye making it fall back clawing at it’s own face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo was suddenly there, pulling it backwards, throwing it one-armed across the room to skid into the wall. Harry was on his knees, summoning two more knives as he jumped to his feet. Hands and less identifiable bits littered the ground around him. Rigby was there with an ax, hacking at the corpses. Ramirez shoved his asp into one’s mouth so hard the dull tip showed through the back of it’s throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was still moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jakes was dragging Jarman by his wrists, leaving a thick red trail behind him. Jarman’s body was wedged in the door. Rigby’s axe had chopped two of the corpses into enough pieces they were down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two more corpses were still held to the bed with one last restraint. Ramirez was wrestling with the one that was trying to swallow his asp. A corpse threw itself at Rigby, and the axe sliced the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard a scrambling behind him, and was dropping before Bernardo yelled. “Behind…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing leaped over his back instead of on it, scrabbled on the ground for a second and charged him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was ready this time, hissing with irritation as he sank both knives into its neck on each side. It still tried to grab and scratch at him through the blood and howling. He then used the knives as leverage to throw the thing across the room. It crashed into the nearby bed. Harry recalled his knives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the corpses was on Bernardo’s back. “Stupefy!” Harry tried causing a red beam to smack into it before it could start pounding Bernardo’s head into the ground. It didn’t stun it so much as make it unlatch with a crying slick sound as it dragged onto the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started flailing around with an angry desperation as Bernardo took a breath, and used his knife to slice only for the thing to jump over him and it ran out the wedged door; passing Jakes as if it had somewhere to go and something else to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry seized Bernardo with both hands, and tugged him up. He was bleeding profusely from his forehead, but he was wide-eyed and conscious, barely. “Gotcha.” He borrowed some strength with a bit of magical power, and whatever he could grasp mentally nearby. “Come on, handsome. Out we go.” Harry heaved managing to get him into a position to be hauled out instead of dragged. Ramirez was just staring at him with wide-eyes. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Ramirez and Harry with Bernardo stepped out of the glass door when there was a sudden rush in the room behind them. Rigby had stumbled back against the button that closed the door. It slid closed with Ramirez whirling around to beat on it. Harry saw Rigby swing the axe, then a corpse came in from both sides. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez reached for the button to open the door, but either Rigby’s weight had jammed it or something else had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flames wooshed up across the glass doors like water in an aquarium. Harry could feel the heat beating against the glass. Fire alarms went off with a high-pitched scream.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pluvinbre</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Harry shouted with his wand out and pointed at the door. A wave of rushing cold water began from the top of the glass down and gushed down in a roaring current. Ramirez reached for the button, and the doors opened in a sound of rushing water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez boldly stepped into the room. “Madre de Dios!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry gently laid Bernardo on the ground, and rolled him onto his back, and checked his pulse. It was there, strong and true. He was merely unconscious. Jakes was kneeling beside Jarman, tears streaming down his face. He was trying to stop a wound in Jarman’s neck with his bare hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had another corpse to catch. “Ramirez!” He shouted getting to his feet. “We have another corpse to catch! We can’t let it get away.” He wasn’t listening, making Harry roll his eyes. “Fine, I’m going alone. You stay there like a good boy staring at a body that won’t come back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rushed out to see Evans in the hallway sitting still with his back to the wall. He’d pulled his mask down as if he couldn’t get enough air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did it go?” he demanded. He was on his own now, and nothing would stop him from using every ounce of magic he had to end the fucker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Down the fire stairs, end of the hall.” He had to raise his voice to be heard over the fire alarms. His voice was distant and dull. He was in real shock like everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ran. He ran so fast that he barely caught Ramirez’ shout for his name. He pretended not to hear as he continued without turning. He stopped on top of the concrete steps, and threw out a lasso of his magic to feel the dead all around him. He pinpointed the morgue, but it wasn’t going there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt an invisible line tug on the threads of his magic. It was going downward, and he started running down the wet cement steps, not bothering with the banister as he jumped every other step. He passed a woman crumpled outside the next landing, lying across the door motionless. He didn’t bother to stop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It kept going down and down, it wasn’t taking it’s time to feed. It was running, running away from them. Harry continued on his way using a traction spell so he didn’t slip. Harry passed through doors and along the floors, running at a speed that was impressive in boots. It was the 19th floor where water-soaked patients and nurses pointed wordlessly down. At 17 there was a man with a bouquet of flowers with a bloody lip that babbled at him and pointed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry landed on the fourteenth floor with a slam of the fire door. A nurse in a pink smock rushed out and ran into him. She screamed, jerking back against the wall, staring at him with huge eyes. She had a baby in each arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh shit, no.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, nursery?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could only nod, and Harry was on the move. Harry’s heart beat heavy and high until it became borderline painful, but he never stopped. He barely took a breath as he opened the door, scanning the hallway with his wand in his hand. Nothing moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to concentrate over the loud screech of the alarm, and there… he could hear the babies. It was faint, which was probably a good sign. Harry rushed around a corner passing a fallen man who had been pushed through a pane of wired safety glass. He didn’t bother to stop and check for a pulse. One last door, then a long expanse of a window. He didn’t need to see the long window to know. He could hear the babies crying. Even over the alarm, babies tended to cry at a pitch that could see anything go mad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Teddy wasn’t a big crier as a baby. He was always quiet and gentle. Always watching. Shit. Harry had to stop this! If only he’d blown the entire room sky high. Surely, if the MACUSA had known how this would have ended, they would have sent mass obliviators to help him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s heart surged with a strong wave of pain, and desperate need to protect them. Harry tried the door unsuccessfully. It turned, but there was something obstructing it. Likely there was a dead weight. That was when the window crashed outward in a spray of glass and a body. A woman had hit the ground and lay there sprawled and bleeding, and Harry saw through the window that the thing was ambling toward the first plastic crib with a tiny blue blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t bother to check her as he jumped through the window and landed in the room full of little plastic cribs. His hand went down on a large piece of glass, but he didn’t bother to pull it out as he whipped out his wand when he saw the twisted creature lifting the first baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he had waited on Ramirez and stopped for everyone hurt along the way, the babies would have been dead. Sometimes, it was good to have a focus. Good to have Edward in the back of his head always reminding him where to go first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand sharply before the corpse could take a bite out of the first, causing the infant to go flying out of it’s grip and into Harry’s arms. It turned it’s wild eyes onto Harry who had his wand out. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avada Kedavra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He roared as the anger filled him with the squalling infant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bright green jet of light slammed into the corpse. It caused it to drop. Then scarily enough, it rolled and got back up on its feet. It had no soul. Avada Kedavra was a soul shredding spell. His shock lasted a second too long because the thing was rushing him now. It leaped like a cat. Harry didn’t care about himself as he grabbed the baby to protect its head, and covered it as he rolled with his back facing the corpse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cried out when claws sank right into his back. It felt like it was piercing his spine. It grappled at him, desperately seeking. Harry twisted and moved, and used his magic to float the squalling infant into the air, and out of reach. He then used his magic to make every baby in the room float to the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry managed to rip the gun from his belt with his left hand, and he fired three times into its chest. It shrieked and hollered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It moved just enough for Harry to get his leg around it’s skinned bloody torso and force them to roll, but only slightly. It was too slick with nothing to hold onto. But he got a good angle and shot it in the neck making it fly back with a shriek. It’s blood and other things spilling around him. Harry heaved as he climbed to his feet only for the creature to stop holding its neck and rush him again like it suddenly didn’t care. It was a strong thing as it seized Harry and he was thrown through the window, and it was on top of him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had only one idea left as he was now out of ammo. He drew up on his magic as he allowed the babies to go back down to their beds, and he pulled up as much of his wild death magic as he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“STOP!” Harry roared, his eyes going bright and wide, and before it could sink down into Harry’s neck it froze in mid-motion. Harry could feel the power that animated it. He felt it inside that dead shell. It’s master’s power was like a dark flame inside of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes narrowed, and he pushed his own power against the darkened flame. He imagined his own was golden and white, and it whipped around the flames causing a shriek from somewhere far away and distant. A pulse of disturbing hot air whipped around him, and the corpse began to shudder, then it collapsed instantly like a puppet whose strings had been cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the master like a cool wind across his skin. He could feel it coming for him, following the line of his magic and climbing aboard. Harry pushed against it to keep it at bay. He threw his Occlumency shields high, but he wasn’t quick enough. The master’s power lashed out like Fiendfyre, and when it hit, there was a moment where Harry felt like he was dying. He couldn’t breath, and he knew his heart was stopping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could hear something cold and cruel sink deep inside of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I have many servants. That you stopped this one is nothing to me. I will feed through others. You die in vain.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You picked the wrong Necromancer, you bloody bastard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” And Harry pushed with all his might through the power as the anger and outrage of the master tried to slice through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all the lights went out inside of him as he managed to eject the master from his mind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy Earth Day! Some positive news from all this is that we're seeing large decreases in carbon footprints and increase in nature returning to various locations. Don't forget to enjoy a spot of nature (local guidance compliant) today.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>His eyes were open the moment they arrived, but he could feel nothing. He saw everything though. He saw people in white coats hanging over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His heart has stopped. He isn’t breathing!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mask went over his nose and mouth, someone was pumping at his chest, but he couldn’t feel it. He could hear beeping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the white ceiling, and something hanging in the distance. A doctor with gold rimmed glasses was staring down into him. “He’s dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No pulse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He isn’t dead.” </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Forrester, he is dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Forrester, you can’t be in here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not ask you again. Move or be moved.” Harry saw the shuffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” said someone in the distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet!” It was not usual for Edward’s voice to rise or even break out in anything like anger. He didn’t do loud angry. He did a quiet angry. “Little Raven. Answer me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Harry answered causing gasps and shrieks around him to sound off. “What’s going on?” His voice seemed hollow and distant. Like he was far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he talking?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His heart has stopped. He has no pulse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Edward let out a roar causing the entire room to go silent. “Where are you now, Harry?” he asked calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hospital. Babies?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe. Can you move?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to move his limbs. He couldn’t quite tell if he was doing it or not. “Did that work? I can’t exactly feel it.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand touched his cheek, and for the first time he began to feel something. It was warmth, and Edward tilted his head carefully with both hands, and stared into his green eyes. A kiss was pressed to his forehead, and the warmth turned to heat and then it twirled into tendrils of clinging ice that sank through him. He managed to get the feeling back in his limbs. It was like a balloon being inflated, and his blood began to rush where it had stilled before. His heart began to slowly and softly thump before speeding just a little bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised a hand and brushed it along Edward’s bare arm. He could feel the texture; the soft white hairs, the nice muscle beneath the bloodied white t-shirt. Harry began to blink again, and he sucked in a breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel something deep in his heart. A rush of wind cascaded inside of him, the thick steady earth rumbling through him. Flutters of soft shiny black curls, bright leopard eyes of green spread out in his mind’s eye, and then there was the bright red and orange flame, and pulled back inside of that flame like a flower was a budding of ice. All three of these energies whirred through Harry and they rose up to form a golden dome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes slid shut, and when he opened them again, he found himself standing on the edge of a familiar Black Lake that saw a squid lapping at the waters. Beneath him was the solid cool and warm grass and earth. He could hear the rushing wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three very different, but very familiar hands touched him on his back, and he turned to see all three of them standing there. Jean-Claude was in the middle. His lovely tall frame swathed in leather and frothy lace. His curls resting beautifully against his shoulders and midnight eyes, deep and enchanting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah was on the left, his rich brown hair lay on his broad shoulders. His lovely delicate face and chartreuse eyes bored into him, and then there was Edward of course. His eyes empty, but that did not mean he was empty. He was full of fire and ice. Probably felt so much that he felt empty. Like a cup running over. It didn’t know it was running over, and so it kept going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not dead yet,” Harry said cheekily causing Jean-Claude to chuckle and sweep forward. He gathered Harry’s cheeks into his hands, and kissed him deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the power flowing from Jean-Claude and it swirled deep inside of him. He stepped back only for Micah to take hold of him. His tongue dancing along Harry’s lips who readily drank from him. His arms were tight and strong. His Nimira-Raj holding and offering a heated strength. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward yanked him instead of the other way around, and Harry pushed into him. His fingers ran up the length of his chest to his neck and cheeks, and Edward kissed him hard to the point of biting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are distant, but we are connected,” said Jean-Claude. “As a unit we cannot be broken.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was released, and he pressed to Edward with a tired sigh. “Something attacked me. Not the corpse. It was… old. Strong. A Necromancer. I hate being right sometimes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you controlled it, right?” said Micah, coming around to lean against Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I managed to push him out,” said Harry. “How are you two here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We felt you calling us,” said Jean-Claude threading his fingers through Harry’s hair. “You called out with a need, and though we have all learned to respect each other’s privacy it does not stop your call for help. You were alive because you borrowed me for a time. I am currently in my coffin. Once I felt your pull I retreated to offer you aid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d just gotten in bed with Teddy when I felt the pull.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss him,” said Harry softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not allowed to die,” Edward hissed, gripping his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. I can’t die,” he murmured, pressing his head to Edward’s chest. “I never truly had it confirmed, but, here we are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think that’s a bad thing?” asked Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be in a hundred or so years,” Harry murmured feeling his heart shattering like glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. You are wrong. For as long as we are tethered together as one unit, we shall not die, mon Amour. We will not fade nor will we leave you. You are stressing over what will never be.” Jean-Claude wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and drew him back into lovely hard muscled chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude kissed his cheek lovingly, and looked up at Edward. “You knew exactly what to do without being told.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call it a hunch,” said Edward staring down at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude bared his wrist, and he ran his nail along the edge causing it to slowly bleed. “It will heal your wounds. You must be one hundred percent to fight this entity that has tried to consume you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a vampire,” Harry tried to argue, but Edward was already pushing the wrist to Harry’s mouth, and he rolled his eyes as he latched on to suck at the tangy sweet metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a vampire, but you’re not human,” Micah hissed as he leaned and kissed Harry’s cheek. “You are ours, and that’s what matters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grumbled behind a mouth of blood, and flicked Micah in the nose causing the man to chuckle at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could feel the strength and power of Jean-Claude flow through him, and when Jean-Claude released, he was surprised to find Micah stepping up, a bite mark on his chest and it too was bleeding. Harry didn’t argue this time and leaned forward, pressing his hands to the beautiful hard body, and he sucked above the man’s nipple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I donating too?” Edward asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. You have donated a thread of your own power personally. We are far away so we must do it remotely. This is the only way I know when so far off. Blood can travel when our bodies cannot. It will strengthen and work through him. I am not sure what is out there. But I know the vampire council has placed a ban on Albuquerque in the last ten years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ten years?” Edward raised his eyes. “That’s when things changed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui. I do not know explicitly what it is, Edward. But I do know something terrifying is in your land. You can term it as something between a vampire and a Necromancer.” Jean-Claude stroked down Harry’s back. “It is this entity that has the council fearing Necromancers for their power held is so great. It is far different than an animator.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry released Micah, and then kissed his lips hungrily. Micah responded, wrapping himself around Harry and pushing him against Jean-Claude who chuckled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So insatiable. Even in your dreams, Harry. You are lovely.” He curved around Harry’s neck with his mouth and kissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If all my dreams were like this, I’d never bloody wake up!” Harry breathed as he let go of Micah and then nuzzled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah and Jean-Claude laughed as Edware smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do be careful of the Master of the City. I have spoken to her. But, she is not to be trusted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t trust anything,” said Edward tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. But limited trust is sometimes needed in these games. I do wish things were as clear-cut as your chosen path, Edward. Politics get exhausting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will end it,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude stepped around Harry to Edward. “Allow me to give you some of my power.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want your blood,” Edwared intoned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non. You don’t need it. You are as human as Death can get after all. But, let me give you something. A boost that will help you in the coming days.” He crushed his lips to Edward’s, and surprisingly Edward accepted it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry watched with a hungry fascination. Micah was holding onto him, rocking him slightly back and forth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jean-Claude parted, and Edward arched a brow. “So you are immune to all of Itzpapalotl’s power. You already have partial immunity to rolling and enthrallment with us as Tetrumvirate. But this way, she can’t get into you with her special brand.” He stroked Edward’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’ll be useful.” Edward agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oui. It is time we part. Being here too long with all of us together can cause issues in the real world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is here by the way?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look behind you,” said Harry, but as they did everything around them faded before they could catch a glimpse of the lovely castle that stretched high. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or not.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you do it, Mr. Forrester? You have no magical essence.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s of no concern to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry awoke to the sound of a woman’s voice alongside the tell-tale beeping of monitors, and the feeling of wires swooping around him. His nose was filled with that burning oxygen. Way too much! He was already moving to pull it off when deft fingers did it for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t… need… that,” Harry hissed as Edward gently took his cuffed wrists and helped him to sit up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found himself staring at a short-brown headed woman who was standing at the end of the bed. Her eyes were wide and watchful. She wasn’t a nurse. A noxious smell of sage incense gathered around him causing him to cringe. He waved his wand making the air current around him push the sage incense away. He banished all the sage in the room making her eyes widen at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need cleansing. It’s out of me,” Harry rasped with some shifting, and keeping hold of Edward’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his IV strung hands to see that the bite marks and all wounds had cleared from the corpse’s attacks. He noticed the necklace and bangles around her neck, including the pentagram. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah. She was a witch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” Harry asked, and it came out harsher than he expected it to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband is Dr. Evans. I’m Lenora Evans. I was asked to remain in case the entity returns. Do you remember what happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must be channeling quite a lot of magic right now,” she observed with a tilt of her head. “You do know the magic will come back three fold if it’s misused? How is it that you were able to overcome the master of those servants? He tried to drain you. Willed you to die, and yet you were alive without a heart-beat.” She was staring at him bizarrely as though he were some museum artifact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have your brand of magic,” said Harry simply. “Can you leave now? Shoo!” He waved his hand in a flick motion making her go flying out the room. He slammed the door back closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven. You are not allowed to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry cocked his head. “Told you. I can’t die.” He could feel Micah and Jean-Claude flowing through him. A strange sort of energy hummed between Harry and Edward. “If they’d just listened to me. Why didn’t I blow that entire room up? Should have. Should have used the oxygen and let them all burn. Next time, I won’t hesitate. I’ll deal with the fall out after I do what I want. How’s Bernardo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He awoke a few hours ago. I got the gist of what happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babies?” Harry asked, and Edward nodded, his face empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Safe. All of them. None of them were hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of powerful relief swooped through him, and he sagged with exhaustion, chin to his chest. “I never should have let them get in my head that those things were alive. They were dead, Edward. Corpses. I should have seen it. I should have noticed it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? No one did. Corpses don’t feel pain. Not even zombies, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but. I should have felt them. I think I did feel them when I walked into that house. When things changed. I felt weird and completely wrong. I was legally dead wasn’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Edward. “I figure the power that got into us would work through you to restart your heart. Lucky for you, saving an entire room full of helpless infants allows people to see and remember only what they want to. Call you a miracle. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>savior</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned out at this, his face contorting. “No. You’re kidding me?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look around you. Your perception is all off, Little Raven,” Edward drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, and flinched when he saw the room filled with flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals. He even saw chocolates, and letters stacked on the side table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bloody Hell! Get me out of here,” Harry groused. He began to pull at the wires. He didn’t need the heart monitor. His heart was just fine. He yanked out the IV, and pressed a finger to the wound so that the blood didn’t flow. Edward helped him remove all of this when the familiar doctor with the gold rimmed glasses entered the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re awake and breathing,” he noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good call Doctor,” Harry snarked. “I want out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t recommend you leaving, Mr. Potter-Black. You do realize that you were legally dead, right? You had no breath, no pulse, and no heart-beat. Yet, you were awake. Do you want to explain that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” said Harry. “Not particularly.” Edward stood and reached for his black carry-on as Harry slid to the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All the wounds you sustained in the attack have healed, as though you were a lycanthrope. Are you aware that you have three strains of the virus in you? I can’t identify them, but they are there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never turned,” said Harry shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you are aware of this anomaly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was aware of two, but three? Harry hadn’t been. He’d have to find out later about that. He was unzipping his bag, and rifling through it. “Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know why you came back alive the moment Mr. Forrester laid his hands on you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, because he’ll spank me if I don’t,” he said sarcastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward flashed a good boy smile. “Got that right. No idea what to tell you, Doctor. But, Harry is an animator, they are masters of the dead after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t die so much as something tried to steal my life force, and I refused to let them,” said Harry thinking on the fly. “Whatever did that to those corpses, attacked me through a link that I stupidly opened to get control of the situation. I’m not exactly easy to kill. Other than that, I can’t tell you anything more.” Not that he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Cunningham didn’t look convinced, but he seemed to know when he was beaten. “Well, apart from your near death, Mr. Potter-Black most of your injuries are superficial. You saved an entire ward of infants, which we are more than pleased with. I’ve kept this anomaly about your blood a secret. I haven’t even registered it on file. But I would recommend looking further into it. Really, Mr. Potter-Black you might actually hold the key to a cure if you’ve never transformed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hardly,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry had to resist glaring at the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe there is something in your blood that’s not in others that kills the virus or makes it dormant. You may be able to pass it to offspring in the future, but really - your chart reads ridiculous. Everything is fine as though it never happened. I’ve never seen anything like it. The wounds you had sustained on your back are still tender and bruised, but there should be no lasting damage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. So I can go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would stay and rest, but I will get the paperwork.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned up on his knees as the man turned. He pulled out his wand and pointed. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obliviate!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he whispered, and the man was hit while standing. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Harry Potter-Black’s blood is clear. No anomalies to be seen. He’s also fit for duty,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he added that last bit in case Marks tried to use him being in the hospital against him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waved his wand and the man blinked, and smiled. “You are fit for duty.” He turned and glided out leaving Harry to huff.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last thing I want is for New Mexico to know about my blood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, Little Raven,” Edward’s finger traced down his cheek. “Why do you think it is you cannot turn?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally? I think it’s more simple than others think. I think it’s the animagus in me. When my dad and godfather learned to be animagus, they did it to keep Remus company on the full moon. As an animagus they’d become immune to the bites. It’s actually not radical. I mean if you’re one animal you can’t really be a second as far as I know. You afraid of me?” Harry batted his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly,” said Edward smirking. “Let’s get you dressed and out of this damn place. We have things to do, and I have a lead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I have to wear something so tight?” Harry moaned, pulling out a plethora of leathers and tight jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I brought you a pair of my jeans.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Good!” Harry found them, and knew them by sight and smell. “Besides, I think you might now be immune to lycanthropy through Jean-Claude and me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t matter anyway. I’m already a monster. You can’t change stripes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to bet?” Harry teased with a twirl of his wand. Edward arched a brow. “I can give you very pretty spots, Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward yanked Harry’s brown hospital shirt, and tugged it off his frame. “I see a lot of benefits with this connection.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the words of Jean-Claude. Oui.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward seized his face, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry sank into him. He pressed his palms to the man’s chest, and ran it up and down beneath the black t-shirt. He was in all black, including the belt buckle. No surprise, Edward wouldn’t dream of letting something like a hint of silver give him away to an enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laughed when he felt a strap across his torso and a fleet of knives. “You’re armed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m always armed, Little Raven,” Edward replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was a bit stiff getting out of the hospital bed. Edward helped him to dress, and gave him some ice water that he needed for his raw and dry throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long have I been out?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twenty four hours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any more mutilations?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You said you managed to feel the monster who had control of the corpses?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I managed to cast him out. Might have damaged him a bit. I hope just enough so that we can find it before it does this again. I think it’s underground somewhere. Remember that first night? I think that’s the thing, and Jean-Claude’s warning makes sense. I’ve been going back and forth, thinking vampire and human servant. But what if it’s a Necromancer type of vampire? As old as the Aztecs? It might have a human servant here doing it’s bidding. It’s trying to get stronger. If only I could consult with another Necromancer. You know of any in the area?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can make some calls,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry finished dressing, sporting a pair of Edward’s loose black jeans. He used a belt to keep them in place, and though they were loose and little long they sat nicely on him. He chose a pale green form-fitting shirt that shimmered a deeper green depending on the light. He stopped off at the bathroom connected to the hospital room. Edward stood in the doorway, leaning on it with his arms crossed as Harry turned on the taps. Edward was always a quiet man. He didn’t say things to be saying it. But there was something about the silence that was a bit bothersome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry inspected his own face, noting some of the bruising along his jaw and chin was fading. Everything else was clear. He had no real wounds, though his back ached he was so used to pain that it just didn’t phase him. Harry washed his face, hands, and brushed his teeth to finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You drove my car,” said Edward finally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I did it well,” said Harry smugly and turned to lean against the sink. “As if Bernardo can stand up to me. I can’t believe you teased me about being short! I enjoyed the speed. I went almost 90!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you know why Ted enjoys the ride,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted needs to come back. I’ve seen a lot of Edward. We don’t want to blow your cover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Edward. “You don’t like Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head. “It’s not that I don’t like Ted because I know Ted is an aspect of you. I just don’t like him trying to get you killed. I am not used to seeing my Edward rolling over for others. I guess, also a part of me was jealous. Ted liked Donna. Ted doesn’t like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true,” said Edward. “Donna was a necessity at the time to make Ted look good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now, still don’t like Ted doing the dirty work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t. I’ve learned my lesson on that,” said Edward in agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo was waiting on them outside the room. He was standing alert like a bodyguard. He had a sling and a cast over his arm along with a head-band, but otherwise he looked fine. Once out in the parking lot, Harry pulled out a vial of potion, and handed it over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will fix the break and your head wound,” said Harry. “Don’t want to be out of the game do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no, not when things are finally getting interesting,” said Bernardo. He smelled it, and then boldly necked it back. Harry flicked his wand causing the cast and sling to disappear revealing his bare arm that began to fix itself. “Whoa, I can feel the bones shifting…” He watched the flesh of his arm move and bubble like some living creature, and it seemed to snap in place. He took off the bandage as he blinked. “Head don’t hurt, that’s a big plus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See?” Edward opened the passenger door for him, and Harry hoisted himself up like a pro. Edward’s eyes were empty and so was his face, but he could feel the smirk teasing at the corners. As if amused by Harry’s hop. “Shut it you!” he snapped as his cheeks turned red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven, I see now why the seat was all the way up toward the steering wheel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry glared and waved his hand causing the passenger door to slam shut. Edward was fast enough to keep his fingers out of reach. Edward was full on smirking now. A Ted smirk that lit up his face. It wasn’t as fake as it was before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I dare to ask where Olaf is?” Harry asked when Edward slipped in on the other side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holding down the fort,” Edward said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You trusted him with your house?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t burn it down.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if Donna comes by?” Harry asked, a bit worried. “No woman deserves to be alone with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t wince, but his eyes got serious. “It’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you didn’t like Donna?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like what she represents when it comes to her children, and her attitude that everyone is a friend. But, even if I don’t like someone, no one deserves Olaf.” Both of them agreed. Bernardo laughed, and Edward shook his head.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had them go through a drive-thru for some quick food, and they ate on their way back to Santa Fe. Bernardo and Edward updated him on the investigation, and what happened after he collapsed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ramirez saw the whole thing. He couldn’t get through the door. He said some magic or something pushed him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably the fight between me and whatever it was,” said Harry nibbling on his sandwich. “If only I’d have told them all to stop in that room. Everyone bloody telling me they were alive so I didn’t bother to try. I am a fool.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you know you could control them?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have tried.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then what?” asked Edward. “If you managed to control all of them, you would have exerted more power, which meant whatever the hell is out would have latched on harder and sucked you dry.” It was kind of amazing how much Edward seemed to know and grasp of his powers. Harry had never really explained them before, but he just seemed to understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe or maybe I’d have been calm enough to keep him at bay. I panicked over the babies. Kill every person in that hospital, I don’t care, but you leave the babies alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bleeding Heart,” teased Bernardo, but it was weak because the eyes in Edward’s rearview agreed completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are just some things you don’t touch. No matter what monster you are, and that’s one of them. Some preternatural species might be ruthless psychopaths, but a lot of them do have restraint enough not to touch small children. Werewolves and leopards especially, they see all children, even humans, as precious. Even if they hate humans, most would not touch a child. Also, my killing curse didn’t work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It had no soul. Part of my mind was still seeing it as alive. But, next time I’m just going to blow the whole ward, and then deal with the aftermath.” Harry settled back and folded his legs beneath him as he pulled out the packet of chocolate chip cookies that had come with the meal. Harry was still exhausted when they pulled into the house, and he sluggishly hopped out sucking on the straw of his lemonade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Come to find out, Olaf had procured new photographs of the newest crime scene, and had been seeing to them being developed, and they were now resting on the wall as Harry came through. He inspected each one as Bernardo turned away from it. The four of them went over everything they had. Olaf had an intricate type of knowledge into ripped apart bodies. Bernardo had nothing, and was still sucking on his shake that was fast melting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew they were going to have to talk to the master again. Edward knew it too, but none of them wanted to say it unless they’d exhausted their resources. Edward went to make a few calls leaving Harry to cuddle himself on the couch. Olaf was still looking at the pictures, and Harry was oh-so glad he couldn’t see his face from here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo flopped down into one of the eagle carved chairs. “Thanks for that potion.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, thanks for having my back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hardly. How are those things so strong skinned up like that?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s because they have no restraint. Even your strongest human who doesn’t know his own strength naturally holds back. It’s a zombie, make no mistake. It was just a supped up zombie. You can tear one apart, and it’ll still crawl to you. You can rip its head off, and it can still bite you. It’s animation at it’s finest. Fire is really the only true way, but I wasn’t about to set fire in a nursery. I’d have rather done it in that sterile room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ramirez said you picked me up,” said Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo gave him a look. “That isn’t normal magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s my magic. I don’t need incense and rituals. I don’t need circles and long strands of words that might or might not rhyme. Magic comes from the soul, from the blood. All these outside witches and psychics are really doing is training their body to be sensitive to the elements, and then calling on it. It’s why they have that three fold rule. Everything you do comes back to you. It does because you’re taking a resource from the living world. You’re drawing in it’s magic. Me, I release my own magic. Does that make sense?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, yes,” said Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ended up falling asleep only to awaken three hours later to Edward kneeling by the couch at his head, fingers threading through his black hair. It was almost dark, according to the tingle of his magic. “Sorry, I fell asleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only just got out of the hospital. You look fine, but there’s a hell of a lot more to the body than looking good, Little Raven. We’ve got a date to go to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made some calls. It seems you being Lupa has its advantages, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jean-Claude got in touch with Itzpapalotl. She mentioned a Necromancer by the name of Nicandro Baco. He’s the Vargamor of The Broken Spear Clan. Marcus heard what happened, and sent a gift to the Ulfric in return for a meeting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If nothing else, Marcus is a good diplomat. No surprise, he reminds me of a Malfoy. So glad we killed Richard, that guy was an idiot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Edward smirked. “Marcus has assigned three bodyguards for your entourage. So it would look good for you. They might question that we’re all human, but being New Mexico, it won’t be hard to figure out why. The gift has only arrived, and so we are now invited.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry rolled his neck. “Okay. I’m up. I need to get pretty then. These people like a show. I guess we can give them one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward helped him to stand, and he pushed his way into the man’s arms, rubbing his nose along the shirt. He sighed as more fingers carded through his hair and down his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry kissed him on the chin, and swept off down the hall to prepare for the night’s events. He chose a pair of hip-hugging black leather as usual, but instead of the normal stitching up the sides, Harry noted that it was thin silver lace from the boot cut all the way up to the hip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn, Jean. He was determined to get him into something like this. He also chose a silver sleeveless form-fitting tank that went well with the glimmering torc. He mussed his hair up, and sighed heavily as he reached for the black liner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it, but he needed all he could to have an edge considering how meek he looked on the surface. He had no doubt that someone was going to challenge him, and he didn’t have the spirits this time from the Lupanar. He’d have to stand on his own two feet. He wasn’t even sure he understood the dormant wolf inside of him. How he could call its power, and let it flow over him. All he knew was that he could access it at certain times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If a look gave him that edge, then so be it. He could probably learn to transfigure body parts. Maybe he’d do that in the future. Hermione was good at Transfiguration, probably one of the best. He set to finishing his dressing, and adjusted the fur cuffs on his wrists. He brought them to his nose, and frowned slightly. Some of the scent was starting to fade. He missed Micah and Jean-Claude. He missed Teddy too. He missed all his boys, but at least he was here with Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boy, things had changed, hadn’t they? Did Edward really tell Donna that he’d been with Harry since they met? Harry had said a year ago, not five years ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how that worked? He didn’t really know. He was very naive when it came to relationships and people in general. Give him something to kill, give him something to raise, and something to fight for, but don’t ask him to understand the intricacies of relationships between lovers, friends, and foes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t figure any of it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wondered what gift Marcus had sent this clan? He hadn’t even known there was one in town. He slipped into the knee high velvet boots with the silver buckle. He stuck a few of his knives down inside along with the spare Holly wand he always kept. He double checked his gun and ammo seeing that it had been cleaned and replenished. An Edward job for sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the bathroom, and found everyone lingering in the living room in various states of rest and waiting. All of them wearing black. Bernardo’s hair however had been weaved on the side with gold, and the rest of it was up in an intricate knot with chopsticks sticking out of the top. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Geez. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we’re going out on the town again,” said Bernardo, smirking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully we get to kill something,” said Olaf who was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt. His shoulder holster in plain view though he did have a dark gray long sleeve hanging on his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they know?” Harry asked looking at Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “No. They just know they’re playing guard to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What don’t we know?” Bernardo asked looking from one to the other. “I can’t do my job if I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan in St. Louis,” he confessed, causing Bernardo to blink and Olaf to stare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not a lycanthrope,” Bernardo pointed out the obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.” He smiled, showing some teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupa is a feminine title,” Olaf pointed out second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gender neutral. There have been female Ulfric’s after all, and they weren’t all lesbian. Anyway, the point is. I am the Lupa. I’m going to meet the Ulfric of… what’s the clan again?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Broken Spear or Los Lobos.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Broken Spear. They have a Necromancer. We need to talk to him. See if he’s felt what I’ve felt, and if he might have a name. I also suspect him even before knowing him that he might be involved, if only on principle. If not we might have to go back to the Master of the City, and I’d rather not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo rubbed his hands together. “Let’s do it, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell for all we know it could be over tonight if he has a location. If this thing is tied down all we need to do is track it. We kill it, we end it. If we kill it, likely we kill the servant that’s working for it. If not, we can cross that bridge when we get there. We need the master first and foremost.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sounded good to everyone, including Olaf who didn’t bitch or say a word about Harry’s Lupa status. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward told them what he could on the drive back to Albuquerque. Apparently, this necromancer was into some high-end crimes from smuggling to drug trafficking and even kidnapping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t like the sound of it already as the darkness surrounded them. It seemed that they were known as a biker gang, and not known as lycanthropes. He was sure if they had been, they’d have been hunted down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably good to stay incognito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were on the outskirts of Albuquerque near a bunch of fast food restaurants, and when Edward turned a corner it was like a completely different world. All of the businesses disappeared, and all that was left was ruined looking buildings with smashed windows, rubbish, and a lot of graffiti. It was like the entire street had up and died overnight, and as they turned another street he felt the magic sliding darkly in the air. It was like weaving threads stretching out all around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was not only Death Magic, but pure unrelenting dark magic. Close to his own, but not quite. He might have the blood of a wizard, Harry thought sliding up and shifting around. Or he was somehow able to mimic it. It was a horrible feeling. Not the cool wash he was so used to. It was oily on his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic. A lot of it. It has sucked this area dry, but why? Why would you have a business that sucked everything up?” Harry asked softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe they don’t care about legit business?” Bernardo tried. “Does look shitty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than that. Every building down here is laced and covered, like it’s sucking out the magic from everything around it.” Harry closed his eyes, and threw up the strongest Occlumency wards that he could. No way in hell was he going to give this bastard, whoever he was, a chance into his defenses. Hell for all he knew, he could be the servant of this master. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so with that thought they pulled into a large empty parking lot of a bar that looked closed down and boarded up. It was jet-black. Blacker than the sky, and stood out against the sienna terrain on either side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone got out in such a uniform fashion that Harry couldn’t help but snicker. All the doors closed at the same time. It was such a television scene that he was almost giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now is not the time, Little Raven,” said Edward looking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I know. But, it was funny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” asked Bernardo, coming around. He had slipped on a loose black button down that was open showing the tank beneath so that he could hide his gun in the back of his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How it was so uniform the way we got out. Like a scene on one of those crime shows that my git of a friend likes watching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t watch much television,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do you, I guess it is a match,” Bernardo remarked dryly. “You could do with one of those new shiny flat-screens you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” asked Edward. Bernardo sadly had no come back for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry led the way across the lot, as though he owned the place with his head held high, toward the door that was just as black as the rest of the building/ The only reason he knew it was a door was because of the night-vision. He allowed a flare of magic to lace around and wrap around him on instinct as Bernardo reached for the door and pulled it open for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped through, his boots tapping on floors that were black concrete. Harry was glad that he had the Jean-Claude sense to dress the part. He could only imagine if he’d walked in looking like some posh Fed. It wouldn’t go well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry called upon the beast inside of him, that one that lay dormant all the time, the one that had helped him through at the Lupanar, and he allowed it to flow out and meet all the energies buzzing in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eyes all around were already on him. Some chasing him up and down, others tilting their heads. A few low shifting energies came at him as if trying to test and taste if only on instinct. Harry didn’t flinch as he used his magic to flick it off and back at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of the shifters flinched or drew themselves up. There was a plump but muscular man with a graying beard with a young girl that couldn’t be eighteen on his arm. He had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and was sitting at one of the crusty looking tables. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yick</span>
  </em>
  <span>. At least Raina kept the cafe clean. Of all her faults at least the restaurant had been nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry identified him as the enforcer, and a bad one at that. Harry could hear his breathing, hear the black in his lungs. He might be a strong sort, but he was sure if the young girl tried, she could kill him in his sleep. Just deny him a few breaths, and he would be out like a light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In fact, most of the people in the bar looked too young or too old. It was like there was no middle ground at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached Harry with hostile eyes. Harry met his coolly, and a flick of power coasted across him only for Harry to smack it back causing the shifter to pause for a moment. “State your business,” he ordered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan here to see the Ulfric at his invitation,” Harry supplied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A man can’t be a Lupa!” sneered the young girl, and Harry cast his magic and shoved his beast toward her making her stagger and go down on one knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gender neutral. It would do you well to pick up a few lessons in your culture and tradition,” Harry said coolly. He tore his eye contact from her and looked back at the enforcer. “I do believe the gift from my Ulfric has already arrived.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And them?” the enforcer demanded. “You were invited, but they weren’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They go where I go. You really think my Ulfric would leave me unattended?” Harry asked, crossing his arms languidly over his chest. “I also know that he informed the clan that I would hold guards.” He was guessing most of these had never traveled outside New Mexico. He’d be surprised if they ever made it into the next city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Humans?” sneered a small female dwarf from around the bar. She was at least forty or so, and her eyes held anger and age. She was tired and had a rough life. She had short dark hair with strands of white. Her face was a rough square, and there was a heavy scar across one eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> New Mexico,” he said as though it weren’t obvious. “One of six states where hunting is legal without order of execution. I’m here in New Mexico on business. I was given permission to meet with a Nicandro Baco.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes hardened. “What do you want with him?” she hissed stepping forward threateningly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also a Necromancer. Harry Potter-Black at your service,” said Harry with a small bow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Equalizer? Here in New Mexico?” she laughed, and it was rough and high pitched. “How quaint.” She sounded grossly amused. “Why would you seek out Nicky?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a situation. A dead situation, and I’d like his input.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glowered. “I don’t believe you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a denial of an invite?” Harry asked carefully, and he saw the enforcer stiffen, and look down at the small woman. As if in fear of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that. I want you to prove who you are. I don’t believe you’re Lupa,” the small woman challenged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He smells it,” said a shifter somewhere in the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet you!” she growled causing shoulders to hunch. “I heard that the Thronnos Rokke Clan’s Lupa sleeps around. One of these stout men yours?” she asked, challengingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no need to answer to you. You are not a shifter.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard the sound ring like a bell. A cock of a gun, but then his three men stepped forward with their own guns drawn, and pointed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re human. You’d be ripped apart,” the enforcer hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want to bet that?” Harry asked with a sweet smile. “Also,” he said leaning around Edward and pressing up against him with a rub. He stroked the man down the side of his face like most wolves would do. Edward knew his play, knew what he was doing, and kept his eyes empty and watchful on the crowd in front of him. “If you can’t figure it out by your sense of smell who my lover may or may not be, then you are hardly a shifter worth my attention. But, I understand. How about I return back to my own clan? But I will be needing that present back. Politics, you know?” He moved from Edward to Bernardo so smoothly, and traced his lips across the man’s ear, nibbling down causing Bernardo’s eyes to flicker. He let his hand glide down Bernardo’s chest toward his stomach, massaging and circling causing the man’s stomach to move in on reflex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t they speak?” the small woman was looking at him appraisingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do bodyguards have to speak?” Harry asked cutely, so that they didn’t actually have to speak. “They’re meant to guard me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To kill.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not speak.” He moved toward Olaf, and brushed a hand down his arm, and nuzzled his forearm as that was all he could reach. He touched Olaf’s back. Olaf only grunted staring down at Harry who was smiling so coyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was never good to tell hostile forces who he may or may not have as a lover. It could be used against them. Best to keep them guessing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He then swept back in front of the armed men, and clasped his hand to his wrist in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Ulfric is okay with this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than okay. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>loves</span>
  </em>
  <span> to watch,” Harry purred in a tone that sounded like Jean-Claude. It dripped with lust and amusement causing several shifters around him to shiver, including the enforcer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet they get rewarded nicely don’t they?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Show me one. I want to see one,” she said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me? I don’t share.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to see,” she said, turning her smirk into a broad creepy grin. “See how well one of them looks. See if I approve of them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stared at her. “It might cost if I let you. I will ask something from your Ulfric. You best hope it’s not something you don’t want to give up.” He smiled back and then he turned. He looked at Edward who slid his blue eyes very minutely to Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry locked with Bernardo, and stepped in front of him. “Sorry lover, you’re going to have to show yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo didn’t miss a single beat. He reached for the buckle on his jeans, but Harry, to play it up more, took hold of his hands, making the bigger man come closer. One side-eye to Edward had given him silent permission to do what he must, and so he placed a kiss to Bernardo’s lips, and at the same time began to work his jeans with careful ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo let go and gripped Harry around the back, hand sliding to his arse. Harry’s eyes flickered down, wow. He was big. As big as Micah. No wonder he was Spotted-Horse. Harry stepped back. He was fully erect, and the crowd gasped at his size. Really? Surely, a few of these men were just as impressive. No? Hm. Maybe it was just St. Louis and the water in St. Louis that seemed to breed beautiful men. Who knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Impressed?” Harry teased with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it fit?” asked the small woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like a glove,” said Harry leaning into Bernardo’s side and running a hand down his chest toward his crotch. It caused Bernardo to gain another inch. He teased along the coarse black curls causing Bernardo to get harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a tease,” Bernardo grumbled, and at the same time a man’s voice sounded through the bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough games, Paulina!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t stop rubbing Bernardo’s stomach as a small man came through from the back. He was maybe half a head taller than the bartender, Paulina, and he was much more Hispanic and younger. His hair was a rich black, his skin tanned and unlined. He looked twenty-something, but Harry could feel his necromantic power. It was dark and insidious. It didn’t have that comfort that he was used to. Even Dumare’s powers weren’t like this. Dumare wasn’t evil so much as he was caught between a rock and a hard place. A very hard place. He was trying to survive. Harry didn’t like him, but he could respect survival. If only the three had waited for Harry to figure something out. All three might be alive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah well. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Button up,” Harry kissed him on the cheek, and then swept forward pushing the three who had been staring back as he greeted the small man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Nicandro Baco, Nicky to my friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry Potter-Black.” He shook the man’s hand firmly, and quickly released. “I do not appreciate the grandstanding when I was invited here. I will be having words with your Ulfric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky looked amused by this. “He’s not here right now. You’ll have to deal with me. I apologize for my wife, Paulina. She has a taste for men, and likes to use it against me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paulina scowled at him. “As if you don’t use the women against me, Nicky!” she snapped. “He was very lovely to look at.” She turned and smiled at Bernardo who cocked his head as if amused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All are, I assure you,” said Harry folding his arms over his chest easily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were invited further into the bar, and asked if they wanted to drink. But Harry shook his head. “They’re bodyguards,” he said succinctly. “They don’t drink on the job.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are they on the job?” He looked doubtfully at the three of them. “All three? Your Ulfric allows this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And so much more,” Harry said easily. “Now, my sex life is not on display right now. When will your Ulfric be back? It would be rude to take his offering without first greeting him after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t say, but I assure you I can act on his behalf,” said Nicky. “Everyone here will do exactly as I say, right Harpo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harpo was the older enforcer, and Harry noticed a small hint of fear briefly flashed through his eyes, and then he gave a sharp nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, but you’re the vargamor. You are neutral.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you are not wolf.” Harry tilted his head at this, and then he expanded his power quietly. Allowing the energy to flow through every single shifter in the room. All of them began to twitch, and several of the younger ones started to shift themselves upon command. Really, it was just his magic mixing in with the dormant wolf inside of him. He had learned to channel some of the munin granted to him. It seemed that the ghosts that had possessed him left bits in him. Marcus had been working on unlocking which bits were left. It was slow going. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky drew back. “A Necromancer can’t be a lycanthrope! It’s impossible!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not impossible. Just rare, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nicky</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The Ulfric wouldn’t have extended an invite if he wasn’t going to be here. How about I just wait? I’d hate to insult your Ulfric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry plopped down on one of the bar stools, completely at ease with the shifters behind him because he could feel where each one of them were standing. He also knew that the three men behind him would reign hellfire on them. Even Olaf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood baths were a sociopath’s best friend after all, and probably a psychopath. Yeah. Olaf was the psycho, not socio. Can’t get those two mixed up, Bernardo and Edward might get angry with him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you responsible?” Harry asked boldly, causing Nicky to glare at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you’ve stepped into.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know. I can smell it all around me,” said Harry cheerfully. “Now, why don’t you be a good host, and offer me something to drink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it!” Paulina growled with a rag smacking the back of Nicky’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, woman!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did accept the scotch, but he didn’t drink it. He pretended to sip and let some magic take it away a little at a time. He used enough to get his lips wet so that he had the scent at least. “Tell me about this power.” he said, placing the tumbler on the counter. Merlin, it was filthy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky was growing more and more uncomfortable. “There is something new here,” he said, suddenly serious, as he came around the bar and stood on a stool to lean opposite as though he were a bartender. “It deals in death. I have felt it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Between Santa Fe and Albuquerque though it began closer to Santa Fe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s moving close to Albuquerque, to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicky’s discomfort grew. “I’ve felt that too. It knows you are here as well, Harry Potter-Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” he wasn’t going to elaborate. For all he knew, Baco was in on it. “You’re telling me stuff I already know, Nicky. What don’t I know?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to tell you anything,” Nicky sneered as he pulled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think I can get what I want. I’m trying to be nice here, and throw you a bone. Looks like you’re not the fetching kind.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harpo. Strip them of their guns,” Nicky hissed with his eyes narrow, and power fluctuating at his fingertips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to play that card? You’re Ulfric-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is weak!” Nicky hissed with deep shallow breaths, and Harry saw it. A hungering lust for power and a hint of fear in his eyes. “He’s weak, and I need only a few more before I finish. I won’t let you ruin it by waltzing in here and playing dog games! Harpo, now!” He ordered, but as he and two others made a move, and Harry’s men jerked back. Harry let his magic flow out, and cast an area wide impedimenta spell causing each and every person in the room to suddenly freeze except for Nicky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just focus on Nicky,” said Harry to the three men without turning to look at them. Olaf had had a double barrel sawed off shotgun, Bernardo his trusty Beretta, and Edward? Well, Edward had everything, but he was trusting on the uzi he’d had hidden behind his back. Nicky backed up with wide-eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we shoot him already?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. I need his information, and he’s going to give it to me,” said Harry cheerfully. “But first, we must make sure the Ulfric knows of what he’s doing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what you’re getting into!” Nicky gasped out. He flung his magic causing black flames to spiral out, but Harry caught them with a transparent shield, and it was absorbed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Nicky. It’s you who has no idea. I’ll bet you know a lot about this monster, and I’m going to get my answers.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s trapped in a box somewhere, underground,” Harry said. “I am here right now. If you don’t tell me, I am going to kill you or one of them will. Maybe Olaf can have him,” he said smiling viciously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my type, but it might take the edge off,” Olaf drawled, and Nicky paled to the point where he didn’t look so Hispanic anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ask that you do not kill him until you have heard me out,” said a voice in the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry turned on the stool with a swivel to see a tall roughly handsome man standing in the doorway. He had a long trailing ponytail that reached his waist, and sat over one broad shoulder. He was bearded. His eyes flashed amber, reminding Harry of Remus slightly. There were two pony sized wolves on each side of him, and another man Harry recognized who was tall and blonde, and so very muscular that his clothes always looked like they were about to split. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized what the gift had been, and Sebastian’s eyes dropped immediately. “Lupa,” he intoned with an air of fear as Harry hopped off the stool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t acknowledge Sebastian right off, and instead walked the floor to stand in front of the Ulfric. He bowed. “I am Harry Potter-Black. Lupa of the Thronnos Rokke Clan. You received the present? I hope he is to your liking. He’s very strong and powerful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Ulfric looked back at him, as if trying to sense lies or something. He then stepped forward and cupped Harry’s cheeks. His hands were rough, he had tattoos from his wrist all the way up to his shoulder blades. It was like a sleeve itself. “Interesting, I see and feel the wolf, but… it does not shift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cocktail of interesting things, Ulfric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are my wolves unable to move?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your vargamor is being naughty, Ulfric. I did what I had to do to keep the peace. I will not insult my Ulfric by harming another clan without his expressed permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, so you froze them. What kind of power is this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From the heart of the wolf souls themselves. I also have magic in my veins. I too am a Necromancer. But I assure you, I am nothing like him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to look at Harry, and then held out his hand between them. “Roland Sanchez.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took it and they shook. “The men behind me are my bodyguards. So when someone demands that weapons be handed over they don’t like it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. I assure you, Nicky will do nothing.” He swept forward and passed Harry, and Nicky let out a squeak when the man reached his long torso over the bar and dragged Nicky by the throat. “I am glad you are here, Harry Potter-Black.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry, please.” Harry walked back over. “Shall we step away so you can deal with him?” He unfroze all the shifters with his magic, and while Harry’s men put the guns down, they kept them out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You have been slighted. I must make amends. Ulfric Marcus treated me well, I know he sent one of his best to me,” He didn’t look at Sebastian, “as a gift for your arrival. I must make it right.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not true pack if he is undermining you, Ulfric,” said Harry calmly aware of one of the wolves sniffing his fingers. Harry ran his fingers up it’s snout causing it to lick him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not wrong. But I need him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do too. He’s in this mess. You’ve heard of the mutilations, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who hasn’t?” He was still holding Nicky down by the neck. “Sebastian. Get me the ropes.” He slammed Nicky across the length of the bar, and seized his wrists causing him to whine out with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, allow me.” Harry waved his hand, and thick black cords bound Nicky’s wrists and ankles. “Just don’t kill him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t kill him if I wanted to. He’s got me in a situation. I admit, it’s partly my fault. But, he has been undermining my authority to the point that everyone here no longer fears me rather than him,” he said and then he slapped Nicky harshly across the face. His cheek split open and blood began to ooze as the man let out a yell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a special knife?” Harry presented him with a silver gleaming knife that had a platinum handle. “Handle is platinum, and it’s very sharp.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry stepped back as the Ulfric took it, and made an example of Nicky sending him screaming, and turning into a slashed up blood soaked piece on the bar.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said you had questions for him? I guess I won’t knock out his teeth or cut his tongue out,” said Roland. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want the name,” said Harry stepping forward. “I need the name of this thing, and I can’t leave here without it. I barely saved a nursery full of babies that were almost eaten.” Harry knew how much most lycanthropes, and wolves in particular, truly cared about the young. It was one of those mutual things. Even human babies and children were typically off limits unless they were truly awful and twisted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland’s face darkened and he let go of Nicky who was spluttering blood out of his mouth. “Let me show you what has happened. Come out, Monstruo!” he ordered in an authoritative voice causing a trap door behind the bar to snap upward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It rose above the bar in a thin pale of flesh. For a moment, Harry’s eyes seemed to not be seeing whatever it was. It rose like a rising crescent moon in the sky, and then the face came into view. It was a woman’s face with one eye gone stiff and dry like some kind of mummy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Face after face, rose brown and withered like a string of monstrous beads strung together with pieces of body, arms, legs, and thick black thread like gigantic stitches holding it all together, holding the magic inside. It was rose up and up until it towered against the ceiling. It curved and coiled like a gigantic snake to stare down at Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry estimated at least forty heads or more before the sadness of what he was seeing kicked in. He simply couldn’t count anymore. The werewolves had moved back further into the room like the tide retreating backwards. A cold brewing fear wooshed around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry heard Bernardo hiss. “Fuck!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf said something in German. Only Edward remained silent, and ever vigilant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost like staring at Frankenstein’s monster with the way it was all stitched together. It reminded him vaguely of Dominga Salvador and her soul-infused zombies. But those zombies were whole at least. In this way, the creatures were all housed together inside of one body. Somehow they were coexisting. He could feel every single one of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrifying and fascinating all mixed together. “You need him to undo the spell?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland nodded. “Yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry truly did not think there was anything that would undo it. They were alive, Harry could feel it without touching them. But, their bodies were not. He knew if he told Roland this, it wouldn’t go over well. What to do, what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me the name, Nicky,” Harry said, turning his gaze on the little man. He let his big green eyes empty much like Edward. His face went slack and devoid of emotion. He fastened his gaze on Nicky who began to tremble.  Harry leaned forward, hands on his knees and inched closer until they were nose to nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“R-Red Woman’s H-Husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A - A god.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a god,” said Harry shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. It is a god. For the last ten years I’ve felt it. I can feel him in the dark, lying like some kind of bloated thing, filling up with power. When he’s full enough, he’ll rise, and it’ll be hell to pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it doing with the body parts that it takes away from the scene?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No god, Nicky. There is only Death and those too weak to seek it.” Harry pressed a kiss to his bloodied nose, and then he turned to look at Roland. “You better not let him do this to Sebastian,” he said severely as he turned to stand at full height. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t. You have my word as Ulfric.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I better or freezing an entire pack will be nothing. You take care of yours. I’ll see what I can do about this… creature.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really do something about it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything this elaborate.” It was more horrible than what Voldemort could have done. He wasn’t even sure how to put something like this down. He wasn’t even sure a Killing Curse would kill it. It had too many souls. He’d be drained of all magic before he could finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hopped the bar in a quick fashion, and he approached the creature. He reached out his magic, and it began to tingle as he swooped his magic into it. He detected dozens of souls, patchwork bodies sewn together. But the limbs - everything was dying. He could feel their hunger, and a lifelessness barely hanging. Harry flinched as he realised there was no saving anything from the creature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fix them!” Nicky squalled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No you can’t,” Harry hissed with a fury that leaked like gas.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can! I can!“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You cannot. Once a soul is severed from the body you cannot put it back.” He turned in a pivot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have powers you couldn’t even imagine!” Nicky spluttered. “I’m too valuable!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Liar! Their bodies are rotting!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland snapped his head up. “No…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Roland, they are. They are in pain. Such pain. It’s agonizing. This isn’t a punishment. It’s pure torment. Now I know what that power was I felt several blocks from here. He’s been sucking the entire area dry for his own power. He’s feeding this thing, and I’ll bet he’s using this creature as his weapon. Letting it do the bidding to rip and shred the bodies.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland hissed and bowed his head. “I can’t kill them. They’re pack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead, Roland!” Harry told him. “Or they should be. They deserve to be. Not like this.” Harry made a motion, and a manilla folder appeared, and he shoved them into Roland’s hands. “Look at it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roland’s hand hovered over the folder, and he began to flick through it. His amber eyes darkening. Sebastian was looking over his shoulder, and grimacing. “How are they alive?” asked Roland. “Being skinned like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not alive, they’re corpses, but they feel pain. They feel every ounce of pain like they were alive. Nicky Baco is responsible. He’s a servant of this Red Woman’s Husband. Do you not feel his energy? You might not feel the magic, but don’t you feel wrong? </span>
  <em>
    <span>All the time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like your walking barefoot as a human on broken glass? Or hot coals? A sense of dread?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then Roland crossed to the door, and he opened it. “Everyone out,” he ordered all his werewolves, and like a primary school fire drill everyone made for the door, and out of it. Roland closed the manilla folder, and looked away from the creature that was skittering around nervously. “I’m going to take a walk. I don’t want you here when I return… </span>
  <em>
    <span>come</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Sebastian!” He turned on his heel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Roland! No! Don’t leave me! Monstruo! Attack!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move!” Edward ordered, and Harry didn’t have to be told twice as he popped away before hundreds of claws could sink into him. He appeared in a snap right behind Bernardo as Olaf jumped the bar and rushed at the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did nothing this time. He settled back to let the men do it because his heart was splitting open. All those souls trapped together in one place. He could feel their bodies decaying slowly becoming more and more stained and rigid. If he even could separate them how would they have a body? Not even a lycanthrope could recover like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so in his own head as the blood and growls tore through the room that he let out a yell of surprise when Nicky Baco broke through the restraints and sent Harry flying across the room into the wall at a speed that should have broke his neck. Nicky then released a trail of black tongued flames that caused white-hot pain like the Cruciatus to coast across the surface of his body. It ate away at the leather and he screamed, high pitched, until he was raw in the throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward swerved around and opened fire, but Nicky moved. Being so small he could dart beneath the tables and behind chairs that splintered. But it was enough to drop the spell making Harry tumble to the floor. Edward jumped across the counter, and ran toward Harry. He turned and aimed at Nicky, but the bastard managed to slip out the back as he took a bullet in the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could barely see for the black spots that filled his eyes. All he saw was blood and guts, he heard the wails and the growls, the snarling. He saw bits flying in the air. He thought for a moment that Edward had lifted him, cradling him in his arms, and holding tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that couldn’t be true. He wouldn’t miss such a spectacular kill. Not for Harry. He was about done. He couldn’t do this anymore. His heart wept for the souls that began to rise above the bar. He saw them mixing and mingling. Confused and scared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go home,” he ordered them. At least they could now rest.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Lovely Readers! Just want to say a quick thank you for all the lovely notes about how the daily chapters are making your lives easier during this time. We wanted to let you know that all of your reviews that we see daily, large or small, do the same for us. These little things help connect us all together. Keep up the comments and discussions. We read each one and love that you are even commenting on each others. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the neck down his chest the burns stretched and pulled, his skin on the front was raw and tender. He was lying in the back of the Hummer with his head propped against Bernardo. Olaf was in the front. Harry had refused to go to the hospital, and the police had not been happy with them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To keep in good, they’d had to call it in. Luckily, Roland and his people never returned. Ted Forrester had come out hot and strong, and Harry may have used a few distraction spells. Shockingly, Marks had been the hardest to distract with his spells. His mind was so focused on Harry that he hadn’t seen what was in front of him. The meat clusters of a monster that could hardly be identified. It was a veritable nightmare. But Baco had gotten away. He would show back up again. Harry just knew it. He probably went off to his master to do his bidding. He would definitely be back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in a lot of pain. His chest hurt, and the skin felt as though it were being pulled apart at the bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have one of those potions?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t work with this attack,” said Harry. “It’ll need to be stronger. I have a salve back at Edward’s that’ll take care of it. It’s enchanted flames, which means it’s much harder to heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the difference?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not meant to kill. It’s meant to torture. It’s old Necromancy. Close to vaudun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever seen something like that before?” To Harry’s surprise it was Olaf asking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in that particular way. Usually, when the body dies the soul leaves the body. It sometimes lingers around, that’s how I figured out the bodies at the hospital were dead. Once Ramirez told me that Thad Bromwell was alive, I realized that the mutilated were dead. I’ve seen souls encased in things, objects or shoved back into a zombie after it’s resurrected. But, I’ve never seen such stitched work before. I’m guessing they thought that since lycanthropes heal ultra fast that it wouldn’t matter. But, it does matter. It’s like being in bed too long. You don’t roll or move you get sores. Your body breaks down slowly. Lycanthropes are the same in that regard. Problem is their bodies were breaking down together. It healed over until they were blended. Souls fusing together, all sorts of souls. All different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like twins connected at birth?” Bernardo tried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good one, that works,” said Harry with a nod. “We now have to figure out how to kill this thing. Wherever it is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can’t be a god,” said Bernardo with a shake of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It’s not,” said Harry. “Not a demon either, I’d have felt that even underground. Even non magicals would feel a demon in the vicinity. If I use Obsidian Butterfly’s delusion of a god, then I would say a very old vampire or something like it. Seems my initial thought was right. Maybe one like Serephina. Just older. Baco might be it’s human servant or somehow tied to it. He did look a lot younger than his wife, but I felt his Necromancy. It was older. I wonder if JC knows anything about it?” He was always careful about using Jean-Claude’s name near Bernardo and Olaf, though he might actually trust Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf on the other hand. No. Just no. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him when we return,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned onto the long road that led to the house. Harry was already trying to get himself up. Every part of him hurt. It was no joke. Lying down and remaining still had allowed the burns to not rub or touch anything, but now with his movements, his skin stretched and pulled, and it stung like a thousand bees! He clenched his teeth. His clothes had been repaired though they did smell an awful lot like blood and fire. No surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo touched his back. Harry found his eyes staring out into the great wide world. The road to Edward’s had steep drop offs on each side of them with only a thin rail to keep anything from going over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was when Harry saw a white truck pull in behind them. “Edward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see them,” said Edward instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wouldn’t have thought anything except for the fact that Edward’s house was the only house on the road itself. Nothing came down the road. One could lay in the street all night and as long as Edward wasn’t leaving you’d be safe from traffic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paranoia rose through the car as Edward pulled into the turnaround in front of his house. “Everybody into the house until we find out who it is. Harry, do not use your magic.” Harry wanted to ask why. “Drop the wards.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “Okay...” he focused, and allowed the wards around the property to cascade down like a waterfall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was so much quicker out of the car than he was. Harry accepted Bernardo’s hand, and slid out on his side. Edward had already moved to the door to unlock it. Olaf was behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hadn’t even managed to close the car door when the sound of a bolt being drawn back sharply caught their attention, and it all happened at once. Edward had his gun out and pointed at the sound. Olaf’s gun was out but not pointed. Bernardo had his gun pointed, using the door as a brace. Harry’s ruger rested in his palm, and he used the open side door to hide it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry recognized the man with the scar on his face. Harold was his name, and he was leaning at the far end of Edward’s house with a high-powered rifle pointed at Edward. He had most of his body hidden behind the house, and held the rifle like he knew what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dammit, Edward. He could kill the man in a second. Why waste time? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody panics, nobody gets hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harold,” Edward said. “When did you guys make bail?” He was still staring down the barrel of his Beretta at Harold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only Russell got arrested,” Harold said, rifle settled comfortably against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speak of the devil, Russell came around the corner behind Harold. His nose was packed with white cotton and covered in a hard bandage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tall silent Newt came around the other side of the house with a large shiny revolver in his hands. He held it two-handed and moved in a cross-foot glide that said he too knew what he was doing. A woman was beside him, and she reminded him of Milicent Bulstrode, except not as smooth. She was a good six foot, and the tank top she was wearing showed off shoulders and arms that made most of the men look puny. Only her chest against the shirt showed that she was female. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf pointed his gun at them, Bernardo moved up with his gun, and the woman turned to him. Olaf turned as Newt moved across in front of him like a long distance dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman and Bernardo were more practical. They just stood a little bit apart and stared at each other over their guns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only Russell kept walking and didn’t pull a gun. Harry brought his Ruger out, allowing it to shine in the weak light, and then Harry pointed it at him. Angling for his crotch as he did causing Russell to stop. His smile got wider and the look in his eyes got worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shoot me and they shoot your friends. You’re the only one our boss wants.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, we’re not here to kill anyone,”  Harold said, very quickly, as if he wanted to be clear on that. How strange. Russell started walking towards him, even though he had his gun pointed at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our boss just wants to talk to you, that’s all,” said Harold. “I promise he just wants to talk to the pretty boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Edward asked. “What do you hope to gain by talking to him?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter? We heard the whole story. Give us the boy, and you three can be on your merry way and this whole debacle will stop,” said Harold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of story have you been hearing these days, Harold? I like a good tale,” said Edward never wavering from his position. He looked so unconcerned about the rifle in his face that if he wasn’t Edward, Harry would be impressed. “You might take some of us out, but most of yours will be dead. So, tell me a story.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girl let us in on how special he is. Told us your location. We were ever so grateful to her for her willingness to help us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Donna?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought in horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems your girl didn’t appreciate the pretty boy, and so she told us everything. How special he is, and Riker wants him. It’s him or them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take them then. You’re not touching him.” It was a heart-beat and then. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Run</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” He barked, and Harry didn’t hesitate, and through the pain of the burns he ran for it as the white truck finally caught up and crunched over the gravel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop at the sudden, ‘hey’ sound from behind, and he vaulted over the edge of the deep slope. His mind functioned on another level as it always did the few times he ran for his life. He saw a dried up stream at the base of the slope and a clump of trees to one side. He darted into it with a rush of small stones. He managed to land just fine with his charmed cushioned boots, and stayed on his feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was behind a clump of trees when he heard Russell slither down the slope behind him. He couldn’t shoot him without giving up his location, but there were other options. He could use magic. Subtly of course. He waved his hand, and Russell let out a cry as Harry made a heavy branch swing out of nowhere, and he went flying down into the river bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry launched himself through the brush into the dry bed when he heard a voice. “I don’t see them!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed of the almost dried stream stretched for about a hundred yards or so before brush filled the end of it. There was a place in the bank that had washed away more than the rest. It was like a shallow cave. He slid himself inside of it. It was cool and damp, and rocks cascaded down. He hoped it didn’t cave in. His burns were burning now, a wetness oozing from his neck and inside his shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They went this way,” a woman’s voice. Could there be two females in the group? Did that mean that there was one less gun up with Edward and the others? Harry didn’t know, but he trusted Edward to handle it. He closed his eyes and reached out his mental shields to brush against the man, and he held in a sigh of relief as he felt the cool flame. Such an oxymoron, but that’s what it was. Edward was hot and cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could hear the pursuing man’s voice right above him, and hoped that his location hadn’t been given away. He could apparate, but once again Edward demanding that he not use his magic was trickling through him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell? Why weren’t they killing these guys? If this was Ted, Harry would rescind his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ted might be growing on him,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> because this was ridiculous. It seemed that Donna had more of a spiteful nature than he could have imagined. How dare she risk Edward out of spite! Did she really think he’d forgive her? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They found Russell knocked out completely. “Jesus, there’s Russell!” the man jumped into the wash and started running towards the fallen man. The woman was much more cautious, sliding down into the wash, searching up and down. She was a little too close. Harry could have reached out and grabbed her leg. He thought about stunning them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward was once again in the back of his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dammit!</span>
  </em>
  <span> This wasn’t a game. Oh fuck it. He’d deal with it when he wasn’t mauled by these pricks. He waved his hand causing a bolt of thick red light to spill out and impact the two sending them flying into the slope, and knocking themselves out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled, and wiggled himself out. He grumbled at the spider that was resting on his shoulder. “Go away with you!” He brushed it off. He saw a snake slithering out from the hidey hole. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Hello there.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It speaks!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do. You need to get out of here. A bunch of nuts are running around.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was so not adopting another snake. Nope. Cocoa was enough thank you. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I will.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>But then Harry thought about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey wait. Are you venomous?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked before it could slither away too far.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will you kill me if I am?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Can I get your help?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A speaker wishes for my help?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned, and leaned down to lift the long snake, and noticed that it was a Rattlesnake. He wasn’t good at identifying his species. He needed to get back, and technically a language wasn’t magic, right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He marched himself back up the slope, the sweat by now was dripping, and so were his wounds. The adrenaline stuck as he used a bit of magic to disillusion himself while keeping the snake in his hands. All three men were down, but as he got back up the slope he saw that three others had taken their places. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s blood ran cold when he saw his side on their knees. Olaf had his hands laced behind his bald head along with Bernardo. Edward was the closest, and Newt was right there, and right with his back turned. Harry could have put a knife into his foot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harold was talking on a cell phone. He was waving one hand and had the rifle over one arm. He put the phone away from his mouth, and said. “He says search the house.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What for?” one of the new men asked, he had dark hair and a revolver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For an artifact, something the pretty boy used against the monster.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of artifact?” the dark man asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell had been going on for it to end up like this? Was Edward letting them into the house? He frowned deeper as the three men went into the house. Harold was still talking on the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That left Newt and his .45, that he wasn’t even pointing at anyone’s head. Harry quietly set the rattlesnake down on the ground just behind the bastard. He leaned closer, and stared at the Rattlesnake, and though they were simple creatures unless trained or magical, the snake knew exactly what Harry wanted.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It launched it’s venomous fangs as it began to rattle and sank into the back of Newt’s leg causing him to let out a howling cry as he flailed and turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry ducked to the side of the house, still disillusioned as Harold flinched. Newt was on the grounding flailing around as the Rattlesnake rose high to strike again. Bernardo was on his feet, and pulled one of the gold chopsticks out of his hair. It turned out to be a blade that ended in Harold’s arm. Edward hit him in the gut, doubled him over, and disarmed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He came up behind Edward and unveiled himself causing Olaf to flinch harshly when he saw it. The Rattlesnake came slithering back and coiled up Harry’s leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyone else you want me to bite?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A language is not the same thing,” said Harry simply causing Edward to almost look amused. Before they could finish the men off and get the others out of their house, they all heard sirens. Police sirens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you call the cops, Harold?” Edward asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an ass,” Harold spat out the blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Er, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was then the three guys came out of the house with their guns in plain sight. They looked to Harold, saw him on the ground, and Edward had the rifle to his shoulder, and was sighting down the barrel at them. They also looked at Harry who was smiling with a Rattlesnake pet. Newt was still hollering and clutching at his leg as it swelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes flicked to the cops coming at a fast pace, and back to Edward. They threw their guns down and laced their fingers on their heads without being told. It was an unmarked car with a marked car following it. They skidded to a stop on the opposite sides of the white truck, and four cops spilled out. Lieutenant Marks, Detective Ramirez, and two uniforms Harry didn’t know. They had guns pointed but looked a little unsure who the bad guys were. When everyone had weapons on them, it was hard to figure out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell is going on here?” Marks demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hung back as Edward told them that Harold and his men had jumped them and were trying to question them about the mutilation murders. Marks found that fascinating. Edward knew he would. Yes, Ted Forrester would be pressing assault charges. Any good citizen would. There were more than enough handcuffs to go around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are two more out there somewhere,” he said in his best helpful voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually, three,” said Harry. “They chased me down the slope into a dry riverbed, they weren’t as limber.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marks turned and stared at him with a sour expression. He opened his mouth to say something only to close when he saw the Rattlesnake in Harry’s hands. He sneered. “Evil witch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wizard</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Harry corrected making a vein in Marks’ neck twitch. “Still alive as far as I can tell. Didn’t check though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant,” Ramirez who had been taking care of Harold frowned at the man.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Marks could go back on a rant, Edward’s cheerful Ted voice streamed over them. “Not that I’m not happy you arrived in time, fellas, but how did you know? We weren’t able to get to a phone in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A kid called it in.” Ramirez said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, said something about bad guys heading to your house. When we asked for a name, he said Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s face didn’t show anything, and Harry tilted his head thoughtfully. He didn’t ask how the kid would know. They dragged all of them away, and Ramirez returned. Lieutenant Marks and the others had gone down into the dry riverbed to get the others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ramirez turned to Harry. “You have a snake in your arms.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. It better not want to come home with me. I already have a pet snake,” he said shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what caused the man’s swelling?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I have an affinity with snakes after all. What? I didn’t talk to it or anything. Just sat it down in view, and the man almost stumbled on it. Of course it would strike back.” Ramirez didn’t seem to know how to take Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry flashed him a coy smile, and the rest of the statements were taken, and none of them moved until the last of the police had left, and the lights turned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward turned to Harry. “Edward?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” said Harry. “He heard me say Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went over to the slope and released the Rattler. It looked longingly at Harry who stroked it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Go and be free. We won’t bother you anymore.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t mind going home with a speaker, but the wild is nice! Tally-ho!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It slithered away leaving Harry to sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You hissed at it. You were talking to it weren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled. He reached up and gently patted Bernardo’s cheek, and then he walked away back into the house. Olaf watched him from his still position as he followed Edward inside. Talk about a wild night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped through the door of the house to see that it had been ransacked. What little was inside had been turned over, and he would have repaired it all if it hadn’t been for the sudden drain of adrenaline, and the onset of hellfire.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire room began to spin, faster and faster, and the world became hollow along with the sounds and echoes. He felt strong arms reaching for him as the fever began to climb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s burning alive,” said Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the burns. Give me your phone,” he heard Edward demand. “Olaf to the bath now, run ice cold water.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo’s hands touched his cheeks. “Shit, he’s so fucking hot. He’s going to lose his mind at this rate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black flames, what do I do about it?” Edward said from somewhere on the right. “Ice bath with burn salve? Got it. How long? What about infection?” A heart-beat went by. Harry by now had slumped into Bernardo. “Strip him Bernardo.” Already hands were moving to his clothes. He heard Edward say something else, and the next minute Harry was being lifted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t he go back to the hospital?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing they can do,” said Edward tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point, Harry lost consciousness only to awaken sometime later so cold that his teeth chattered, and his skin prickled. It also smelled like citrus. Now, normally, Harry loved baths. Most of the time they were hot and steamy, and he especially liked them when one or all of his men got in with him. He’d only gotten his wish for all three one time. When he awoke only to see buckets of ice that was dyed a bright orange covering him, he knew this wasn’t a fun bath. It was no wonder that he felt as if spikes were pushing into his flesh. He had been covered from the neck down, and he shivered as he managed to lean up only for movement by his side to catch his attention. Edward was on his knees in front of the tub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” Harry chattered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started a very high fever. You climbed to 106 before we got you in the ice.” Edward swept a finger down his neck, and Harry noticed that his chest was clear of burns. “Bernardo and Olaf had to break into a closed convenient mart.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who did you call?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The house. I got Draco. He told me what to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wanted to ask him why Edward didn’t want him to do magic, but seeing those empty blue eyes flickering over him as if scanning him for anymore wounds, he simply couldn’t do it yet. At least, not until this rubbish was over with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I get out now?” he asked shivering. He was sure parts of his skin had turned blue. Edward lifted a thermometer and stuck it beneath his tongue. Harry grumbled quietly. When Edward was satisfied that his temperature had gone back to normal. He reached in to pull the plug as if it was luke-warm water, and then pulled a towel that draped over Harry’s head along the shower rod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tried to pull himself up, but he was numb and boneless from the cold. He was also suffering a serious bout of exhaustion. Probably from the fever. Edward lifted him easily with the towel looped around him. Harry didn’t bother to argue or whine about the position, and simply let Edward do what he wished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled on one of his black jumpers after setting Harry on the bed who shivered and pulled the towel closer. His head wobbling slightly. He did not speak as he quietly dressed Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I allowed to ask?” Harry tried tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize about Donna. I didn’t think she would betray me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me she was after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t make it right. I should have known.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Least Peter isn’t ruined. I think he didn’t like you because he was a lot like you. He saw through your mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I picked up on that,” said Edward. “No kid should be like me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned forward. “Not true.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a sociopath, Harry,” he said tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? You’re still you. You are still Edward. No matter the circumstances or what-have you that got you to this point. You are still Edward. You will always be Edward, and you are a man that my son, Teddy, adores. Of everyone in his life. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it. I do not understand it,” he bit out.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him then,” said Harry boldly. “Ask Teddy why you are his favorite.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you are trying to bait me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you want an answer?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bed!” Edward didn’t wait for Harry to move and lifted him so easily and settled him down under the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t change who someone is, Edward. I wouldn’t change you for the world. I love who you are, warts and all. Teddy does too.” Harry turned over as more covers were thrown over his body. He wouldn’t need them so much if it wasn’t for the air conditioner blasting through the house. But Harry would never make the other men miserable all to get warm. He let Edward tuck him in until the heat wrapped around him. He sighed and sleepily closed his eyes. “Besides, if you can’t feel or understand something, let us do it for you. Teddy and me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As darkness began to play behind his eyes, he felt the fingers through his hair. “You already do. Both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, surely he hadn’t heard that right or felt the lips on his skin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Action AND feelz in one chapter? Are we crazy? Yes - just a bit.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was almost six the next morning when Harry struggled out from beneath the sweltering covers. He was laced from head to toe in sweat, but he was awake. He could feel that he was fully healed, and he had a rush of energy flowing through him. He’d been laying there for quite some time. Harry was used to three to five hours of sleep, and in the past two days he’d slept three times that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was now done with the need to sleep. Edward was lying in the bed beside him. He had no covers on, but he was fully clothed, jeans and all. It was like he expected to be awoken. He expected something to happen again. He had a gun resting on his chest. One hand touching it. His eyes were closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Edward had told him to break the wards. Let them in his home. He didn’t understand it. He didn’t understand why Edward was almost accommodating to those bastards. How well did he know Harold or this Riker fellow? Harry had half a mind to go find the guy himself, but Merlin above all, Edward would kill him if he did it. Also, what did they want with him? What could have Donna told them that would peak their interest about him? Something about a monster. Did this Riker fear that Monstruo? Did that mean he was involved somehow? Is that it? It was dead now, and so they should have left off. Harry didn’t quite understand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring at me, Little Raven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” Harry crawled across the bed, and lay himself down along Edward’s body. “Burning alive under those covers. We need to do something about her before she does something irreversible. She could get her own kids killed thanks to her stupidity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, but Ted isn’t allowed to do what Edward would do.” Edward’s eyes were still closed, but he sounded wide-awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, one thing I know, we need to take care of this Red Woman’s Husband before anything else gets done, but if she gets in the way…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be her own undoing.” Edward’s hand folded into Harry’s sweaty black hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do Riker and his men fit into all this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been thinking about that since they wanted you last night.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did they want me for? Did they say?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I let them know the monster was dead, but they were unconvinced even if Olaf skinned a piece of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grimaced. “Yuck. You really let him do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t stop him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not when we need him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “I know. Just all those souls, I felt them all last night. As if they were rolling around inside of me. Pressing in on me. It was like a mind torture. All I felt was torment and suffering. Just one soul after another. It was horrible, and somehow fascinating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fascinating?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t explain it. It’s like a thousand voices in my head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a mental instability.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Harry laughed. “Probably. I’m nutters! What are you going to do with me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck it out of you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s Edward,” Harry teased, and he didn’t yelp when Edward rolled them so that Harry was beneath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward laid his gun on his pillow and glared down at him. “Edward is always here. He’s always beneath the skin, ready to come out at a moment’s notice.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I smell,” Harry stated, causing Edward to arch a brow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve smelled worse when you have three men inside of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snickered. “Yeah, but it’s been a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re explaining to the Alpha about Bernardo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! That was all a play.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you staring.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t staring. Okay I was. I’d like to see that ruler contest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should go shower. Get yourself clean so that I can make you filthy again,” Edward growled.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t want him to let go. He wanted more from him, but Edward seemed to be in too much of a paranoid state, and Harry understood. Edward helped him up, and he was soon scrabbling around the room for some loose shorts. He had to get to the bathroom before his bladder gave way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took some extra time since the whole house was quiet, and let the warmth of the shower spray down over him cleaning him of all the nastiness he’d gone through in the last couple of days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s soap was always on the scentless side, but it did its job. He was just lathering up, and so focused on the lovely shower that he yelped when a shadow and a body slipped in behind him. He thought it was Edward, but then the arms that looped around him were too tan, and not right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes rounded when he turned to see Micah. His chartreuse leopard eyes staring right at him. Micah was his one even footing man, they were an inch in difference. So it was nice looking straight across, and not up. “Micah?” His heart fluttered and warmed. Seeing the beautiful man and his perfect delicate face. Not to mention he was naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Merlin! What?” Cross between excitement and confusion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How, when, what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you get in here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opened the door.” His hands rubbed down Harry’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I locked it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Opened the door,” he repeated with a cocky smirk that had Harry huffing. He was grinning way too widely as he hugged the man around the neck. “Of course, I’d get out here the moment I feel your heart stopping. Edward gave me directions and Jean-Claude wanted to be here, but he didn’t think it was wise. It might make the situation worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I don’t care about almost dying, you’re naked,” Harry pointed out the obvious as his hand glided down the slick toned body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am, and so are you. Teddy’s spending days with Rafael and the nights with Jean-Claude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call him JC here. We don’t need to give names away.” Harry kissed him on the chin and moved to his delicious mouth. Micah’s hands squeezed at his ass, his fingers slipping and sliding in making Harry hum as he sucked on Micha’s tongue.  Harry needed no prompting as he kissed down Micah’s mouth, sucking his nipples, and making for his swelling cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always go for the cock, don’t you?” Edward teased as he pushed the shower curtain aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah grinned. “He loves it. Look at that face? Looks like I arrived just in time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stared as Harry worked Micah’s large cock to full attention. He teased and flicked his tongue around the head. “You broke my lock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I opened the door,” Micah groaned when Harry’s mouth sucked as far down as he could possibly go. He flexed his sucking throat muscles causing Micah to groan again as he used the wall to keep upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You broke it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Means it was weak to begin with,” Micah hissed. “Have you not fed him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, but it’s been busy,” Edward grunted, reaching into the hot shower and carding his fingers through Harry’s damp hair, and pushing him deeper making Harry moan. “Gotta keep my eye on him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get naked, and get in too,” said Micah. “Surely, you can aim at the door while fucking?” Harry started giggling and choking on Micah’s cock, and Edward smirked. “Don’t tell me you’ve shot someone while fucking him? Am I late or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had to pull back as he spluttered with laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may have let a bullet fly while the Little Raven was strung to the wall.” He reached down and hooked a finger into the silver ring. “Useful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I’m jealous,” Micah said, pushing into the man with a kiss. Harry’s eyes blurred as he took Micah’s cock again, and swallowed to let him know how much he enjoyed deep throating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled himself from his jeans as Micah relieved him of his shirt, and Harry turned to gather Edward’s cock into his mouth as Micah shifted around the tub and hoisted Harry’s hips, one finger sliding inside making the wizard moan as he sucked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah pushed his large cock into Harry causing him to whine around a mouthful of Edward. He held tight to the side of the tub. Edward seized him by the hair and began to face-fuck him as Micah thrust deep inside sending him squealing with his back arcing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Familiar trails of arousing pain and pleasure teased all of his nerves, and no one cared about where the shower water was spraying as both men took hold of Harry and fucked him from both ends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah took a handful of Harry’s cheeks, and he squeezed as he fucked him harder and harder making Harry scream as Edward yanked his hair back to watch his face. From pain to pleasure and back again. Edward watched while stroking himself. Harry watched him, the hunger continued to burn through him. Edward ran his hand down Harry’s chest and began to stroke his pulsing cock causing streams of hot white cum to pour out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t stop, Micah’s cock drove so hard and smooth. It was like he could feel every vein. His stomach was full, and his orgasms spun inward sending that hot and cold sensation through all parts of him. Edward’s eyes, the way they pierced him, caused Harry to tighten in the stomach. It was as though Edward looked right through him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cock…” Harry whined, and Edward grinned, smacking him on the cheek, and then shoving his cock down Harry’s throat making him moan as he took it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah came first, slamming hard and up, making Harry squeal, and lose the feeling in his legs. Edward held him upright and coated the back of his throat with the hot ropes of cum. Harry sucked Edward into a softness as Micah panted, and doubled to hold onto Harry with a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what have I missed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned as he let go, and Edward smirked. “First, fix my lock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which one?” he asked cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stared at him. “Both.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll fix them,” Harry snickered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the kitty cat is going to fix it. He needs a lesson.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s deal with these 99 problems before adding another one,” said Harry lazily waving his hand causing the magic to travel through the house so that it could fix the locks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, Edward, if your locks are so weak that even little ol’ me can break it like a twig. It’s time to invest in a new one.” Harry was pulled up, and he moaned as he leaned against Edward’s chest weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll re-break it later, and you can make him fix it. How’s that?” Harry suggested a compromise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps. Look at you. You see one large cock yesterday and can’t resist.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Large cock? What’s this?” asked Micah lightly grinding against Harry’s ass, cock still buried deep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry groaned and pushed away. “I didn’t!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t pull out Bernardo?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He pulled himself out, and you gave me permission. No need to let them use our relationship as a weakness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lost. Can someone fill me in?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stripped the rest of the way down. Might as well shower while he was at it. Harry was sequestered between the two men, and happily so, as he explained what happened since touching down in New Mexico. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah was amused. “Do we need to have a ruler contest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that’s one sizing contest I wouldn’t mind being a part of,” said Harry cheekily causing Micah to grab his sides, and start tickling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward snorted and just stared at the two. “Please don’t kick.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he’s been spoiled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I blame you and the Toy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you have to take part of the blame, Edward. You’re the rougher one. You make him beg to be fucked hard,” said Micah as he stopped tickling Harry who almost fell to his knees. He hoisted the smaller man back to his feet, and looped his arms around him. “So, this Donna chick, what the hell are you going to do with her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t kill her, though I want to,” Edward said. “If only on principle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do that. Ted would be furious,” said Harry reaching for the sponge again to get Edward’s back. “How much can we push before she finally finds you a lost cause? That’s the question and answer we need. I mean, she didn’t get the point when she barged in on us sleeping. Or you actually telling her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do this woman to wrap her around your finger?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Personally? Nothing,” Edward grunted. “She made Ted look good so I let her hang around. Her kids need watching. She has no sense of danger. Hell, before I arrived she let Peter do the baby-sitting and protecting. He was twelve.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t just tell her to fuck off, can you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried,” said Harry as Edward shut the taps off. “She delusionally thinks that I stole Edward from her, she thinks they’re engaged and have been for the past year.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You proposed to her?” Micah asked in shocked disbelief. “That really is out of character.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted did not propose, he broke up with her a year ago.” Harry snickered. “She thinks he was just confused and insisted they got engaged instead.” After Donna left last time, Harry finally got Edward to walk through what happened before he took on Nikoloas’s hit. If nothing else, the telling made Harry feel even more for Peter and Becca having to put up with such a woman for a mother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely this isn’t the first time you’ve ran into a problematic ex-lover, what did you do about the last one?” Micah asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dead, but Ted can’t kill her,” Edward replied as the three of them dressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would she react if she walked in on the three of us?” Harry wondered, causing Micah and Edward to look at him. “You know, on the couch just being ourselves or partially being ourselves. What would she think if she saw us all over you? Would she get the memo or not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’d probably blame you,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would Ted react when it comes to betrayal?” asked Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hard to say. I had planned on leaving it alone, but I see now I cannot. She’s only going to make it worse if she doesn’t get the point.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s make her get the point,” said Harry smirking. “How does Ted feel about letting her walk in on him again with not one, but two men? Surely, she’ll learn after that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward arched an eyebrow. “Now you sound like the Toy,” he grunted. “But, if it gets her off my back without bloodshed, I’m up for any solution. Ted is always a good ol’ boy ready to please. Problem being a good ol’ boy is being chauvinistic. You don’t hurt ladies, no matter what they do to you. You simply take it because you’re a man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin of all, if that had been a tradition in my world…” He could imagine Bellatrix.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah grinned. “Sounds like fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I think we should eat. Bernardo and Olaf still asleep?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With your noises? I doubt it,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry huffed, and he stomped out leaving Micah snickering, and trailing out behind them. It was nice having his men here, Bernardo was staring at the front door curiously. “It was broken?” He tilted his head and then saw Micah who was hanging back with a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stalked over and used one hand to break it causing Micah to scoff. “You fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, Edward? That’s petty,” Micah grumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lessons aren’t petty.” He handed Micah a screwdriver before walking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo arched a brow. “Who is the new one? He a wizard too?” He noticed Micah’s eyes, as he hadn’t bothered to put his shades back on to hide them in Edward’s house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah laughed. “Hardly.” He crouched down to fix the damn lock as Harry skipped off through the dining room to the kitchen. Micah would leave the explanations to Harry and Edward. Olaf was quiet and staring at Harry’s back as he skipped past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pretended not to notice the stare. “That’s Micah, we may need a ruler later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do we need a ruler?” Bernardo called to Harry’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To measure of course!” Harry glanced in wide-eyed innocence over his shoulder at Bernardo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet I’m bigger.” Micah stated, side-eyeing Bernardo from his kneeling position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bigger?” Bernardo looked back and forth in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry snickered as he set the coffee on a medium drip, and proceeded to make some breakfast as introductions were properly made. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo still had a look of confusion, and Micah only grinned. Edward shook his head. “Not now, the games can come later. We have a mess on our hands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And whose fault is that?” Harry grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We all know very well whose.” Edward glared at Harry’s pout, “now focus on why I brought you out here, we already agreed on a plan for the other issue.” Edward broke down what happened yesterday to Micah, who was flipping through the photographs and evidence in the boxes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see… JC has been in contact with the Master of the City,” said Micah turning to look at Edward. “He’s managed to get around the vampire politics and games, and the Master has agreed to an alliance with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what?” asked Bernardo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To cooperate,” said Micah. “For the last ten years, Albuquerque has been off-limits to any and all traveling supernatural with even a modicum of strength and power. It seems that she’s been sacrificing them to this thing in return for power. You can say her entire court has been held hostage. Itzpapalotl has always craved power. She wishes to taste Harry’s power in return for his safe passage and information.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like it,” said Edward shortly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither did JC, but she has offered some of her own. Something that may become useful to him and us. Besides, what she will taste is something she cannot do. JC knows this. She doesn’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward leaned forward, hands on the table thoughtfully. “You’re saying she can taste, but she can’t have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Correct. Her servant has been marked too long. It won’t work. It’s vampire politics and games at it’s best.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you have to say about this, Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it gets us it’s whereabouts, then I’m for it. Besides, no one can actually steal my magic. You saw what happened when Dumare tried. If she thinks she can gain something, then let her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry made a large breakfast for everyone, and coffee flowed as they went over what happened last night with Riker’s gang, and the monster creature that Baco had created. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Olaf had been brimming with enjoyment over the hack and slash. It’d taken him hours to get the blood stains out of his shoes. Bernardo was a bit more horrified, but had enjoyed the challenge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah seemed almost just as confused as Harry that anyone was alive after last night. “Hm, Ted is an interesting fellow,” he remarked around his bacon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If something is to be done it cannot be traceable,” said Edward. “I do know they’re in on something. I was pushing Ramirez on the phone about a warrant to search Riker’s house. I need to call about that. Unfortunately, I’m not sure if we can get a warrant that takes out walls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was after breakfast when the phone rang. “You’re sure? When did she leave?” asked Edward, checking the clock on the wall. “Okay, kid, thanks. Yep, I get it. What did we say about apologizing for stuff others do?” He hung up, and Micah arched an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is Peter?” Obviously having heard the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Donna’s boy,” Edward smirked. “Looks like she’s on her way. He wanted to warn me and apologize. Olaf and Bernardo, I have a specific task for both of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a hilarious day when Olaf looked kind of nervous about something, and Bernardo was looking from one to the other as Edward explained in the most empty voice what they had planned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the dog and pony show?” asked Bernardo. “Can’t you just kill her?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted can’t do that. It would blow his cover.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, Peter and Becca don’t deserve that hanging on their shoulders. Not their fault their mother is an idiot.” Harry used his magic to clean the remnants of breakfast, and sent all the dishes to the sink to wash themselves. By now the men in the house were more than used to his magical ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Olaf left to take his spot by the door in preparation for Donna’s arrival, the others made their way to the living room. Edward made sure to grab two of the innocuous reports from the files. Once in the living room Bernardo settled into the armchair facing the couch with one report and the three figured out their positions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward settled onto the couch, one leg on the ground and the other stretched along the back of the couch. Harry knew he wasn’t a fan of the position as it would trap him on the bottom if action was needed; but it was important for the image they were going to relay. Micah settled onto the couch next and leaned back into Edward as he spread his legs over the other cushions. Both men took a moment to shift themselves into relaxed positions with Edward throwing one arm over Micah’s shoulder to rest on his chest. With a grin, Harry climbed over the far arm of the couch and crawled up between Micah’s legs, finally settling on his stomach draped over Micah’s form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right where I like you.” Micah grinned as he reached his hands around and started kneading Harry’s ass. Harry grinned back as he started peppering light kisses to Micah’s neck. It seems like they settled just in time as they heard Olaf open the door. Edward pretended to read the report and drifted his other hand to play with Harry’s hair. Harry, for his part, started to leave hickies on Micah while grinding his hips down. Micah shifted his head back, took one hand from Harry’s ass, and pulled Edward down into a kiss causing the click of heels to stutter to a stop.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Bernardo looked up from the report he was pretending to read. “Oh, another of Ted’s men came into town last night. They’ve been like this all morning.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-another?” Donna grew wide-eyed. “Ted, please, you aren’t like this. He must have you under some spell!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t know Ted at all if you think he can be under a spell,” Harry murmured with a nuzzle against Micah’s neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward pulled out of the kiss and guided Harry to take his place. He continued to watch the two men make out on top of him for a few more moments before looking up at Donna. “I have told you multiple times, Donna. We haven’t been together for a year. I am not under a spell and Little Raven isn’t a witch like you keep claiming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you betray me like this?” Donna cried out, “and with a witch like him! I can break the spell, Ted. I forgive you for whatever the spell has made you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Betray you? Like you betrayed me by sending Riker’s men to my house?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Donna weakly protested stepping closer to the couch, hands stretched out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she saying that it wasn’t Riker and friends who had us at gunpoint?” Bernardo lightly hummed as he flipped a page in the report. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? So it wasn’t you that tipped them off to where Harry was staying?” Edward grinned as Harry started to release small moans. A glance down showed Micah had shifted Harry to a straddling position to better grind together and had both hands down the back of Harry’s pants squeezing his ass. Edward used his grip in Harry’s hair to pull him up, causing him to release a small whine as Micah used the angle to latch onto his neck. “You think I wouldn’t know. Wouldn’t figure it out? I didn’t even need the police tip off to know how they found me. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted, please…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You are unwanted here. You need to go away." Harry gasped out at Micah’s perfectly timed thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave Donna, I never want to see or hear from you again.” Edward released Harry and slid his hand down Micah’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what about Becca? What will I tell her? She loves you just as much as I do!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not my problem, Donna. You should have told her the truth a year ago instead of your delusions. Peter already knows the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that she cares.” Harry muttered as he slipped a hand up both Micah’s and Edward’s shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t over Ted.” Donna stamped a foot. It reminded Harry much the way a child would, except this wasn’t cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. Has been for a while now, you’ve just refused to see it. My lovers have grown tired of your delusions as have I. This ends now, Donna.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should never use your children to hide behind,” said Harry coldly as he turned his eyes on her. “Who do you think he spent Halloween with? Thanksgiving and Christmas? New Years Eve? His birthday? Not you,” he shot toward the woman who shrank back. Her face aflamed and her eyes rounder than they had been. “Even Valentine’s Day. He was with us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless day,” Micah muttered. “Didn’t even get that promised lap dance from JC.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s fingers flowed back up through Harry’s hair, and he looked at the quiet woman who couldn’t seem to move. “I tried to be gentle. I tried to let it go. I figure you are a smart intelligent woman, but it seems I have misread you. Not often does that happen. If you truly believe he has charmed or bespelled me then you know nothing about magic at all or about me. Harry was right about that. You risked your own children to get back at Harry, and for what? Did you think a man like me would accept your betrayal? To hurt what belongs to me?” He tightened his hold on Harry’s hair to the point it hurt. But Harry let him with a moan, the man was on a roll. A bit of Edward and Ted bleeding together to perform a perfect union. “Pretend doesn’t last very long. It never does. It unravels before the end, and that is a lesson I have learned. You should go, and do not return. What I don’t understand is how you could infer that we were anything when for over a year I have not laid a singer finger on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no excuses. Just your delusions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We tried being nice about it, but then you had to get rude, and now you’re being even ruder. What right do you have to waltz in here on us and demand answers or explanations after you sold out not just me, but Ted too?” asked Harry. “Is that your answer to everything? You betray the people around you for your own gain? Is that why maybe you have no power from that so-called last life? Did you betray someone? Someone who could have been an important person to you and your children.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re getting all philosophical,” Edward grunted grabbing Harry’s collar and tugging him so they were eye to eye. Micah made use of Harry’s being stretched along him to bite at his neck and switch back to kneading his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I say that was wrong?” Harry challenged playfully while grinding down on Micah in appreciation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never betray Ted! It’s you who is the problem,” Donna scowled. “You’re the one who came into his life last year, and took him away from me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you even been listening? It was five years ago that I met him,” said Harry. “So, if you calculate that, I’ve known him longer. Not that it matters in the end. Because whether he’s known me a week or two months or five years, what matters is that it’s his decision. If he had chosen you, I’d have respected it. I’d have stepped aside and let him do as he wished, because who he is means more to me than what he’s doing with me. It’s obvious you can’t say the same.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like Ted would ever allow that,” said Micah gripping Harry’s hip and making his hips rotate causing a natural moan to escape when Micah’s hardened crotch teased him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was jerked again by the torc to stare into ice blue eyes, and Edward kissed him sharply, and tilted his head as the man’s tongue probed into his mouth. Micah’s fingers ran from his neck down around his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For all of a second, he forgot about the woman standing in front of them, and so he barely registered the clicking heels that died away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s gone…” But Olaf’s dry obvious statement went completely ignored as Micah buried his nose into Harry’s neck and began to suck his skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think they care,” Bernardo muttered behind his report, lightly blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll go out and…</span>
  <em>
    <span> never mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It doesn’t matter.” His footsteps died away leaving Bernardo watching them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry panted when Edward finally released him, and Micah smirked. “As if you weren’t spitroasted this morning,” Micah teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh and that’s a wand beneath me?” Harry wriggled causing Micah to clench him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty thick for a wand,” Edward drawled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, who is thicker?” Harry asked turning to look at Bernardo whose dark eyes darted from each man wearily. “And longer? Can we get a ruler out now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little Raven, I need my assassins in one piece.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt him.” Harry licked his lips.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone is getting greedy,” Micah growled, grinding his hips up into Harry’s ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been spoiled.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lost?” Bernardo dared to respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could always stick it in to measure.” Harry teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stick what where?” asked Micah. “And who?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As if it would fit,” Edward pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never know unless I try. You best not challenge me,” Harry teased. “But, then, maybe Bernardo wouldn’t approve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you talking about me?” he asked dumbly. “I think I’m a bit nervous over here. I feel like I’m on some dating show that’s about to go sideways.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry slid down Micah between his legs and began to palm his thick erection. Micah hissed, and glared at Harry. “You really want to do this? Right here? Go ahead, so long as Edward is agreeable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he deserves a reward,” said Edward tugging at Micah’s belt, and Harry unzipped him. Bernardo froze, and his eyes widened when Harry reached in and pulled out Micah’s fat large cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About the same, I would guess?” Bernardo said trying to keep a straight face, and the blush got deeper when Harry lovingly began to stroke it up and down, and then his tongue began to swirl along the swelling head. “I’m impressed,” he admitted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his gaze from the three men. Edward pressed down on the back of Harry’s head and made him take the cock all the way down his throat. Micah groaned as Harry’s throat muscles clenched around him, massaging him with a fervent hunger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bernardo whistled. “I’ve only known a small handful who could take a cock that big all the way with no gagging.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sucked and slurped loudly, enjoying Micah’s cock as if he’d never had it before. Micah ran his hand down Harry’s back with deep breaths, sliding into the loose jeans and fisting at his perky bottom that shifted around for easier touching. Harry moaned as he came back up, a loud slurp following. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should have known how this was going to end,” Edward said. “And to think last year he would blush.” He jerked Harry by the hair making him moan as he stared at him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does seem to be more… aggressive than usual. I’d like to blame you, but I don’t think that’s quite right,” Micah groaned as he slouched when Harry’s head was dropped and he went back to sucking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah’s eyes rolled, and he began to shake. “Fuck… I feel like… what JC does,” he hissed quietly and shuddered when Harry became more aggressive. “Ahhh!” He grabbed Harry tightly as his self-control broke with Harry’s tongue and noisy mouth sending him shooting into his throat. He rolled his head across Edward’s shoulder limply as he loudly cursed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let out a satisfied sigh as he slowly unwound his mouth from the half-hard cock. “Oops.” he licked the corners of his lips, and Micah started laughing weakly. “I didn’t mean to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are fucking crazy,” Bernardo said in a strangle. He had his legs crossed, obviously. “Am I relieved from this… scenario you cooked up? Or do you want to size me?” He sounded almost eager and willing to put up with voyeurs. He must be desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps after, Olaf would be disappointed after all,” Edward reminded Bernardo which caused him to scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because he’s psycho!” Bernardo said sulkily. “So not fair.” He quickly left the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah snickered. “I think he enjoyed that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably too much,” said Edward as Harry quietly put Micah back together. “Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what came over me,” he weakly squeaked. He had felt strange, as though something had taken hold of him and all he could see was drinking Micah or Edward or even Bernardo. He had wanted all of them at that moment. He’d wanted to taste them and drink them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can talk about that when we’re back home,” said Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward nodded, and ran a hand down Harry’s cheek as if checking him. “He’s a bit feverish again. I don’t like that. He spiked to a 106 yesterday night from those flames.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that kind of fever,” said Harry waving away. “I hope she got the message. I don’t like her dragging her kids into her own messes. You don’t do that with children. We need to finish Riker and his gang before they come up with something else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edward, I hate to be annoying, but what has you so hesitant?” asked Micah. “It can’t be this Ted persona. You’d always find a way around shit like this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward didn’t frown, he was still touching Harry, running the back of his hand across the flushed skin. “Humans are monsters too. I didn’t want you to do magic in front of them, Little Raven because I thought if they knew, they would try and take you. It didn’t matter, Donna told them.” His eyes went cold and dead, but his hand was still gentle as he grazed down Harry’s neck. “Riker is in another league. He houses at least twenty or thirty men. All professionals, and all with one goal in mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then let’s kill them,” said Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we have to. Just been carefully strategizing. You can’t take these on like normal vampires or even master vampires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ask me to, I can take out their entire house and network. Just cast a Fiendfyre, and they’re done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t need Marks looking at you any harder, Harry,” said Edward seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s an option. If worse comes to worse, I do have magic. Just don’t forget.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look at him, so serious after a blowjob,” Micah teased tugging at Harry’s chin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward smirked. “He’s spoiled rotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only because I know where I belong.” He kissed both his men before hopping up to brush his teeth, and straighten himself out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Long day ahead of them, and poor Bernardo. Harry felt bad for him. Maybe after it was all over, he’d reward the man with a good suck. Surely, his men won’t mind, and watching was always fun for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>oOo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure I approve of what you said,” said Edward leaning his shoulder in the doorframe of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had changed his clothes into something fitting for meeting the Master of the City that night. He was wearing a black form-fitting shirt with a bunch of horizontal tears across the front and back revealing his perfectly soft skin. He had black leather trousers that sat low and tight with silver buckles and belts going up the side. His boots were dragon-hide this time and went beneath the boot-cut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Teasing Bernardo? I’m sorry,” said Harry turning and looking at Edward who glared at him. “I don’t know what came over me…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Edward stepped in and closed the door. “How you said you’d step aside. I thought you were a fighter. Why would you do such a thing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry leaned his hip against the counter. “I love you that’s why. It’s why I was so quiet and careful when I met her. I didn’t want to scare or hurt her if you were serious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you do that for Micah and Jean-Claude?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” he answered instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward’s glare intensified, turning into a fiery type of ice. “I don’t understand that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was what you wanted. I would give it to you, Edward. Same with Micah and Jean-Claude. Yes, it would hurt. A lot,” he confessed. “But, I’d still do it, and I’d smile the whole way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that. I don’t like the belief you have that others are somehow worth more than you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How else would I approach it?” asked Harry. “Like her? Using my kid to hide behind a truth? Trying as many excuses as I could? Betray you? I don’t know about anyone else, but I can’t betray anyone I love and care about. Once you are on that list, no fucking way. If someone tells me to take a gun to one of you three while you’re held down, I’d just kill myself instead because I can’t do it. You’ve always known that. You hated that about me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It infuriated me.” said Edward tightly. “But I didn’t hate it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think it’s weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what I think anymore,” said Edward as he balled his hand into a fist and tapped it on the counter. “You are the only person who has ever had me questioning things. I expected you to like the Ted personality. I expected you to prefer him. I thought that was what I should do because everyone prefers Ted over Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head. “Maybe you thought that because you wished you could be Ted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Part of me does,” admitted Edward. “Once upon a time Ted would have someone like Donna. Someone weak and frail. But then I happened across a brat who needed watching. He was optimistic, annoyingly kind, and yet he never flinched when he stepped into my world.” He drew closer to Harry. “Your eyes, Little Raven. Your eyes are something I’d never seen before. I started calling you Little Raven because of the way you flew through everything I threw at you. How you could be full of something I lost decades ago, and at the same time you’d kill a threat or an enemy without hesitation. Where I am empty without a single drop in the glass, you overflow. I once said that everyone has a price for becoming like me. I said you had a price. Maybe it was those you cared about. They were a weakness that I did not appreciate or see further into. But they aren’t a weakness for you, are they, Little Raven?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry pressed his chest into Edward, and swooped his arms around the man’s neck. “You taught me the most valuable lesson of all my life. You told me to trust my gut, Edward. For seventeen years I didn’t trust my gut. I trusted people who planned to sacrifice me from the beginning. They looked at a one year old child who survived an annihilation, and said he is going to die to save a bunch of fickle strangers in a world of magic. Who gives a damn what he feels about the subject, and I did it. I willingly did it, but not because I wanted to. But because that was what I was raised to do. I was in a state of shock for years following that, and a bit of bottled up self-loathing that when you presented me with an option, I seized it. Now if I was asked to do it. I’d just turn and shoot them, and then walk away and leave the world to burn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet you’d kill yourself over us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes because it’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> my</span>
  </em>
  <span> choice. You taught me how to make choices for myself,” said Harry. “No one’s ever taught me that.” He rested his chin on the top of Edward’s chest, keeping his eyes on those baby blues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were never one for following rules.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really. Rules are meant to be bent and broken. I don’t quite understand most of what’s going on these days. All of this is way over my short head.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet you don’t run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and that’s because it’s my choice not to run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d have stood there and let Ted romance Donna?” Edward’s face was blank, but his eyes held confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” said Harry weakly. “I wouldn’t say a word.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my choice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wrong choice!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. I’d rather have you in my life in some capacity than not at all, Edward. Besides, why should I throw stones? I have very little room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s different.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Not really.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is. Do you know why it is different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry frowned. “No. Not really,” he repeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because whatever I would have had with Donna would have been pointless. I would not feel a thing for her. I could strangle her in her sleep and walk away without a flinch, but I can’t do that to you. I would feel something. I would flinch. I don’t like it. You feel with a whole heart that I do not understand. But I recognize it as a power that you have, and maybe - just maybe I’ve been able to feel some of that too in a strange sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you got off me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never try and manipulate someone in that sort of way,” said Harry with a small frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You would not. Because I have learned Little Raven, that you have no price.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edward stroked the back of Harry’s head, and softly kissed him in a way that he rarely ever did. Harry was left truly breathless.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Everyone's favorite Alpha is back! Poor Bernardo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Fifteen</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>Night had fallen, and Obsidian Butterfly glowed neon as they turned into the parking lot. Ramirez had called Edward to let him know that the warrant for Riker’s house would be issued come morning. What was worse, Harry wasn’t allowed to go. It wasn’t in his expertise to issue a warrant, and Marks seized that all the while muttering under his breath about contamination and bewitching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Ted Forrester would be there, but it still annoyed Harry. He had half a mind to call Agent Bradford, but decided that going above a Lieutenant’s head right now might not be for the best, and so Harry would play nice. For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the bouncers admitted them to the club, they were taken by the same hostess they’d met that first time. Most of the crowd were too interested in the happenings on stage as the audience were bathed in a soft darkness. Pinotl was on stage doing some sort of sacrificial scene. Harry had no doubt they were being hypnotized to enjoy what they were watching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were led to the covered doorway behind the pyramid, and were once again heading down the fleet of stone steps, but this time it was lit up, and there were no starving vampires waiting on them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry led the way with all the men surrounding him. Olaf and Bernardo made up the back like some presenting entourage. Edward and Micah were side by side right behind Harry. Professor Dallas was standing in the doorway with a small smile. “You must be lucky to see her twice in a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wasn’t sure if that’s what he’d call it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was way too naive to be playing with vampires</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought. “Business as usual, Professor,” he said casually. The Professor stepped back allowing them through the darkened corridor. He could hear Olaf behind him, his breaths a bit deeper than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itzpapalotl was standing at the very end of the hall between the two high columns with her entourage of vampires on each side of her. This time she had a small row of five werejaguars sitting at her feet on their knees. Harry recognized Seth and Cesar. Harry could feel her cool flowing power playing around the high underground walls, the torches were flickering as though air had been breathed on them. Her eyes were the same black reflecting mirrors, and this time she smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have returned, I thank you for accepting my invitation, Harry. I heard about the monster that has been torturing my people. You took it down?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not me, the men behind me,” said Harry. “Baco got away. Do you know where he is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He has joined Red Woman’s Husband, but it is not a third rate Necromancer that the Red Woman’s Husband wishes for. He tasted your power didn’t he?” Her eyes seemed to expand all around him as though they were growing bigger and bigger, and she was trying to push into him. Harry kept his shields tight, refusing admittance until he had his answers. He knew that she wanted to taste his power. She was curious about the power connection that she could barely taste. She wanted to know more, but Harry wanted something from her before he allowed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell us about him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not ask the right questions,” she answered. “For the last ten years, Red Woman’s Husband has been actively seeking its power to reunite with the world. He has been trapped beneath the ground for over a millennia. Some call him a god.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not a god,” said Harry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We pay penance to him to keep our people safe. We make sacrifice every month to infuse his power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yours,” said Harry boldly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips stretched into a crimson smile. “Jean-Claude told me you were an honest one. He has given his permission for me to taste you. To taste the power you hold so tightly inside of you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, cat’s out of the bag now. Hopefully Edward convinces Bernardo and Olaf to keep away from St. Louis. Maybe I can distract them from the name</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You won’t be tasting anything if I don’t get what I want,” said Harry boldly causing a couple of her men to hiss. “It’s not being rude. Just being diplomatic.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would go against your master’s order?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean-Claude isn’t here. I am here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But his power flows through you. Your will is his to command is it not?” She stepped around her werejaguars and strolled up to him as though she were floating. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a nice day being looked up to rather than down at,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. “Not all the time. You haven’t tasted or seen the power I truly hold. If you had you would not be asking such a question. I want his location.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have every intention of giving it to you. The Red Woman was another term for blood among the Mexicans, amongst the Azteca. We do not know what it’s original name was, no one would speak of it if they did. My people are still held captive.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you allow it in return for its power. You let your people suffer. Is this why you drain them? You give part of that power back to this Red Woman’s Husband?” He was beginning to see now the whole scope of the story.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A power that comes at a price,” said Itzapaplotl.   </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think of him as a god, but that’s like thinking of me as a god. He is not a god. He was likely a necromancer. It’s the only way he could have control over the vampires. Control your will because once he’s out, he can raise you in the middle of the day without warning. Is that it? Is that why you’ve slain every master vampire and servant that has come this way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A sacrifice for safety.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Power,” Harry corrected, causing her to glare at him and then she turned, and he could almost feel the shame rippling through her small shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She flicked her delicate hand as if to cast something away. “Yes, I fell to my knees for the power. Is that what you want to hear? I - a Goddess - fell to my knees. It was a sacrifice, would you not have done the same thing?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could not know that,” she hissed, turning to face him again. “You have never tasted his powers, and I did what I had to do to keep my people safe. What have you done, child? A boy who has seen less than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>quarter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a century of life?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry leaned closer to her. She held out her hand when one of her vampires moved to put a stop to it. “I said no when power was offered to me. I said no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>every - single - time</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I was eleven when he offered me power. I was eleven when he offered me a desire. I still said no.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he opened his barriers, and he allowed the black mirror of her eyes to sink into him. He allowed her to see the truth that lay before her. She could not see lies as she hadn’t that kind of power within her. She collected and borrowed with each sacrifice, but none of them came with the price of reading lies. Reading humanity that she could not possess. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She truly thought of herself as a Goddess, but even a God or Goddess could be tricked, and she was no exception. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She latched onto the truth, seizing the power that coiled like a tidal wave, and Harry saw something glimmering above his metaphysical mind; a series of Aztec symbols and creatures floating gold inside the blackness of her eyes. Suddenly, Harry heard her voice as well, as if the connection briefly allowed him to hear her thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Quiauitl, but why is The Rain, our greatest hunter, on a European? Surely he is not worthy of the turquoise and gold headdress he now wears. And there, Oceloti gazing at me with fiery eyes. So much like my own jaguars. Ah, here comes the last, Ozomatli with his wide grin. But what is this? Why does he flicker like that? Ah, must be his deviltry and sleight of hand nature coming into play.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned his head to take in the floating gold animal head with turquoise spots to his right. She was right, the head did look similar to a jaguar’s. On his left, he noticed two copper monkey heads with gold and turquoise earrings settle; but to Harry they didn’t flicker but were solidly two separate heads.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry watched as all four symbols rose up, growing to fill the blackness until all he could see were mixtures of copper, gold, and turquoise. Harry stumbled back, nearly falling, only for both Micah and Edward to steady him. Dallas had moved to stand by the vampires.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me, why do the three gods favor you so? Ozomatli must represent your master, Jean-Claude. The elegant, perfectionistic, manipulative man that he is. Does he still spend money impulsively?” Harry only offered a grin and a shrug, he wasn’t about to agree that it was a pretty spot on description of the man. “Oceloti… the fierce and relentless predator must be the were in your triumvirate. Jean-Claude was right, I can do nothing with your power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Itzpapalotl walked back between the werejaguars, running her hand over their heads as if trying to decide something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goddess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet. Our gods favor you and yours, I will agree to this alliance Jean-Claude seeks. As proof of our alliance being confirmed, I gift you one of these werejaguars. Take your pick of which will be yours.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry was confused for a brief moment, they’d gone from seeing all sorts of wonky arse symbols to her asking him to choose? “Sorry, but could you run that by me again?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His magic was tingling, his head was thumping. He wasn’t used to having anyone invading it that way. He could feel a bit of her magic playing in him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As a bridge, I offer you one of my own to be yours. Jean-Claude told me you are a Nimir-Ra, Jaguars are a close companion to the Leopard. I will even offer you Cesar should you wish it,” she ran her long black nails through the man’s short hair. He was kneeling beside Seth and another. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They didn’t have their dead animal cloaks on. Instead, they were all shirtless and wearing only a thong. Peachy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you offering them?” Harry asked for clarification. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are favored by the Gods. I see a boon in the future. You will take care of this false God for us, and in return I will sponsor your power. I will give you a glimmer of my own. But, first. I wish you to take one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, so this was like the gift thing. Like how Sebastian was given to Roland? Okay. He already knew what he wanted, and he knew that if they were in private company Edward would be smirking at him. Speaking of Edward, did she not see the fourth as clearly as he did? Also, the Oceloti was not Micah’s if Itzpapalotl’s words meant anything. Edward was the Oceloti, Micah was one of the doubles, whatever it was called. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped his eyes from the Master of the City and looked each of them over. He could tell two of them were terrified, he felt Cesar looking at him, almost willing him to be chosen. But, his eyes were only for the one in the middle. His head bowed as though he knew he would not be chosen. His broad tan shoulders were hunched and sagged. No one would choose a submissive over an Alpha like Cesar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stepped forward, and reached a hand out to touch Seth on the head causing the man to raise his eyes to Harry. “I’ll take him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? He might make a good plaything, but he is only a submissive. I’m sure you would wish for an Alpha?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like him,” said Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was now staring at him as if trying to see into him again. “Fascinating choice. For the one you have chosen, had been chosen by the false God. Yet you did not know this. He was selected for sacrifice tonight.” Seth’s beautiful body began to quiver with a thick coating of fear.  “You now belong to him,” she told the Jaguar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can stand up,” said Harry, and Seth shakily climbed to his feet. He would clothe the man after they left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah reached for him, drawing him to stand beside him. Seth’s eyes flickered in acknowledgment, and he bowed his head. “Just stand here and wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And now for one last gift. You will need all at your disposal should you wish to end the suffering.” Harry hadn’t expected it, her hand was suddenly there grabbing onto his, and before he could re-tighten his barriers a black cascade of power rushed through him. He was caught in her eyes once more, and it was like wings erupted into a torrent of birds. His metaphysical mind opened as the winged things spilled into him through a crack in Harry’s defenses. The power poured through him and out again as though he were part of some circuit, and he felt in that moment every vampire she’d touched and created. Every one she owned, all of the werejaguars in her grasp. Harry felt as though he were floating in the soothing dark, and there were stars, distant and glittering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Images began to play like a film strip, and Harry saw Itzpapalotl standing on top of a pyramid temple surrounded by trees. Harry could smell the rich greenness of it, and hear the night call of a monkey, and the scream of a jaguar. Pinotl knelt and fed from the bloody wound on her chest. He became her servant, and he gained power. Many powers, and one of them was this, and Harry suddenly understood how Nicky had taken the essence of the wolves. How she had taken the essence from her old people, and slowly fed it back to them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry now had the answer how to unmake Nicky’s creature, but it now lay dead, and it wouldn’t have mattered. Their bodies would have been ruined, and so were their minds. Roland could rebuild. But, Harry knew that he could now do it. He could feel the threads of power lacing around him. It pulled apart and back again, and then the images changed like a snap of a finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drew memories from him this time. Images, pieces, and Harry couldn’t stop her. She saw Harry with his three men in the glimmering moonlight in Branson, all together and connected. Jean-Claude’s transference of blood, and all the carnal sensations that went with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry pushed against the scene. It was not for her to see. It was his own, and the power inside of him rose higher and higher. Harry fought and pushed, and suddenly there was a gasp. Harry was torn out of his metaphysical mind, and both he and Itzpapalotl were almost on their knees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was being held by her women to keep from falling. Harry had Micah and Edward on each side of him holding him up once more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was staring at him with the wildest look he’d ever seen on a vampire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Four? Is that why the image flickered?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She gasped out in deep breaths. Harry felt ill from the invasion, and his forehead burned as he shakily rose to his feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harry?” Micah’s hand curved around his cheek. “Shit, what did you do to him?” he asked the woman severely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward turned Harry’s chin, his eyes empty, but the frown tugging at the corners. “What’s the meaning of this?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I gave him what he needed. A piece of power to do as he sees fit. It is all the reward I can give for someone such as him,” said Itzpapalotl, rising back to her feet as though she’d never stumbled. Pinotl had arrived sometime during the exchange, and he stood there beside the woman, peaceful and watchful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Good on her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry felt as if Hagrid had sat on his chest. But, he could see everything as though he were looking through crystal. The colors seemed darker, more vivid. Like Harry’s night vision. Now he could see the richness of fabric and color. He’d never been able to see it like this in the daylight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But now, he could see it all. The way the band in Edward’s hat had a small ridge in it, and though he never wore aftershave or cologne Micah smelled of sandalwood and sometimes tinged with rose if he was around Jean-Claude long enough. He could see the detail in Micah’s leopard eyes, the different brown tones and textures in his soft shoulder length hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you looking at me like that? I’m fine,” said Harry. A bit winded and exhausted, but he was fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know about fine,” Edward bit out, and Harry turned to him, noticing the way his muscles moved, the seriousness in his eyes, the flecks and flaws that made his eyes the blue that they were. He could see the slight difference in the trouser leg where the hilt of the knife was sticking out of his boot. There was the faintest line where the second knife was strapped to his thigh, and he could reach though the hole in his pocket and touch the hilt. There was a bulge in his other pocket, small, but he knew it was a gun. It was that arse kicking derringer that packed a punch when up close. He could see the garrotte wire impression underneath the band of his hat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is this how all the vampires saw the world? No, that couldn’t be. So, this was exclusive to her? Her brand of magic. It was laced in power. Like Jean-Claude’s power was in lust. He could move worlds with his lust. He could make anyone fall to their feet with just a touch or taste of his lust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, power never came for free. There was always a price, so what price was Harry paying for this? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to her and flinched when she was suddenly holding a gold encrusted mirror, and he gasped at the solid black eyes that shined back at him. There was no pupil, no white, nothing. He looked entirely blind, and yet he could see everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will his eyes change back?” asked Micah tightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They are not stuck like yours, leopard,” she said with a crimson smile. “Do be careful, scents are powerful things, and I have smelled chameleons these past few weeks roving through our lands.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah stiffened, but he didn’t respond. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is useless to give you the coordinates of Red Woman’s Husband, though I do not have them. He will find you instead. You are a powerful Necromancer, one I would love to have in my grasp, Harry Potter-Black, but I know when I cannot touch. He does not. I fear you are too late. He will be rising and soon, and there is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> any of us can do to stop it. He no longer needs that monster that they created. He only needs the power of a necromancer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s going to drain Baco?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and then he’s going to go for what he really wants. If he has tasted you, he will come for you. I do hope your powers are strong enough. Jean-Claude has always had Mictlantecuhtli’s luck. He is something else entirely. We shall see if it comes to fruition or not. Professor Dallas, please show the guests out. I do believe they have much to prepare for. But, please, by all means you are welcome to return here. I open my halls to you and yours anytime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry had no idea what else to say other than a thank you and a slight bow. Edward was still clutching his arm as if afraid he would fall over, and Seth looked really awkward beside Micah as Professor Dallas lead the way. Olaf moved quickly to get in front of Harry, following at the woman’s heels. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sheesh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>None of them spoke until Dallas left them at the door. Harry turned to Seth right then who bowed his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will you have of me?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Er… first let’s get you clothed.” Harry waved his hand causing the man to suddenly be dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, those are my clothes,” Micah pointed out with a half smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well, you’re the Nimir-Raj so he’s wearing them, and mine are far too tight for him. So, you’re playing daddy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re too tight even for you. Little Raven…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see everything,” he breathed. “Everything on you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stood back and stared at him wildly. “What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry took in a breath, and raked his black eyes up and down Edward’s frame. “The garrote is in the band of your hat. You’ve got a knife in a sheath in your right boot, and a knife on your left thigh. You reach the hilt through your trouser pocket. There’s a derringer in your right pocket.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward paled, and Harry could see the pulse in his throat beat faster. He could see the small changes in his body. Harry frowned slightly at the fear that rushed through it, but then a second later the fear died down. “Interesting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry stepped closer, and Edward didn’t move nor did his blood pressure spike again as he reached out to touch the man’s neck, and then he slid his hand softly along all the places he had the weapons. He smoothed the creases with his magic, hid them behind a barrier so that not even his eyes would be able to see them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fixing me right?” Edward asked with a smirk. All that small fear he might have had died out, and was now replaced by a small amount of curiosity.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, maybe it’s about time I charm all your weapons?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should get out of here,” said Bernardo, and Harry saw on him all the changes. His hair, and the pretty comb holding it back doubled as a switch blade. His eyes swept over Bernardo and then daringly did so with Olaf, noting all the chemicals and serrated knives stored on him. He could only imagine what those chemicals were for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They drove back in silence, Seth was sitting quietly between Olaf and Bernardo. Micah was in the front seat, and Harry had been plonked on his lap. Let’s not talk about the logistics or legalities of it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah had his arms wrapped around Harry. Edward was as usual driving. Someone should break the silence, talk about the elephant in the room, and no the elephant was not Seth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a bloodbath,” said Bernardo, breaking the silence first. But, then the silence followed after Bernardo like a lost puppy. No one knew what to say because that’s what it was going to be. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did she do to you exactly?” asked Edward finally as they turned onto the highway. “Why are your eyes like that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She gave me some of her power.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Willingly?” Micah questioned. “She doesn’t seem like the willing type.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth made a noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know, Seth? Why she would give me her power?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She fears what she takes from,” said Seth quietly. “She also fears you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry turned in Micah’s lap to look at the man. “She’s not a god, and neither am I or anyone else on this earth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been serving the holy mistress since I was seventeen. All those who do not believe are sacrificed to prove herself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, she can’t do that anymore, and don’t call her that. She’s a vampire. A strong one, I’ll give you. But she is a vampire.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You love collecting strays don’t you, Little Raven?” Edward said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should be used to it, Edward. You’ll let me keep him right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask the father you’re sitting on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry snickered, and Micah shrugged. “Sure, why not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth was looking very confused, and Harry cocked his head playfully. “Besides, if she was a god she would not need to prove herself in the slightest. She’d have nothing to prove to anyone, but she is empty. I felt what was in her. She can’t read lies. She doesn’t have it in her. A god she is not. Not even a lowercase g.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They would need to talk strategy, but first, Harry had to be absolutely certain that this was what Seth wanted. Seth seemed very confused when Harry offered him a spare room a couple doors down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could always sleep on the floor. It’s not a big deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Absolutely not,” said Harry. “And I’m not her. You don’t have to belong to me or to anyone anymore Seth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know how not to belong to someone. I’ve been passed around all my life,” said Seth. “You are a Nimir-Ra. Why can you not shift?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Erm, it’s a series of complications that all leads to me being one gigantic freak,” said Harry with a shrug. “You can belong to my Pard. All of them are sweet and good people, and no you won’t have to do anything weird. Everyone’s just a big family.” That only confused Seth more. “You’ll see. Micah is the acting Nimir-Raj. But, he has his own pard; and unfortunately, right now issues are keeping him from bringing his and mine together. I took the title of leader when I killed their former leader for his sadism going too far. Besides, I have a godson who could use another friend. He’ll just love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What will I have to do for this godson? Does he require my special services?” he asked shyly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry blinked at him for a moment, and then made a squawk. “Merlin, no! He’s seven!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Seth tilted his head. “Do you require my services?” Harry stammered when the man swooped his arms around Harry and drew him closer. “I would not mind you requiring them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“N-no, no Seth, I don’t require any services, nope! Not me,” Harry continued to grumble as Seth began to nuzzle into his neck, his hands slipping across his leathered bottom. “Oi!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tsk, what do I do with you, my Nimir-Ra? I leave you for five minutes, and you’re already being naughty,” Micah teased from behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- didn’t… Seth…” Harry pushed against the man’s strong shoulders who wasn’t letting go. “Seth, honey, you don’t have to service anyone, okay?” He tried to coax the man to look at him, but Seth seemed to not want to, and he clung to Harry tighter. “Help?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” said Micah grinning. “He’s all yours. He’s your prize. Not mine.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re the daddy here! Do something!” Harry asked desperately, and by now Seth was trying to get beneath his shirt, and he was sliding his body down Harry’s chest, sniffing at the skin that poked from beneath his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be firm with him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think that’ll make it worse,” said Harry. “Last time I was firm with Zane… well… I had to run away to keep my trousers on. No, no, Seth you don’t have to do anything for me. Please.” He seized Seth’s hands before they could pull at his belt. “Come back up this way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smell so good,” Seth breathed. “I’ve never been able to smell something so nice. You’re my Nimir-Ra. We’re always treated as solitary. We have no real pard, but you accept me. Let me...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, and your Nimir-Ra wants you to not get into the Nimir-Ra’s trousers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But… you were gifted with me. It is only right I gift you with all of me.” He seized Harry’s trousers again, his nose moving to nuzzle into Harry’s stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked desperately at Micah. With a put upon grin, Micah released his alpha pheromones.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough, Nimir-Ra has turned you down. Know your place.” Micah prowled forward and ran a hand over Seth’s head. He pushed his wrist before Seth, blocking his access to Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Nimir-Raj.” Slowly Micah drew his arm back. Seth followed, nose pressed against the flesh that continued to release the alpha smell that lured him away. Harry took a step back and ducked behind Micah.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready to listen now?” Micah purred out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Nimir-Raj.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No servicing of anyone is required of you. Once we are home, if you decide to become sexual with someone it must be mutually consented to. Now, your Nimir-Ra has assigned you room. You should go take a nap.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First he needs a shower,” said Harry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I agree,” said Micah staring at the man on the floor. “On your feet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seth got to his feet, and looked from one to the other. “So, I do not have to service anyone? What am I useful for if I don’t?” he asked with a child-like innocence that reminded him of Stephen or Gregory. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re useful as yourself,” said Harry coming back around. Seth wanted to reach for him, but Harry shook his head. “You can pet me if you like or even hug me. I don’t mind that, but you don’t have to do any favors, Seth.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you touch me then? Why did you save me from the holy mistress’ wrath?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes narrowed. “What did I say about calling her that? She’s a vampire. Call her as you see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I saved you because I wanted to. I don’t agree with her so-called sacrifices, especially on the unwilling. Now, you smell atrocious, how long has it been since you’ve bathed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week? She says the scents have to be natural or it contaminates the ritual,” said Seth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry inwardly shuddered, and Micah had left the room deeming Seth safe enough after that display. He returned with clean clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m quickly going through clean clothes. At this rate, I’ll be stealing from Edward. Here. You take care of yourself, Seth. It’s all that’s asked of you, and find something that makes you happy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy?” He seemed to remember the word and concept. “I’m sorry, Nimir-Ra.” He bowed at this, and Harry reached out and pet his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Seth. Just take it easy, okay? Nothing is expected of you. Except basic hygiene right now. Now, go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let out a sigh when Seth left the room. Micah was chuckling. “You need to be more forceful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How? He’s been victimized over and over. I don’t want to reject him, but I don’t want him pulling my clothes off.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t hurt him if you say no,” said Micah. “It’ll re-teach him boundaries. Like you have all the others, but you don’t have the luxury of the same length of time you took with them. Especially if you want him to integrate with the pard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just liked seeing me squirm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Baby,” said Micah grinning. “Come on, we need to talk about this thing that’s about to rise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great, from one drama to another.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is your new toy sorted?” Edward asked when they entered the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now,” said Harry with a sigh as he plopped down. “Broken submissives, and I don’t have the careful timing like I did with the others. Like Micah reminded me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo looked confused. “What are you talking about? Why did he call you Nimir-Ra?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m a pard leader.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not a lycanthrope,” Bernardo pointed out for the second time. “Wait… but aren’t you Lupa?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not important.” Harry waved off. “What is, is this thing that’s returning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we trust what she says?” asked Olaf. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because someone like her would never admit to fearing something. It would be seen as beneath her. I also saw into her mind, some of it anyway. I could feel her fear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah had dragged a chair into the dining room and sat between Harry and Bernardo. “Maybe that’s why she gave you her power. So you would get between them. If this thing comes after power, and if Harry wasn’t here, it would go straight for her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s teeth clenched for a moment, his eyes stayed empty, but Harry could see the pulse in his throat. It was like he blamed himself for bringing Harry in. Harry could feel this from him somehow, he figured it was the powers looming inside of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry decided not to approach the subject unless Edward confessed or said something. It wouldn’t do to take advantage of these kinds of powers. He looked over at Olaf, and noticed a lustful kind of desire wafting over him. Every time he looked at Harry, but he kept it drawn in because of his fear of Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo on the other hand was a bit more carefree. More curious. He had a glimmer of attraction for Harry, but recognized it for what it was. Sexual frustration, and intrigue. He seemed to like Harry. Bernardo, Harry noted, was not exactly a sociopath, and especially not like Edward who emptied out in a blink. He was more of the, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>if it’s fun I’ll do it sort.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ So strange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are my eyes still black?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Everyone answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “I should probably get to charming all our bullets and weapons.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charm?” Bernardo asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t know if silver will be as effective. It doesn’t do anything to normal zombies either. I mean, you saw those skinned zombies. I can add some enchantments, make them stronger. Hit harder. We need to treat this thing like a master vampire, but also a vampire that might very well have my type of power. Which means, basic bullets are useless. I’ll gather that this thing has been feasting for centuries on the powers of the Master of the City, and all the victims, including that monster that we defeated. That’s a lot of power, and if it has my kind of Necromancy that means if it becomes fully powered a good chance that it can take control of every vampire in the city.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward sharply nodded. “We’ll have to act fast. It’ll have to be a priority.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cops can’t do anything about this. No way,” said Micah. “They’ll all be dead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry decided to make everyone some late supper. Micah went to check on Seth for him, and found that he had taken their words to heart and had fallen asleep in his new room. Harry would set a ward tonight to make sure he didn’t get up and sneak around to rooms they don’t want him entering. He had free range of his room, bathroom, kitchen, dining, and living room. All others would be off limits and all entry ways blocked. He also sat a plate of food aside for him under preservation charm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a strange loll in the night, no one was able to sleep after everything they’d learned, and Edward and Micah did not like the fact that his eyes were still jet-black. Seth was the only one fast asleep, probably the first time the guy had ever felt truly safe in all his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward had given Harry the okay to start warding the house again, and so he did that very thing as Bernardo cleaned up. If this thing was really getting out, then they would need all the protection they could get. Olaf watched the threads of gold magic fly around the room from his place in the armchair. Micah was lounging on the couch going through some of the evidence and reports since he was still new to everything going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kept wandering over to the window, his skin was making that familiar itching sensation. He could see vividly out the window, all the trees seemed closer and more bold. He could see the pebbles in the driveway, each individual grain laying on top of the other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t help that no one could do anything, they had to wait on the warrant for Riker, wait on the cops to get their arses in gear, and also wait for something to rise. It was like fourth year all over again. A strange sort of anticipation the night before the third task. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward hauled out the trunk that Harry had brought full of weapons. “Glad you thought to bring this, Little Raven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What kind of trunk is that?” Bernardo asked, coming through and noticing all the locks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magical,” Harry answered. “An old friend of mine had one like it. It’s where I got the idea. It’s seven compartments.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Compartments?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” First compartment was deep and almost endless, machine guns of every type lay carefully stacked on top of each other. On the underside of the lid was the ammo and magazine sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward set a few aside, and opened the next compartment where the shotguns sat, and the third was nothing but handguns. Even Olaf was impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, the very last compartment. It looked almost empty until Edward reached in and pulled out a rocket-launcher that could be unfolded. At the bottom of the compartment was at least two dozen rocket grenades that went with it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well fuck,” said Bernardo with a whistle. “You’ve been holding out, Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward said nothing for a moment as he doubled checked it. “We may need it. What inspired you to bring it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s you, Edward, why wouldn’t I bring it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got this through security?” Olaf asked, truly impressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “Yep.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you clean out the armory?” Edward asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope. Just one side. Emergency side,” he said as his skin began to jump and prickle some more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also an array of kevlar vests, and other protective gear. Edward never used it, but he hoarded it. Always bringing new pieces around the house when he could to store for a rainy day as he called it. There was also a compartment with a bunch of chemicals, acids, and other weird things that Harry had no idea what it did or what it was. What he did know was that it sat on the emergency side of the armory. When his personal Death called with fear in his voice, Harry wasn’t going to mess around. He knew he had to bring the whole damn thing. Just in case. Better to overprepare than under. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernardo spread out a large map across the front of the coffee table, and Olaf moved in closer, scooting the eagle carved chair closer, and Harry watched the three of them plan like they had done it a million times before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward had always been a planner. Harry was the unexpected. He was the wild card. Micah rose, and asked for a part in all this. His skills were all in practicality. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry didn’t mind that he was left out, and instead took to circling the house again to make sure all the wards were holding. He wasn’t sure if it would work against such a creature, but it was better safe than sorry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry flopped down beside Micah when he found nothing left to go over. He cuddled into Micah’s side with a smile as the alpha put an arm around him. He closed his eyes, and let the voices carry over him. He didn’t fall asleep like he normally would, instead, he fell into a sort of meditation that sent him deeper into the recesses of his mind. He breathed softly through his nose and out his mouth aware of being shifted to lay more comfortably on Micah’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how long he remained so still focusing on the core of his magic when his mind seemed to open, and his metaphysical body began to travel and float through a dark tunnel like cave where a power began to ride over him. He could even smell the scent of decay and rot. He felt himself jerking as though chains were attached to his wrists and ankles, but they weren’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small beam of graying light poked through the large cavern, and he saw a low stone surface with a small body lying on top of it. The body was chained down by the wrists and ankles. Firelight was bouncing in shadows along the cave, and he moved around the surface of the stone to a face he recognized. Square chiseled face, dark rich skin, and black hair cut long and oddly shaped. She was thin and narrow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was Paulina, Nicky Baco’s wife, and beside her was an unknown man standing there holding Paulina’s heart in his hands above his head like an offering. His eyes looked black in the uncertain light. He lowered his arms, and walked in the direction of Harry, but then seemed to pass through him, and when Harry turned he saw four men standing at attention around the altar. They were wearing some sort of soft leather on their bodies, hoods up and covering them from head to foot. It reminded him of the Death Eaters, and the graveyard in his fourth year. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help but notice that there was something very wrong with what they were wearing. It didn’t look right. Another stone surface sat beyond the four men, and that’s where he saw Nicky Baco strapped to it. Baco opened his mouth as if to let out a scream only for it to be quelled when the man stood over him with the dripping bloody heart of his wife. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the man’s chant came to an end, he began to lower the heart toward the bare chest of Nicky Baco. By now, Nicky was screaming, but no sound could be heard from his mouth. Paulina’s heart was laid on top of his, and Harry watched with a detached sort of fascination as the heart seemed to take a breath. The skin around it rose and fell with Nicky’s own breathing until the torn heart began to stutter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something sharp and painful seemed to enter Nicky, and he was screaming and flailing again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold him,” the man yelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The men who’d been standing by the altar ran to Nicky, strong hands pressing on his legs and pinning his shoulders. His spine tried to bow with the pain, and a third set of hands pressed down on Nicky’s thighs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry moved so that he could get a better look, noticing Paulina’s heart was beating faster and faster, speeding towards some end. Harry felt his own heart thunder against his ribs, though he was not apart of the spectacle. No one could see him, no one could hear him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was like seeing through a mirror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt his own heart shoot into his throat as if a fist were beating the inside of his chest. At one point, he felt as if he couldn’t breath, and then like a curtain the two hearts seemed to separate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry wanted to clutch his sides and double over, but he could not as he remained upright watching Nicky thrash and squall, but unable to move as Paulina’s heart began to shrivel into a gray, used up piece of flesh.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then Harry realized exactly what was happening here. It was Blood Magic, and he knew what was coming next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He moved closer, not wanting to miss what was going to happen, and he leaned around one of the men holding Nicky’s head in place. He wore a mask over his face, and only his lips, eyes, and ears showed through the thin covering. His neck was bare, then a ragged bow neck of the same material of mask covered him. But it wasn’t until the hands that Harry realized what he was wearing. It was the skin of the flayed living dead, and they laced around the man’s wrists like a bracelet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All the other men were wearing the same thing. Each one a different flesh shade. The chests had thick cord sewn across it, much like the conglomerate of wolves sewn together, but the breasts and nipples were missing as they had been on the flayed victims. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was of no consequence. Just a flea,” said another voice that was way too close to him, way to close to his ear to the point he could feel the deadly breaths on his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry whipped around to see a man standing in the midst of dozens of flayed skinned bodies that stood as still as vampires. Harry remembered Edward mentioning that there had been more than they knew. He hadn’t been kidding. At least twenty-five or thirty animated corpses stood all around, lifeless and robotic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite popular belief, zombies never got that still, and they were far from empty. Not even when they began to rot from being suspended in the living world for so long. Harry had another realization that while the bodies were raised, the essence that made up that person was gone. As if something had eaten it. Likely this Red Woman’s Husband. It could be used as a nastier form of life elixir or unicorns blood. He didn’t eat the souls, but he took something out of them. He took their memories, their hopes, their dreams, and the very essence that allowed them to rise. He took on the Death Magic that kept them whole for raising. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry’s eyes finally found the man amongst the fleet of bodies. He wore a steel helmet and breastplate like the Spanish conquistadors wore, but the rest of the outfit was a fashion disaster. Even by Harry’s standards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wore a necklace of tongues, and they were all still fresh and pink as if they’d just been cut out seconds ago. He wore a skirt of intestines that writhed and twisted like snakes. His arms were bare, strong and muscled, but they were covered in the missing eyelids. As he moved, the eyelids opened and closed, and even long distance and suspended in a dream-like world that he knew was real he could feel the power flowing through him. The energy hummed along his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You may not be here in person, but you are here in the spiritual flesh, are you not?” Harry then realized that the man had not been talking to the other more lively man above Baco, but rather to Harry, and the bodies pushed aside as he made his way over. “Your power is such that it can travel long distances. Much further than my servant could ever perceive. We called out to each other did we not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not even Aztec.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, but the Red Woman’s blood flows through me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling cold and full of revulsion, Harry stepped back instantly as the creature reached out to him. He stopped and then reached up and took off the helmet, and it showed a slender, handsome face that reminded Harry of Bernardo, not the pure Aztec that Harry had been expecting. He had turquoise ear spools in his lobes, and they matched the blue green of his eyes. He smiled down at Harry, looking like a fresh-faced twenty-something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, his eyes? His eyes spoke of over a thousand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t be touched, this thing couldn’t touch him. He wasn’t even there. He was in a dream. He could get out of it. He moved through the spectral bodies all around the cavern, but the man continued to follow him at a lazy pace as though he knew Harry could not be free of him. Even in a dream, Harry was never going to be free of megalomaniacs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked through the path where Baco laid on the stone slab, and Harry watched him gather the small man’s face into his palms, and he began to kiss him. But, the kiss was far from sexual, and Harry watched as his face began withering like the dead heart. Red Woman’s Husband was sucking the essence out of him in much the way a Dementor would. His eyes were becoming hollow and lifeless, and a strange buzzing dark power flowed through the cavern and surrounded him. He began to turn a shade of gray, and wrinkled up like a salted slug, and the skin covered men let go of the stilling figure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Red Woman’s Husband rose, and Harry noticed life glimmering in his handsome face. “It does no good to run and hide from me. For I am the Red Woman’s Husband, little Necromancer, and I have been breathed back to life. I shall see you soon, hm?” His eyes shimmered playfully, and he bowed. “I have never courted a young man before, but the power… the power you hold will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As the Aztec’s have become mine, so shall you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry felt himself moving against his will, floating backwards and further away from the cavern and the horrifying scene of human sacrifice, the mutilated bodies staring at him with no life, and the smirk of the Red Woman’s Husband. The image became more and more hollow until the blackness seeped, and everything around him vanished. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Baby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry! Little Raven!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hands shook him, and his eyes snapped open, and he found himself looking up into Edward and Micah’s lovely faces. He was in the corner of the couch having been forced into a sitting position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s out…” Harry breathed as the sick began to travel from his stomach, and he pushed weakly against the men to get away. “Bathroom! Sick!” They let go, and he stumbled his way from the living room to the hall and made it to the bathroom in time to lose everything in his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Acid burned up his throat, and the revulsion twisted as everything worked its way through him. His head rushed and spun with a dizzy sensation, and he could feel the power flooding the entire area. So much magic, so much… power that it railed through him, and not in a good way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was horrible. More horrible than anything he’d ever felt. He’d rather take the Cruciatus Curse for an hour than go through that again. Of everything he’d seen over the years, this… this was the one that made him lose his cookies. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ulgh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He could still remember the wiggling intestines and the eyelids, all those dead lifeless zombies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was hardly aware of the cold rag that Micah ran across his dripping face, and he leaned heavily into the body that knelt beside him on the other side, fingers pulling through his hair, and Harry sighed as he turned and buried his nose into Edward’s neck, begging for something that wasn’t the cavern to smell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s … got an army,” Harry choked. “You were right Edward, but you were also wrong. You low-balled the number.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirty or more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>skinless</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Edward paled. “He ate their essence, he ate what they were to make them husks. I was there in the cavern. I saw all the skin that was taken, and the body parts. He wore them like clothes. Like a shrine of his supposed enemies. There was another man with him. I’m not sure if that’s what made me sick. I’ve seen some of the worst scenes in the last few years. Somehow, he knew I was there watching.” He shook his head. “Well, there goes my sparkling record. I said I’d never been sick before at a crime scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically that wasn’t a crime scene. It was a dream,” Micah stated as he flushed the toilet, and Edward helped him to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was a combination of things. He sacrificed Baco and Paulina. He sucked Baco dry until he was a husk. Like a perverted form of Voldemort’s resurrection, and I thought nothing could get more horrible. We have to take it out, and we have to do it fast or what happened at the hospital is going to happen to all the city.” He looked at Edward. “You better prepare that rocket launcher, and even that - I am unsure. He used necromancy in a way I hadn’t figured a person could.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be a war,” said Edward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Micah guided Harry to the sink where he washed and scrubbed his mouth out. He tried to tell him everything he could about the cave, and the servant. He tried to latch onto any detail, but dammit, all he could see was that nightmare in front of him. He tried to leave out the part about being courted as that was probably the most revolting thing he’d ever seen or heard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re leaving something out,” said Edward leaning around the sink to look at Harry’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry took to scrubbing his mouth again, and dropped his eyes. He had noticed they had turned back to their usual emerald green. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you not telling us?” asked Micah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let us decide that. Don’t you dare shut down on me, Little Raven,” Edward hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know how megalomaniacs are by now. Always want what they can’t have,” said Harry trying to be cheeky, but he failed when his face naturally contorted into disgust. “He wants to </span>
  <em>
    <span>court</span>
  </em>
  <span> me,” he finally confessed, causing Micah to blink. Edward didn’t look surprised. “He’s not even Aztec.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t matter,” said Edward tightly. “All that matters, is we kill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, how?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like any vampire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably plan to take out the servant first,” said Micah. “If we do, it’ll put a dent in his power and influence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We also have the skinless to fight through, and the four men wearing the skins. </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to sleep, Little Raven. I think you’ve had enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry could still feel the magic flowing in the air, but by now it had settled into a soft hum. It wasn’t noticeable unless you were trying to focus on it. Like a buzz from a fly trapped in a house. You could hear it but you couldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was admittedly afraid to sleep that night, but Micah crawled into the bed with him. Edward had undressed him, and he knew that Edward wasn’t about to go to sleep. He had some planning to do, and updating their own mini-army. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed as he laid in Micah’s arms. “So glad you’re here, Micah.” He turned and snuggled into the man’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, Baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby, hm?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you kind of are. I could call you Queen,” he teased as he rubbed Harry’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the horror of the night, Harry felt the bubble of laughter in his throat. “Please, no.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Baby it is. If those two can have a nickname so can I.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry raised his head and kissed Micah’s nose. “You can have any name you want, except Queen or anything too feminine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry enjoyed the feeling of Micah’s arms around him. He was always warm and safe. He only wished he had Edward and Jean-Claude to come and help him complete it, but this was more than enough. He knew he was an indulgent creature these days. Both lay there in the still silence, the night critters were chirping and making noises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t help but notice that something has changed with you.” Micah had buried his nose into Harry’s neck. One of his favorite places when they cuddled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I don’t notice it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s subtle. It’s like you are more comfortable, you’re happier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Harry was confused. “Throwing up? Being hit on by a man wearing animated body parts? Is this your idea of happy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah snickered. “No, but you have a lightness in you that wasn’t there before.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah began to trace Harry’s neck from the fading bite marks beneath the torc down his collarbone. “Can’t quite put my finger on it,” he mused causing Harry to laugh and loop his ankles around Micah’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you don’t know, I certainly don’t. I don’t understand anything. Except maybe that Edward does love me in his own strange way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah smirked. “As if we didn’t already know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t,” confessed Harry. “But, I was willing to accept it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you would have accepted Donna in his life?” Micah ran a hand down Harry’s arm to play with his fingers that lay between their bodies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that was his wish.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that now,” said Harry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do know what you mean to me, right? To Jean-Claude?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… think so.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah growled against Harry’s throat, and he snapped his teeth lightly. “I don’t like that answer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are my Nimir-Ra. It may be unofficial because of my own shit, but you belong to me. You belong to Jean-Claude, and you damn well better know that you belong to that assassin out there. You are ours.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm. But, don’t forget, I may be able to suck a mean cock </span>
  <em>
    <span>now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but a year ago I wouldn’t have known what to do with it.” Micah threw his head back and started laughing. “But, I know I belong to you, and I love that. I love all three of you so very much. Cocks and all.” Micah was still laughing, his head thrashing as his shoulders shook. “To think when Jean-Claude was trying to seduce me in my sleep, I was so scared of him. I was so scared of sex.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine it,” said Micah with a clear of his throat. “But I do remember when we first had sex, how scared you were of my cock. Now you can’t get enough of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry moaned in embarrassment as his cheeks flamed. “Shut up!” He pushed at Micah, and then squeaked when the man rolled on top of him. His fingers digging into Harry’s sides. “No! Micah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>ack!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He squirmed and flailed beneath the treacherous fingers, and when Micah stopped, Harry let out a deep huff as he flopped back to the bed. “Bastard!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah chuckled and dipped down to kiss his neck. Harry sighed and threw his arms around Micah, and squeezed him tight. It was easy to fall asleep with the comforting weight settled over top of him. Micah was just as good as any blanket. Probably better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime in the night, Edward did come in to lay down, and Harry turned in his sleep toward the man. But by the first morning light, the house was still with only Micah and Seth. Harry was furious that he wasn’t allowed to go and serve the warrant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I was there, I could find everything he’s hiding,” Harry hissed as he moved around the room, and made breakfast to distract himself. Seth sat at the dining table as Micah waved him into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sat their omelettes down, and Seth tilted his head. “What must I give for this offering?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just your smile,” said Harry stroking his cheek, Seth shivered and nuzzled into his hand, and before he could respond the phone began to ring. He summoned it making Seth blink at the floating device. Harry remained standing beside Seth as he answered. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took Harry a moment to recognize the voice. “Oh, Agent Bradford!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what true?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The case is over and it was human?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry sighed. “Who the hell told you that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Marks. He said the case was almost closed. That Nicky Baco was the one who created the monster. Said you and your men took it out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes and no, Agent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means the war has only begun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“War?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, listen carefully, I’m going to tell you everything because you need to be prepared for what’s coming.” He told the Agent very nearly everything from the time he left the last murder scene to the skinless victims in the hospital, and then he explained Red Woman’s Husband, and what he saw last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bradford swore when Harry was finished. “You’re not kidding?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could say I was, Agent. When Ted called me in, he predicted that there were more skinless victims that were missed. He had no idea how right he was on that front, and if they start attacking…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does this Riker fit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve taken that class on ancient magical objects and properties right? Then you know as well as I do that ancient creatures don’t generally like their belongings being touched. Briefly, when I was in the Bromwell’s house I saw some old pieces. I’m thinking it was Riker who sold it to them, and may have sold similar pieces to the others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pot hunters.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you see this thing? In the flesh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not exactly. As you can imagine, magic is attracted to magic. I am an animator who is also a natural wizard. So when I fell asleep our magic was drawn together, and I saw this thing rising. When I was in the hospital it tried to drain me, Agent. Last night, it drained Baco completely, and it was successful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some cave. I would have no real clue. If I were you I’d try to get some real fire power. Napalm would be good, flamethrowers great.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, this is going to be a nightmare if those things hit the streets.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than that. It’s going to be a nightmare if this thing has control over the vampires like I think it will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Agent Bradford swore.  “Have you spoken to the Master?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did. She was scared, Agent. The Master of the City was terrified, now what does that tell you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It tells me that hell has come to New Mexico.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marks was trying to get Forrester and his men off the case. I don’t like how he is handling his resources. He’s even pulled Ramirez and stuffed him in property evidence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shook his head, though the Agent couldn’t see it. “I’m not surprised. He’d rather the streets run red then listen to anything magical.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure this thing rose?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Positive. Ask any magically sensitive person in the area. Ask them what they felt between midnight and two o’ clock. I think I’m so sensitive to it because it tried to drain me in the hospital. So it had some of my magic, and if you have natural born magic, it does not like being stolen. In my world there is a consequence when you try to steal a bloodline. You could probably get more information from the MACUSA liaison you have. I’m not sure how it works exactly, but I do know it’s a thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like we need to prepare for a mini-war.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until we find it and kill it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get preparations underway, and try and reign in Marks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave Marks alone, agent. He isn’t worth the lives of others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right. I’ll let the chips fall where they may. I thank you, Harry. You didn’t have to be here for this. This isn’t even St. Louis.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not happy to be here all things considering, but I’m happy Ted called me in. I’ll do what I can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep you posted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Agent, and when all this is over I’ll supply you with some books that can help you with your unit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And those dogs you spoke of?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it.”  Harry hung the phone up, and let out another long drawn out sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Micah arched an eyebrow. “Such a big sigh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When nightmares become real,” said Harry, letting the phone float itself back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your magic is interesting. I’ve never seen such magic,” said Seth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a wizard originally with a side of Necromancer, and a dash of Lupa and Nimir-Ra, and Merlin knows what else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span>tail,” Micah grinned. Harry chucked the salt shaker at him making the man duck. When he popped back up Harry dropped a kiss on his cheek, he loved that Micah was trying to keep the mood light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it!” Harry sank down between the two beautiful men to eat his own omelette when the phone rang again. “Geez, who is it this time?” He summoned it after taking a bite. “Hello?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry blinked at the young sounding voice on the line. “Who-?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Peter Parnell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Peter,” said Harry. “Ted’s not here right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just… er - I wanted to talk to you. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure is. What can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, well, can I talk to you in person? In private? Please? I have some questions, and…” Harry really shouldn’t. “Just need to talk to someone, and you said I could call any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I said you could, and I meant it.” He was already getting up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah frowned. “You shouldn’t leave without telling Edward,” he said quietly as he reached out to touch Harry, pulling him back into his seat and pushing his plate closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry knew that, but how could he say no to a kid? He felt guilty because Donna had pretty much wedged her children between her and Edward. She tried to use them to her advantage. Maybe she hadn’t realized what she was doing at the time, but it was a horrible thing to do at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you at?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martinez Park. I only live a couple blocks from here. Just, I have a lot of questions, and no real way of getting answers, and… I don’t know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there. Can you stay in one place, please?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find a place to sit, and I’ll be there in about ten minutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erm. Okay. But it is kind of far from Ted’s how are you going to get here so quickly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” he sounded unsure, but in the end agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry hung up, and took a few more bites of his food. Micah was still frowning. “Harry…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t ignore him, Micah. I mean, his mother might be an idiot, but he’s not. He doesn’t deserve the treatment, and neither does Becca. I said he could call anytime. He’s only fourteen, how can I say no to a kid? He’s innocent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t he come here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… not sure about Edward’s Ted,” Harry confessed. “He doesn’t wholly trust him. Peter is a bit like Edward, if you catch my drift.” He explained Peter’s past, and Micah sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to apparate?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep. He needs to know that just because Donna is out of the picture, Peter doesn’t have to be. Same with Becca, but she’s way too young to understand. It only makes me angrier with Donna for her stupidity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah nodded. “Alright. But, get back here quickly, okay? I’ll let him know where you’ve gone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” Harry leaned over enough to share a quick kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least take a few weapons with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think anything big will go down until night-falls,” said Harry. “So we’re all safe until then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry went to get dressed, his wardrobe was quickly dwindling between all the tearing and burns. Some of his things had been destroyed beyond repair. He chose snug black denim jeans that laced up white on the side like a shoe to his hip, and chose a black and gray striped short-sleeved. He stuck some knives beneath the cuffs of his wrists, and also into his knee high black boots. He added his belt with it’s usual goodies, and double checked all his gear to see that it was in proper working order. Edward often made sure it was whenever Harry forgot to do so. He stuck his wands in their place, and rushed out to brush his teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah tried once more to talk him out of it, but he knew that no matter what he said he wouldn’t stop him. Harry would do what he wanted to do, consequences be damned. “Just don’t want to hear it from Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell him where I am, tell him what I’m doing. He cares about Peter in his own way. He’ll understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell me you’re going to kidnap him too?” Micah teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I hadn’t thought about it, but you pose a good idea,” Harry hummed as though he were giving it thought making Micah squeeze his sides. “But, I think this time it will be Edward’s kid to take in. Not mine.” He kissed Micah on the chin. “Be back!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Micah stepped back, not wanting his arm ripped off. He’d felt apparation a time or two before, and he would be happy going the rest of his life without ever feeling it again. It was worse than a kick in the crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry smiled cheekily, and centered his mind on Peter’s image, and then with a soft crack he disappeared. Not a minute later, Peter went flying off the picnic table with a resounding yelp. Harry had apparated onto the table itself where Peter had been sitting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?!” Peter squawked. He was sprawled on his bottom with his legs stretched out in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t help it. He started giggling as he slipped down to sit on the table. “Hi, Peter!” he cheered innocently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Heh!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter looked around him, and then back up at Harry. “H-how did you do that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Magic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s left eye twitched in much the same way as Edward’s would when he gave the most annoying answer to something.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s why I asked you to sit in one place so I could picture you. Never been here before,” said Harry placing his elbows on his knees, and looking around at the beautiful park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was beautiful, and like every other park in America except for its flaming orange trees in the distance, and some sienna terrain peaking out beneath the covered sod. Blooming lilacs and other New Mexico friendly flowers lay in their beds, and the heat was as hot as one would expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter cleared his throat, and managed to get off his arse. He dusted himself off, his ears were burning red. “Can anyone do what you just did?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah. Just my kind. I can take people with me if I have to, but it’s not very pleasant. I don’t apparate much anymore, I admit. But, as Ted has the Hummer how else would I get here? I could fly, but I think someone might try and shoot me down if I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhmm.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With or without a broom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A broom? I thought that was a myth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Not a myth. A carpet too if it’s enchanted to do so. But in most places I know it’s illegal since it’s considered a muggle artifact.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Muggle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Non-magical. Once upon a time in a lot of places, non magicals knew nothing about real magicals. I’m coming to find out that they still don’t. It’s amazing how well they’ve hidden themselves or simply don’t mingle with others. I guess they’ve learned to keep their noses out of it or something. So, come on, sit down!” Harry patted the table beside him, and Peter slipped on it to sit beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom was really upset yesterday. She thinks you’ve bewitched Ted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” said Peter, turning and lacing his fingers together. “Just kind of confused.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Over what?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom. Ted. Myself.” Each word was punctuated as if he couldn’t decide which was more confusing. “Mom changed after the attack. I think we all did. But, mom. It’s like she has to cling to something. Even if it doesn’t want to cling to her. I didn’t like Ted at all when I met him. I didn’t trust him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Smart kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Harry thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, mom liked him. He was good to Becca. But, then mom was the one who started the whole idea of marrying him in the future. Kept telling Becca that he would be her dad. That’s what I didn’t like most of all. I thought mom was going a bit overboard because it hadn’t been six months that they met when she was already talking about it. Ted never seemed to give any indication that he wanted to marry her. In fact, he told her that he wasn’t the marrying kind. He told her not to get attached as he was a bounty hunter. Anything could happen on the job. He focused on Becca and tried to focus on me, but I just… I don’t know.” He looked far off in the distance as he said this, and pulled on a strand of his bangs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ted,” said Harry thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call him Edward.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but right now, he’s Ted. He’s a complicated man. Not one you can ask questions of so easily and get an answer. I wasn’t even sure what we were this whole last year. He would come and go as he always did. I never bothered to question or ask. It would have been pointless.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You met him as a hunter, not a lover, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And a teacher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom said she saw you two with another guy,” said Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry grinned. “Micah.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes widened. “I thought she was exaggerating!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t for a long time,” Harry admitted. “Just sort of happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry shrugged. “I don’t know.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter leaned to the side to look at Harry. “You really don’t know do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Truthfully? It was less than a year ago I was a virgin, and all alone,” he whispered, making Peter blink and then snort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. And I’m sorry about your mom,” He said, wanting to change the subject. “Sorry that it’s affecting you and Becca. You don’t deserve that. Neither of you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t affect me. I don’t care.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t!” But the more Peter denied it, the more his tone took on that child-like whine that was barely there. “I don’t know why I do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are a lot of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Ted is one big </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But let me tell you what I told your mom. If he had chosen her, I’d have left it alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You would?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I’d rather have him as a friend than in no way at all. He was my teacher first. A mentor to me, and then somehow he became a friend, and between a laundry room and mad as hatter vampires and hunting we became something else. When I got here, I had no idea what was going on. Just knew I was here to help in a case that’s turning into one hell of a nightmare. It’s why I was so quiet at the restaurant. If Ted wanted her, that was fine. I could understand. I wouldn’t like it, but it wouldn’t matter. As long as she treated him right, I would be fine with it, eventually.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What you said about everyone, including humans being a monster. Do you believe that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. What was Jeffery Dahmer? What was John Wayne Gacy? Or Ted Bundy? Or how about the Riverside Strangler? All human. All monsters in their own way. Just different skin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or fur. What do you do when you hate everything?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You try and find something you like.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if there isn’t anything?” asked Peter honestly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then invent it.” Like Edward, Harry thought, but even if he didn’t say it, Peter saw what he didn’t say. He was a smart kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find anything out about that horrible case? You know those skinned victims?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry really shouldn’t share details with a fourteen year old, but the fact was that Peter was curious. Well, whether good or bad, didn’t really matter. “They’re not alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked at this. “Huh?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… they were moving, right? I heard about the hospital, one almost ate an entire nursery! I saw your name and picture in the paper. You stopped it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, yeah. It’s hard to explain. Let’s see if I can make it short. Everything has a soul, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked at him oddly. “I guess?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does, I can see them. Most animators can feel them, but I can see them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lycanthropes and vampires too?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Everything has a soul, but once you die the soul leaves the body. The skinless did not have souls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, they were alive?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and that makes them zombies. A sort of supped up flesh-eating zombie. Most zombies are harmless. Much like puppies, they won’t do anything unless something else is at work that makes them be violent. Like a rogue animator, witch, or something else along the lines. What made these so much worse was that they had nothing in them. No essence that let you know they were once someone. It’d been drained out of them, and so they became hungry and did what the hunger wanted.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you control them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To an extent, but whatever is pulling these skinless is strong. It’s another reason I came here for you. I need you and your sister to stay inside your house the next few days. Do not answer the doors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned. “You think they’re going to attack us?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what they are going to do,” Harry admitted somberly. “Not a clue. But it’s always best to be safe than sorry. Ted would never forgive me if something happened to you or Becca.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t care about us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not true,” said Harry emphatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowned. “He doesn’t-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he does. Why else do you think he put up with Donna for so long?” Harry asked arching a brow at Peter. “Ted would never suffer someone being so foolish unless there was a reason for it.” It was true that Donna had made his Ted Persona look good, but Harry by now knew that Edward had hung around for the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might not be able to feel for them, but Edward did have standards. He also knew what ownership was. Edward used to say that children were useless, but Harry wasn’t sure if he believed Edward meant it literally. What he really seemed to mean was that children were innocent and being around them caused weakness, and thus they were useless. It’s why he never gave Harry too much crap about the way he took others in. As empty as he was, he had a few rules that he did follow to the letter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle in the air caused Harry’s head to snap around, and he seized Peter on instinct. “Get down!” Something sharp and metal sank into his shoulder as he pushed Peter out of the way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry didn’t know, but another shot was fired, and Harry rolled them off the picnic table, and came to a stand as the world around him began to blur and spin. “Peter. You need to run, and now!” He pulled the object out of his arm to see that it was a dart, and it was coated in something that smelled strong.  That’s when he saw them coming through the trees, and he threw up his hands causing two blurred images to go flying into a set of trees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whipped around. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry’s head began to pound, and the whirring was getting worse as all his muscles seized. “Run!” He managed to get out. “Run, now! Do not stop. Just keep running, Peter!” He managed to shove Peter again when another dart whistled through the air. “Go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter didn’t have to be told twice, and Harry’s eyes rolled as he brought his magic up again to swirl around him, and blackness began to pool over his eyes. He slashed his wand arm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sectumsempra!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He sent a violent red jet of light toward the nearest set of trees, resulting in a high-pitched scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the kid! Get him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not important. We need the witch!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit, he cut Mickey in two!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot him again!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riker won’t be happy if you kill him! Get the other kid for leverage! He’s that bitch’s boy! Might as well get him too!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fucking do it! He’s killed Mickey!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry felt something pierce him once more, and he continued to try and move and stagger when a strong iron grip seized him around the throat. He tried futilely to struggle. He sent a surge of his magic through his skin causing a cry, and burnt hands let him go only for him to be seized again, this time by the hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, never imagined the Undertaker would have such a pretty little boy whore. The things you discover are so fascinating… now why don’t you sleep? Riker extended his invitation, witch boy. Don’t make me kill you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry managed to clamp his mouth down on the hand, biting as hard as he fucking could, and he surged more magic out of him to propel himself backwards as his captor let out a holler of pain. His sight was going and fast, all he could see was black and blurred shapes in front of him. At least ten to twenty of them were surrounding him. Merlin, he hoped Peter had gotten away. It was like Hagrid was sitting on his chest as he began to fire spells all around in as fast succession as he could causing hollers and screams.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him down! Hit him with all the tranquilizer ya got!” Someone ordered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, shit! Deuce is down! Goddammit! This witch is pissing me off, what the fuck is he using?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck man, what is he?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alario says to use iron! Strap the cuffs on him!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now, Harry was panting, and he staggered only to fall into a pair of arms in front of him. “Gotcha…” And his magic began to dampen as something clamped onto his wrists. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Edward! Micah!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He screamed trying to make what magic he had left in his head travel through the metaphysical link as the world around him went out like a light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Non descriptive non-con coming up soon.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>Chapter Seventeen</h1>
<p><em> “Awaken, mon Amour, please. You must awaken…” </em>Something sweet and metallic touched his lips, flowed through his mouth, and down his throat. </p>
<p>It was sluggish, but with a little help, Harry awoke to the sound of the voices, and an incessant clicking like that of a clock or maybe even a gun. His head throbbed, and his chest hurt, his heart was thumping and pumping as though trying desperately to work something out of him. Something spun in the air, and he heard a voice. “He’s going to be useless if he doesn’t awaken before dark! What the hell did you hit him with?” He kept his eyes closed if only on principle. </p>
<p>“Everything. We had no choice, Riker. He killed Deuce and Mickey. He took one hell of a chunk out of Simon.” </p>
<p>“You should have prepared for it. He is the Undertaker’s lover after all, what did you expect? That’s what the cuffs were for.” </p>
<p>“We couldn’t get near him! He was firing spells all around him. I’d never seen them used that way before. Alario always has to go through ritual and long dramatic chants, but this witch boy,” a growl was released, “he just snaps his fingers and the magic went all over the fucking place!” </p>
<p>“Took a good ass chunk out of you didn’t he? Like he was some crazed vampire!” </p>
<p>Harry kept his breathing even, tried his hardest not to flinch or move in such a way to give them any idea he was awake. He knew he was in a room full of people. He could hear the shuffling, clicks of guns, doors opening, and footsteps. He also timed their breaths. Someone close must either be out of shape or overweight. He counted at least forty breaths within the span of a minute. </p>
<p>“Does he have weapons on him?” </p>
<p>“I don’t think he needs it. Look at him. He only had a couple knives. He has nothing. Not even a gun! I don’t think he expected to need it.” </p>
<p>Harry had to work extra hard to not stiffen at the hands that were suddenly touching his chest, and running from one side to the other. “Nothing in his boots? I didn’t know men wore boots like these.” </p>
<p>“We checked. Nothing is there. If you saw what he could do, you’d see why he didn’t need a gun. I’ve never seen this before.”</p>
<p>“Maury mentioned a jet of red light knocked him out in the riverbed, and Russell insisted that there was no tree in his way when he was running. Kid is impressive, not surprising, Undertaker has always been able to find the impressive ones.” </p>
<p>“You think he’ll come for him?” </p>
<p>“Most guaranteed, but that won’t matter. He has no army without his little witch, and the police are in our pocket.”  </p>
<p>“What if he was telling the truth? What if they did kill the monster and this was a waste?” asked a new voice. </p>
<p>“Alario? Explain what happened last night.”  </p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter,” said the one who was obviously Alario. “I felt it last night. Something horrifying rose. Something so terrible that the monster will matter little.” </p>
<p><em> So, he was a witch? Good to know. </em> </p>
<p>“How will we get him to cooperate, Riker? He might be like Undertaker and choose to kill himself before helping us.” </p>
<p>“Isn’t there a reason you managed to get a hold of the kid?” Harry’s heart sank. “We’ll use him as leverage.” </p>
<p>“Not if that Amazon has anything to say about it,” cackled a voice nearby that had the small white hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He knew that voice. It was Russell. </p>
<p>“Take him to the room with the kid. Keep him on lockdown. Don’t let her go too far with the kid. You break him, I break you! Got it?” </p>
<p>“Let me…” </p>
<p>“Not you, Russell. I don’t trust you won’t try and kill him.” </p>
<p>Harry kept his body as limp as he could as someone lifted him bridal style. “Hah, can’t believe a little shit like this could pack such a punch. My last girlfriend weighed more than he does. Like a fucking china doll or something.” </p>
<p>“You suddenly into guys, Simon?” Someone taunted. </p>
<p>“Maybe for a moment. All the same from behind after all.” Harry didn’t stiffen or flinch when a hand reached underneath him and squeezed his arse. </p>
<p>“Ass like a girl. Not bad.”  </p>
<p>“Not until I have what I want,” Riker growled. “You will not break him until we are through with his impressive magic!” </p>
<p>“Yes, of course Riker.” </p>
<p>“Blade and Alario, follow behind Simon, make sure the witch doesn’t wake up.” </p>
<p>“The cuffs won’t let him do any magic,” Alario assured. </p>
<p>“I’m not taking chances.” </p>
<p>“You want him in the same room as the kid? Is that wise?” asked the one who had squeezed his arse. He was definitely killing that one. </p>
<p>“Let the witch boy see what is at stake when he wakes up, Blade. I’m sure he’ll get the point.” </p>
<p>Harry mentally mapped out the layout of the house he was in. He had no idea what floor he started on, but he was going down. At least three more floors, and down a long hall. </p>
<p>Harry had to work hard not to stiffen when he heard the cries and screams of Peter.</p>
<p>“Come on kid, let me turn you into a man. Your cock sure is perking…” </p>
<p>“-Off me! No! I don’t want- No!” A door was opened, and the sounds got louder and more desperate. It took everything to keep from opening his eyes and taking stock of the situation, and not reacting if only on impulse. “Get off me! No!” </p>
<p>“Riker said cut it out!” </p>
<p>“I’m showing him a good time, Blade,” said a female’s voice beneath the crying. He recognized the voice of the hulking woman from Edward’s house. “Kid needs a good ride.” And the bed started squeaking and smacking into the wall. </p>
<p>“Just you being on top is enough to horrify anyone. Riker said not to break the boy,” the man who had hold of Harry sneered in disapproval. </p>
<p>“I’m not breaking him, I’m playing with him. Can I play with that one?” </p>
<p>“Fuck no. Riker will slit your throat. Quiet him down!” A sound of a slap, and Peter let out a moan of pain. </p>
<p>“Quiet while the adults are talking,” cooed the woman. Peter was choking on his sobs, but he had somehow managed to go quiet.  </p>
<p>Harry’s heart burned. He was so going to kill these fuckers, the first chance he got. It was just too awful. He was doing his best not to start shaking outwardly. If they thought he was awake, Harry would have no way of getting the element of surprise. </p>
<p><em> Sorry, Peter. Just hang on a little longer! </em> Harry’s mind chanted. </p>
<p>“Should we string him up? In case he wakes?” </p>
<p>“No way he’s going to be able to wake so fucking easily after all twelve darts.” </p>
<p>“Russell wants a piece of him,” said the woman as the bed squeaked nearby. Peter let out a noise, and the woman cackled softly. </p>
<p>“Russell won’t be touching him until Riker says so.” </p>
<p> “Chain him to the headboard in case. I’ll prepare a potion to work out the tranquilizer. It’ll be nasty, but it’ll do the job,” said Alario. “<em> Ulgh </em> , can you please put some clothes on? No one wants to see <em> you </em> like that.” </p>
<p>“Fuck you, Alario!” </p>
<p>“No, thanks.” </p>
<p>“Awe, the little boy has gone soft now… and here I wanted to finish. Maybe next time I’ll cut it off?” she sneered causing Peter to start whimpering. “So cute. Look at that fucking face? Maybe I should sit on it.” </p>
<p>That was when a new voice floated through the room, but it wasn’t in the room at the same time. “Get off the boy, now! If you break him before the witch wakes, I will carve out your intestines, and hang them on a stick!”</p>
<p>“Geez, Riker. Mean much?” the woman pouted. “Fine, fine. He’s not much fun anyway. All that crying is a real turn off. But I’ll be back, when you’re no longer needed.” Harry wasn’t sure how long he lay there having to listen to Peter’s soft sobs, but soon the men and the one awful nasty woman left the room with the slam of a door. </p>
<p>He could hear his own heart in his throat, and it was threatening to break out. He listened as the footsteps died away. He could hear Peter shuffling and twisting, making moaning noises. When he thought he could, he cracked his eyes very slowly open so that he was seeing through his lashes. </p>
<p>He turned his head fractionally, trying not to clink the headboard, and saw to his horror that Peter was chained to the bed with his clothes off. He was twisted on his side in a fetal position to hide himself, and had a mask on his eyes. </p>
<p><em> Focus, Harry! So, Riker could see and probably hear into the room? </em> Dammit, that wouldn’t give him much time. Whatever he planned would have to not only involve sleight of hand, but it would have to be quick. </p>
<p>He had no doubt that Edward and the others would come for them, but he was not a damsel in distress who would lay there and wait them out. He was not going to let Peter suffer anymore than he already had. </p>
<p>He took stock of the weapons on him, and was surprised to find they were all there except for the two knives that he always kept in view on his hip. Maybe his explosion of magic had truly convinced them that he hardly needed weapons. </p>
<p>His wands were still in place, and the knives tucked into the fur cuffs over top of the iron cuffs. He could use his animagus to break the binds, but he didn’t want to give away anything if they were watching him. </p>
<p>Harry scanned the room with his half closed eyes, and tilted his head upwards slowly toward the ceiling, and there above the door was a camera. It was one of those long fat white ones that moved remotely. He looked for any more, and didn’t find them. He slowly moved his hands together causing a clink making Peter flinch. </p>
<p>“Who’s there?” </p>
<p>“Ssh, it’s me,” Harry barely breathed. He went slack, and kept his eyes closed.  </p>
<p>“H-Harry…! C-can’t you use magic?” Peter seemed to understand somewhere in his traumatized mind that they needed to be as super quiet as they could so that no microphone could pick them up. </p>
<p>“Iron cuffs. Now, I need you to do me a favor so I can get free without alerting anyone.” </p>
<p>“Wh-what?”</p>
<p>“I need you to make noise. A lot of it. Draw the attention to yourself. If they are looking at you, I can get the cuffs off.” </p>
<p>Peter took several deep ragged breaths. “I’m scared…” </p>
<p>Harry’s heart sank, and he took a breath to try and get his shaking emotions back to solid ground. “I know. I’m so sorry about this. I had no idea… how did they even follow me? I apparated from the house.” </p>
<p>Peter made a whimpering sound. “I- I heard them say they were following me. I lead them to you. I’m so sorry.” </p>
<p>Harry wanted to shake his head, but he didn’t. “It’s not your fault, Peter. We’re going to get out of this alive. Ted’s coming.” </p>
<p>“How do you know?” </p>
<p>“I know, he always comes,” Harry assured. “So, can you make some noise?”</p>
<p>“Y-yeah.” </p>
<p>“I promise I won’t let anyone touch you again,” Harry hissed, and Peter was quiet for a moment and then he began to thrash, jerking on the chains, and started hollering at the top of his lungs. </p>
<p>Harry saw the camera move to angle on Peter, and he used this time to flick his stiff iron cuffed wrists. He almost dropped the silver knife, but managed to get a grip on it. He began to work at the chains, sliding the tip of the knife into the chain itself since he couldn’t find the hole to pick the lock. All his knives were strong enough that they could cut through bone. They had to be when dealing with the errant rogue supernaturals. </p>
<p>He cut across the iron chain. It was a bit harder due to the dampening of the magic on the blade, but the basilisk venom embedded in it’s blade willed out, and with a chink his first wrist was free. He moved to the second, keeping his hands steady. </p>
<p>Peter was still making noise, shouting and kicking out. He was so loud his throat went raw. </p>
<p>He could hear thundering footsteps, and Harry stood on the bed and began to hug the walls and slid quietly off, keeping his eye on the camera that was honed in on Peter. He made his way around until he was next to the door. He flattened his back and waited as the footsteps got closer. </p>
<p>“Quiet down kid! Or I’m going to…” As soon as the door opened, Harry struck without warning, sending the silver knife into the man’s thick throat and tearing his vocals so that he couldn’t even scream. </p>
<p>Hot crimson blood spilled out and down over Harry and the floor. He dragged the man to the ground, and shut the door back. “Stop screaming,” Harry breathed, and Peter went slack on the bed. </p>
<p>He saw the camera above him still angled toward Peter who turned on his side. He quickly worked the iron cuffs completely and they fell to the ground with a chink. He grabbed the man’s weapons. One was a 9mm semi-automatic, and the other a mini-uzi. Much like the one Edward had. He checked for ammo and found two sleeves of it. He also had a shit ton of knives, including one long machete strapped to his back. Harry was going to guess this one might have been called Blade. If only because of the obvious. He would not have been fun to kill one on one without surprise. </p>
<p>As soon as he cut the camera, he was going to have to be quick. He could already hear movement upstairs, murmured voices, and someone on the stairs nearby. </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Harry whispered. “We have a camera above me. We need it out, and then we have about thirty seconds. Maybe less.” </p>
<p>“I’m ready, but… I have no clothes,” he breathed out hoarsely as he curled in on himself. </p>
<p>“I’ll fix that,” promised Harry. He had no time, the camera was already starting to move back to the center. </p>
<p>A burst of magic caused it to splinter, and he moved quickly across the floor over the dead man. A flick of his wand saw Peter clothed. He used another silver knife to cut off the chains, and removed the mask. </p>
<p>Peter blinked, his eyes red and puffy, but alert. “Harry?” </p>
<p>They had no time, footsteps were thundering on the staircase. “I’m going to disillusion you. Do not speak, do not say a word until I say so. You got it? No one can see you. Even if they are looking at you.” He tapped Peter on the head. </p>
<p>“C-can I have a gun?” </p>
<p>“In a minute,” Harry cast a disillusioned spell over himself, and like water it trickled over him. Peter let out a noise as Harry seized his wrist, and dragged him to the corner of the room as the door burst open. Both of them crouched down to minimize potential location. Disillusion wasn’t total invisibility, but for non magicals who knew no different it was as good as any invisibility cloak. </p>
<p>Peter recoiled when he saw the hulking woman that had taken advantage of him along with two other men. Harry recognized one of them as Harold, with the scar. </p>
<p>“Shit, Blade’s gone!” said Harold. “How the hell?” He raised the man’s wobbling head to see it gleaming raw from Harry’s stab. “I thought you checked him for weapons, Rooster!” </p>
<p>The man beside the hulking woman was Rooster, he had glasses, and was only a bit taller than Harry. “We did! He had none on him, Harold!” </p>
<p>“Then how do you explain this shit?” </p>
<p>“Where is he?” asked the woman.  </p>
<p>“<em> What </em> the hell?” </p>
<p>“Both are gone? We need Alario here and now!” </p>
<p>“How did that witch get free of the chains? What the fuck?” Harold stalked over and gripped the edge of the chain to see it had been cut. </p>
<p>Harry by this time had double checked the semi automatic. He could feel Peter pressed against him, and quietly looped an arm around the slim boy and placed a gun in his hand, and then pressed his mouth to the boy’s ear. </p>
<p>“Ready? If you want her, go for her. Aim true.” Peter didn’t speak, but Harry felt him nod. </p>
<p>Harry knew it might not be healthy, but the kid had a right after what she’d done to him, and not a second after he situated his own gun did the woman turn around to face them, and Peter started firing. He moved from the wall, sinking bullet after bullet into the woman’s face. </p>
<p>Harry shot the man named Rooster between the eyes. Peter was still shooting until all the bullets were gone. Harold had his machine gun out. Confused as he was about where to aim. Thing about machine guns if they were aimed wrong everything would go, including the one firing. </p>
<p>“Where are you!” Harry waved his hand causing the gun to fly out of his grip, and he snatched it as he revealed himself. Peter was still hidden. </p>
<p>Harold went for another gun, but Harry’s magic jerked it away from him. “Don’t!” Harry cocked the gun and pointed between the man’s eyes.  “How many are there? And maybe I won’t blow every part that is disposable off before I actually kill you!”</p>
<p>Harold seemed to know when he’d been bested. “Twenty-two, there were more but, you killed Deuce and Mickey.” </p>
<p>“Good on me,” said Harry with a vicious smile. “How’s the snake bite on that other bloke, Newt is it?”  </p>
<p>“He survived.” </p>
<p>“Not for long.” </p>
<p>Harold gulped. “Look, I didn’t approve of the kid being taken! I didn’t approve of what she did to him.” </p>
<p>“Too fucking late for that. You and your band of pedophiles are going to wish Red Woman’s Husband skinned you alive after I’m through with you. Now, where is the exit?”</p>
<p>“Two floors down. Please…” </p>
<p>He switched gun hands, and brought his wand out, sneering at the piteous plea. “<em> Crucio! </em>” </p>
<p>Harold arced backwards, and began to twist his body as agonizing screams wrenched the open air. A blast from below shook the foundation of the house. </p>
<p>He could hear more footsteps, and he made himself and Peter invisible again, but never took the spell from Harold as he backed away to the wall. “To the wall, Peter,” he hissed. </p>
<p>“What are you doing to him?” </p>
<p>“Showing him how it feels to be invaded. Just, you know, not as disgusting as what that woman did.” </p>
<p>Peter shuddered. “I’m out of ammo.” </p>
<p>Harry glanced down at the woman’s face. It was unrecognizable. She’d been turned into spaghetti. </p>
<p>More noise from the hall as Harry let up on the spell, and Harold flopped across Peter’s bed, his eyes and nose bleeding profusely. He was still alive and little more than a rag-doll. </p>
<p>“We need to get out of here.” They made for the door just as something was thrown into the room, and Harry’s seeker reflexes shot out on instinct, catching a familiar round ball in his hand. </p>
<p>It was a grenade. </p>
<p>He moved fast, and chucked it back outside causing the entire area to blow as Harry grabbed Peter to protect him when part of the wall splintered apart with the explosion. They needed to get out of the room, they couldn’t stay in here with grenades being launched. He looked over at the twitching Harold. “Imperio!” He locked on the man’s weak arse mind. “Walk out the door, and check the corridor!” he ordered quietly, and as though he were a puppet on strings, he rose and walked out into the smoke filled rubble. </p>
<p>“Harold! Jesus man, what the hell happened to you?” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Say I got them, they’re in here.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“I got them Shooter, they’re in here!” </p>
<p>“Is the witch still alive?” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry but no, he killed too many of our people.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry, but no, he killed too many of our people. I had no choice.” </p>
<p>“Riker ain’t going to be happy.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Ask where Riker is.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“Where is Riker?” </p>
<p>“He’s in the control room.” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Sorry I didn’t hear you for the grenade… My fucking ears are ringing.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“Sorry I didn’t hear you for the grenade, what was that? My fucking ears are ringing!” </p>
<p>“Fourth floor, idiot! Now, let’s get the witch and that brat.” </p>
<p>Harry let a killing curse fly the moment the most boring forgettable man walked through the room. He smashed backwards into Harold, and fell dead instantly. </p>
<p>Peter and Harry slipped from the room to see a long dusty hall when something down below began to light up. It was bright white, and came with the sound of footsteps. Harry and Peter shuffled backwards to lower themselves, and that was when Harry saw a familiar black leopard. </p>
<p>“Micah!” Harry hissed, and chartreuse eyes were immediately scanning the area. </p>
<p>He let out a roar causing more thundering footsteps, and through the fog of the white flashes and smoke, Edward was right behind him. A machine gun locked and loaded, white heavy duty kevlar vest with a mask and ear-piece. There was no denying who it was. </p>
<p>“Edward?” </p>
<p>“Little Raven?” </p>
<p>Harry unveiled himself, and clutched Peter as he rushed to the man’s side. Micah was sniffing at him, and then began to nose the invisible Peter. </p>
<p>“Uh, wh-what is? Who?” asked Peter nervously. </p>
<p>“He’s a leopard and he’s with us,” he assured Peter. “He will never hurt you.” </p>
<p>“Oh…” </p>
<p>Harry turned to Edward, knowing that he was probably being glared at. “Riker’s on the fourth floor. A lot of men are dead,” said Harry waving his hand to the broken room. </p>
<p>Edward scowled as he pulled down his mask. He looked as though he were about to lash out at Harry. He had a fire in his eyes that was hard to miss. It was a cold brewing fire as he raked his eyes up and down Harry to check for wounds or anything out of the ordinary. </p>
<p>“Ted?” Peter’s voice trailed out. </p>
<p>Edward’s head snapped around to find the voice. “Peter? Are you okay?” </p>
<p>“Thanks to Harry. I’m sorry, it was <em> my </em> fault,” said Peter weakly. “They followed me from home…” </p>
<p>Edward looked back at Harry, and then. “We don’t have time for this, Olaf and Bernardo are clearing the first floors of the riff-raff. We need Riker, and to end this, <em> now </em>! We’ll talk about this later.” </p>
<p>“Well, in that case, let’s make it easier.” He looked over to see Harold twitching beneath Shooter. Still charmed, thanks to Harry. “Stand up!” He ordered Harold, and the man pushed Shooter off him, and staggered to his feet. “Forward!” </p>
<p>“Good idea, Little Raven. One point won back.” </p>
<p>“Hey! Didn’t you see the room?” Harry whined, and Edward paused and then backtracked to look inside. Micah peering around Edward’s legs. </p>
<p>“Not bad. Still not forgiven for the stunt you pulled. Nice work on the woman.” </p>
<p>“That wasn’t me…” confessed Harry causing Peter to let out a noise. </p>
<p>Edward’s head turned sharply to try and see the invisible Peter. </p>
<p>“Glad she’s dead,” Peter said flatly. He was clutching Harry’s arm. </p>
<p>Edward met Harry’s eyes, and he saw the question, and he thought to the man. “<em> She raped him.” </em>Micah also caught that and let out a low growl. </p>
<p>Edward said nothing for a moment. “Sorry we’re late.” </p>
<p>“How long have we been missing?” </p>
<p>“Four hours. We got your distress signal, but issues cropped up. Baco was found, and not only that, but the skinless made their way into the streets the moment the sun went down,” growled Edward. “Took out an entire suburban block before SWAT arrived on scene.” </p>
<p>“Shit. Glad I warned Agent Bradford.” </p>
<p>“Glad you did too, he arrived with flamethrowers and napalm. Once they arrived, I told Bradford that you’d been taken by Riker’s men. He handed us a free pass to get you back at all costs.”</p>
<p>“I bet Marks didn’t appreciate that.” </p>
<p>Edward smirked. “Not at all.” </p>
<p>“Okay, onward, Harold. Keep going forward, signal us when someone is coming,” Harry ordered the puppet-man, and Harold ambled toward the stairs. “Actually… wait!” Harold stopped. </p>
<p>“What now?” </p>
<p>“I have a better idea,” said Harry grinning as he took a knife from his belt, and slit his hand open so that it began to bleed. He poured his death magic through the room. “<em> Rise all those who have fallen and come to me for order!” </em>He made sure to suppress the woman, and Peter let out a noise when Riker’s dead men began to rise from the floor. </p>
<p>“I thought you had to wait for their soul to move on?” asked Edward. “Also, didn’t you murder them technically? Shouldn’t they be ravaging?”</p>
<p>Harry grinned. “My powers have grown, and not this time. I think I’ve earned a lot of points with Death that I can use,” he replied. “Go forward, and use yourself as shields! Attack on my command.” He couldn’t call back the one he’d used the Killing Curse on, but the others were free for the taking. All of them marched into a line in front of them. It was true you couldn’t raise murdered victims without them coming at you. But considering this was so fresh, he was sure it wouldn’t register. Maybe. Sort of. Who cared? Harry'd control them. He didn't much care for these dead men after all. </p>
<p>Edward eyed them appreciatively, and then. “Five points.” </p>
<p>“I can clean my mess with the best of them. Let’s go.” </p>
<p>Micah led the way with his sense of smell right behind the zombies, Edward and Harry side by side with Peter clutching Harry’s back. </p>
<p>In times like these, it was not easy to think of the heart thumping or the odd sounds in the voice. He could hear cries below, hear the sound of gunshots, and more.  </p>
<p>“How many do you reckon?” asked Edward. </p>
<p>“Harold told me twenty-two. I took out two in the park, and that was after they tranquilized me.”</p>
<p>“How much did they use?” </p>
<p>“All of them.” </p>
<p>Edward looked over at him, empty eyes scanning him. “How are you awake?” </p>
<p>“<em> Cocktail </em>,” Harry said causing Micah to leopard-snort. “And a little remote help from JC. It was good timing on his part.” he told Edward quietly what had happened, leaving out the Peter incident on purpose when the boy squeezed him. “You did teach me about cameras after all.” </p>
<p>Before Edward could retort, there was a bang, and all of them hit the floor. His zombies were being sliced in half. </p>
<p>“Attack!” Harry ordered, and they all rushed forward. </p>
<p>Screams wrenched the air, and the strong copper fresh scent of blood. Harry saw up ahead the one called Blade had tore off the head of one. Harold took a bite out of the neck of another, and the forgettable guy was climbing over the back of a hulking large man who was doing well fighting him off. </p>
<p>“Pin him and don’t let him move!” </p>
<p>All of them moved to pin the fighting and cursing man. Edward aimed and sank a bullet into the man’s head. Before they got to the floor his zombies had been taken out by another thrown grenade. Harry used his magic to cover them as they hit the ground to cover themselves. </p>
<p>The last floor was the top-most floor not counting the attic, and Edward led them to the control room that was a double door. </p>
<p>Edward didn’t wait and he took his dragon hide boot and kicked the doors open causing them to crack, and hit anyone behind it. </p>
<p>A fireball shot out at them, but Harry threw up his hands forcing the magic to manipulate and the fireball suspended an inch before it could collide with Edward’s face. Harry slowly began to expand it, and smiled at the dark eyed man glaring at him. </p>
<p>“Is this yours?” he asked sweetly. Edward ducked to get beneath it, crossing to the other side where a man sat behind a cherry desk. He was a big man, both tall and wide. He wasn’t exactly fat, but he was headed that way. As if age was catching up to him, and bits about him was starting to droop. His dark hair was cut very short and mostly bald on top. </p>
<p>“Undertaker…” Edward raised the gun and struck him over the face. All the while, Harry was grinning at the witch. </p>
<p>“You are not stronger than me,” Alario hissed. Micah moved to stand in front of Harry growling viciously. </p>
<p>“You want to test that? It’s okay, Micah. Let me show you once and for all the fucking difference between your brand of magic, and mine. It’s one of a kind, something you will never see again.” He threw the fireball at a rushing speed causing it to impact Alario. But it didn’t bring him down. It did however burn his entire front, and he let out a scream as he came back and slashed his hand muttering a chant. An invisible blade cut across his chest, but it wasn’t very deep. </p>
<p>“Not bad, but you’re weak. So very weak, you fake witch.” Harry smiled. “<em> Crucio! </em>” He flourished his wand, and Alario was thrown off his feet, and much like Harold, he began to twist and scream as he landed in a twisted position in front of the gasping man held at gunpoint.  </p>
<p>“Arghhhh!” Harry let up on the spell leaving the man panting and rolling on the ground. He then turned to the man who had to be Riker. </p>
<p>Riker was staring at his witch, and then looked at Harry. “I only wanted protection. I can offer you anything, please!” </p>
<p>“Why does it want to kill you, Riker?” Harry asked genially as though they were talking about the weather. </p>
<p>“I stole… I stole it’s artifacts, and I sold them. It’s been killing all my clients… it’s coming for me next. You have to help me.” </p>
<p>“You’re serious? Is your hubris that high that you think I will offer even a fraction of help to a group of pedophiles?” </p>
<p>“I told her to back off! I pulled her off!” </p>
<p>“I heard every fucking word, you arse! I was awake for it!” </p>
<p>“Impossible!” Riker leaned back in shock. “You took a dozen horse tranquilizers! No way you could be up after only four hours!” No wonder his heart had felt like it was about to explode. </p>
<p>“It takes a lot more than that to subdue me.” </p>
<p>“Why were you following Donna’s son?” Edward demanded. </p>
<p>“We thought the boy would lead us to the witch. We couldn’t find your house again,” said Riker desperately. “So we had the boy followed, we were going to use him and the girl as leverage. But, then we heard the boy at a payphone asking for the witch. It was a perfect opportunity!” </p>
<p>Harry shook his head, noticing Alario trying to get to his feet. He was chanting under his breath. “Let me show you a real cutting spell and without the chanting.<em> Sectumsempra! </em>” A jet of red light, and Alario gave one last scream as it whipped at him like a sickle nearly bisecting him causing the blood to spill as he fell forward. </p>
<p>“Please…” But, Edward was done. He had what he wanted, and he shot Riker between the eyes with a simple 9mm. </p>
<p>“They said you were dangerous, and with the highest kill count,” said a voice from behind them, and when they whirled around Peter let out a noise when they saw a tall muscular black man who looked like a dark Olaf. He was bald with equally dark eyes. “Undertaker I presume? You are famous in the circles!” He grinned maliciously, and he was holding something in his hand that looked like a remote. Edward raised his gun to shoot. “Ah ah, I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You see, if you do, she’s dead.” He hit the button causing the wooden wall behind Riker’s dead body to slide to the side revealing two close circuit black and white TVs. One of them was out and showing nothing but snow, but the other... </p>
<p>Harry’s blood ran cold as Peter clutched him. “Becca…” </p>
<p>Becca was currently strapped down to a bed in one of the rooms, and Russell of all people was stroking her head. </p>
<p>“Such a precious little thing. So easy to kidnap. Who knew the mother would willingly give her own daughter up to save her own skin? I’m Simon by the way, like Simon says.” He looked way too smug. </p>
<p>Peter let out a noise. “She wouldn’t…” </p>
<p>Simon’s eyes searched the room. “Is that the boy? Hidden behind some very crafty magic.” He looked Harry over. “I bet Van Cleef would like you witch boy.” </p>
<p>“Who?” </p>
<p>Simon’s grin widened, and he started laughing. It was low and rich, and entirely too amused. “You didn’t tell him, Undertaker? Isn’t he your lover or is he just your whore? He sure is pretty, got a good feel of his ass when he was unconscious. So much like a woman. It was too bad Riker was so full of himself. Maybe we could have fixed this whole situation by breaking him down.”</p>
<p>“What do you want, Simon?” asked Edward icily. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Edward, I’ll go get Becca.” </em>
</p>
<p>He didn’t know if Edward could hear him or not, the man was frozen like a statue, gun at half mast.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ll pop in and get her, Edward. I won’t let anyone hurt her further.”  </em>
</p>
<p>“I almost don’t believe the things I’ve heard about you. Most dangerous man in the world. A literal personification of death right before my eyes, and yet, a mere little baby can stop you from firing the bullet in the chamber. Marvelous, isn’t it? I’m surprised Van Cleef didn’t break that sentimentality out of you, and yet they call you the best? Hah!” </p>
<p>
  <em> “Do it.”  </em>
</p>
<p>For the first time, Harry heard Edward’s mind link up with his. His words flowed like tendrils of ice, and as Harry surreptitiously untangled himself from Peter’s grasp a flame spread through him. </p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t die, Little Raven.”  </em>
</p>
<p>It was all Harry needed as he disappeared with a crack, and shots rang out as he knocked Russell into the wall with his magic, and immediately put Becca underneath a sleeping spell. Before Russell could get back up, Harry withdrew the gun he had picked up from Blade and sank two bullets between the eyes making the blood splatter into the wall. </p>
<p>He apparated with the little girl to Edward’s location. Micah had transformed back into human, and was holding onto an invisible Peter. Simon lay dead at Edward’s feet. </p>
<p>“We need to go. Olaf and Bernardo are out and waiting on us.” </p>
<p>Four floors later they made it to the ground floor that was covered in red, mutilated bodies and bits were strewn across the floor that had once been white. </p>
<p>Micah let out a whistle. “I don’t think I have to guess who did this…” </p>
<p>“No,” said Edward flatly. “You don’t.” </p>
<p>“Did you do this, Ted?” asked Peter breathlessly. </p>
<p>“No,” Edward said again. “Come on, almost out. Peter can you take your sister so Harry’s hands are free?” </p>
<p>Harry turned to the invisible Peter who was already wrapping around the sleeping girl, and drew her to his chest. It looked almost funny the way she was suspended. Harry tapped her head making her invisible too. </p>
<p>“At least until we’re clear,” said Harry with a nod. </p>
<p>Olaf and Bernardo were waiting by the Hummer a ways back with their arms crossed. Both of them were wearing kevlar vests, and Olaf was covered from head to toe in blood. His eyes were gleaming ferally. </p>
<p>“Bernardo, get it,” Edward ordered, and Bernardo was on the move. He opened the back of the hummer, and pulled out the compact RPG. “Olaf, did you set the caves in the basement?” </p>
<p>“Yes,” said Olaf. </p>
<p>“Good.” Edward carefully began to unfold it, and took out the pin before attaching the torpedo grenade to the top. He crossed a few feet in front of them as he hoisted the launcher onto his shoulder, and looked through the glass scope over top. He disengaged the safety, and without warning he released the grenade. It spiraled through the air at a quick rushing speed and smashed through the glass of the fourth floor control room. It exploded in a brilliant rise of red and black whooshing flames. A cloud of heavy putrid smoke filled the night. It billowed out like a chimney. Bernardo handed him a second mortar round, and Edward fired the second grenade directly into the ground floor, and the whole house went. Micah was holding onto Peter and Becca’s invisible forms as the area around them shook. </p>
<p>Edward had to keep a distance from them to keep the backfire from spreading. He refastened the launcher back into it’s safety position, sticking the pin back where it belonged as he turned. “We’re done here, but the night isn’t over.” </p>
<p>As Edward made his way back toward them, the launcher loosely carried in his hand, the air was suddenly sliced in half, and not only did Edward collapse, but so did Bernardo, Micah, and Olaf as though someone had cut strings over top of their heads, and they were face down on the ground. </p>
<p>Harry turned in time to see Red Woman’s Husband standing with one foot on top of Edward. His necklace of tongues, and arms pulsing with fluttering eyelids swayed in the hot breeze. He was without his helmet, and the skirt of intestines shifted and moved as he stepped over the man and made his way toward Harry. </p>
<p>“I’ve been looking everywhere for you. A God does not like to be kept waiting.”</p>
<p>Harry drew back, using a wave of his magic to push the invisible Becca and Peter as far back as he possibly could. </p>
<p>“I’ve been combing the streets of this new world for you, my love. You should be pleased that a God such as I have set his sights on you. You will be immortalized.” He reached out as if to try and take the air where Peter and Becca were hidden. </p>
<p>Harry reacted by running forward to intercept, trying not to cringe as he seized the wrist covered in dead skinned hands with finger bones attached like a bracelet, the eyelids squished under his touch.  “If you want me. You leave them alone. You leave them alive.” Blue-green eyes stared down into him as though amused. “You owe them a gift as any God would do for their deeds. They took care of Riker and his gang. <em> For you, my God </em>,” said Harry in a steady voice. How he didn’t choke on the bile rising into his throat. He did not know, but he was running on adrenaline. So much adrenaline. </p>
<p>Red Woman’s Husband turned to look at those on the ground, and then the invisible children, and stared back at the house. Harry hoped he bought it. Merlin, he hoped. The <em> thing </em> then turned and smiled, and if it wasn’t for all the skin moving and waving around, Harry might have been convinced it was handsome. “You are brilliant, love. I knew my choice wasn’t foolhardy. I knew the moment I felt your powers that you would belong to me.” Harry tried not to flinch or cringe when a hand stroked his cheek. “You are quite fair for a young man. A God such as I does not need to worry of gender after all. I take what I wish, and give back what is deserved. They may have their lives. My gift to you.” </p>
<p>He then waved a hand. “Come my servant. Come and walk beside us!”</p>
<p>The priest from Harry’s dream who had sacrificed Paulina’s heart appeared like a fluttering shadow. He was still and quiet, and held a long steel sword on his back. His face was covered from head to toe in a dark robe except for his dark eyes. </p>
<p>“Shall I finish the remnants, my Lord?” asked a thick English accent that was heavy with age. </p>
<p>“No, Tlaloci, they are to be rewarded for their selfless deed in exterminating the thieves.” </p>
<p>Harry had to make a distraction before they flew away with him. He could not let it. He could see Edward out of the corner of his eye quietly moving. He needed time. He could also hear the whistling of sirens in the distance. </p>
<p>“M-my Lord may I ask why you chose the intestines to wear?” asked Harry in the softest voice he could muster. </p>
<p>Red Woman’s Husband stopped, his servant glared through the face-covered mask. “Does it offend thee? I wear the roots of their bodies so that all that see me will know that my enemies are empty shells, and I have all that was theirs.”  </p>
<p>“Tongues?” </p>
<p>“So that the lies of my enemies will not be believed.” </p>
<p>“Eyelids?” </p>
<p>“I will open the eyes of my enemies so that they may never again close their eyes to the truth. Why are you so curious?” </p>
<p>“W-well, I am a modern Necromancer. It’s been what, five hundred years?” Harry said with a bat of lashes causing the man to actually smile at him. Holy Shit, it was working! “I mean, don’t you think metal would be shinier on your - lovely dark skin?” He ran his hand across the muscled arm, and once again had to resist throwing up as he touched the eyelids that seemed to open and close at various intervals. </p>
<p>“Metal you say?” </p>
<p>“Like mithril or platinum,” said Harry cheerfully. </p>
<p>“My Lord, we must go. I hear the humans and their sirens,” said Tlaloci. </p>
<p>“But it is a great honor to wear the skins, for my beloved priest skinned them for me in my honor. Do you understand little one?” he asked with a smile that was shockingly innocent and sweet. </p>
<p>“And - the other parts? The parts that were ripped?” </p>
<p>“You mean the genitals? It’s to feed my Quetzalcoatl. She spent her time nursing me back to health, feeding me the essence of those with magic. It is only right I offer nourishment in return.”</p>
<p>“You have a dragon?” Harry didn’t have to fake a gasp at this. Reminder: call MACUSA before the Muggles found it. </p>
<p>He seemed very happy with himself that he was able to impress Harry. “I do. She is a beauty. Just wait until you see her!” </p>
<p>Harry let out a noise. “I can’t wait! I’ve not seen a dragon since I was fourteen,” he said bringing his shoulders up. “Where is she? Can I meet her? I want to meet her now, my Lord!” he said like a giddy school boy causing the man to chuckle richly. The sirens were getting louder, the blue and red flashing lights were almost upon them. Just a little more push. The monster in front of him didn’t seem to give a damn, though his servant was growing more and more nervous. </p>
<p>“All in good time my sweet.” He caressed Harry’s cheek. “You do have such lovely eyes. It is rude of me that I have yet to gather your name. What is it so that I may use it?” </p>
<p>“Harry. My name is Harry.”</p>
<p>And as Red Woman’s Husband drew him closer, the tongues began to tickle at his neck causing him to fight from recoiling. “I wish to taste you, Harry. You smell rather tempting to me. I wish to suck all that I can from you, and take it within me. You will be with me forever when I do.” </p>
<p>He sounded like a Dementor, and then flashing back to what he’d done to Nicky Baco, every ounce of what little color he might have had drained from his face, and not only that, but his acting crashed completely, and he flinched away. </p>
<p>Before the so-called God could realize Harry’s sudden action, there was a high-pitched cry of pain from beside them, and when Red Woman’s Husband whirled around, Edward had shoved a silver sword into Tlalcoi’s back straight through the heart. Blue and red flashing lights covered the entire area, and every single law enforcement in the city and out of the city had parked themselves in the grass, some, almost crashing into each other. </p>
<p>“No! My servant!” In his rage, he released Harry who fell backwards from the strength, and he gripped Edward by the throat before the man could react. “You have betrayed me!” He roared as the tongues and eyelids began to move and flap violently. </p>
<p>“No! Edward!” Micah chose that moment to rush the creature, but it was useless because it snapped a spare hand around and gripped wereleopard’s throat too. “Micah!” He was lifted like he were nothing more than a ragdoll. Bernardo and Olaf tried to attack, but his power pulsed, and they were thrown back into the hummer that rocked. He could hear Peter’s cry from behind him. </p>
<p>A fire burned through Harry’s body, and somewhere in his mind it warmed him all over as he heard Edward’s thoughts. <em> “Get the kids and run. We will buy you time. Please live Harry, I love you very much.”  </em></p>
<p><em> “He’s right. Go Harry! Get the hell out of here!” </em> Micah’s mind screamed. “ <em> Just do it! </em>” </p>
<p>And Harry knew what he had to do as Red Woman’s Husband dragged Edward to him by the jaw until they were face to face. Harry knew what this was as the world around him ran cold. For some reason. He just knew what this wraith like vampire was. It was nothing more than a vampiric dementor. He let his heart fill with love from Edward, Micah, and Jean-Claude, and cried out. “<em> Expecto Patronum! </em>” </p>
<p>A glow of silver began to pulse out from him, and the power of happiness and love began to bloom from Harry’s elder wand. Harry watched in confusion as the silver strands of the patronus charm seemed to turn into a wispy fog. From that fog a tall silvery cloaked figure atop a giant white horse seemed to materialize. The fog rolled away as the horse came to a stop. The figure's silvery cloak floated down around the animal, nearly touching the ground. It held a scythe upright on the ground, the blade went up 10 feet before it arched over inline with the figure's head. As Harry took this all in the horse reared up and the blade was raised. He expected to see Prongs, the stately stag of his father. This was not Prongs... Harry didn’t know when or how Prongs changed to this, but Harry couldn’t and wouldn’t argue with the results. </p>
<p>Red Woman’s Husband let out a shrill cry as it released Edward and Micah. “No! I am God! I will not-<em> Ahhh! </em> What are you!?” </p>
<p>It was the image of Death, the Pale Rider, and it’s instrument was the long sickle curved scythe that slashed down across the body of Red Woman’s Husband. A gentle hand reached for him, and he looked up through the silver hues to Edward. Micah was on the other side of him as they helped him to his feet. </p>
<p>Red Woman’s Husband began to fill with a spine-tingling warmth that cascaded over everyone, in silver layers forming a magical sort of dome over the area. It was as if light was ripping Red Woman’s Husband from the inside outward. His necklace of tongues, and skirt of intestines withered and died, and then the glow began to settle and die down. </p>
<p>Red Woman’s Husband fell forward, his heart and head came apart, and the Pale Rider of Harry’s Patronus began to canter around leaving trails along the ground. Harry saw in the reflection the cops standing around, Bradford, Ramirez, and even Marks were there with a fleet of others behind him. </p>
<p>It was there in the distance, beyond the trees that Harry’s eyes met black eyes. Small and hooded in a red cloak. He saw Itzpapalotl standing with her human servant, watching the entire scene. And for a moment their eyes connected, and even from the distance, Harry could see her smile. She bowed to him as if in thanks before turning and disappearing. </p>
<p>And like a light, the Pale Rider Patronus faded away. All the magic faded, and Harry’s eyes rolled as blackness began to swallow him.  </p>
<p>“Always fainting, Little Raven. What am I going to do with you?” </p>
<p>“Love him, what else?” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry about him always fainting. This has been a rather high magical book for to write for him! So the story goes. Hope you've enjoyed and everyone is still staying safe. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Keep in mind that just because things are left 'unfinished' doesn't mean its not finished. *looks at plethora of future fics finished and completed* If a plot point is open it will be closed in one of the upcoming books! So, enjoy the finish and read the bottom for the next book. It's different.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>
  <span>Chapter Eighteen</span>
</h1>
<p>
  <span>He awoke to the feeling of fingers playing in his hair. He could hear soft beeping going on all around him, and the scent of two men on each side of him, and even a bit of Jean-Claude. The rose scent was overpowering. Like he was all over Harry. He shifted with a moan, his limbs were heavy, but his mind was as clear as it had ever been. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to the boring fluorescent white ceiling of the hospital, and he tilted his head to see Edward on one side, and on the other was Micah. Somehow they were all on the bed with him. It was a tight fit. Edward had been the one playing in his hair. Micah was flipping through a magazine half off and half on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s awake,” said Micah, not looking directly at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can see that,” Edward’s finger lifted Harry’s chin, drawing their eyes together. “You’ve been out for some time, Little Raven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He unglued his nearly sealed throat. “How long?” he asked raspily as Micah reached for a cold bottle of water, and opened it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week?!” Harry squeaked. He accepted the bottle of water, and it felt so good going through him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No one could figure it out. You were fine. Just exhausted,” said Edward.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, we felt something in the connection. You were stirring awake,” said Micah. “It’s why we’re here.” He closed the magazine and sat it aside. He then laid his head down on Harry’s shoulder. “How you feeling, baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’m okay. Just magical exhaustion probably.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mixed with enough tranquilizers to take out half a city,” Edward added. “No one can figure out how it is you were still on your feet let alone pulling out the power you did back there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Harry asked tentatively. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward shook his head. “You’re a wild card, Little Raven. Everyone saw what you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry cringed. “Oh man…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some are calling him a Guardian Angel,” teased Micah, causing Harry to stare at him in horror. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except Marks of course,” said Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edward?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate New Mexico! If this was your idea of a holiday. You’re just as bad at holidays as you are with dates!” He grumbled with a cross of his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah threw his head back and laughed as Edward stared down at Harry. “Perhaps, but you can’t deny that I’m not creative.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, creative. I don’t think anyone would come up with the scenarios you have. So, what’s going on out in the real world? How are Peter and Becca?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dealing,” Edward answered. “Peter won’t even speak to his mother, and Becca…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you like, I could probably pull her memories of this ever happening,” said Harry delicately. “It’s a week of memories, but if I do it carefully, I’m sure it won’t hurt her too much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” said Edward, shaking his head. “Donna has to live with the consequences of her choices, and Becca deserves to have the truth. No matter how young she is, that way when she is older she can look back on it, and make decisions for herself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry nodded. “I know. Just wanted to throw it out there. Merlin, Peter… you need to talk to him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why me? It’s you he prefers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you’ve known him longer, and he’s more like you. What that woman did to him…” He shook his head. “It’s why I let him have a gun. It was the only thing I could think of that would help. I’m not sure if I made the right decision on that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s one of those lines you don’t know whether you’ve crossed over or not,” Edward agreed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah looked thoughtful. “Maybe it was the right decision. You gave him permission to wipe out his nightmare in a controlled setting. I think you made the best decision in the worst sort of situation.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so. It felt right at the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think too much on it, Little Raven,” said Edward.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to all the skinless?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They became killable after Red Woman’s Husband went down,” said Edward. “SWAT rounded them all up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But not before they ate their way through over fifty people. Looks like that ass of a Lieutenant who hated you so much is in hot water,” Micah explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward picked up where Micah left off. “Found Baco, and Marks started boasting to reporters and live on camera that the case was almost closed, and that the citizens were now safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even an hour later did the streets fill with those skinless, heads are rolling.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And Agent Bradford led the march with a small handful of real wizards and witches. It seems the entirety of Albuquerque Police Department are under heavy fire with the exception of Detective Ramirez and a few who followed his lead when Agent Bradford had them outfitted with flamethrowers and napalm. He made sure to let Marks know that it was on your orders.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I bet Marks loved that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You bet he did. He started accusing you of everything and anything. Someone in the crowd of your magical kind stunned him, and then shouted loudly for all to hear including reporters that Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard in the world.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck…” Harry hung his head. That was the last thing he needed. “I hope that didn’t make international news.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It made national at the least,” said Micah. “Draco and Hermione called about it. Teddy was very excited to see it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah man, bloody hell, this is a nightmare.” He was already ripping the IV from his arm. His bladder had finally caught up with everything, and it was screaming at him in warning. “Can someone help me? I have to go!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah refused to let his feet touch the ground, and Harry whined about not being an invalid. It wasn’t until he was carried out of the bathroom that he saw why the room smelled like Jean-Claude. Every bit of space had been filled with long stemmed red-wine roses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jean?” Harry asked, feeling the blush make its way to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else?” asked Micah. “The nurses were beside themselves when they were brought in by the truckload.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a couple took a few home with them,” said Edward blankly, looking at them all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, Edward’s house does need new decoration?” Harry tried, and the deadpan expression had Micah snickering, and Harry floundering for another idea quickly. Just because Edward loved him, didn’t mean he was suddenly filled with compassion or any of that. He was the same ol’ empty. Just. You know. More assertive or something. “Or maybe distribute them to the rest of the hospital, surely someone could use them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like the second idea best,” said Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will take one bouquet home though. Is that okay?” Harry tried again as Micah sat him on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might as well,” said Edward, lazily lifting one of the red stemmed roses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s Bernardo and Olaf?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernardo is baby-sitting your newest kitty cat, and Olaf.... who knows,” said Edward flatly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry observed Edward’s closed off face, his eyes empty and completely devoid. “You did tell him not in your town right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will he listen?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe. He knows he should if he knows what’s good for him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But, Harry wasn’t so sure. Micah frowned. “What is Olaf? I admit I got some strange scents and vibes from him.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Serial killer,” Edward answered causing Micah and Harry to stare at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not joking?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Micah whistled. “You know how to pick them Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sadly, I do,” said Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry desperately wanted to ask about the name Undertaker and Van Cleef, but a tightness in the man’s jaw told him not to. At least not yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do with the body?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Head and heart removed, and then incinerated with the ashes scattered. I went to see to it personally with Detective Ramirez,” Edward answered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Harry was fine with that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It turned out the whole thing with Riker and his men had been brushed under the rug, and not by the MACUSA. Speaking of MACUSA. Harry had to let them know that there was a rare dragon in the area near where Red Woman’s Husband fell. He hoped they found it soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Agent Bradford and those from MACUSA rewarded Harry with an Order of Merlin second class. An invite had also been extended from the FBI, which Harry had kindly declined. He liked where he was, and didn’t wish to be removed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry got home that same evening after much fussing from doctors and nurses with way too many questions that he couldn’t or wouldn’t answer. Seth had made a beeline to hug and nuzzle him like the werejaguar that he was. Bernardo grinned, and asked if he could go to the nearest bar and find himself a woman, either that or have his way with Harry for a night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward and Micah promptly kicked him out, much to Bernardo’s good-natured laughing. By morning, Harry couldn’t help but be confused by the state of the boxes and suitcases all around the house. Micah and Seth were missing, and he found Edward sipping at some coffee in the dining room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s with the boxes?” asked Harry who was wearing only Edward’s green t-shirt, and thin black shorts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ted Forrester is moving,” said Edward, reclining back and stretching out his legs. He crossed his ankles, and looked at Harry with his usual blank expression. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would he move? Don’t you have a good reputation here? Even better now than ever.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, but Ted doesn’t belong here anymore,” said Edward. He sat his coffee down. “Come here, Little Raven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry crossed over, and he couldn’t help but smile when he was pulled onto the man’s lap. An arm looped around him. “What about Peter?” he asked, truly worried about the boy. “I don’t want him to be lost.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward swept a hand down Harry’s neck, and toyed with the diamonds in the torc. “I’ve given Peter our home address and number,” he told Harry. “I’ve also given him permission to use this place should he ever need a quick escape. I’m coming home with you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry couldn’t dim the smile that stretched across his face. “Really? You know, we could kidnap Peter, and take him with us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward smirked. “I knew you’d say that. It’s in the works. I can’t take Becca, but I can take Peter.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Becca wouldn’t understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, she wouldn’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish she would though. Teddy would understand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teddy is ours, that’s why he understands. He sees the truth. He’s never blinded.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry tilted his head. “You know, everything has come full circle, Edward. From the moment we met until now. It was all Remus.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry touched his cheek. He loved feeling the muscle in Edward’s jaw. “That power I used to save us? It was Remus who taught me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward stared at him. “If Remus could do that, why isn’t he alive?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a Patronus that big before, but then the last time I cast it, I didn’t have you. Or Jean or Micah. I had nothing. My first real fear was that Dementor I told you about, and when I saw Red Woman’s Husband, and what he was preparing to do to you… I just knew what would get him. He acted like a Dementor, the way he sucked the essence from everything with a kiss. It’s what a dementor does, except it takes the soul.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You heard my thoughts?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I heard them loud and clear, the Patronus proved that. It creates a shield, filling everything around it with hope and warmth. It repels all negativity in the vicinity. But casting it is the hard part because you have to have pure thoughts in your mind and heart when you do it. My Patronus was never that powerful, and it wasn’t…” How did he explain what had popped out of his wand? “It was a Stag. A representation of my father. When it changed to what you saw, I have no idea.” He shrugged weakly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps it was all of us together, this strange Tetrumvirate?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess or how about the fact that I love you all very much, and I know that you love me. I never believed any of you could before.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edward’s eyes narrowed. “Why would you not believe that? I understand why you’d never feel anything from me. I don’t get it, even still. I don’t understand what is going on with me. But Jean-Claude and Micah…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was hard for me to believe that anyone could love me, Edward. Even Teddy,” Harry told him. “I was fully willing to accept that notion, but I know differently now. Even though Jean-Claude wasn’t here physically, he helped us every step of the way. He paved the road for us to do what we needed. I don’t get these changing powers or what’s going on with me. I’m kind of scared of it. I don’t want it to corrupt me like it did Voldemort, and so many others.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t let it. I’ll shoot your ass first, Little Raven.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry threw his head back and laughed. “Such a romantic, Edward.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm, I prefer rough.” He tugged Harry by the torc until their noses were touching. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry kissed Edward softly, his fingers brushing the edges of the assassin’s jaw. “I won’t ask about your other alias.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t want to answer me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more like I can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I won’t ask.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was an agreement I made to get out. I cannot speak of it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t have to.” Harry nuzzled into Edward’s neck, and he sighed softly at the fingers that trailed up and down his back. He never imagined he could be this close to the man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man who didn’t feel anything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the moment the wings flapped, and he somehow did. Maybe it was the power of the Tetrumvirate. Maybe it was something about Harry. Or maybe it wasn’t anything like it at all, and just Edward no-name’s own twisted way of ownership. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can a sociopath love? Clinically, it would be a resounding </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> by a thousand doctors with too much time and money on their hands. But, Harry knew better because they’d never met Edward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Death could do what it wanted to do after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy Birthday, Little Raven.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Harry smiled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>best birthday ever!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> -Fin-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Title: Blue Moon of Teddy Lupin <br/>Rating: MA<br/>Pairing: Jean-Claude/Edward/Micah/Harry, Jason/Harry<br/>Summary: Going back to Hogwarts had not been something Harry wanted to do, but at least with his men, Jason, and Teddy it couldn’t be that bad right? No vampire politics. Just old familiar faces that were best left in his past. </p>
<p>Replacing Blue Moon.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Story takes place late July 2005, 1 year after Carnival of Pleasure. 5 years after Harry moved to St Louis. </p><p>Ages of Core characters + Teddy:<br/>Harry - 24<br/>Teddy - 7<br/>Edward - 35<br/>Micah - 25<br/>Jean-Claude - 600+</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>